Severus recibe una segunda oportunidad
by regiregiregi
Summary: Severus Snape se despierta después de su muerte como un bebe, cuando se da cuenta de esto decide que esta vez no volverá a cometer los mismos errores. NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LAS PERSONAJES DE LA SAGA HARRY POTTER, SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION
1. Chapter 1

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de la trama reconocidas, lugares, etc pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 1

De vuelta a la esperanza

Era 1960 en una calle llena de casas de ladrillos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista un niño acababa de vivir una vida completa y luego volver a nacer en el mismo cuerpo cuando el niño se dio cuenta de esto se sorprendió mucho pero mas que todo lloro durante una hora, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza o felicidad eran mucho mas complejas que eso por que ahora sabia que tenia una oportunidad de arreglar todos sus arrepentimientos de la vida que acababa de pasar por sus ojos.

Un año paso ahora podía caminar solo aunque un poco torpe el niño tenia un cabello negro igual que sus ojos su nombre era Severus Snape quien estaba decidido a cambiar toda la historia, dispuesto a acabar con Voldemort y rescatar a su querida Lily de su destino, a el no le importaba mucho si Harry Potter nacía y la profecía se cumplía de hecho estaba mas preocupado en como haría que Lily se enamorara de él, pues en su anterior vida donde el odioso James Potter se la llevo lejos de él sin la fuerza para protegerla ella murió protegiendo a su hijo, jamas dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

Desde su renacimiento rara vez expresaba algo con su cara esto preocupo a su madre pero no demasiado, ya que su madre estaba mas al pendiente de su marido por lo que prestaba poca atención a Severus.

En la casa, la mayoría del tiempo se escuchaban las discusiones de sus padres, aunque el odiaba infinitamente a su padre aun era un niño así que no podía expresarse completamente.

Pasaron otros dos años ahora tenia tres años y decidió que era hora de empezar a ejercitarse en cuerpo y alma o no creía poder alcanzar a esa serpiente vieja.

Ya que pensó cambiar todo lo que necesitaba ahora es una fuerza que supere a todos, comenzo con un poco de yoga, ya que recordaba que parecia ser bastante fácil para los niños y por la noche medito para desarrollar nuevamente su alma, ya que aunque renacio descubrió que todo el entrenamiento fue borrado por completo lo bueno es que sus recuerdos están completos por lo que seguía siendo un maestro en pociones, herbología y magia tenebrosa, así que decidio que debería desarrollarse esta vez hacia otras ramas de la magia.

Se pregunto cual rama de la magia le daría mas ventaja para enfrentar a Voldemort, supuso que debería ser magizoología su camino a seguir, aunque no le gustaban mucho los animales en su vida anterior eso podría cambiar en esta ya que en la anterior era un amargado que odiaba todo. En esta vida intentaría cambiar eso, y que mejor manera que ser paciente en el trato de los animales fantástico tal vez hacer esto seria una terapia para encontrar su verdadero yo interior y también suponía que debía ser bueno en todo como Dumbledore. Así que empezó su plan con la idea de criar las mascotas mas comunes, un Kneazle estaba bien para comenzar aunque sabia que se necesitaba un permiso para conseguirlo.

A la mañana siguiente convenció a su madre de ir a Diagon Alley a comprar uno. Los malos tratos de su padre hacia su madre aun no habían llegado a los golpes y su madre aun era una mujer relativamente alegre y no había renunciado a su magia y aun tenia su varita, pero Severus sabia que era cuestión de tiempo que los malos tratos se convirtieran en golpes y su padre rompiera la varita mágica de su madre. Severus sabia que debía lograr conseguir dinero y sacar a su madre de esa casa cuando las cosas empeoraran pero conseguir suficiente dinero siendo un niño pequeño seria muy difícil.

Pensaba también en como domesticar al Kneazle que conseguiría, en como tendría que convencerlo de que podía ser un buen amo. Eso seria lo mas difícil pero si lo lograba seria una muy buena mascota y compañero a lo largo de su vida.

Después de convencer a su madre de ir a Diagon Alley compro el gato era negro con cola de león particularmente larga que media casi de un metro, aunque su cuerpo era del tamaño de un gato munchkin lo llamo Virgilio como el guía de Dante en su odisea en el infierno y a pesar de que pensó que seria difícil ganarse su confianza, fue muy fácil al final como si el pequeño gato lo estuviera esperando para que lo sacara de la tienda.

Empezó a estudiar sus métodos para detectar el peligro y descubrió que este gato en todo momento emite ondas a su alrededor que se compenetraban con las conciencias los seres vivos a su alrededor y era principalmente consciente de un instinto de caza en su contra lo que le permitía evadir el peligro. Esto le dio una idea para un nuevo hechizo con el que se conecto a su mente y le permitio sentir lo mismo que el gato y marcar a los hostiles aunque siempre tenia que estar en contacto corporal con Virgilio, de hecho tenia que estar sobre su cabeza, así que cada vez que el gato sentía peligro de inmediato saltaba a su cabeza lo cual le parecía muy gracioso.

La primera vez que ensayo el hechizo fue cuando noto cuan profundo es el odio de su padre por él, aunque ya tenia una idea aun dolía mucho. Descubrió que en esta vida por alguna razón era un poco mas sentimental así que llamo al hechizo [Sententia in Caliginis]

Sabia que a la primera persona que se lo ensenaría seria a Lily, como siempre quería darle todo lo que le pertenecía incluso si al final no lo elegía. Por lo menos quería que ella tuviera la fortaleza para sobrevivir.

Cuando cumplió siete decidió salir a trabajar, primero para conseguir dinero y segundo para comprar otro gato kneazle para Lily, su primera opción era Twilfitt and Tattings la tienda de alta costura en Diagon Alley donde podía conseguir grandes sumas de dinero sin llamar la atención, ya que este lugar viste a las familias de sangre pura y dichas familias gastan mucho dinero para verse lo mas poderosas u ostentosas posible.

En Twilfitt and Tattings convencio a la dueña de contratarle como aprendiz, era una señora que a pesar de tener una tienda donde solo se relaciona con los sangre pura era increíblemente amable. Su trabajo era tomar las medidas de los compradores, limpiar la tienda, y traer los bocadillos y el te desde la cocina a los invitados ya que varios clientes se comportan muy irritables hacia el elfo domestico de la tienda lo cual ponía furiosa a la señora Pauline por que ella quería mucho al elfo. En ocasiones llegaban personas que daban muy buenas propinas las cuales utilizaba para comprar ingredientes de pociones con los que se iba a casa, con eso invento una poción sencilla para cambiar el color del cabello y se le ocurrió una idea que le trajo recuerdos de los hermanos gemelos Weasley.

Una semana después elaboro un receta para un helado que mientras lo comías tu cabello cambiaria de color por un rato, decidió ir a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue donde se encontró con el Sr. Fortescue para discutir una asociación por negocios, el dueño le ofreció un trato con el 20% de las ganancias para Severus a cambio de la formula, a lo cual el accedió.

Aunque ya no necesitaba trabajar para conseguir el dinero necesario para ayudar a su madre para salir de Spinner End tenia que esperar que la mujer se diera cuenta del tipo de hombre con el que se había casado y él sabia que el año en el que ingresaba a Hogwarts era el momento en el que Tobias Snape iniciaría con su violencia contra Eillen.

Severus todavía estaba en Twilfitt and Tattings ya que durante su tiempo allí hizo una ganancia inesperada, y era que los chismes fluían en ese lugar y a veces eran chismes bastante interesantes como a donde van los esposos Mortifagos de varia mujeres, aunque no lo decían explícitamente, como el sabia de la mayoría de Mortifagos y sus correspondientes familias supo que estaban en la zona turca. Suponía que Voldemort estaba allí haciendo todo tipo de atrocidades y eso le permitirá mas adelante investigar esas zonas para ver los relatos de la gente sobre cosas extrañas que sucedían a su alrededor lo cual le daria mas información acerca de Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 2

A pesar de querer estudiar mas acerca de los animales fantasticos era bastante dificil conseguir uno ya que no era un adulto pero estaba satisfecho con lo hecho hasta ahora asi que paso al siguiente plan, que era volverse un animago, en la vida pasada tambien lo fue pero no le gustaba el animal en el que see convertia asi que no lo utilizo tanto. desde su renacimento Severus se pregunta si su transformacion animago por alguna razon habia cambiado, el sabia que el hechizo animago era algo muy esoterico incluso para la magia asi que cualquier cosa podia ocurrir.

Asi que en los proximos Los años se enfoco en animago ya que sabia podria salvarlo en momentos criticos brindandole una forma de huir, el tomo prestada la varita de su madre.

Empezo su transformacion en animago y fue mucho mas dolorosa de lo que recordaba lentamente se fue encogiendo, una cola salio no era muy peluda, cuatro patas cortas con almohadillas tambien aparecieron y su nariz se recorto sintio que su vista se agudizaba y con ella podia ver sus bigotes bastante largos y sintio una ola de frio ya que su cuerpo tenia poco pelo para cubrirlo, se habia convertido en un pequeño gatito que aun no llegaba al optimo de su tamaño por lo que tendria menos de un año el color de su pelaje era negro con algunos grises pero muy esporadicos. Despues de investigar en una guia de gatos en una biblioteca cercana descubrio la raza, era un Lykoi o tambien conocido como gato lobo. La primera vez que se vio en el espejo penso que no estaba tan mal aunque necesitaba crecimiento para tener la agilidad de una gato adulto, ya que un gatito como el estaba era muy torpe aunque muy gracioso.

Mientras Severus estaba practicando animago en un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de donde vivia vio a Lily, su corazon empezo a bombear mas rapidamente de lo normal, un anhelo broto y se convertio de nuevo en un niño de 9 años mientras las lagrimas se derramaban sin control por su rostro, la miro desde lejos. Lily era tal y como la recordaba su cabello rojo es algo que siempre lograba calmar sus sentidos.

Severus se acerco y se presento.

"Hola mi nombre es Severus Snape, ¿cual es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo lily" ella me respondio mientras seguia buscando a su hermana petunia con la que al parecer estaba jugando al escondite.

"Tu eres como yo es decir eres diferente de la mayoria de las personas, lo he notado con solo verte."

"Dices que soy diferente ¿a que te refieres?" Pregunto Lily aun rebuscando en donde se habia escondido Petunia.

Severus entonces tomo una rama del suelo y la convertio en una pequeña mariposa que se fue volando. Lily muy sorprendida pregunto como lo habia hecho despues de todo ella se sorprendio mucho , entonces Severus le dijo que intentara concentrarse y podria hacer lo mismo asi que tomo otra ramita y se concento y de la ramita comenzaron a nacer pequeñas flores.

"Pero, ¿como es posible?" pregunto ella

"Es por que eres una bruja."

"¿Es malo ser una bruja?, lo digo por que los cuentos las relatan como personas malvadas que comenten todo tipo de atrocidades."

"No en principio no es malo, solo si tu decides hacer cosas mals con ese donde que se te dio entonces serias como las brujas que los cuentos relatan. Eso siempre sera tu decision." Severus estaba muy divertido de ver a una Lily tan inocente.

"Cuando cumplas 11 años te enviaran una carta de Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia y hechiceria del mundo. Perdon pero creo que hable de mas ya que para ti todavia debia ser un secreto asi que ¿puedes prometerme que no se lo diras a nadie hasta que te llegue la carta? esto es para tu propia seguridad y no le muestres estos dones a nadie ya que es peligroso."

"Te lo prometo severus pero ¿por que es peligroso?"

"Esta bien te contare un poco mas. Digamos que existe un mundo magico que esta escondido de los es un termino que define a las personas sin el punto es que ahora el mundo magico esta en una situacion que se podria llamar tenebrosa y es muy posible que se inicie una guerra en cualquier momento y eso te podria poner en peligro si se sabe que eres una bruja, bueno eso es todo lo que te puedo decir."

"Ahora que tal si te cuento algo de los cuentos de niños de los magos".y asi Severus empezo a narrarle el ceunto la Fuente de la Fortuna lo cual a ella le encanto tanto que sus ojos expresaban una sonrisa por el final feliz de la historia y hacia mucho tiempo se habia olvidado de buscar a su hermana.

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir" dijo lily pues ya estaba anocheciendo

"Te acompañare a tu casa" y asi llamo a virgilio quien estaba en un arbol para que los siguiera. Lily inmediatamente lo tomo entre sus brazos impactada por su belleza

"Te gustaria tener uno, puedo regalarte uno aunque estos animales son diferentes a los gatos se puede decir que son animales fantasticos lo cual significa que son magicos. se llaman kneazle y son unas criaturas muy leales con sus amos aunque un poco temperamentales pero si te aceptan te cuidaran por que pueden detectar a personas sospechosas"

"Me encantaria uno pero no se si mis padres me dejarian tenerlos en casa" dijo lily mientras seguia acariciando a virgilio el cual estaba encantado

"¿entonces que tal si te lo regalo como una mascota cuando vayamos a Hogwarts?"

"Ah eso seria fabuloso Severus eres un buen amigo y eso que apenas nos conocimos hoy ¿pero por que eres tan bueno conmigo?"

"Creo que tu eres la primera amiga que he hecho en mi vida y los amigos deben tratarse bien"

Severus acompaño a Lily a su casa y en el camino prometieron encontrarse los sabados en el bosquecillo para jugar.

Todos los dias severus hacia una gran cantidad de ejercicios que le permitieron tener un cuerpo robusto a diferencia de su vida anterior donde era un poco escualido. el hacia esto por que cuando tenia 30 años habia descubierto un tesoro dejado por Godric Gryffindor eran unas tecnicas para fortalecer el cuerpo como receptaculo del espiritu lo que permitiria aumentar la cantidad de poder magico que podia tener y le facilitaria aumentar su potencial de ser un mago al nivel de Dumbledore o Voldemort, en su vida pasada no pudo utilizarlo por que debia empezar desde niño para desarrollar el cuerpo lentamente en las proporciones adecuadas.

Severus se preguntaba como los magos de la antigüedad se las habian ingeniado para crear este metodo, esto le daba muchas ideas para estudiar el cuerpo humano y sus limites y sabia que cuando llegara a Hogwarts esta seria su primera prioridad de investigacion por lo menos si encontaba algo interesante.

En 1970 Voldemort inicio su guerra contra el ministerio queriendo implementar reformas en el mundo magico y convencio a los mortifagos ofreciendoles la idea de un mundo que perteneciera a los sangre pura. Con su gran carisma todos aceptaron ayudarle creyendo en sus palabras y asi comenzaron las desapariciones de magos nacidos de muggles lo cual alerto a ministerio de magia, la ministra Eugenia Jenkins estaba desbordada por todos lados ya que los mortifagos usaban el encantamiento imperius para controlar personas dentro del ministerio, lo que los colocaba de forma pasiva en la luz mientras los mortifagos estaban en las sombras al acecho.

Los mortifagos era una organizacion en la que un mortifago solo conocia algunos otros mortifagos con los que realizaban las misiones dadas por Lord Voldemort , y solo Voldemort conocia a todos sus mortifagos esto les permitia operar en el anonimato con mas seguridad de no ser descubiertos.

Todos los dias el diario el profeta informaba sobre casos de desapariciones, ataques a muggles, sobre gigantes que atacaban y luego desaparecian luego de dejar un caos de destruccion, hombres lobo que atacaban a niños pero no los mataban sino que hacian que se convirtieran en hombres lobo y los unian al ejercito de Voldemort quien cada dia se volvia mas influyente y poderoso.

Ahora en el mundo magico nadie sabia en quien confiar, todos los rostros de los magos que visitaba Diagon Alley habian perdido sus sonrisas habituales y trataban de hacer sus recados e irse inmediatamente a sus correspondientes hogares asi que el callejon se veia muy vacio la matoria del tiempo.

Paso el tiempo ahora Severus tenia once años, una mañana una lechuza se acerco a la ventana de su habitacion con la carta de Hogwarts

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Severus Tobias Snape

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Despues de recibir la carta se preparo para ir a casa de lily para acordar una cita para ir al Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. pertenecen a la escritora **JK Rowling**

CAPITULO 3

En casa de Lily había una fiesta después de recibir la carta sus padres estaban muy felices excepto por su hermana petunia que se moría de celos y miraba fríamente a los tres, Lily estaba también muy entusiasmada pensando en lo que debía comprar. Un rato después sonó el timbre de la puerta así que su padre salio y allí estaba Severus presentandose y preguntando si estaba Lily, el señor Evans lo invito a pasar.

Cuando Lily vio Severus en la casa lo recibió con una sonrisa y le mostró su carta mientras no podía ocultar ni un poco de emoción y Severus también estaba muy feliz, la señora Evans preparo todo tipo de pasteles y el señor Evans preguntaba a Severus cosas sobre la escuela a lo que severus respondió muy cordialmente para dar una buena impresión, al final de toda la celebración Severus se ofreció para ir como guía a Diagon Alley y comprar los útiles escolares, así que acordaron ir el sábado por la tarde después Severus se despidió.

El sábado Severus los llevo hasta el Caldero chorreante cuando entraron se sorprendieron fue como si hubieran viajado un siglo o dos atrás en el tiempo ya que todos vestían trajes de la época como túnicas sombreros en punta o los vestidos de mujer de la época victoriana y habían criaturas raras.

"¿Que son ellos? pregunto Lily mientras apuntaba a un duende."

"Esos son duendes Lily, criaturas muy inteligentes y muy buenos en la forja aunque son mas conocidos por su amor por el oro son algo diestros en la magia aunque mas débiles que los magos." Y así Severus le explico sobre otras razas mágicas a la vista, los padres de Lily estaban muy entretenidos con el tour informativo que recibían

"Entonces primero vayamos a Gringotts para cambiar a dinero mágico que es la moneda del mundo mágico." Les aconsejo Severus y la familia Evans estuvo de acuerdo. Después de cambiar las libras por galeones salieron en dirección a Ollivanders.

Al entrar en la tienda de varitas, el señor Ollivander los saludo y primero se acerco a Lily con su cinta para medir algunas proporciones en su cuerpo luego se acerco a una caja la saco.

"¿Cual es su nombre señorita?"

"Me llamo Lily Evans"

"Como eres nueva te dire algo sobre las varitas, las varitas eligen al mago y no al revés no me queda claro por que es así toma esta, que espera agítela."

"Lily agito la varita y la varita salio disparada de su mano."

"No no pruebe con esta." Intentaron varias veces hasta que Ollivander saco una varita de sauce de 10¼" con núcleo de pelo de unicornio cuando Lily la tomo sintió una conexión inexplicable

"Oh señorita Evans parece que ha encontrado una aliada confiable." El señor Ollivander siempre se alegraba al encontrar las varitas para lo nuevos estudiantes.

Entonces fue el turno de Severus, Ollivander midió su cuerpo y encontró características un poco anormales pero vislumbro gran potencial asi que le entrego la primera varita, Severus la agito y algunos estantes cayeron al suelo.

"Parece que no, tome esta por favor." Entonces Ollivander le ofreció la varita que lo acompaño en su vida anterior una varita de pino negro con núcleo de corazón de dragon agito la varita pero esta vez sucedió algo particular una caja de varita salio de la trastienda lo que sorprendió mucho al señor Ollivander ya que era la caja de una varita muy singular una varita de Acacia con un Núcleo de El pelo de cola de Thestral era la Varita de la que estaba mas orgullosa la familia Ollivander.

"Señor Ollivander creo que comprare estas dos varitas." Severus estaba muy sorprendido por la reacción de su varita de pino negro y corazón de dragón.

Ollivander puso una cara de incredulidad luego explico

"Señor esta varita es muy especial ya que tiene cierto dominio sobre la muerte y nunca nadie ha podido utilizarla ni siquiera para un hechizo común. Te la daré si logras lanzar un hechizo correctamente." Se veía que Ollivander no quería desprenderse de esa varita.

Lumus y apareció una Luz

"Son 80 galeones por las 2 varitas." Las varitas eligen al mago dijo Ollivander entre dientes mientas recibía el dinero.

Después de pagar salieron de la tienda en dirección a Eeylops Owl Emporium una tienda donde venden búhos. Al entrar Lily de inmediato se enamoro de un búho real entonces Severus le explico las características del búho como cuidarlo y también que los búhos se usan para enviar cartas.

"¿Severus cual compraras tu?, aunque no creo que sea tan hermoso como mi Pipin."

"Claro tu tienes el mejor gusto del mundo para escoger búhos, que tal si eliges uno por mi"

Lily estaba encantada mientras buscaba por toda la tienda para encontrar un buho que se combinara bien con su mejor amigo en el mundo, hasta que encontró uno en particular, no había otro igual en la tienda Severus suponia que era extranjero Lily corrió con el encargado y le pregunto el nombre, el encargado le dijo que era un mochuelo patagon originario de argentina. Se lo entrego a Severus mientras le explicaba lo que el encargado le había explicado aunque Severus también había escuchado, lo que era particularmente gracioso, sus padres no pudieron evitar reír.

"Bueno ¿como nombraras el tuyo?" pregunto Lily

"Ya que viene de argentina donde se habla español que tal Paco" dijo Severus

"Paco le sienta muy bien, mi búho se llamara Ruri por cierto ¿será un chico o una chica?."

"Creo que es una chica" respondió Severus

"¿Lily recuerdas que te prometí un regalo?, que tal si vamos a comprarlo, incluso te contare de un hechizo que desarrolle que necesita la ayuda de un kneazle."

"En serio Severus me lo enseñaras debes prometerlo dijo Lily mientras lo miraba con firmeza Severus supo que solo había una manera de responder las otras no funcionarían."

"Esta bien te lo prometo pero te lo enseñare cuando estemos en hogwarts aunque debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie." después de todo seria raro que un niño de once años haya creado un encantamiento tan complejo levantaría sospechas y eso era lo que Severus menos quería.

"Esta bien lo prometo"

Mientras iban a otra tienda de mascotas hubo un pequeño incidente entre magos donde se escucharon las palabras sangre sucia y todo tipo de insultos y en cualquier momento podría iniciar una pelea por lo que la familia Evans se apresuro para alejarse. Mientras seguían caminando el señor Evans le pregunto a Severus que significaba sangre sucia. Severus lo miro con una cara complicada pero aun así estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema

"Señor Evans ese es un termino despectivo para describir a los magos que nacen de padres sin magia. Debe entender señor Evans que los magos seguimos siendo humanos y eso implica que tenemos defectos."

El señor Evans reflexiono y pregunto "¿tu también eres nacido de muggles?"

"Solo mi padre es muggle mi madre es una bruja, lo que me haría un mestizo según los estándares de esa gente ignorante que solo se preocupa por la sangre."

"Eres un niño muy maduro pequeño Severus" dijo la señora Evans con una ligera cara de preocupación parece que los padres de Lily son muy inteligentes y se han dado cuenta de problemas que Severus omitió

"Pequeño Severus ¿crees que Lily sufrirá estos malos tratos en el colegio? por que si es así preferiría que no fuera a esa escuela para ser humillada dijo la señora Evans."

Severus miro a Lily y luego a sus padres y respondió

"Lo mas seguro es que eso pase. Pero si piensan que no dejarla ir es lo mejor creo que equivocan. Los magos necesitan estar en control de su magia y eso es lo que enseñan en Hogwarts además de que es el lugar mas seguro por lo menos en Europa y yo le prometo que protegeré a Lily."

La señora Evans se reia de la actitud de Severus preguntandose sobre la actitud seria que mostraba en todo momento parecía un pequeño adulto.

Lily por otro lado se volteo y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas mientras la señora Evans la molestaba en voz baja diciéndole cuando había conseguido un pequeño novio.

Llegaron a la tienda de mascotas y compraron un Kneazle de color un poco rojizo con un poco blanco en sus cuatro patas lily lo llamo Manchas, Severus pago y salieron mientras le explicaba las ventajas de este gato y como cuidarlo adecuadamente. Fueron a Twilfitt y Tattings donde Severus recibió un descuento de trabajador y compraron sus uniformes luego compraron el resto de artículos y salieron de Diagon Alley.

Severus decidio no contarle a la familia Evans sobre la guerra que se libraba en el mundo mágico ya que pensó que así estarían mas seguros.

Llego el día de ir a la escuela así que Severus espero a Lily en la estación de King Cross, Lily no demoro en aparecer mientras traia su equipaje en un carrito con sus padres siguiéndola.

Severus se acerco.

"Hola señor y señora Evans debemos apresurarnos a la plataforma." Estaban justos de tiempo el tren partiría en cinco minutos.

"Hola Severus" dijo Lily mientras se veía un poco preocupada por el mundo desconocido que la esperaba.

"Lily no tienes de que preocuparte te explicare cosas que no entiendas para que puedas estar mas tranquila cuando estemos en el tren así que no te preocupes tanto."

"Esta bien Sev solo estoy un poco ansiosa eso es todo."

"Lily solo debemos atravesar esta pared sigue mi ejemplo." Severus corrió contra la pared y desapareció de la vista de Lily

Ella tomo con valentía su carrito y siguió a Severus donde se encontró con un tren rojo y muchos ruidos de personas y animales, los padres y sus hijos se despedían a través de las ventanas del tren.

Severus espero que Lily se despidiera de sus padres luego subieron al tren.

"Lily busquemos una cabina que este vacía ven sígueme." Mientras buscaban se encontraron con Sirius Black y James Potter quienes se estaban conociendo así que saludaron a Severus y Lily pero Severus los trato como si fueran aire lo que enojo mucho a los dos niños.

Cuando encontraron una cabina vacía entraron. Lily estaba mirando por la ventana a sus padres era la primera vez que se separaba de ellos..

Después de que el tren inicio su viaje, Severus comenzó a hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc pertenecen a la escritora **JK Rowling**

CAPITULO 4

"Lily escucha lo que te voy a decir por que es muy importante, en estos momentos el mundo mágico está en guerra y muchas cosas horribles están pasando todos los días, hay un mago malvado llamado Voldemort que está causando muerte y destrucción, su guerra tiene que ver con el tema que hablamos antes de la sangre pura y la sangre sucia como ellos lo llaman así que nosotros dos estaremos en riesgo en los próximos años por lo que tenemos que volvernos más fuertes para poder sobrevivir."

Lily estaba pensando en lo que escucho. "Esta bien Severus lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo con ser más fuerte y proteger a los que me importan" dijo Lily con gran seriedad.

"Por cierto Sev dijiste que me enseñarías un hechizo"

"Es cierto, asi que empieza por leer estas notas donde se explica bien como funciona y luego te explico como mover la varita." Lily de inmediato se concentro en las notas que Severus habia escrito sobre el hechizo queriendo descubrir todos sus secretos lo mas rápido posible.

"Severus ya termine, ahora enséñame a lanzarlo."

El hechizo no era muy dificil de lanzar correctamente, la difucultad radicaba en que el gato estuviera de acuerdo en hacerlo.

"Esta bien mira los movimientos de mi varita es flick y swap, ahora hazlo tu"

"Lily tomo su varita y repitió varia veces el movimiento mientras Severus corregia sus errores."

"Bueno ahora que dominas los movimientos debes pronunciar fuerte y claro el encantamiento [Sententia in Caliginis]" entonces severus hizo una demostración. Una luz salio de su varita

"Ahora debes hacer lo mismo y el momento de conexión debes explicarle a Manchas en lo que consiste la conexión para que ella acceda." Despues de horas de practica Severus permitio a Lily lanzarlo.

"[Sententia in Caliginis]" dijo fuerte y claro Lily, entonces una luz salio de su varita en dirección a manchas después de un minuto el hechizo tuvo éxito.

"Lily eres muy talentosa solo te tomo un intento."

"No, todo fue gracias a que eres un buen profesor." dijo Lily con humildad mientras manchas se acurrucaba en su regazo.

En ese momento entro James Potter junto a Sirius Black y esta vez solo saludaron a Lily presentandose y tratando de llamar su atención para separarla de Severus, pero Lily era inteligente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaban intentando hacer, lo que la hizo muy infeliz. Entonces se levanto y se sentó al lado de severus y comenzó de nuevo a conversar con el.

James Potter era un niño mimado que nunca en su vida había sido así por nadie, por lo cual se puso furioso, ya que creía que el universo giraba entorno a él, así que empezó a criticar a Severus y ponerle sobrenombres, mientras Sirius también hacia lo mismo, Lily estaba furiosa. Como se atrevían a hacerle esto a su mejor amigo en el mundo.

Severus no estaba nada feliz con el comportamiento de James Potter, así que salto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, a lo que Sirius también salto para proteger a su amigo, pero Severus lo esquivo y le dio otro puñetazo, luego los saco de la cabina y haciendo un Poco de transfiguración atranco la puerta para que no entraran.

Lily estaba muy asustada, nunca habia visto una pelea.

"Severus fuiste muy violento con ellos, creo que nos castigaran cuando lleguemos a la escuela." Dijo Lily pero luego se olvido del tema y siguió preguntando cosas relacionadas con la escuela.

"¿Entonces Sev, como nos seleccionan en las respectivas casas?" Lily siempre habia querido un respuesta a esa pregunta pero Severus nunca le dijo.

"Lily, la escuela tiene un ritual de iniciación, donde te harán pelear con un gran monstruo con una porra." A Severus se le paso un chico con una cicatriz en la frente, junto con su amigo pelirrojo tratando de derribar a un Troll.

Lily lo miro y dijo "Severus eres un mentiroso sé que estas inventándote esto, ¿no es cierto?"

Severus no pudo evitar reír y por raro que parezca era la primera vez que Lily veía su sonrisa, lo cual la dejo un poco inquieta pero ella no sabia por que.

Cuando paso el carrito de alimentos Severus compro todo tipo de dulces y mientras comían y reían llegaron a su destino Hogwarts

Al llegar fueron organizados como estudiantes de primer año, debían tomar los botes y cruzar el lago hacia el castillo. Mientras subían a los botes vieron James Potter y Sirius Black, cada uno con un ojo morado pero miraban con ferocidad a Severus este no los siguió mirando como si el asunto no tuviera relación con el, y así se acercaron al castillo

Cuando llegaron Minerva Macgonagall los recibió mientra decía

"En uno momentos entraran al gran salon donde empezara la ceremonia de iniciación y serán seleccionados en sus respectivas casas, las cuales son Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin." Después de explicar algunas cosas mas entraron al salón y luego empezó la selección.

Pasaron varios estudiantes y entonces fue el turno de Sirius Black quien suponía que iría a Slytherin como toda su familia, el sombreo seleccionador hablo.

"Eres un Black muy extraño, si puedo ver gran valentía en ti ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Los estudiantes de Slytherin se sorprendieron de que un Black no entrara en su casa, empezaron a murmurar hasta que paso el próximo estudiante, pasaron unos más y fue el turno de Lily.

Lily se puso el sombrero

"Veamos eres una niña inteligente Ravenclaw estaría muy bien para ti, pero creo que haré algo más interesante contigo ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Pasaron otros niños y entonces fue el turno de Severus Snape a quien Mcgonagall llamo

Entonces el se acerco se puso el sombrero.

Severus hace mucho tiempo decidió que esta vez no entraría en Slytherin ya que esto podría ponerlo en la mira de Voldemort más fácilmente y el no quería tener nada que ver con los Mortifagos, hasta que pudiera golpear a los mortifagos fuertemente y no supieran de donde le vienen los golpes, así que el decidió usar una medicina adecuada para tratar con ellos. Como decían los muggles una cucharada de su propia medicina. Así que empezó a usar su mejor magia. El titulo de Oclumante mas poderoso del mundo siempre le habia pertenecido y nadie pudo superarlo jamas, así que cambio sus recuerdos y sensaciones había pensado profundamente a que casa ingresar y decidió Gryffindor, no solo por lo mencionado anteriormente, sino por que quería pasar mas tiempo con su querida Lily.

"Una persona talentosa sin embargo es muy complicado te vendría muy bien Ravenclaw siii pero Slytherin no seria una mala idea podrías hacer grandes cosas allí pero eres una persona cambiante como ninguna otra que conozca veamos veamos es muy difícil después de 5 minutos donde el sombrero se lamentaba por la difícil decisión grito ¡GRYFFINDOR!." Dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador y fue recibido en la mesa de Gryffindor entre fuertes aplausos.

Lily se levanto y aplaudió mas fuerte que todos y lo recibió en la mesa, antes estaba preocupada por si Severus no estaba en la misma casa que ella, pero ahora esa preocupación se la llevo el viento dejando solo felicidad en su rostro.

James Potter también fue elegido para Gryffindor se acerco a la mesa y comenzó hablar con Sirius mientras había gente que les preguntaba que les había pasado en los ojos. Ellos empezaron a contar la historia, pero omitían por que se ganaron los puñetazos, James Potter siempre había tenido un gran carisma, así que logro convencer a los demás de que esa era la verdad, eso puso a Lily muy descontenta se levanto y le grito.

"Eres una persona horrible, por que no dices por que te golpeo."

James la ignoro, como si no se tratara de el y dijo. "No sé de que estas hablando, obviamente yo no hice nada malo y fue el quien fue violento no sé que tipo de educación habrá recibido en su casa, supongo que una persona así se comporte como un caballero es imposible."

"Parece que aun estas amargado porque no sabes ni lanzar un puñetazo, acaso un estúpido caballero como tu padre no te enseño algo tan sencillo, o lo hizo pero eres mas estúpido que el para aprender" dijo Severus.

Unos Gemelos de cabello castaño. dijeron "OUCH" por el contragolpe de Severus.

Al terminar su frase James se lanzo sobre la mesa en dirección a Severus, quien lo esquivo agilmente y le dio una pata en el culo con la que lo hizo caer. James de inmediato reacciono y saco su varita, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa la profesora Mcgonagall se le levanto furiosa diciendo "Como se atreven a mostrar esta clase de comportamiento salvaje, y mas en presencia de todos. Gryffindor menos 100 puntos y ustedes dos vengan conmigo el castigo los espera." Los dos siguieron a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases de la profesora Mcgonagall esta les dijo que no comerían hoy, además tendrian que hacer planas durante una semana todos los días después de clase, excepto los fines de semana.

Luego la profesora los llevo a la sala común de Gryffindor donde estos dos se separaron de inmediato ya que no podían verse sin tener ganas de golpear al otro.

Despues de todo esto Severus estaba muy avergonzado de compararse con simples niños, pero tambien sabia que debia hacerlo, no volveria a sufirir bullying por parte de esos dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 5

"Maldición todo por ese idiota de Potter ahora tendré que acostarme con hambre, aunque esto me recuerda mi vida anterior donde no pude defenderme de mi padre alcohólico que se gastaba su sueldo en esas estúpidas apuestas. Ojala Lily no se olvide de traerme algo de comida." Penso Severus.

Un rato después llegaron los estudiantes de grados superiores y al ver a Severus colocaron mala cara, pues habían perdido puntos para Gryffindor, aunque a algunos no les importaba eso y lo saludaron y hablaron de varias cosas mientras Severus también socializaba hábilmente, nada que ver con su vida anterior aunque conserva su cara estoica. Cuando llego Lily le trajo unos pudines para que comiera algo antes de dormir, pero ella no estaba muy feliz con Severus ella cree que el se excedió con sus palabras, Le dio los pudines y se alejo rápidamente

"Espera Lily, ¿estas enojada conmigo?" Pregunto Severus.

"Si estoy enojada contigo y creo que hablaste de mas" Lily respondió.

Severus iba decir algo pero con la boca abierta se coloco a reflexionar y dijo

"Esta bien, creo que es mi equivocación y lo siento"

"Esta bien te perdono, mejor hablemos otra cosa." y así charlaron hasta que fue la hora de dormir antes de despedirse Severus dijo, "Por que no vamos mañana a la biblioteca escuche que es fabulosa con todo tipo de libros de todas las ramas de la magia y casi toda la historia mágica de los últimos mil años."

"Eso suena asombroso no puedo esperar a verla, claro que ire"

A la mañana siguiente Severus despertó temprano y fue a la sala común y empezó hacer sus ejercicios mientras los otros dormían después de dos horas estaba empapado de sudor y exhausto, entonces se fue a dar un baño y cuando termino se encontró con Lily que ya se había levantado y se había duchado también así que fueron a tomar el desayuno.

Los lunes tenían clase de pociones a las ocho de la mañana, cuando llegaron el profesor Slughorn ya estaba allí.

Pronto la clase comenzó, Severus estaba increíblemente aburrido por que el ya sabia incluso mas que el profesor Slughorn, hay que saber que el talento en pociones de Severus no era bueno en su vida anterior a diferencia de Lily quien era un prodigio de las pociones pero eso no impidió que Severus se enamorara de este arte, invirtió muchas horas de su vida perfeccionandose y cada vez mejoraba mas y mas hasta se podría decir que no estaba en ningún escalón inferior en relación con los maestros de pociones de su época. Pero esta clase no permitiría que siguiera su aburrimiento ya que esta clase era en conjunto con Slytherin y estos niños estaban desatados y sin control debido a la influencia de sus padres quien en su mayoría eran Mortifagos

Avery empezó a insultar un chico de Gryffindor por ser un sangre sucia diciendo que no merecía estar aquí con su peste a lo que Mulciber empezó a reír y aunque Slughorn advirtió y descontó puntos y la clase seguía en relativa tranquilidad, los Slytherin continuaban haciendo comentarios despectivos.

"Lily ¿estas bien?"

"Si Sev aunque un poco disgustada."

"Por ahora no les prestes atención y concentrémonos en hacer pociones y mejorar nuestras habilidades, Lily la sociedad de los magos la mayoría de las veces se rigen por los que son fuertes y no importa su ascendencia. ¿Sabes por que la guerra no nos afecta aquí en Hogwarts?". Severus al ver lo mal que sesentia Lily por los comentarios de algunos Slutherin sin control pensó quedeberia hacer algo al respecto asi que le hizo esa pregunta.

"No" dijo Lily mientras escuchaba y cortaba los ingredientes según lo que el libro de pociones describía

"Es por que el director de Hogwarts es fuerte y es el único mago al que Voldemort teme enfrentar."

"Entonces ¿cuan fuerte es el director Dumbledore? ¿ es mas fuerte que Voldemort?" pregunto Lily

"Ciertamente no es mas débil que Voldemort." Mientras hablaban Lupin también empezó a hablar con ellos acerca de este tema con otros estudiantes de Gryffindor

Cuando terminaron la poción de Severus y Lily era perfecta y recibieron 20 puntos para Gryffindor y Lily se veia un poco de mejor animo, Severus habia logrado distraerla de esos cmomentarios.

"¿cuales son sus nombres?" pregunto el profesor Slughorn

"Mi nombre es Severus Snape y ella es Lily Evans"

"Nunca he invitado a estudiantes de primer año pero con ustedes haré una excepción, ¿ les gustaría ir a una pequeña reunión para cenar conmigo y algunos de los mejores estudiantes de pociones el sábado por la noche?" Pregunto el profesor Slughorn mientras Severus y Lily pensaban que los botones del traje del profesor podrian sacarle un ojo a laguien algun dia.

"¿Quieres ir Lily?" Severus fue el primero en salir de sus pensameintos.

"solo si tu vas también."

"Esta bien entonces iremos profesor Slughorn."

"Oh, muy bien entonces los espero en mi oficina el sábado."


	6. Chapter 6

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocida, lugares, etc. pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowiling

CAPITULO 6

Después de salir del aula de pociones era hora de ir a almorzar Virgilio que lo acompañaba a todas partes salto sobre su cabeza en señal de advertencia detrás de el estaban Mulciber y Avery junto con todo Slytherin listos para atacar a los Gryffindor que estaban delante de ellos así que seria un ataque por la espalda, Severus saco su varita y se defendió a él y a Lily

[Protego]

Un par de hechizos débiles que iban en su dirección fueron detenidos con facilidad luego dijo

[Petrificus Totalus] y golpeo a Avery

Antes de que siguiera lanzando hechizos llego Sirius Black y grito

[Expulso] lo que hizo volar a dos estudiantes de Slytherin

Severus lo protegio del ataque de Mulciber lanzando otro Protego

La pelea termino con Sirius lanzando otro Expulso.

Aunque para Severus era muy fácil ganar con total autoridad eso seria llamar la atención, algo que el no quiere por lo que lo resolvió con hechizos sencillos para principiantes, aunque nunca pensó que Sirius lo ayudaría.

Lily estaba muy sorprendida por esta emboscada, desde este momento supo que debía ser mas fuerte y que no la tomen con la guardia baja, quien sabe si la próxima vez estará Severus para ayudarla

El profesor Slughorn llego y al enterarse de lo sucedido se enojo con los alumnos de Slytherin y se los llevo para un castigo aunque no descontó puntos después de todo era el decano de Slytherin.

Después del almuerzo seguía la clase de vuelo donde aprendería todo sobre las escobas voladoras

Después de la explicación del profesor empézaron a volar y James no perdió la oportunidad para presumir de su talento para volar y cuando pasaba cerca de Severus lo miraba con cara como diciendo que el era mejor con las escobas voladoras, a Severus esto no le importaba siguió al mismo ritmo que Lily mientras ponía atención de que no se fuera a caer.

Mira Severus lo logre estoy volando ella nunca había sentido tanta libertad ella acelero mientras Severus la seguía luego los dos comenzaron a jugar al corre que te alcanzo en el aire mientras el profesor les gritaba que se detuvieran pero eso no les importo siguieron un rato así.

Al bajar fueron castigados a limpiar las escobas por una semana.

Después de clase fueron a la biblioteca pero a las seis de la tarde Severus debía ir a cumplir con su castigo con la profesora Mcgonagall donde se encontró con James quien quería molestarlo pero con una mirada fría de Severus se quedo quieto y en silencio mientras hacia las planas.

Al día siguiente inicio las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras el maestro era un auror retirado quien trajo un Bogart a clase así que hoy aprendieron el hechizo Ridiculus pero esto no satisfizo a Lily quien estaba preocupada por no poder defenderse así que hablo con Severus.

Severus ¿podrías tener duelos conmigo como entrenamiento? no puedes decir que no, yo se que tu eres muy fuerte.

Lily que tal si conseguimos otros chicos mas para que practiques mientras yo les enseño, tal vez Remus y Sirius.

Lily pensó y respondió

Creo que es una buena idea, pero creo que Sirius no vendrá si no invitas a James

Esta bien entonces busquemos a otro olvidémonos de Sirius

Lily sonrió y dijo ¿por que no invitamos a James? digo asi Sirius vendrá

No eso nunca pasara nunca le ensenaría a ese idiota Severus dijo aunque con tranquilidad, estaremos bien con Remus por ahora no necesitamos a nadie mas.

Hey Remus quieres ir con nosotros dos a practicar hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras el sábado dijo Lily.

Remus se acerco y dijo. Claro no hay problema pero que hechizos practicaremos quiero estudiar un poco por adelantado para estar listo por adelantado.

Severus le dijo que estudiara el hechizo Protego y algunos hechizos de aturdimiento recomendó algunos que estaban en la biblioteca. Luego siguieron hablando hasta la hora de dormir sobre hechizos que se recomendaban entre si. el padre de Remus le había explicado todo tipo de cosas que le habían pasado en su trabajo como auror así que estaban muy entretenidos escuchando las historias que narraba Remus sobre todo Lily quien ponía mucha atención. Pronto llegaron una historia sobre hombres lobo de inmediato Remus se coloco melancólico pero solo fue un momento después de horas de charla se despidieron.

Asi paso la semana donde tuvieron clases de transformaciones, herbología, astronomía, encantamientos y por ultimo historia de la magia.

El sábado después de una reunión de media hora con Slughorn donde los invito a almorzar mientras charlaban se reunieron con Remus en la sala común de Gryffindor

Severus hablo primero

Síganme los llevare a un lugar donde podremos practicar sin que nos molesten, pero prométanme que no se lo contaran a nadie a menos que sea una emergencia

Los dos prometieron mientras Severus los conducía a la sala de menesteres.

Esta sala esta equipada con todo lo necesario que puede necesitar un estudiante. Pero por ahora solo necesitamos dummys para lanzar nuestros hechizos. Hoy practicaremos el hechizo Expelliarmus pongan atención al movimiento que necesitan hacer con la varita lo ensayaremos todo el día para que puedan reducir el tiempo de lanzamiento ya que la velocidad es muy importante en la batalla.

Severus se puso en frente de un dummy y dijo [Expelliarmus] y entonces la varita del dummy salio volando. Luego fue el turno de Lily pero no funciono así que Severus se acerco se puso detrás de ella y tomo su mano y le explico que debía levantarla mas y que su movimiento era incorrecto en algunos momentos. Lily se puso muy nerviosa pero pronto volvió a la normalidad mientras asentía, luego de unos intentos logro hacerlo acertadamente pero su tiempo de lanzamiento fue muy largo así que siguió practicando.

Por otro lado Remus era mucho peor que Lily pero también lo consiguió aunque se tardo mas, luego pasaron al siguiente hechizo que podría ser el mas importante hechizo para mantenerse con vida.

Bueno ahora que mas o menos dominan Expelliarmus deberíamos comenzar con Protego este es un hechizo que bloquea la mayoría de los hechizos de ataque mientras no sean demasiado poderosos ahora Remus lanzame un Expelliarmus

Remus grito [Expelliarmus] y entonces Severus dijo [Protego] bloqueándolo

Se podría decir que dominaran este hechizo cuando puedan lanzarlo en silencio así que su tarea de esta semana es conseguirlo y también reducir el tiempo de Expelliarmus por ahora terminemos el entrenamiento por hoy.

Pasaron los días Lily pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca y cuando no entendía algo iba con Severus a preguntar así pasaron los días. también severus fue con Mcgonagall para pedirle que lo dejara entrar a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas por adelantado. después de ver las notas de Severus Mcgonagall estuvo de acuerdo.

Ese dia Severus pensaba en su plan primero debía comenzar a elegir un animal mágico que le pudiera dar ideas para crear nuevos hechizos en esta vida descubrió que estos animales eran una fuente del tesoro pero no por los materiales en su cuerpo sino Por sus formas de usar la magia.

Se dijo a si mismo.

Si logro adaptar esos poderes en algunos hechizos para mi uso eso me convertiría en el mago mas versátil del mundo y seria muy difícil que alguien me derrote. Si, eso me pondría en el mismo nivel que Voldemort y Dumbledore. también esta el tema de estudiar la Técnica de Godric Gryffindor y tratar de mejorarla para eso puedo saquear un poco de conocimiento de los Muggles en estos aspectos ellos saben mas que los magos ya que ellos estudian el cuerpo a nivel celular y del ADN tal vez allí encuentre los secretos de la sangre. Pero eso lo dejare para las vacaciones.

En la primera clase de cuidado de las bestias mágicas el profesor presento un bestia muy interesante traida desde el lejano oriente un Uro una especie de toro mágico.

No puedo creer la suerte que tengo, creo que este animal es perfecto para iniciar mi investigación ahora el problema es como conseguir un poco de su sangre, supongo que no hay otra opción tendre que robar un poco en la noche.

Después de clase Severus se puso un traje oscuro ajustado unos guantes y una capucha con un pico en punta que el mismo tejio así fue al bosque prohibido al lugar donde vivía el guardabosques

Un hombre llamado Spinnel y junto a el vivía Hagrid quien lo ayudaba con su trabajo.

Spinnel tenia un gran instinto y se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en sus dominios así que salio junto con Hagrid y empezó a lanzar hechizos a Severus este empezó a esquivar y lanzar mas hechizos el problema fue Hagrid ya que su cuerpo tenia una gran protección mágica gracias al linaje gigante. así que Severus tuvo que atacarlo con mas fuerza.

[Sectumsempra]

Este ataque golpeo a Hagrid y este cayo inconsciente

Después de ataque y defensa entre Severus y Spinnel, Severus grito

[Expelliarmus] seguido de [Desmaius]

Spinnel salio volando se estrello contra el suelo y perdió el conocimiento

Luego Severus corrió rapidamente a donde estaba Hagrid y los curo luego fue donde estaba el Uro tomo la sangre y se fue rápidamente.

Momentos después aparecieron los profesores y empezaron a buscar por todo el bosque pero solo encontraron un gato que se alejaba pero nadie puso atención a este animal así Severus salio limpiamente de este problema. Dumbledore no estaba en el colegio en este momento lo que facilito las cosas

Severus se escabullo rápidamente en la escuela y fue directamente a la sala de menesteres donde tenia un pequeño laboratorio con todo con todo lo necesario todo tipo de tubos de ensayo de diferentes tamaños y formas muy peculiares estaban allí junto con un gran cazo el se acerco y empezó todo tipo de pruebas hasta la mañana.

En el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno aparecio Dumbledore y todos guardaron silencio.

Estudiantes ayer por la noche nuestros dos guardabosques sufrieron un ataque por parte de un mago del cual aun desconocemos su identidad aunque ellos están a salvo ahora por la seguridad de todos los estudiantes deberán estar en sus dormitorios 15 minutos después de la cena quien viole esta norma será muy posiblemente expulsado. Estudiantes estamos en una guerra muy peligrosa muchas vidas se pierden a diario y temo que la noche aun en Hogwarts no es tan segura como yo quisiera por lo que esta norma continuara hasta nuevo aviso o hasta que encontremos al responsable del ataque gracias por su atención, pueden continuar con su desayuno.

Los adolescentes empezaron sus murmullos poco complacidos con la nueva regla aunque al final tuvieron que acatarla

Así pasaron las semanas y el tema del ataque a los guardabosques se fue olvidando de la memoria de los estudiantes mientras tanto Severus paso casi todo su tiempo en el laboratorio investigando la sangre, en clases y en la biblioteca junto con Lily. Al final pudo encontrar un uso para la sangre además de los ya conocidos y creo una poción bastante especial ya que le brindaba un poco de ventaja contra magos maestros de transfiguraciones aunque leve podría afectar la magia en un espacio circundante que les dificultaba hacer hechizos de este tipo aunque por un corto tiempo de dos a tres segundos.

Severus pensó

aunque es por poco tiempo esto me ayudara mucho por lo que esta poción será absolutamente secreta por que es muy peligrosa después de todo tengo la sensación que podría cambiar la distribución de poderes en el mundo mágico seria terrible que cayera en manos equivocadas creo que la llamare árbol rojo, además también prepare la poción matalobos espero que con esto Remus pueda volverse un amigo mas cercano mio ya que el estúpido lobo puede ser todo lo problemático que quiera pero su lealtad no la pongo en duda.

Hey Remus invente algo que podría ayudarte un poco en esos días que tienes problemas dijo Severus cuando estaban en el comedor mientras Remus perdía el color de la cara y se ahogaba con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando, lentamente se para detrás de Severus lo tomo por cuello de su toga y los dos salieron del comedor.

Cuando te diste cuenta de que soy un hombre lobo pregunto Remus mientras mostraba una cara de preocupación por lo que podría pensar Severus de el ya que el mismo se consideraba un monstruo

Acaso eso importa dijo Severus, pero tranquilizate no me importa que seas un hombre lobo de hecho invente una poción que te podría ayudar a controlarte aunque te transformes mantendrás la cordura que tal si la ensayamos la próxima luna llena.

No Severus es peligroso que estés cerca cuando me transformo en esa bestia no puedo controlar lo que hago.

Lo se para eso es que invente la poción, pero no te preocupes la poción funciona creeme

Al final Remus estuvo de acuerdo con intentarlo así que le contó a Severus lo que planeo Dumbledore para que se pudiera transformar sin preocuparse por herir a otros estudiantes, también dijo que los hombres lobo solo atacan a los humanos aunque el no sabia por que no tenían ningún problema con los animales.

Eso de que no ataquen animales facilita las cosas dijo Severus

¿A que te refieres? pregunto Remus

Te mostrare algo pero promete no decírselo a nadie

Remus asintió

Severus se convirtió en su forma animago un aunque pertenece a la raza de de gatos Lykoi populares por su pelo gris, el era totalmente negro ahora que era un gato joven.

Eres un animago dijo Remus muy sorprendido ya que antes había leído un libro en la biblioteca en el que describía cuan difícil era convertirse y ahora un niño de su misma edad ya lo había hecho

Creo que así no habrá problema si voy contigo

Y así los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que irían juntos la próxima noche de luna llena mientras Remus seguía preguntando acerca de como fue el entrenamiento de transformarse en animago Severus estuvo feliz de explicarle que para el fue natural como si hubiera nacido con talento innato para eso aunque claro eso era una mentira, pero Remus le creyó cuando pensó en los metamorfomagos él supuso que su amigo tenia una habilidad parecida así que pasaron horas hablando de eso mientras recorrían el castillo.

Así como así llego el día de luna llena, la señora Pomfrey se dirigió junto con Remus al pasaje bajo el sauce boxeador hacia la casa de los gritos, cuando la señora Pomfrey regreso Severus también entro en el pasaje solo que esta vez en su forma animago eran las cinco de la tarde y Severus le dio la poción matalobos a Remus y este espero que funcionara

Remus estaba muy feliz de que haya surtido efecto así que severus se transformo de nuevo en humano y le pregunto al gran lobo en frente si podía estudiar su cuerpo para ver si podía entender su transformación a lo que este asintió con la cabeza

Pero antes de empezar no crees que esta muy silencioso creo que un poco de musica podría mejorar el ambiente sombrío de esta casa, entonces Severus saco una radio muggle y sintonizaron una emisora de rock donde sonaba la canción de The Who Behind Blue Eyes lo curioso era que Severus no recordaba alguna vez cantar pero esta vez lo hizo mientras Remus también lo intentaba aunque no salio mas que murmullos sin sentido pero esa noche los dos se divirtieron mucho ninguno de los dos recordaba una noche mas divertida que esta.

A la mañana siguiente Remus volvió a la normalidad aunque se veía muy debil Severus le dio una poción que recuperaba sus fuerzas aunque aun seguía pálido ya podía caminar con normalidad así que volvieron al castillo a desayunar, donde se encontraron con James y Sirius y de inmediato se acercaron a Remus preguntándole que le había pasado y si Severus le había hecho algo malo mientras lo miraban acusatoriamente

A Severus no le importaban sus miradas mientras se acercaba a Lily para charlar sobre el próximo entrenamiento sin darse cuenta que James lo seguía mirando, James pensaba como es que ese chico se atreve a ignorarlo además de que esta hablando con la chica que le gusta nunca una persona había despertado tanta ira en el.

Hey Snape no me gusta que estés cerca de Lily deberias alejarte si sabes lo que te conviene se acerco James y dijo

Así que el señor Potter cree que puede tomar decisiones sobre lo que puedo o no puedo hacer parece que tal vez en tu casa tus padres siempre te han consentido todo tipo de caprichos y pensaste que eras el centro del universo pero dejame darte una lección en lugar de ellos así tal vez evoluciones desde un simio a un ser humano para que puedas estar al mismo nivel que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts

En ese momento James saco su varita mas rápido que Severus y lanzo [Rictusempra] pero Severus ya esta preparado con protego y lanzo [Expellairmus] que golpeo de lleno haciendo volar a James por los aires y su varita se escapo de su mano luego Severus dijo.

[Levicorpus]

Y entonces una magia envolvió uno de los tobillos de James y lo levanto de un pie en el aire mientras los demás chicos reían por lo ridículo que se veía pero entonces Sirius reacciono y ataco a Severus no permitiría que siguieran avergonzando a James pero Lily reacciono antes atacando a Sirius

[Atabraquium] que bloqueo los brazos de Sirius a su espalda

Bien hecho Lily parece que tu tiempo de lanzamiento ha mejorado mucho dijo Severus queria decir algo mas pero justo en ese momento entro el profesor Dumbledore, y los miro por unos instantes sobretodo a James quien aun estaba colgando como un trapo al sol y dijo, nunca había visto este hechizo y al parecer esta muy bien estructurado una gran forma de dejar fuera de combate a un rival parece que Gryffindor siempre esta rebosante de energía luego de eso bajo a James y fue a su asiento para desayunar tal vez en su vista solo eran algunos juegos entre niños pequeños y ya que nadie se hizo daño no presto mas atención

Cuidate Snape esto no se quedara así dijo James mientras arreglaba su ropa y salia ya que para el seria vergonzoso quedarse después del ridículo pasado

Así que ese tonto aun no aprende la lección dijo Lily mientras volvía sentarse junto a Severus

Si a veces hay gente que nace siendo un prodigio y otra gente lo envidiara dijo Severus mientras reía

Y ¿donde esta el prodigio del que hablas Severus? yo no lo veo por ningún lado respondió Remus que había escuchado como se jactaba Severus mientras Lily se reía.

Entre risas y comentarios terminaron su desayuno.


	7. Chapter 7

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc, pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 7

Pronto llego Halloween y Severus estaba de muy mal humor y no quería hablar con nadie, lo cierto es que este día siempre fue muy difícil recordaba a Lily en el suelo de aquella casa con sus ojos sin vida, experimentaba esa sensación de haberlo perdido todo, era como una desesperación que lo hacia ahogar tratando de buscar aire mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, por eso decidió no ir a clases hoy y se paso todo el día en cama aunque sabia que el castigo esperaba no le importaba tanto.

Las lagrimas no paraban de caer de su rostro juvenil mientras estaba recostado en su cama pero también sabia que esta vez todo podría cambiar lo que le consolaba un poco aunque esa sensación no desapareció en todo el día, después de todo como podría olvidar esa escena.

Remus Lupin regreso al dormitorio donde encontró a Severus quien ya estaba dormido pero que al parecer tenia una pesadilla y daba vueltas en la cama así que lo despertó a lo que Severus tomo su varita y lo apunto pero se dio cuenta de quien era así que la bajo rápidamente.

Eres tu Remus ¿que pasa? ¿como estuvieron las clases? ¿ me perdí de algo?

Si la profesora Mcgonagall esta furiosa por que no fuiste a clases hoy ni te presentaste en la enfermería para saber si estabas enfermo así que te castigo con una semana de trabajos junto al guardabosques.

Bueno eso no es tan malo después de todo he podido tranquilizarme un poco pensó Severus.

Toma estas son las notas que tome en clase dijo Remus con sorna

Te lo agradezco

En ese momento ingresaron James y Sirius al dormitorio mientras se reían entre ellos, miren pero si tenemos a los dos idiotas y encima uno tiene los ojos hinchados estabas llorando dijo James mientras se burlaba,

Que tal si lo llamamos Quejicus de ahora en adelante

Remus se levanto y grito

¡ YA BASTA!

Mira Quejicus tu novia te esta defendiendo dijo James mientras se burlaba.

Claro olvide decirte que como no teníamos clase con la profesora Mcgonagall te hicimos el favor de delatarte espero que entiendas por que lo hicimos después de todo lo hicimos con gran amabilidad, se rieron los dos mientras terminaban la conversación.

A veces me pregunto si esos dos no debieron haber terminado en Slytherin dijo Remus

Es curioso que pienses eso aunque tienes razón en parte pero supongo que no están allí por que no son lo suficientemente listos y solo saben hacer tonterías con la cabeza metida en el trasero.

Supongo que estoy de acuerdo dijo Remus mientras terminaba de pasar las notas de clase.

Remus parece que no te puedo acompañar esta vez a la choza de los gritos pero ya termine de preparar la poción ayer aquí tienes dijo Severus, recuerda tomarla cinco horas antes del anochecer.

Claro gracias dijo Remus agradecido. Por cierto Lily te estaba buscando y me dijo que te esperaba en la sala común. Severus se encontró con Lily.

¿Severus estas bien? pregunto Lily mientras a su lado estaba una chica de Gryffindor llamada Marlene quien últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Lily, aunque a Severus no le gustaba especialmente por que recordaba que era una de las chicas que apoyaban las bromas de los Merodeadores contra el, aplaudiéndolos y riéndose abiertamente, pero el no tenia el derecho de interferir en las decisiones de Lily en cuanto a las amistades. Severus se quedo espaciado mientras Lily volvía a preguntar.

¿Severus?

No te preocupes Lily estoy bien solo no quería ir hoy a clases, sabes esa sensación de no querer levantarte de la cama en todo el día, pues hoy es la primera vez que me ha ocurrido dijo Severus con sorna.

Lily lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia otro lado de la sala común para alejarse un poco de Marlene. Se que me estas mintiendo o no estas diciéndome toda la verdad, pensé que me tenias confianza dijo Lily mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ¿entonces me dirás la verdad?.

Severus desvió la mirada con un poco de tristeza y dijo

Solo tuve un sueño que me puso de muy mal humor no te preocupes por eso ahora estoy bien aunque tengo castigo mas tarde, cambiando de tema ¿como te fue hoy?.

Hoy fue difícil, primero tuve la clase de pociones donde me toco hacer todo por mi mismo por que un señorito no se digno a ir dijo Lily con burla, luego Potter estuvo todo el día molestándome, en serio no se que le pasa a ese chico y también hoy trabajamos en el invernadero con las Mandragoras y eso me dará un poquito de pesadillas estoy segura de que si hicieran una película de terror sobre las Mandragoras seria un éxito.

Parece que fue un día divertido para ti pero quieres que le enseñe una leccion a Potter dijo Severus con seriedad, ya sabes tal vez partirle las piernas o echarlo a dormir con los peces dijo Severus con seriedad.

Lily estaba un poco sorprendida y luego comenzo a reír, Severus hablaste como esos tipos que salen en las películas que le encantan a mi padre.

Si una vez fui a tu casa y me puse a ver una película cuando tu padre me invito y se me pegaron estas líneas recuerdo que era sobre unos mafiosos italianos dijo Severus al ser descubierto. Sabes Lily a mi padre también le encantan esas películas pero, ¿sabes lo que pasaba si me sentaba junto a el para verlas?, me esperaba una buena paliza dijo Severus.

Yo de alguna manera ya lo sabia pero no quería comentarlo tal vez por miedo o por que no le di la importancia suficiente ya que nunca te he visto decaído por estos hechos aunque de vez en cuando llegabas con el rostro magullado.

Esta bien no hablemos de cosas tristes dijo Severus mientras pensaba en como había cambiado su mentalidad sabia que en su ultima vida era impensable hablar con Lily sobre estos temas ya que consideraba que era vergonzoso mostrarse débil ante Lily o cualquier otro pero últimamente eso no parecía importarle mucho y se preguntaba si eso lo hacia mas débil por que ciertamente el sobrevivió todos esos años por que no dependió de nadie y la única vez que lo hizo desencadeno en la muerte de Lily.

De todos modos esa chica Marlene todavía te esta esperando así que sigamos hablando mañana.

Mientras las dos chicas se iban al dormitorio Severus salio en dirección a la oficina de Mcgonagall para empezar con su castigo.

Pase señor Snape dijo Mcgonagall mientras estaba en su escritorio calificando algunos exámenes, Entonces señor Snape supongo que ya sabe que debe ir a cumplir con su castigo así que el señor Spinnel lo estará esperando en su choza al lado de bosque prohibido.

Si profesora Mcgonagall dijo Severus.

Espero que no vuelva a faltar a clase, ahora puedes irte.

En el gran comedor todo estaba adornado con calabazas de diferentes tamaños algunas eran bastante grandes, había murciélagos en bandada que salían y entraban también el cielo encantado se veía muy tormentoso, los jóvenes estudiantes mientras tanto estaban degustando todo tipo de dulces. Mientras charlaba con sus compañeros de Gryffindor se le acerco uno al que realmente odiaba este era Peter Pettigrew para hablar con el y dijo que también estaba castigado a ir con el guardabosque, de inmediato Severus pensó que esta rata era mucho mas profunda de lo que creía anteriormente.

¿Que hiciste para que te castigaran? pregunto Severus.

Solo quería un poco de venganza contra Potter pero salio mal y el profesor Slughorn me vio así que me envió con Mcgonagall, ¿tengo tan mala suerte no lo crees?.

Eso creo, dijo Severus mientras pensaba que Peter estaba intentando colocarse de su lado bueno para así volverse mas cercano, ya sabes como dicen los muggles el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, pero era una lastima que Severus ya supiera el tipo de persona que era.


	8. Chapter 8

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama conocidas, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 8

En la noche al llegar a la cabaña de Spinnel este los saludo y luego les dijo que entraran al bosque para asegurarse que los animales fantásticos estuvieran bien, así que hoy visitaremos a los Murtlap y los Jarvey así que quédense cerca y recuerden que son animales salvajes que protegeran sus territorios dijo Spinnel con Sorna.

Hagrid salio de la cabaña con una ballesta a su espalda así que todos partieron hacia el bosque.

después de visitar a los Murtlaps pusieron caminos hacia donde los Jarveys tenían sus madrigueras pero entonces un grupo de Acromantulas los ataco así que a Spinnel no le quedo mas remedio que matarlas ya que sabia que no se detendría hasta el final, por lo cual Hagrid se puso muy gruñon y dijo.

Por que tuvimos que matarlas las Acromantulas son tiernas y muy inofensivas.

A lo que Peter respondió

estas loco Hagrid no se que tienen de tiernas, son absolutamente asquerosas y muy peligrosas el bosque es un lugar mejor sin esas abominaciones ahora que ya no están me siento mas tranquilo, no se de quien fue la idea de permitirles quedarse aquí tuvo que ser una persona muy estúpida.

Allí es donde te equivocas Peter todavía hay un montón de Acromantulas en el bosque dijo Spinnel mientras seguían caminando. pronto empezaron a escuchar un montón de groserías así que habían llegado con los Jarveys donde tuvieron que tomar algunos para ver si estaban sanos y Severus se divirtió mucho cuando uno de ellos comenzó a perseguir a Peter el cual salio corriendo seguido de Hagrid para detenerlo.

Lo cierto es que la semana de castigo fue muy divertida para Severus pero no pasaba lo mismo con Peter quien era acosado por los diferentes animales fantásticos por lo cual Severus era mas feliz aun. Al terminar con su castigo fueron con la profesora Mcgonagall quien los absolvió luego de ver la recomendación escrita por Spinnel.

Al volver a sus horarios habituales Severus pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca aprendiendo sobre alquimia y forjamágica aunque estos dos campos de la magia estaban bastante limitados con solo pocos libros incluso en la seccion prohibida segun recordaba de su vida pasada.

En mi vida pasada Voldemort podía volar sin necesidad de escoba, y cuando me brindo el hechizo no me enseño el método solo me lanzo un hechizo que modifico mi cuerpo de una forma muy dolorosa pero como estaba en constante vigilancia para no ser asesinado después de matar a Dumbledore no pude estudiarlo a fondo así que tendré que pensar en otras soluciones que me permitan enfrentarlo en cualquier tipo de situaciones pensó Severus mientras seguía ojeando los lomos de los libros en los estantes. De repente a sus espaldas apareció Dumbledore quien se acerco y dijo.

¿Entonces estas interesado en la alquimia Severus?

Severus de inmediato se puso en guardia sacando su varita, a lo que Dumbledore sonrió.

Sabe señor hay personas que cuando son asustadas así de inmediato atacan sin ningún remordimiento, no le da miedo ser victima de una situación así.

Supongo que fui imprudente dijo Dumbledore.

Señor la verdad si estoy interesado en la alquimia pero es difícil ser autodidacta en ella es demasiado onírica en algunas ocasiones no me explico como a alguien se le ocurrió por primera vez un tema asi, supongo que esa persona seria el mayor genio que ha tenido la humanidad sin ninguna duda.

Dumbledore sonrió y sus ojos se enfocaron en el joven junto a él.

Sabes una vez cuando era joven tuve un amigo muy cercano, el y yo una vez tuvimos una conversación muy parecida y llegamos a la misma conclusión, ahora me parece como si hubiera sido ayer.

Para un chico tan inteligente como tu tengo una sugerencia, consigue una reunión con tu abuelo ya que el es un estudioso de la alquimia desde hace mucho tiempo y no me sorprendería que ya fuera un maestro del tema aunque hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo veo.

Severus pensó un momento y luego le pregunto a Dumbledore.

¿Mi abuelo es uno de esos supremacista de la sangre pura?.

No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, así que no te puedo asegurar que no lo sea ya que estamos en tiempos oscuros cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Señor Dumbledore.

Por favor Severus llamame profesor Dumbledore.

Esta bien profesor Dumbledore, tenia una pregunta ¿que piensa de Voldemort?.

Supongo que es el mago mas talentoso que ha salido de Hogwarts dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba un dulce de su envoltorio. Pero hablemos de algo mas interesante esta vez voy a ser mas honesto y directo en cuanto a por que vine a hablar contigo. ¿quieres un dulce?

No señor estoy bien, entonces de que quiere hablar realmente, vayamos al punto sin dar tanto rodeo.

Bueno lo cierto es que la familia Prince tiene una gran fortuna y quiero que tu te la quedes, ya que sospecho que Voldemort empezara su plan reuniendo fondos para iniciar su guerra y no quiero que le resulte tan fácil.

¿Pero por que piensa que no me uniré a Voldemort? Pregunto Severus.

Digamos que tengo una corazonada sobre ti, además a veces hay que apostar un poco dijo Dumbledore que luego se despidió y salio de la biblioteca.

Ese viejo nunca cambia, siempre pidiendo cosas de la gente, aunque tiene un poder de convencimiento que ya me gustaría tener. pensó Severus mientras seguía buscando libros del estante. Supongo que tengo que hablar con mi madre para ver que piensa de mis abuelos pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta navidad.

Pasaron unas semanas donde Severus asistía a todas sus clases y pasaba tiempo con Lily, Remus y Marlene aunque esta ultima no le caía muy bien y siempre se mantenía criticándolo ya que no entendía como una chica tan dulce como Lily se hizo amiga de un amargado como el, y lo decía como si sus palabras fueran oro puro y tuviera siempre la razón en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de sellarle la boca con un hechizo.

En diciembre al salir de las clases de vuelo Severus y Remus se pusieron a caminar alrededor del lago mientras charlaban remus dijo.

Mi padre te invita a pasar la navidad con nosotros como agradecimiento por brindarme la poción, ¿así que vendrás?.

Me encantaría pero no puedo, la verdad es que tengo tareas que realizar durante estas vacaciones así que estaré ocupado pero ¿que te parece si los visito el 25 de diciembre un rato?.

Eso los pondría muy felices así que supongo que nos vemos ese día. Pero hay otra cosa ¿necesitas ayuda con lo que tengas que hacer? dijo Remus con seriedad.

No tranquilo la verdad es que es una tarea sencilla el problema es que no se como terminara


	9. Chapter 9

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugare, etc, pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 9

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina mirando en el pensadero un recuerdo del pequeño Tom Riddle su primer encuentro desde su llegada a Hogwarts cuando se encontraron en su clase de transformaciones.

Buenos días chicos hoy es su primera clase así que quien me puede decir que se trata esta clase dijo Dumbledore.

Un chico de Ravenclaw respondió correctamente a su pregunta diciendo.

Enseña el arte de cambiar la forma y apariencia de un objeto o al mago mismo.

Correcto señor Flinn, pero no es solo eso, por ejemplo una de las ramas de las transformaciones es desvanecimiento el arte de enviar hacia la no existencia.

Dumbledore hizo una serie de preguntas para ver que tanto sabían sus estudiantes hasta que una estuvo dirigida a Tom.

Tom ¿cual es la naturaleza de la permutación?

La permutación a grandes rasgos se parece a la Transformación general, pero con dos principales diferencias: primero, las características de los dos objetivos son intercambiadas simultáneamente; segundo, el cambio en uno del par depende del cambio en el otro.

Impresionante Tom es correcto, veinte punto para Slytherin.

Tom se sentó con cara de suficiencia y los Slytherin alrededor por primera vez lo tomaron en serio. Sobretodo las niñas ya que Tom era ciertamente un niño encantador.

Dumbledore salio del recuerdo y se quedo pensando por un rato. Lo cierto es que Dumbledore había estado revisando estos recuerdos sobre Tom por varios años, desde que Voldemort le pidió el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Dumbledore ciertamente supo que se encontraba frente al mago tenebroso mas peligroso que se haya encontrado al menos en la historia documentada, por lo que empezó a investigarlo por un tiempo hasta que este desapareció, así que no le quedo mas remedio que analizarlo a través de sus recuerdos una y otra vez por que le causaba intranquilidad poder perderse algo.

Supongo que necesito los recuerdos de Slughorn después de todo si hay alguien que sabe cosas sobre Voldemort ciertamente es el pero el problema es como conseguirlos, a mi seguramente no me los dará por muy importantes que sean estoy seguro de ello, supongo que otra vez dependeré de mis estudiantes dijo Dumbledore con pesadumbre ya que no quería involucrarlos pero tenia que hacerlo.

Dumbledore esta pensando a quien elegir para la tarea hasta que se decidió por dos chicas muy hábiles en pociones una era Amelia Bones una niña sangre pura y la otra era una niña de cabelo rojo y ojos verdes nacida de muggles Lily Evans, supuso que primero atacaría con Amelia quien ya estaba en cuarto año y tenia una relación mas larga, si no resultaba utilizaría a Lily a quien trataría de preparar en serio pero solo si ella estaba de acuerdo con el plan que pasaba por su mente.


	10. Chapter 10

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugare, etc, pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 10.

Lily no tenia idea de las ideas de Dumbledore, mientras ella estaba charlando con sus amigas en el cuarto, el tema era quienes de los niños eran los mas guapos, aunque esto a Lily nunca le ha interesado hasta el momento también escuchaba, pues yo creo que Malfoy es un poco guapo aunque da mucho miedo con su comportamiento altivo dijo Marlene mientras las otras chicas estaban de acuerdo, lastima que sea tan mayor y el próximo año termine sus estudios dijo marlene con pesar.

Pues yo creo que es una persona horrible y no importa que tan angelical pueda parecer su rostro o su cabello lo cierto es que es un ser desagradable dijo Lily con ira.

¿Que paso Lily acaso te hizo algo malo? pregunto Pandora una chica con un cabello rubio casi platinado.

Si, el muy Idiota me llamo sangre sucia inmunda cuando me tropecé con el por error.

Lo lamento mucho si lo hubiera sabido antes no lo mencionaría dijo Marlene, ¿pero por que no me lo dijiste antes? ¿pensé que ramos amigas?

No lo se solo no me sentía muy bien hablando acerca de esto con nadie, ni siquiera se lo dije a Sev dijo Lily seriamente.

Estoy segura de que si le hubieras dicho ese tipo habría planeado una venganza contra Malfoy aun si tuviera que soportar otro castigo dijo Pandora con una sonrisa.

No se por que hablamos de ese feo de Severus, es cierto que es un poco inteligente pero eso es todo dijo Marlene. Olvidémonos un poco de esos temas horribles y volvamos al chisme entonces Pandora ¿quien te parece guapo?.

Lo siento pero no se los puedo decir ya que conociendo a Marlene no pararía de molestar con el tema.

Eso es cierto dijo Lily mientras reía.

Después de su charla todas se fueron a dormir.

Lily tenia una pesadilla en la que estaba en una casa y sentía que era mayor y también muy feliz pero no sabia el motivo sin embargo todo empezó a cambiar cuando sintió que iba a ser atacada por un Hombre con la cara desfigurada, solo dos pequeñas aberturas donde se suponía que debía estar su nariz, con unos ojos rojos, el decía algo pero no pudo entenderlo hasta que una luz verde la impacto y su cuerpo callo al suelo congelada, pero sabia que había muerto al menos en el sueño.

Se despertó y dio un gran salto sobre la cama apuntando con su varita mientras su sudor caía de su rostro, al ver que todas las niñas dormían se calmo y guardo su varita y salio a la sala común donde la chimenea siempre estaba encendida y se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras trataba de recordar el sueño, pero no podía lo que la puso de mal humor.

Entonces que te tiene despierta a estas horas.

Lily se asusto y saco su varita hasta que vio quien le había hablado, era James Potter que al parecer regresaba de hacer travesuras en medio de la noche.

Nada solo tuve una pesadilla y luego ya no me pude dormir de nuevo dijo Lily sin mirarlo.

Entiendo no me sorprende que tengas pesadillas teniendo a Snape cerca de ti todos los días no me sorprende nada ya que para ti cada día debe ser una pesadilla.

Lily sabia que no debía prestarle atención a este tonto así que le dejo de hablar después de hablar mal de Severus. Pensó que el solo era un niño mimado que nunca había tenido un verdadero problema en su vida, entonces que le daba el derecho a criticar al siempre trabajador Severus quien tuvo que levantarse desde su primera infancia solo.

James siguió hablando de cosas malas sobre Severus y autoalabadose, pero lo peor es que se lo creía hasta que Lily dejo escapar una risita un poco burlona.

Te ríes de mi verdad dijo James con ira, esto es lo que me gano por tratar de animarte, luego se fue en dirección al dormitorio de chicos.

Gracias por ser considerado y distraerme después de la pesadilla y lo siento por reírme de ti. Dijo Lily con sorna.

Ya no importa, hasta mañana dijo James.

Parece que ese tonto puede ser considerado cuando se lo propone, el problema es que cuando quiere ser un imbécil esta solo en la cima del mundo pensó Lily mientras sonreía.

Creo que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo puedo adelantar la tarea del profesor Binns.

En la madrugada a eso de las cinco de la mañana Severus salio de su habitación y vio a Lily haciendo sus tareas, se acerco a ella y la saludo.

Buenos días Lily

Buenos días Sev, ¿entonces por que tan madrugador?

De que hablas yo siempre me levanto a esta hora para hacer un poco de ejercicio y luego salir a correr unas vueltas antes de que inicien las clases dijo Severus con sorna.

No sabia que los magos necesitaban hacer eso, ya que solo los veo comer todo tipo de bocadillos y estudiar, bueno aunque también están los jugadores de Quidditch pero esos ciertamente no hacen ejercicio a parte de afilar sus sentidos y cosas por el estilo.

Es verdad, pero no te parece curioso que nuestro fundador Godric Gryffindor sea tan musculoso, a mi si me lo parecía así que lo investigue un poco pero no encontré nada relativamente relacionado con este tema, hasta que descubrí unos libros sobre historia muggle y ¿adivina que encontré?.

Rápido no tengo todo el día para esperar tu respuesta dilo ahora por que cuando eres un sabelotodo eres muy odioso dijo Lily en un tono consentido.

Pues si te quieres enterar tendrás que esperar hasta nuestra próxima emisión por este mismo canal y a la misma hora, con eso Severus escapo de la Sala de Gryffindor dejando a una Lily con la palabra en la boca, pero luego sonrió.

Severus empezó su rutina corriendo alrededor del lago durante dos vueltas en menos de cinco minutos, ciertamente su cuerpo había mejorado mucho, en su vida anterior hubiera muerto de cansancio pero la técnica de Godric Gryffindor funcionaba cada vez mejor y ahora incluso sus reacciones han mejorado junto con su fuerza física y ha estado planteándose comenzar con su entrenamiento de forja mágica aunque en principio seria forja normal hasta que se vuelva un artesano hábil, ya había encontrado todo tipo de forjas en la sala de menesteres aunque todas eran muy antiguas casi databan de hace ochocientos años.

Supongo que en vacaciones iré a una librería muggle a comprar libros teóricos sobre sus técnicas de forja, que mal que no se puede usar transformación para crear objetos mágicos de alto valor, es como si el mundo dijera que tienes que esforzarte mas para tener grandes ventajas. Aunque a Voldemort eso no le importo y tomo la ruta corta hacia el poder. Supongo que iniciare a forjar después de las vacaciones de navidad por ahora tengo que enfocarme en los Prince.


	11. Chapter 11

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas reconocidas de la trama, lugares, etc. pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 11

En el tren de Hogwarts había una ambiente pesado sobre todo en los Slytherin que tenían que regresar a sus casas donde sus padres Mortifagos los estaban esperando, tal era el caso de Evan Rosier, Mulciber, Avery , Crabbe y Goyle ya que recordaban el adoctrinamiento y sabían que no era nada bonito de recordar por ejemplo si hacías algo mal te esperaba un Cruciatus, en momentos todos pensaban en lo mismo soy un tonto, ¿por que no quede en Hogwarts?. Severus estaba angustiado pensando en que estos niños aun tenían salvación pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer por ellos, así que su odio por Voldemort había aumentado mucho mas que su vida anterior, nunca noto lo atrapados en su telaraña que estaban sus mortifagos, si el estuviera en una situacion parecida desde niño seguramente tampoco podría ver la Luz de la esperanza, después de todo el ya era un adulto cuando su unió al señor tenebroso.

Mientras tanto el estaba sentado con Lily en uno de los compartimientos del tren, seria ideal si estuvieran solos pero cuando a Severus se le ha dado lo que desea, así que habían otras cuatro niñas chismoseando y Marlene colocando mala cara por Severus que no se iba y con algunos comentarios hirientes.

¿Oye Lily crees que tus padres podrían acercarme a mi casa en el auto? pregunto Severus

Eso no se pregunta obvio que pueden dijo Lily.

Esta bien entonces te dejo con tus amigas y esta arpía dijo Severus señalando con sus ojos a Marlene luego salio del compartimento.

Lily no se como podrías ser amigo de ese inadaptado dijo Marlene con rabia.

Pandora que estaba en silencio casi todo el viaje dijo

Creo que Severus es muy educado después de todo tu lo maltratas cada vez que se te ocurre algo ingenioso que decir, aunque el nunca te hecho nada, o ¿acaso te gusta? o tal vez ¿te da rabia que solo le preste atención a Lily? dijo la chica quien tenia una voz bastante burlona.

Las otras niñas se rieron pero de inmediato se aguantaron cuando Marlene las miro como diciendo atrévanse chicas. Estas loca Pandora por que me gustaría ese narizón cuando hay chicos mucho mas guapos como Sirius por ejemplo. Severus quien no se había alejado tanto escucho sus conversaciones absurdas y pensó que era verdad que las niñas maduraban antes que los niños. Se imaginaba a Potter sacándose mocos de la nariz y mostrándolos como un niño de cinco años y le pareció gracioso.

Después de llegar a la estación de King Cross en Londres todos los niños se separaron para reunirse con sus diferentes familias.

En el estacionamiento estaban los Evans, si Petunia también vino pero por su cara se veía que fue obligada pero Lily después de saludar a sus padres se fue a hablar con ella.

Hola señor Evans, Hola señora Evans dijo Severus mientras se acercaba.

Hola Severus ¿como estuvo su año escolar, algún inconveniente? dijo la señora Evans preocupada

No, todo fue normal estudiamos mucho, comimos bien y también tuvimos buen descanso dijo Severus.

Eso suena bien dijo el señor Evans. ¿Quieres que te acerquemos a tu casa?

Claro señor, gracias.

Mientras estaban en el auto el Señor Evans conversaba de todo lo que había pasado este año como que había ascendido en su empleo y que ahora ganaba mas dinero, y otras cosas banales aunque de alguna manera esto calmaba el corazón de Severus y a él le gustaba escuchar que a unas personas tan amables como los Evans les iba bien.

Al llegar a su casa entro silenciosamente para tratar de no molestar a su padre quien al parecer estaba viendo televisión, algún partido de fútbol o algo así, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación donde dejo sus pertenecían pero al parecer su padre se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Mocoso insolente ya ni siquiera te dignas a saludar a tu padre como es debido.

¿Que pasa Tobias como te ha ido este año? dijo Severus con la cara amarga ya que no quería enfrentar a este hombre quien a pesar de ser su padre nunca se ha comportado como tal.

Eso que noto es preocupación por mi pequeño esperpento. Dijo Tobias con una mirada fría.

Si, algo así solo me preguntaba si tu locura se ha rebotado ultimamente, ya sabes que si descubro que le hiciste algo a Eileen te ira muy mal este verano. Dijo Severus mientras seguía observando el rostro de Tobias muy seriamente y en ocasiones sus ojos usando legeremancia para ver que pasaba por su mente. En ese momento Virgilio salto sobre su cabeza advirtiéndole el peligro a lo que Severus se preparo rápidamente.

Parece que quieres hacerme daño verdad Tobias, vamos por que no lo intentas te digo que esta vez no usare magia, eso te dará una oportunidad dijo Severus con sus labios un poco curvados en señal de burla.

Tobias había intentado golpearlo cuando Severus recibió la carta de Hogwarts asegurando que lo hacia para sacarle el demonio que tenia dentro, estaba convencido de que su esposa y su hijo estaban poseídos debido a que eran magos los considero una aberración, pero eso no le había salido muy bien ya que Severus le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo coloco a dormir un día entero y también se llevo dos de sus dientes. Después de todo en esta vida el cuerpo de Severus poseía una fuerza digna de un luchador profesional aun cuando tenia diez años, todo gracias a la Técnica de Godric Gryffindor.

Entonces parece que no te atreves a hacer nada dijo Severus.

Parece que estas muy insolente ahora verdad chico, pero te aconsejo que no bajes la guardia dijo Tobias mientras su enorme figura salia de la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta con ira.

Severus subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de sus padres.

Eileen como has estado, ¿te ha hecho algo?.

No pero tampoco ha comprado muchas comida solo compra licor y se mantiene en su trabajo, supongo que trae solo lo justo para no dejarme morir de hambre. además hace un tiempo quebró mi varita solo por que le pedí algo, dijo Eileen con pesadumbre.

Severus se acerco y la abrazo aunque ella no lo había protegido como todo niño merecía de su madre, aun así era su madre.

Lo siento por tu varita pero esta vez tengo una buena noticia para ti, he ahorrado un poco de dinero y si quieres podemos irnos a vivir al Caldero Chorreante claro si tu estas de acuerdo.

Sabes si me hubieras preguntado hace un año te hubiera dicho que no, pero aguantar hambre durante un año te hace pensar seriamente y a veces recuperarte de la locura que tenias antes, lo siento hijo por no haber despertado antes, vámonos cuanto antes.

Esta bien empaca solo lo necesario, aunque de todos modos Tobias nunca nos dio nada de valor dijo Severus con rabia.

Al salir de la casa Severus llevaba un gran baúl donde guardaba todos sus libros y utensilios que utilizaba en Hogwarts y también una maleta de mano que llevaba las pertenencias de su madre.

Eileen no temas, cuidare de los dos. Dijo Severus a su madre quien estaba asustada. Luego saco su varita al borde de la carretera y de inmediato llego el autobús noctambulo, al que subieron rápidamente.

Al Caldero Chorreante dijo Severus al encargado de los tickets.

Por aquí Eileen siéntate y descansa hasta que lleguemos.

Al día siguiente después de instalarse y descansar en la Taberna, madre e hijo bajaron a desayunar.

¿Sev de donde sacaste el dinero que estamos utilizando?, por que si te metiste en problemas para conseguirlo prefiero volver con Tobias dijo Eileen.

Tranquila Eileen no hice nada turbio para conseguir este dinero solo negocios avalados por la ley. Dijo Severus.

Mas tarde saldré pero primero tendremos que ir a Ollivander's para conseguir una varita para ti ya que ahora las cosas no son seguras en el mundo mágico dejarte con algo con lo que defenderte me deja mas tranquilo.

Cuando se acercaron a la tienda de varitas Eileen rompió a llorar, así que Severus la tomo con su brazo derecho y la ayudo a entrar y sentarse un rato.

¿Que pasa no te sientes bien? pregunto Severus

No, estoy bien, es solo que recordé la primera vez que vine con mama y papa y me gustaría mucho verlos, o por lo menos saber como están, si todavía están vivos.

Ellos están vivos, aunque no se si viven bien dijo Severus mientras se preguntaba de que lado estarían en esta ahora concentrémonos en comprar la varita luego ya podremos hablar de eso.

Con eso el señor Ollivander se acerco a atenderlos.

Después de pagar ocho galeones por la varita salieron en dirección a un restaurante para almorzar.

Entonces Eileen ¿que tipo de personas son tus padres? pregunto Severus.

Mis padres eran los mejores y supongo que no lo supe ver, ellos solo querían lo mejor para su hija, pero yo solo fui una decepción que los abandono a la primera oportunidad y jamas me di cuenta de todo lo que hicieron por mi hasta que ya estuve en el hueco mas oscuro y ellos ya no podían hacer nada para salvarme. El nombre de mi padre es Archivad Prince y es una persona muy estrcita pero justa, pero también es muy serio, de hecho te pareces mucho a el sobretodo los ojos y la nariz. Mientras charlaban ellos no se habían dado cuenta que un hombre ya entrado en años muy parecido a los dos con su cabello color tinta negra los observaba desde una mesa adyacente.

Mientras salían del restaurante Eileen aun contaba historias de cuando era niña y estaba con su madre y estaban en el jardín cuidando de las flores, cuando Severus sintió un ataque de legeremancia contra el por lo que de inmediato se ocluyo y saco su varita solo para ver a un hombre parado a unos diez metros observándolo. Su madre salio corriendo huyendo de el. Pero luego fue atrapada por Severus quien la puso detrás de su espalda poniéndose entre el hombre y su madre.

¿Quien eres? pregunto Severus con su varita apuntándolo.

¿Eileen ni siquiera me saludaras?

No hables con ella, dirígete a mi. Dijo Severus con seriedad.

Papa.

Severus reflexiono y luego dijo

¿Entonces usted es Archivald Prince? mientras en su mente pensaba que no quería conocerlo tan pronto por que no estaba preparado, tampoco sabia si el hombre frente a el estaba asociado con el señor tenebroso, cosa que era muy probable al fin de cuentas era un sangre pura y aunque no todos estaban asociados con el la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas.

Antes de que Archivald pudiera responder Eileen trato de acercarse a él pero fue sujetada con fuerza por Severus deteniéndola y esperando una respuesta.

Esa es una gran Oclumancia chico, pero no tienes que estar tan a la defensiva conmigo después de todo nunca le haría daño a mi hija dijo el hombre mayor.

Eso no lo se; no te conozco de nada respondió Severus.

Eileen quería hablar pero Severus dijo.

Tu quedate quieta y en silencio por un rato.

Prueba que eres su padre y no un impostor usando poción multijugos o cosas por el estilo. Ya se, muéstranos tu varita y luego iremos a Ollivanders a que nos confirme que su forma no ha sido modificada.

Severus dio esta idea aunque el podría verificar la varita pero el hechizo indicado era magia avanzada y no quería mostrar ningún tipo de información a una persona que había aparecido de forma demasiado conveniente hasta parecer sospechoso.

Después de verificar que ese hombre ciertamente era su abuelo Severus permitió que Eileen se acercara a él.

Entonces señor Prince espero que entienda mi cautela sobretodo en estos tiempos que corren donde a los traidores de la sangre no les va muy bien. Severus comento para ver las reacciones de Archivald en su rostro, lastima que su cara era de piedra justo como la de el.

Papa lo siento mucho por no prestar atención a tus consejos, siempre tuviste razón dijo Eileen mientras abrazaba al viejo y este acariciaba la espalda de su hija.


	12. Chapter 12

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 12

Entonces señor Prince ¿que lo trae por aquí? y no me diga que es una coincidencia por que ciertamente usted y yo sabemos que eso no seria verdad dijo Severus con seriedad.

¿Este niño sobreprotector es mi nieto Eileen? pregunto Archivald un poco ignorando a Severus con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Si papa este es Severus mi hijo y la única cosa buena que me ha pasado desde que nos vimos por ultima vez hace todos esos años. Severus este es tu abuelo ven a saludarlo.

No ignoren mi pregunta dijo Severus en un tono huraño.

Esta bien papa Severus siempre ha sido un poco necio y mandón al tratar con las personas pero es un buen chico.

Es incluso mas parecido a mi de lo que hubiera pensado. Padre e hija rieron.

Después de regresar al Caldero Chorreante se sentaron en una de las mesas y conversaron durante horas, mientras Severus solo los escuchaba. Conversaron en todos los reveses que le dio la vida a Eileen desde que se fue de casa para vivir con Tobías y como este último la había engañado con su buena actuación cuando aun eran novios pero una vez se casaron se dio cuenta de el tipo de monstruo que era, Archivald estaba cada vez con el ceño mas fruncido y se podía ver culpa por no haber estado revisando la vida de su niña una vez que cortaron su relación por que ella decidió casarse con un muggle, pero sobretodo quería despellejar a Tobías Snape.

Eileen es hora de irnos dijo Severus interrumpiendo su conversación.

Que cortante eres chico, justo como tu abuela, ella estaría muy feliz de conocerte ¿te gustaría venir a casa de tus abuelos? pregunto Archivald.

Por ahora no te conozco de nada, ni se que tipo de persona eres y en esta época que atravesamos ciertamente prefiero que Eileen no se inmiscuya tanto en asuntos de las familias de sangre pura, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Supongo que entre mas lejos mejor.

Esa es una forma muy conveniente para ti de preguntar sobre los intereses que persigue la familia Prince dijo Archivald. Aunque entiendo, tus preocupaciones son muy validas de hecho haces bien en tener cuidado por que últimamente siento que nuestra familia esta siendo presionada hacia el abismo, supongo que hay gente que esta planeando nuestra caída.

Si aun no te has unido a quien tu sabes, entonces ya debes saber quien te esta apuntando y podrías hacerte una idea de para que quiere que caiga la familia Prince. Dijo Severus con seriedad.

Si ya lo se pero que alternativa tengo contra ese monstruo, de hecho me ha visitado antes invitándome a su cruzada. Dijo Archivald.

De hecho Albus Dumbledore me pidio que hablara contigo sobre eso, el quiere que te unas a él para enfrentar al señor tenebroso, y que me volvieras tu heredero, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, tu mejor movimiento es empacar e irte a Estados Unidos, si lo haces permitiré que te lleves a Eileen si no entonces no te vuelvas a acercar a ella ya que la pondrás en peligro ahora que ya esta fuera del foco de atención. La verdad es que a Severus no le importaban lo que el hombre hiciera solo estaba probando la naturaleza del hombre hacia su hija y de paso ver que tan decisivo seria en sus decisiones aunque le costaran el negocio familiar. Lo cierto es que en su tiempo de espía el había desarrollado un instinto al tratar con las personas para ver sutiles movimientos corporales y determinar mas o menos lo que les sucede, de hecho la ultima vez que vio a Voldemort, el día que murió el ya sabia que ese hombre pensaba matarlo solo con su gestualidad. También noto que Dumbledore también poseía esta habilidad y ciertamente Voldemort igual, la única persona que lo engaño fue Barty Crouch Junior, aunque el engaño a todos.

Eso no puedo hacerlo, lo siento pero la familia Prince es honorable y no huira de esta guerra.

Parece que eres un tonto Gryffindor entonces no tenemos nada mas de que hablar. Vamos Eileen dijo Severus mientras llevaba a su madre a la habitación que habían alquilado dejando al hombre solo.

Ese chico es mas que adecuado para ser el sucesor de la familia Prince dijo Archivald con orgullo por este nieto que se había encontrado hoy. Pero me parece curioso que el no ha dicho que quiere irse con su madre, al parecer eligió pelear en esta guerra pero no hay ninguna información sobre que bando tomara, solo dijo que Dumbledore le había pedido que se convirtiera en mi heredero, pero luego también fue en su contra, que gran conversador dice cosas importantes pero nunca llego al punto determinante y siempre tuvo el control de la conversación, ciertamente es muy talentoso. Iré a casa y se lo contare a Karen creo que se sorprenderá mucho.

Karen estaba en el jardín de su mansión en Wiltshire junto con una pareja de elfos domésticos que ayudaban en su trabajo de jardinería de todo tipo plantas, desde mágica hasta solo flores normales, eso la mantendría ocupada y le impedía pensar en su hija que se había ido hace mucho tiempo y a quien extrañaba mucho, de repente Archivald apareció junto ella.

Que pasa querido noto que hoy estas muy feliz dijo Karen con sorna.

Cariño, si paso algo bueno, después de todos estos años vi a nuestra hija en Diagon Alley y también estaba con nuestro pequeño nieto quien parece que es un mago que este año ingreso a Hogwarts.

Karen se quito todas las protecciones que usaba para su jardinería e invoco una mesa y sillas para que se sentaran mientras Purin un elfo domestico bien vestido traía el te. Entonces cariño cuéntame todo en detalle dijo Karen de modo chismoso y alegre por escuchar noticias sobre su hija a quien le había perdido el rastro hace años.

De todo lo que me cuentas sobre mi nieto Severus noto por tu tono que estas conforme con el como el heredero de la casa, dijo Karen conociendo a su marido desde hace tiempo sabia lo que pensaba casi siempre.

Tu siempre lo sabes casi todo de mi querida dijo Archivald con cariño.

Lo que pasa es que eres denso como la mayoría de los Gryffindor. Pero pasando a otro temas quiero que mi hija y mi nieto vuelvan a la mansión por eso le dirás al pequeño que tenemos lo que mas le gustaría en estos momentos.

¿que seria eso? pregunto Archivald.

A veces me pregunto que seria de ti si no tuvieras una esposa inteligente como yo, dijo Karen con burla. Me refiero por supuesto a la libertad de hacer magia sin preocuparse por el rastro con el que marca el ministerio a los niños, ya sabes que un antepasado de la familia creo un encantamiento para bloquear la señal.

Cierto mañana iré y le propondré que vengan a vivir con nosotros, aunque no se si el niño morderá el anzuelo.


	13. Chapter 13

**RENUNCIA DE RENSPONSABILIDAD: **todos los personajes, lineas de la trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 13.

Al día sigueinte Archivald logro convencer a Severus de que se quedaran en la mansión Prince luego de que el prometiera que colocaría el encantamiento Fidelio, para que así su madre estuviera en un lugar relativamente seguro, aunque el sabia que si Voldemort se esforzara por romperlo era muy probable que encontraría la manera. Pero las ventajas de utilizar magia durante las largas vacaciones fueron una tentación que no pudo resistir ya que podría adelantar mucho de lo que pensaba que tendría que hacer en su regreso a Hogwarts, además estaba la gran biblioteca de los Prince.

Después de una noche en la mansión a la mañana siguiente, después de que Severus hiciera su entrenamiento físico, era hora de desayunar aunque el no estaba cómodo con las miradas de Karen hacia el ya que estaban llenas de amor algo que ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir de su familia.

Buenos días señora Prince dijo Severus pero su abuela se acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Como que señora Prince, tienes de que llamarme abuela o si no te retendré hasta que lo hagas. Dijo la Señora Prince.

Eileen que vio esto estaba triste por que lo que esperaba Severus de ella como su madre nunca lo recibió, y al final la única persona que la salvo fue este niño a quien le ofreció tan poco.

Severus estaba empezando su día con un problema que nunca se espero, una abuela mimada que no aceptaba su saludo cortes, esto lo puso en un aprieto ya que no sabia como responder, después de un rato tuvo que rendirse y llamarla abuela a lo que ella le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha.

Purin prepara lo que sea que te pida mi nieto para comer. Dijo Archivald mientras leía el periódico y se acercaba al comedor lentamente. Lo cierto es que se tapaba la cara por que no quería que lo vieran sonriendo ya que el era un cara de piedra sin expresiones y solo sonreía para su esposa. Pero hace tiempo que no era tan feliz.

Después de desayunar y luego bañarse Severus envió una carta a Lily donde le explicaba que no podría pasar las vacaciones con ella por que se habia mudado de su casa y que no se preocupara y que estaba bien. Luego fue al jardín a estudiar el tipo de plantas que había en la mansión desde Acónito hasta Mandrágoras, estaba encantado con todas las pociones que podría preparar, incluso la rara poción de invisibilidad que en su vida anterior solo pudo preparar pocas veces por lo caro y raro de sus ingredientes mas importantes. Esto le recordó que era tiempo de empezar a preparar la poción matalobos, asique se acerco a su abuela para pedir un espacio para preparar pociones y le regalara algunas plantas que necesitaba. Aunque antes tuvo que soportar una ronda de abrazos y mimos.

Claro cariño pero es peligroso preparar pociones así que tu abuelo tendrá que supervisarte para quedarme mas tranquila. Severus lo entendió y asintió después de todo lo trataban como a un niño. Entro en el laboratorio donde Archivald esta trabajando en un poción de alquimia que se veía muy complicado Severus miro por un rato mientras preparaba su caldero en un rincón del laboratorio y empezaba la poción para Remus la cual le tomaría una semana completar aunque no requería gran esfuerzo si se necesitaba tiempo ya que algunos pasos necesitaba que las sustancias se pudrieran lo que olía especialmente horrible. así que Severus tenia que invertir dos horas todos los días durante una semana.

Seria gracioso que a las primeras de cambio ese idiota se uniera con los merodeadores después de todo este esfuerzo pensó Severus.

Oh ¿estas preparando la nueva poción de Damocles Belby verdad?, ¿pero te sientes capaz de hacerla? según lo que leí era muy difícil de terminarla con éxito dijo Archivald después de acercarse en silencio.

No se otras cosas pero el tema de las pociones se me da especialmente bien dijo Severus sin dejar de prestar atención para no perder el momento de introducir el acónito en el momento justo. Aunque era mentira ya que sus habilidades fueron entrenadas hasta la locura para llegar al nivel actual.

De eso me he dado cuenta.

Señor Archivald ¿en esta casa hay una forja mágica? pregunto Severus.

Se que puede resultarte difícil pero podrías llamarme abuelo.

Lo siento pero nunca he tenido la costumbre de tener familiares por lo que es muy incomodo pero lo intentare abuelo dijo Severus mientras le daba un poco vergüenza.

Esta bien tómatelo con calma, sobre la forja si tenemos una aunque muy antigua, ¿te interesa la forja mágica?.

Mi filosofía es que un hombre debería saber todo lo posible y sobretodo en el mundo mágico, seria un desperdicio no hacerlo.

Eso suena como un Ravenclaw.

Lo siento pero estoy en Gryffindor, aunque yo me considero una persona divergente que podría estar mas de acuerdo con los comportamientos de un Slytherin.

Entonces llego a la conclusión de que no estas feliz en Gryffindor dijo Archivald.

De hecho tienes razón, la mayoría del tiempo hay que aguantar muchas estupideces que se les ocurren dijo Severus sin dejar de ver el caldero.

Yo soy un Gryffindor dijo Archivald con la cara hosca.

Lo lamento, si lo hice sentir mal con la verdad dijo Severus con seriedad.

Después de una semana de preparación la poción estuvo lista y fue enviada a la casa de Remus en una lechuza, ahora Severus pasaba todo el día leyendo libros sobre forja normal ya que el sabia que necesitaba una base solida y para eso aprender desde lo simple a lo complicado era la mejor opción. Paso gran parte de su tiempo frente a la fragua estudiando todo tipo de metales que le había pedido a su abuelo y había fabricado todo tipo de candelabros, cuchillos, utensilio de cocina, llaves y hasta faroles hermosamente detallados de hecho su abuela esta encantada tomándolos como decoraciones de la mansión. Severus también le envió un par de farolas de hierro forjado a los Evans. Y estos a su vez le enviaron una colección de vinilos con musica que a ellos les gustaba. De hecho se escribía muy frecuentemente con Lily que le contaba todo tipo de nimiedades pero a Severus le gustaba ya que lo distraía por un rato al menos.

Archivald había pasado dos meses preparando el encantamiento Fidelio como le prometió a Severus y hoy era el día que lo lanzaría y le dio la posición del guardián del secreto a su nieto, para que el fuera el único que pudiera permitir que alguien ajeno entrara en la mansión ya que sus abuelos a estas alturas de la vida ya no tenían amigos de confianza ya que habían vivido una vida casi que apartada de todos. así que el y su nieto se reunieron en el estudio y Archivald empezó a recitar el encantamiento sobre Severus. Ahora estaban seguros por lo menos por un tiempo y Archivald se dejo caer en el sillón ya que una carga en su mente se había ido al pensar que ahora Voldemort no podría molestarlo.

Abuelo aunque tengamos el encantamiento Fidelio, no debemos bajar la guardia, a mi parecer si Voldemort quiere acabar con nosotros encontrara la manera, por ejemplo se me ocurre que nos atacara con los elfos domésticos de la mansión después de colocarlos bajo la maldición imperius, ya sabes que ellos tienen que ir a hacer compras de vez en cuando.

Tienes razón pero dejame bajar la guardia aunque sea por hoy dijo Archivald con sorna. Otra cosa de la que quería hablar es que le borre todos los recuerdos sobre ustedes a Tobías y quiero que tomes el apellido Prince.

Sabes todavía podrías encontrar un esposo para Eileen y tener un nieto de sangre pura dijo Severus.

No bromees acerca de eso, antes tenia de la idea la sangre pura, pero ahora eso no puede importarme menos Archivald dijo enojado consigo mismo por tener un pensamiento tan obtuso. Además tu eres mas que apto para heredar toda mi fortuna de hecho me siento muy bendecido de tener un nieto como tu.

Antes de que nos pongamos cursis creo que tengo otras cosas que hacer dijo Severus y salio rápidamente del estudio. Archivald tomo este comportamiento como un acuerdo de Severus para tomar el apellido Prince.

Severus disfrutaba una hora de sus tardes escuchando música y en especial le había gustado una canción que había recomendado el señor Evans llamada "Ectasy of gold" de Ennio Morricone la había repetido varias veces. Lo curioso es que la señora Evans habían enviado música en una amplitud de idiomas y por eso Severus estaba encantado en su vida anterior nunca supo que los Muggles eran verdaderos maestros musicales muy por encima de cualquier mago en la historia. De hecho pensaba que la música de Ennio Morricone era bastante esperanzadora y le brindaba tranquilidad. También había un cantante que le parecía fabuloso un español llamado Raphael con su canción "Como yo te amo" la señora Evans dijo que esta canción le había gustado desde que salio en un programa música europeo y que Lily la cantaba cuando tenia cinco años aunque no entendía como había memorizado una canción en otro idioma. Algunas otras canciones también tenían descripciones sobre como las habían encontrado lo que a Severus le conmovió ya que se necesitaba esfuerzo para hacerlo, esa familia siempre lo había tratado como un hijo mas que su propia madre, aunque en la vida pasada el no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Así pasaron las vacaciones de verano rápidamente, y era hora de regresar a Hogwarts para cursar su segundo año, Lily lo invito a su casa a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones a lo que sus abuelos aceptaron y desapareció junto con su Abuela y reaparecieron rápidamente frente a la casa de los Evans quienes los recibieron con un almuerzo abundante. Los adultos charlaron por un rato hasta que Karen se despidió, pero antes de que se fuera Severus le dijo a su abuela que le dijera a su abuelo que el próximo año en vacaciones esperaba que se convirtiera en su maestro de Alquimia, Karen le aseguro que le levaría el mensaje.

La familia Evans paso el último día jugando Monopoly y Severus también participo, oh pequeño Severus caíste en mi propiedad así que tienes que pagar dijo la señora Evans. Lo sabia comprar la Avenida Connecticut era una buena idea. Petunia por otro lado solo le gustaban las propiedades mas caras pero el Señor Evans ya las había comprado por lo que se quedo a la deriva y solo pagando, por lo que renuncio con rabia y se fue hacia su habitación. Al final pasaron horas enteras jugando hasta que casi era la media noche así que se fueron a dormir Severus por supuesto en la habitación de invitados.

AL día siguiente mientras viajaban en el expreso de Hogwarts se encontraron con Marlene y Pandora quienes ingresaron a la cabina donde estaban los dos y empezaron a conversar sobre lo que hicieron en vacaciones, esto a Severus no le importaba por lo que saco su diario el profeta y empezó a leer todo tipo de información sobre desapariciones de magos que últimamente estaba sucediendo muy frecuentemente.

Mira Lily los mortifagos atacaron Spinner End justo donde yo vivía, parece que mi medre y yo escapamos por poco dijo Severus acercándose y mostrándole el titular.

_Ayer en la noche los mortifagos incendiaron varias casas en Cokerworth, el ministerio respondió rápidamente enviando a un grupo de Aurores liderados por Barty Crouch aunque opusieron gran resistencia y acabaron con las vidas de tres mortifagos también perdieron un Auror, además de las vidas de mas de cincuenta muggles, la ministra de magia Eugenia Jenkins ha declarado que la guerra continuara hasta que Voldemort caiga y será hasta las ultimas consecuencias._

Después de que Lily dejo de leer el articulo en voz alta miro a Severus y pregunto

¿Crees que iban a buscarte a ti o a tu madre?

Eso no lo creo dijo Severus, aunque sabia que ciertamente los mortifagos los buscaban para amenazar a su abuelo, lastima que llegaron tarde. La verdad es que Severus no espero este ataque y estaba aliviado de que tuvieron suerte de haber salido de allí antes de esto.

Estas loca Lily quien quería atacar a este narizón dijo Marlene con burla.

Marlene no se que tienes contra Sev, pero creo que es hora de que te detengas ya que el note ha hecho nada grave nunca y no merece ser tratado así dijo Lily.

Estoy de acuerdo con Lily dijo Pandora.

Marlene se levanto y dijo. Lo trato así por que el se cree mejor que nosotros cuando solo es un mendigo que tiene que usar sus tunicas raidas y viejas además su cabello esta sucio y sus dientes torcidos y tiene un comportamiento que no es digno de alguien de Gryffindor y no veo el propósito para que nos juntemos con el.

Ya veo así que eso es lo que piensas, parece que te leí mal anteriormente, creo que debemos acabar con nuestra amistad aquí, ya que ahora ya no soportare que sigas tratando a Severus como si te debiera algo y no puedo exigirte que cambien de opinión dijo Lily mientras Pandora miraba por la ventana y Severus miraba a Marlene a los ojos.

Eso es lo que me gano por ayudar a personas desagradecidas estaba ciega antes dijo Marlene mientras se iba no sin antes azotar la puerta de la cabina con fuerza.


	14. Chapter 14

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc, pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 14

Las clases habían iniciado y todos los niños de segundo año estaban mas ocupados que nunca ya que sus horas de clase y tareas habían aumentado, excepto por Severus quien terminaba sus tareas rápidamente en la biblioteca y comenzada a leer libros acerca de magizoolos alrededor del mundo y sus experiencias con los animales fantásticos, Estaba la historia de un mago nepalí y su viaje por los Himalayas en busca de capturar un Yeti pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse golpeaban la nieve y creaban una gran avalancha lo que lo obligaba huir y ellos se aprovechaban para escapar. También estaba la historia de los Quintaped, la leyenda dice que la isla de Drear estaba poblada por dos familias de magos, los McClivert y los MacBoon. Dugald, jefe del clan McClivert, y Quintius, jefe del clan MacBoon, se enfrentaron completamente borrachos en un duelo de magia y, supuestamente, Dugald cayó muerto en el enfrentamiento. Como venganza, dice el relato, un grupo de los McClivert rodeó una noche las viviendas de los MacBoon y los transformaron a todos en unas monstruosas criaturas de cinco patas. Los McClivert se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que los MacBoon transformados eran infinitamente más peligrosos en ese estado que en su forma humana (los MacBoon tenían fama de ser muy ineptos para la magia). Por si fuera poco, los MacBoon se resistieron a todos los empeños por devolverles su forma original. Los monstruos mataron uno por uno a todos los McClivert hasta que no quedaron humanos en la isla. Sólo entonces los monstruos MacBoon comprendieron que, sin alguien que pudiera blandir una varita, estaban condenados a permanecer de aquella forma para siempre.

Bueno creo que lo mas adecuado es mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de estos Quintaped, diría que las acromantulas son tiernas frente a esta bestia. Ahora que se mas o menos sobre los animales fantásticos creo que es tiempo de ponerme a prueba acercándome a ellos y conozco a la persona que me puede enseñar, es hora de hacerle una visita a Hagrid.

Lily también estaba leyendo libros y haciendo su tarea cuando Severus se despidió y dijo que iría a visitar a Hagrid.

Eso es raro ¿por que visitaría a Hagrid?. Nunca lo he visto relacionarse con el, creo que seguirlo será mas interesante que seguir haciendo esta tarea sin fin dijo en voz baja pero Remus la escucho y estuvo de acuerdo así que dijo

también iré contigo estoy harto de tantas tareas. Así los dos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta la cabaña del guardabosque donde Hagrid y Sppinel vivían.

Cuando Severus estaba a punto de tocar la puerta fue alcanzado por Remus y Lily.

Entonces se preguntaran que hacemos aquí pues para responder a su pregunta tenemos aun invitado el doctor Severus Snape dijo Lily con sorna. Remus reía y Severus trataba de parecer serio.

¿Que hacen aquí chicos? dijo Hagrid al abrir la puerta para ver quien estaba haciendo escandalo delante de su casa.

Hola Hagrid ¿podemos entrar? dijo Severus

Claro pasen, quieren un poco de te, si por favor dijo Lily

Hagrid perdón por venir sin invitación, pero necesito un favor, me he enterado que eres una persona a la que se le dan muy bien los temas de los animales fantásticos, y me preguntaba si podrías ser mi maestro, claro no seria gratis, yo también seria tu maestro por ejemplo puedo enseñarte pociones, encantamiento, transfiguraciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras además...

Severus se acerco a su oído para que nadie mas lo escuchara y susurro.

Podría conseguirte una varita funcional, claro eso seria un secreto entre los dos.

Remus, ¿Lily podrían salir un momento y darnos un momento privado a Severus y a mi? pregunto Hagrid.

Después de cerrar la puerta. Severus lanzo un encantamiento Muffliato para que los dos chismosos de afuera no pudieran escuchar a hurtadillas.

Entonces Severus ¿como sabes que no tengo una varita?.

Se que fuiste expulsado hace mucho tiempo y se que a los expulsados se les rompen sus varitas, yo supongo que también te echaron de los terrenos de Hogwarts pero alguien intercedió para que no fuera así.

Si estas en lo cierto Dumbledore es una gran persona que me acogió cuando todos los demás me abandonaron a mi suerte, por eso le debo mucho. Por cierto dices que puedes darme clases pero solo eres un niño en segundo año de estudios.

Ciertamente puedo darte clases, claro solo si aceptas mi propuesta.

Esta bien cuando tengas tiempo libre puedes venir y te enseñare sobre los animales fantásticos y personalmente te mostrare toda la fauna del bosque prohibido, a cambio me enseñaras Encantamiento y defensa contra las artes oscuras y no te olvides de mi varita.

Claro la varita es lo primero, me comunicare con mi abuelo para que te contacte y hagan un viaje a Alemania para que consigan la varita fuera del país así el ministerio mágico no podrá rastrearla.

Esta bien es un trato dijo Hagrid feliz.

Cuando Remus y Lily entraron nuevamente, empezaron a preguntar de que hablaban con tanto secretismo a lo que Severus respondio que era un tema delicado y no se los podia decir.

Egoísta dijo Lily de mal humor a lo que los tres hombres se burlaron.

Después de ser contactado por Archivald, Hagrid pidió unas vacaciones a Dumbledore y viajo hacia Alemania con un traslador ilegal y allí se encontró con Archivald y compraron la varita a un fabricante de varitas del mercado negro, mientras Archivald conversaba con Hagrid sobre por que su nieto le pidió este favor.

El me pidió que fuera su maestro de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas y a cambio accedio a enseñarme encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras dijo Hagrid.

Hagrid pero se que esa clase necesita un presupuesto monetario bastante elevado para conseguir los animales fantásticos necesarios para la clase.

Eso es cierto Archivald pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en los animales del bosque prohibido y ya veremos mas adelante.

Esta bien si necesita algo solo hágamelo saber, pero quiero que le enseñes todo lo posible pero con cuidado, no quiero que le pase nada a mi nieto ¿entendido Hagrid?.

Si señor Dijo Hagrid mientras regresaban al traslador para su regreso a Gran Bretaña.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Severus pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con Hagrid y menos tiempo con Remus y Lily, lo raro es que a el últimamente no le importaba tanto pasar tiempo con Lily y prefería continuar aprendiendo, se preguntaba si su interés por ella estaba desapareciendo cosa que él veía muy posible, mas que todo le molestaba tener que perder tiempo tratando de ser importante en su vida y últimamente pensaba que si era su destino estar juntos entonces estaría bien pero si lo contrario pasaba también tenia que aguantarse, ademas estaba el hecho de que el ahora tenia la mentalidad de un adulto amargado y le molestaba hacer cosas de niños solo para encajar.

Remus por otro lado había empezado a juntarse con los merodeadores al igual que Peter Pettigrew, pero Severus confiaba en que ahora no seria traicionado por el hombre lobo aunque siempre con la guardia en alto con esa chusma, la verdad es que ultimamente estaba muy odioso y solo quería un tiempo solo para dedicarse a la cría de unos Scarbatos que Hagrid había traído para sus clases, de hecho estos animalitos lo relajaban bastante al ver cual seria su próxima travesura.

Escucha Severus mañana tendremos que entrar al bosque prohibido para buscar la manada de lobos gigantes y tendremos que ahuyentarlos del asentamiento donde están antes de que sean cazados por los centauros o las acromantulas.

Hagrid no crees que el problema ahora son las acromantulas, has visto que se están reproduciendo muy rápidamente pero no has hecho nada, de hecho han destruido varios hábitats de otros animales.

Lo se, creo que no quería darme cuenta del verdadero problema, creo que hablare con Aragog mañana también para que reduzca el numero de crías hasta unas trescientas.

Al día siguiente después de entrar al bosque y activar algunas bombas fétidas preparadas por Severus que atormentaban específicamente a los lobos y que los hizo huir se presentaron ante el ria de las acromantulas Aragog.

Hola Aragog como te ha ido últimamente escuche que ahora eres uno de los lideres del bosque dijo Hagrid mientras desempacaba algunas ardillas para regalarle a la acromantula.

Si pero Hagrid ¿a que has venido a visitarme?, siempre que vienes es por que estoy en problemas.

Esta vez supongo que es igual, la verdad es que tu colonia de acromantulas ha crecido mucho y quiero pedirte que reduzcas los hijos que tendrás de ahora en adelante para que se estabilice la situacion en una trescientas acromantulas.

Esta bien solo por que tu me lo pides Hagrid, pero creo que ahora no debes preocuparte por el bosque, las arañas han estado inquietas y tu sabes que es lo único que nos asusta Hagrid.

Pero eso no puede ser no hay modo de que el haya ingresado para despertarlo dijo Hagrid negando con la cabeza de forma vehemente.

Hagrid ya te lo he dicho ahora es tu decisión creerlo o no.

Severus que estaba escuchando todo se sorprendió al enterarse de esta mala noticia y se preguntaba por que la historia estaba cambiando tan drásticamente y pensando en todas las preparaciones que tenia que hacer para enfrentarse a la bestia que asusta a las arañas, el Basilisco de la cámara de los secretos y destruir el diario de Tom Riddle.

¿Hagrid que es lo que asusta tanto a las arañas? pregunto Severus como si no lo supiera.

Olvidate de eso, primero volvamos al colegio.

Hagrid rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina del director donde se encontró con Dumbledore quien estaba alimentando a Fawkes el fénix que siempre le hacia compañía. ¿que pasa Hagrid? noto que estas muy intranquilo el día de hoy dijo Dumbledore mientras se volteaba y le prestaba atención a lo que tenia que decir su amigo semi gigante.

Profesor Dumbledore tengo que decirle una terrible noticia, las arañas están asustadas dijo Hagrid.

No entiendo a que te refieres, dijo Dumbledore.

Me refiero a la cámara de los secretos profesor, creo que alguien la abrió y es cuestión de tiempo que alguien sea atacado de nuevo, que vamos a hacer.

Ciertamente una noticia preocupante pero por lo menos ahora lo sabemos y podemos empezar el cultivo de mandrágoras y esperar que solo sea una falsa alarma, aunque se que esperar eso seria necio de mi parte, por que solo él podía ingresar a la cámara y desencadenar los ataques, así que ha encontrado una manera de hacerlo sin estar presente en el colegio y nos tiene en jaque. De todas formas gracias por avisarme y estar tan pendiente de todo Hagrid puedes retirarte necesito pensar.


	15. Chapter 15

**RENUNCUA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 15

El día de halloween del año 1972 había llegado y gran parte de los estudiantes, sobretodo de Hufflepuff estaban tallando calabazas de todo tipo de tamaños para decorar el gran comedor para el festín nocturno, incluso Severus estaba allí pero por motivos diferentes, el estaba vigilando a sus compañeros mas cercanos, por que recordó que los ataques comenzaron en halloween en su vida pasada, así que el se encargaría de escoltarlos a su habitación cuando terminaran. Severus no les había dicho nada a sus compañeros y se preparaba lentamente para su caza del basilisco, había leído todo tipo de documentos donde se lo mencionaba en la biblioteca y también encontró un pensadero en la sala de menesteres y paso mucho tiempo repitiendo los recuerdos que tenia de Harry Potter y en especial el como había abierto la cámara de los secretos. Después de todo el había sido el maestro de Oclumancia del niño que vivió, así que había memorizado los sonidos de la lengua parsel para abrir la cámara.

Hagrid entro trayendo un montón de calabazas que había cultivado cerca de su cabaña pero se veia muy triste.

"¿Que te pasa Hagrid por que estas tan desanimado?". Le pregunto Lily con amabilidad.

"Alguien ha matado los Gallos que estaban en el corral de mi cabaña." Dijo Hagrid mientras se colocaba a llorar.

"¿Pero Hagrid quien haría algo tan terrible?" dijo James Potter, "quiero decir ¿por que masacrar a unos simples pollos no puedo entenderlo?, ¿acaso tienes algún enemigo al que le hiciste algo Hagrid?"

Hagrid se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al comentar esto a los niños ya que era una pista importante para saber quien era al asesino de los gallos y conociendo como conocía el corazón de los Gryffindors no demorarían en meterse en problemas o hacer tonterías pensando que serian actos heroicos o algo por el estilo, después de todo el tenia un corazón igual.

"Olvídenlo chicos dijo Hagrid mientras se iba".

Severus sabia que se quedaba sin tiempo y era muy probable que hoy iniciaran los ataques y era muy posible que esta vez Voldemort estuviera planeado ser mas severo en sus movimientos tratando de matar a nacidos de muggles para lograr que el colegio cerrara, ya que esta vez el estaba vivo y no necesitaba planes tan elaborados si solo quería sacar a Dumbledore de su madriguera, aunque también esta el hecho de que Voldemort siempre considero a Hogwarts como su verdadero y único hogar tal vez lo que quería es adueñarse del lugar, en otras palabras cambiar el amo de l madriguera.

¿Pero donde demonios esta el diario?, si lo pienso bien cuando lo tuvo Ginny Weasley ocurrió algo, de alguna manera esa chica comenzó a separarse de sus amistades e incluso perdió en algunas formas el libre albedrío, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Supongo que necesito un poco de suerte para encontrarlo.

Remus que había terminado con una tanda de calabazas se acerco a Severus ya que noto que desde hace días estaba preocupado por algo.

"¿Que pasa Severus?" pregunto Remus

"¿A que te refieres Lupin?" Severus dijo sin mirarlo.

"Es que últimamente estas con una cara de estreñimiento mayor que todas las veces."

"Lupin, siempre olfateando donde no te necesitan, o eso quisiera decir pero en estos momentos necesito tu ayuda con algo, sígueme y te lo contare." así los dos se levantaron y caminaron en dirección a un rincón del salón.

"[Muffliato]" lanzo Severus.

"Bueno ahora que nadie esta escuchando te lo contare pero es un secreto ¿entiendes Lupin?."

Lupin asintió.

"Lo cierto es que hay un basilisco dentro del castillo y planeo cazarlo antes de que ataque a alguien." Dijo Severus.

"Severus eso es muy peligroso, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, podrías morir."

"Tranquilo no te preocupes por eso no voy allí a tirar mi vida, tengo un buen plan."

"Entonces dejame ayudarte."

"No, tengo otro favor que pedirte, necesito que cuides de Lily en sus viajes por los pasillos y si puedes haz que se mantenga alejada de los baños a menos que tenga compañía de otras chicas de preferencia si son sangre pura."

"De lo que dices entonces crees que atacaran a los nacidos de muggles ¿cierto?."

"Me sorprendes Lupin, siempre te había tomado por alguien denso quien no puede olfatear mas allá del frente de tu nariz."

"¿Pero como sabes que hay un Basilisco?"

Hace unas semanas estaba haciendo una excursión con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido y allí hablamos con Aragog el rey de las Acromantulas, el se lo insinuó a Hagrid diciendo que las arañas estaban muy asustadas por que la bestia había despertado. Hagrid se puso muy nervioso, así que investigue que monstruos pueden asustar a las terroríficas Acromantulas y entonces lo deduje. También esta la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿la has escuchado?" pregunto Severus.

"¿Hablas del Cámara que Salazar Slytherin dejo escondida en algún lugar del castillo?"

"Exacto, se dice que el dejo un regalo dentro de esa cámara para sus herederos, se sabe que el apreciaba por encima de todo a los sangre pura y ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo con la aceptación de estudiantes nacidos de muggles en Hogwarts, también se sabe que el era un hablante de la lengua de las serpientes, así que al parecer dejo un basilisco para su heredero para que continuara con su tarea de expulsar a los estudiantes menos dignos como el los llamaba o al menos de eso se trata la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos, aunque nunca sabremos si sus verdaderos pensamientos para dejar una bestia tan peligrosa era con ese propósito.Y por ultimo se conoce que el canto del gallo es extremadamente doloroso para el Basilisco y ya sabes lo que dijo Hagrid."

"Esta bien te ayudare con Lily, pero mantenme informado por lo menos cuando vayas a luchar con el Basilisco." Habiendo dicho lo último Remus salio en camino a la biblioteca para investigar sobre esta Bestia que los acechaba.

Severus se volvió a reunir con Lupin un poco mas tarde y este último ahora sabia lo terrible que podría ser un Basilisco luego de leer sobre ellos en la biblioteca.

"¿Entonces cual es tu plan?" pregunto Lupin.

"Se que ahora que te dije, estas preocupado por lo que pueda pasar y también esta el tema de la poción que preparo para ti todos los meses, pero no te preocupes no tengo la intención de morir."

Remus en su ira por que Severus pensó que solo estaba preocupado por la poción, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y este último retrocedió dos pasos.

"¿Que te pasa Lupin, por que me golpeas?"

"Eres un idiota pensé que eramos amigos" dijo Lupin con ira mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo pero esta vez severus lo esquivo y lo agarro con una llave de lucha para inmovilizarlo antes de que la lucha escalará mas.

"Elabora a lo que te refieres Lupin" dijo Severus con tono de orden.

"Tu crees que solo te hablo por que haces la poción matalobos para mi, sabes que. Ya no la necesito mas, así que no te preocupes."

"Esta bien como desees, pero sigue cuidando de Lily al menos hasta que resuelva esta problema te lo pido como un favor."

"Idiota ¿si sabes lo que esta pasando por que no se lo dices a Mcgonagall y que los profesores se encarguen de eso?" dijo Lupin aun tratando de soltarse.

"En serio crees que ellos invertirán tiempo tratando de encontrar la Cámara Secreta, ellos solo hacen lo que les dice Dumbledore al pie de la letra, si el dice que se encargara de esto y que solo tienen que esperar, ellos agitaran sus colas y se quedaran quietos en su regazo, Además ellos ciertamente ya lo saben por la boca de Hagrid, pero ¿has visto que han hecho algo?."

"Bueno entonces dejame ayudarte a combatir" dijo Lupin mientra aun forcejeaba por liberarse.

De repente una chica entro corriendo a la Sala común donde solo los dos estaban y empezó a llamar a todos para informarles de que un chico de Hufflepuff fue encontrado petrificado en uno de los corredores del tercer piso. Rápidamente los estudiantes empezaron correr en dirección al pasillo del tercer piso y vieron como los profesores se llevaban en una camilla a Edward Tonks quien estaba petrificado y al parecer solo se salvo por que vio al Basilisco a través de un fantasma quien también estaba petrificado.

"Es Ted Tonks, es un nacido de muggles y esta cursando su último año" agrego Lupin parado cerca de Severus.

"Mira lo que esta escrito en el muro." Dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA

ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO TEMED

Dumbledore empezó a hablar con los profesores." Prefectos les agradecería si llevaran a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes" Mcgonagall junto con Slughorn se acercaron y la primera pregunto.

"¿Que podría significar esto Albus? "

"Significa que nuestros alumnos corren un gran peligro" dijo Dumbledore cuando ya estaban alejados de la multitud de estudiantes.

"¿Que le digo al personal?" dijo Mcgonagall con una cara mas seria que nunca.

"La verdad, diles que Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, tal y como temíamos Minerva la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta de nuevo".

Severus y Lupin se escaparon del resto y corrieron rápidamente hacia el baño de chicas donde Myrtle la Llorona siempre permanecía.

"Severus este es el baño de chicas" dijo lupin

"Tranquilo las chicas no vienen a este baño" dijo Severus.

"¿Este es el baño de Myrtle la llorona?"

De repente se escucho el agua salpicar de uno de los sanitarios y luego apareció Myrtle como siempre llorando hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenia visita.

"Hola Myrtle, queríamos preguntarte si has visto algo raro últimamente, ya que un estudiante acaba de ser atacado justo en la salida de este baño" dijo Severus.

Myrtle los observo en silencio por un rato hasta que Lupin volvió a preguntar "¿entonces has visto o no a alguien que visitara este baño hace un rato?"

"Así que ahora que necesitan del Myrtle se dignan a hablar conmigo. Pero como estoy de buen humor les dire, de hecho he tenido una visitante frecuente estos últimos días lo cual es extraño por que todo el mundo trata de ignorarme, después de todo quien perdería su tiempo con Myrtle la llorona. Una chica Gryffindor su nombre no lo se no pregunte, pero los primeros días estaba llorando en uno de los cubículos pero luego empezó a escribir todo el tiempo en un diario."

"Un diario " dijo Severus

"Estaría muy agradecido si respondieras una última pregunta. ¿como moriste?"

"Ooooh, fue terrible, ocurrió aquí mismo, en este mismo cubículo. Yo me había escondido porque Olive Hornby estaba bromeando acerca de mis gafas. Yo estaba llorando, y luego oí a alguien entrar queria que se fuese, y le grite que se vaya, pero solo vi unos horribles ojos amarillos"

"Gracias Myrtle nos has ayudado mucho" dijo Lupin y luego los dos chicos salieron del baño.

"Ahora hay que encontrar a la chica Gryffindor, pero sin que nadie se de cuenta, y dijiste que quieres ayudar así que te lo encargo Lupin"

"Pero hay muchas chicas en Gryffindor ¿como sabre cual es?"

"¿Acaso no escuchaste a Myrtle?, ella dijo entre lineas que es una chica que en estos momentos esta aislada y frecuentemente pasa su tiempo en el baño, eso ya es una gran pista Lupin. Otra cosa importante es que debes hacer esto sin ayuda de nadie, solo observa la sala común y mira cuales de las chicas son solitarias, ¿fácil verdad?. Pero por ningún motivo puedes alertar a la chica cuando la encuentres, eso es lo mas importante, ahora iré a terminar mis preparaciones para la batalla."

"Que tipo tan mando " dijo Lupin aunque fue a hacer su parte del trabajo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Haciendo todo lo posible en su vigilancia Lupin había vigilado a cada chica una por una, durante dos semanas en la que no ocurrió ningún accidente, además también trato de cuidar lo mejor posible a Lily para que no anduviera sola por los pasillos, ya tenia claro quien podría ser la chica que Severus estaba buscando, de hecho desde que volvieron al colegio para cursar su segundo año esta chica no se había vuelto a juntar con sus amigas Pandora y Lily.

"¿Que hay de nuevo Lily?" le pregunto Lupin a la chica pelirroja.

"Contigo quería hablar, ¿sabes que ha estado haciendo Severus estas dos semanas?"

"Supongo que esta concentrándose en sus pociones." Comento Lupin. Mientras cambiaba el tema a una pregunta propia. ¿Lily paso algo entre Marlene y tu, lo digo por que erais inseparables el año pasado?

Si, el día del viaje de regreso a Hogwarts tuvimos una discusión por que el año pasado cada vez que nos encontrábamos con Sev ella no perdía un momento para darle una ronda de comentarios humillantes y no pude aguantarlo mas, así que terminamos con nuestra amistad.

"¿Entonces no planeas arreglar la relación con ella, para volver a ser amigas?"

"Ya lo intente varias veces pero me trata como si fuera aire cada vez que le hablo. Dijo Lily. Aunque últimamente he notado que esta distraída por algo, ni siquiera la veo tanto en la sala común compartiendo una conversación con nadie lo que me parece súper extraño por que ella es de las que no se callan, ¿Pero por que me preguntas por ella, acaso te gusta?"

"No es nada de eso, una ultima pregunta. ¿la has visto con un diario?"

"De hecho si, mantiene todo el tiempo con un diario en el dormitorio mientras actúa como si las demás chicas no existiéramos. ¿Se metió en un problema verdad? y ¿te ha enviado Severus?"

Lupin ya no siguió hablando con Lily, rápidamente fue a buscar a Severus quien estaba tomando una descanso en su dormitorio profundamente dormido solo que no se dio cuenta que una pelirroja lo seguía de cerca.

"¡Despierta Severus! ¡despierta!" grito Lupin mientras corría el dosel de la cama de Severus.

Severus de inmediato reacciono y apunto su varita a la cara de Lupin amenazadoramente. dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se tranquilizo y bajo su varita.

Lily se había escondido debajo de una de las camas adyacentes a la de Severus y estaba escuchando de que hablaban los dos chicos.

"Encontré a la chica que me encargaste buscar, era Marlene." Dijo Lupin.

"Así que fue Mckinnon" dijo Severus.

"Bien hecho Lupin, ahora por cualquier medio debemos arrebatarle el diario para salvar a esa pobre chica ingenua"

"¿que le pasa a Marlene?" pregunto Lupin.

"Ella se ha encontrado con un objeto de magia muy oscura y ha sido dominada por el, supongo que ella no se ha dado cuenta que esta siendo controlada para liberar al basilisco y producir los ataques"

"¿Es cierto lo que dices Severus?" dijo Lily mientras salia de debajo de la cama.

"Lily no te han enseñado que es de mala educación espiar a la gente a sus espaldas, podriamos llegar a pensar que eres un tejón chismoso Hufflepuff, mira hasta sales de una madriguera" dijo Lupin con sorna.

Lily se puso roja.

"Un día de estos tendrás un gran problema en tus manos por no ser mas cuidadoso Lupin" dijo Severus con ira por que este último no se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo aun cuando Severus le advirtió que no se dejara descubrir.

"Respondeme Sev, ¿que pasa con Marlene?" con ojos muy fijos y amenazantes Lily advirtió a Severus que no podría esquivar la pregunta. Severus se levanto y les dijo a los dos que lo siguieran y así se dirigieron hacia el septimo piso a la sala de menesteres donde Severus había puesto todos los elementos que había preparado para su enfrentamiento con el Basilisco.

"Lily lo que escuchaste es cierto, Marlene esta siendo afectada de alguna manera por una magia muy oscura y ella esta dejando salir a un Basilisco y este esta tratando de matar estudiantes nacidos de muggles explico Lupin. Al principio pensé que Severus estaba loco pero investigue y me di cuenta que tenia razón y luego esta el mensaje escrito en el muro donde fue petrificado ese chico Tonks..." Lupin siguió explicando varias de sus investigaciones en conjunto con Severus hasta que Lily supo todo lo que el hombre lobo sabia.

"¿Y entonces que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Lily.

"Tu iras a tu dormitorio, te colocaras tu pijama y te acostaras a dormir intentando olvidar todo este tema" dijo Severus a Lily.

Lily se lanzo contra Severus y lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro.

¡SUELTA! grito Severus con dolor.

"Si vuelves a mandarme a mi habitación te morderé de nuevo dijo Lily cuando lo soltó. Ahora habla de lo que haremos." Dijo Lily.

Esta bien pero promete que no harás nada estúpido. Dijo Severus mientras miraba a Lily fijamente.

Mientras Severus empezaba a sacar un baúl con un montón de botellas de vidrio redondas que tenían dentro un liquido verde y también un montón de estandartes muy antiguos empezó a describir el plan a seguir.

"Bueno lo primero es que les encargo, es que recuperen el diario por cualquier medio ya saben lo importante que es, así que incluso si tienen que arrebatarlo de Marlene dejándola inconsciente no pueden fallar y es muy posible que ella luche contra ustedes con todo lo que tiene para que eso no pase. Mientras que yo iré a cazar al Basilisco a la cámara de los secretos."

Severus tomo por ultimo un hacha que había sido su trabajo mas avanzado en forja mágica hasta el momento, aunque no era nada especial solo era un hacha arrojadiza de tipo francisca con un encantamiento de endurecimiento y otro para mantener el filo intacto y la coloco en su cintura.

"estas loco Sev no lo permitire" pero antes de que Lily hicera algo Severus la hechizo para que no se moviera hasta que se hubiera escapado de ella.

Severus llego rápidamente al baño de Myrtle y rápidamente dijo una frase que había utilizado Harry para abrir la entrada al pasadizo y puso rumbo a la cámara de los secretos y mientras avanzaba Severus recordó lo que leyó en la guía de Newt Scamander, animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos sobre los basiliscos pensando que eso lo pondría menos nervioso después de todo era una criatura muy peligrosa y si cometía un error podria morir.

_«De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal.»_

En el pasadizo se encontró con una gran cantidad de mudas de piel de serpiente hasta que llego a la puerta de la cámara de los secretos y volvió a hacer sonidos en lengua parsel y la compuerta se abrió dando un chirrido algo oxidado y Severus Vislumbro un gran recinto lleno de un montón de estatuas de serpiente y un gran rostro humano esculpido en el fondo de la camara, acercandose rápidamente a él mientras las antorchas se encendían y el lugar se iluminaba cada vez mas.

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos Marlene se encontraba escribiendo en un diario.

Remus y Lily la estaban vigilando desde una distancia razonable para no alertarla mientras que encontraban el momento para arrebatarle el diario. pronto tuvieron su oportunidad y Lily lanzo un Petrificus Totalus cuando Marlene tenia la guardia baja y la golpeo por la espalda, el hechizo funciono bien y Marlene cayo al suelo como un tronco de árbol que ha sido cortado, mientras que Lupin lanzo un Wingardium Leviosa y la llevo hacia el baño de Myrtle donde iban a esperar el regreso de Severus.

"No puedo esperar mas estoy muy nerviosa creo que iré a decirle a la profesora Mcgonagall para que los profesores salven a Sev" dijo Lily casi llorando por haber permitido que su mejor amigo fuera solo a ese lugar y ahora se daba cuenta lo tonta que había sido al permitir que la hechizara tan facilmente.

Lily salio corriendo en busca de Mcgonagall.

Al llegar al aula donde se imparten las clases de transformaciones vio a la maestra que esta concentrada en calificar tareas y se acerco.

"Profesora tengo que decirle algo importante, Severus bajo a la cámara de los secretos a enfrentarse al basilisco" dijo Lily mientras lloraba de preocupación.

La cara de la profesora Mcgonagall se puso palida y luego paso por un montons de matices diferentes.

"Señorita Evans espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto" dijo Mcgonagall mientras se coloca roja de ira por que sabia que su estudiante esta diciendo la verdad, así que la tomo por la solapa de la túnica y la llevo rápidamente fuera del aula de transformaciones y en dirección a la oficina del director.

"Señorita Evans espero que cuando lleguemos a la Oficina del profesor Dumbledore pueda explicar por que ustedes hicieron una tontería como esa, acaso no saben lo peligroso que es..." así continuo una ronda de regaños por parte de Mcgonagall quien cada vez estaba mas furiosa y asustada pensando en que no le pasara nada al pobre niño.

Al llegar a la oficina Lily rápidamente le hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado a Dumbledore mientras este miro a Fawkes y le dio la orden de que ayudara a Severus rápidamente, el ave desvaneció en una gran llamarada teletransportandose a la cámara secreta donde tiempo atrás había venido con su dueño.

"Ahora Minerva si eres tan amable y escoltas a la señorita Evans a tomar una taza de te de valeriana para los nervios te lo agradecería."

"Espero que el chico este bien preparado para este enfrentamiento" dijo Dumbledore cuando ya estaba solo.

Mientras tanto en la cámara de los secretos Severus se encontró con un Tom Ryddle en forma fantasmal mucho menos completo físicamente que el que se encontró Harry Potter, Severus llego a la conclusión de que no había estado absorbiendo energía de Marlene durante mucho tiempo, o que no podía materializarse completamente por que Voldemort todavía estaba vivo y su cuerpo intacto, una de estas opciones era la correcta aunque severus no sabia cual.

"No espere una respuesta tan rápida por parte de Dumbledore" dijo el chico Fantasmal.

"Eso es por que crees que siempre se trata de un juego de ajedrez donde solo te enfrentas a Dumbledore como tu igual".

"Ciertamente eres un chico interesante, pero lastima que no durara mucho, a menos que decidas unirte a mi causa, tengo entendido que mi verdadero yo ha logrado cumplir con todos mis sueños y te permito que te unas a mi cruzada después de todo Lord Voldemort siempre necesitara súbditos capaces" dijo Tom Ryddle.

"Eso no pasara, Tom ¿o prefieres que te llame Voldemort?" dijo Severus en un tono burlón.

"Marlene me dijo que las personas ahora temen pronunciar el nombre que mejor representa mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. ¿Pero por que parece que tu no tienes miedo de mi?"

"El temor al nombre solo aumenta el temor al hombre, así que elijo llamarte por tu nombre aunque solo esta vez, después de todo no soy tan estúpido como para no notar que has hechizado tu nombre para que cada vez que alguien lo pronuncie tu te des cuenta y mandes a tus mortifagos a acabar con sus vidas por lo que a ti te parece una falta de respeto por no llamarte con respeto y humildad."

"Parece que hemos llegado a un impase. pero antes de que comience a tratar de matarte reponde mi pregunta ¿como lograste entrar a la camara? se que soy el único que la puede abrir". Tom Ryddle espero una respuesta pero en ese momento un ave de color rojo entro volando y empezó a cantar, en sus garras traía el sombrero seleccionador el cual dejo caer al suelo y se asentó en el hombro de Severus.

"Es el fénix de Dumbledore" dijo Tom Ryddle con sorna, "es toda la ayuda que Dumbledore puede prestarte, solo una estúpida ave y un sombrero sucio y viejo" Tom Ryddle soltó una carcajada con la que expresaba el ridículo.

"No lo escuches Fawkes, confió en ti" dijo Severus mientras el Fawkes asintió.

"Que tierno, pero te mostrare lo que es verdaderamente una bestia terrible no como ese pato que te envió Dumbledore"

Severus tomo su varita, la primera que había conseguido en Ollivanders, la que lo ha acompañado en dos vidas y en la mano libre sostuvo su pequeña hacha encantada y espero que el fantasma de Tom Ryddle hiciera su movimiento.

"Entonces enfrentemos las armas que me heredo el gran mago Salazar Slytherin contra un chico entrometido y las armas enviadas por Dumbledore" Tom Ryddle dirigió una mirada socarrona al fénix y al sombrero seleccionador.

Tom Ryddle le susurro una palabras en lengua parsel al rostro de Slytherin y entonces el rostro de la escultura de Slytherin abrio su boca y entonces Severus vio que salia el Basilisco.

Bien Fawkes encontremos la manera de salir de este problema dijo Severus y el fenix alzo vuelo hacia el basilisco y empezó a enterrar sus garras el la carne de la serpiente y grandes cantidades de sangre chorreaban, Severus por su parte le dio la espalda y corrió rápidamente a uno de los corredores adyacentes mientras que con su varita hizo uno giros rápidos y envió volando todo tipo de estandartes para tratas de cubrir los ojos de la serpiente aunque esta logro esquivarlos y destruirlos rasgandolos con sus colmillos afilados mientras aguantaba el asedio de Fawkes

"Olvidate del ave y esas telas mata al niño" dijo Tom Ryddle con urgencia.

El Basilisco acato la orden y apunto su rostro hacia la espalda del niño que se alejaba y en un ataque muy rápido se lanzo sobre el pero Severus esquivo hacia un lado tirándose al suelo y evito la embestida, [Alarte Ascendare] dijo Severus y un hechizo impactó al Basilisco enviándolo por los aires hacia el techo de la cámara donde se golpeo bruscamente rajando todo el techo y pequeños escombros caían aunque luego el daño se reparo rápidamente en la estructura. Mientras el basilisco caía hizo un giro de su cola y como un látigo golpeo la mano de Severus donde sostenía su varita quebrando gravemente el hueso de su brazo y de la varita solo quedaron pedazos, pero Fawkes aprovecho este momento y rasgo los dos ojos color ámbar de la serpiente dejándola ciega.

"Bien hecho Fawkes" dijo Severus mientras se levantaba sosteniendo su brazo y mirando el resto de lo que quedaba de su varita en el suelo.

Ahora que los ojos del Basilisco ya no eran un problema Severus tomo el hacha con la mano que le quedaba y con magia sin varita envió volando todos los frascos y estos se rompieron contra el basilisco, Severus había preparado esta pócima que podía debilitar la piel hasta de un dragón adulto hasta cierto punto, mientras el liquido recorría la piel del Basilisco este rugía de dolor.

"Solo olfatea al chico y matalo, olvidate del pájaro" dijo Tom Ryddle.

"[Engorgio]" dijo Severus al encantar el hacha que creció en tamaño y peso, luego se acerco a la serpiente quien ya estaba muy herida y abalanzo el filo de la francisca con toda su fuerza contra el cráneo del Basilisco y este último se levanto y dio un último chillido estridente y luego su cuerpo se azoto fuertemente contra el piso.

"Parece que se ha terminado Tom y el ganador soy yo" dijo Severus con muecas de dolor en su rostro.

"¿Entonces ahora que sigue?" pregunto Tom.

"Por supuesto que destruir el diario Tom, que pensabas que iba a pasar." con lo ultimo dicho Severus se acerco a la bestia y arranco dos de sus colmillos y luego los guardo dentro de su baúl y salio de la cámara y para su sorpresa Tom Ryddle lo seguía.

"Fawkes te agradecería un último empujón" y entonces el fenix lo agarro por la solapa de su túnica y lo levanto del suelo mientras volaban por la tubería y ascendían a gran velocidad dejando atrás la cámara de los secreto que una vez mas se cerro.

Momentos después surgieron nuevamente de la tubería y llegaron de nuevo al baño de chicas de Myrtle.

"Pensé que habías muerto, si lo hubieras hecho podríamos haber compartido cubículo" dijo Myrtle en tono burlón.

"Severus" grito Lupin quien al ver que su compañero estaba herido lo ayudo a caminar, "¿Entonces como resulto la pelea?" pregunto Lupin mientras sentaba a Severus.

"¿tienes el diario?" pregunto Severus con impaciencia.

"Lily y yo lo conseguimos después de petrificar a Marlene ella esta escondida en ese cubículo sanitario" dijo Lupin

"Traelo, es hora de destruirlo" con eso Severus tomo uno de los colmillos del Basilisco

"Toma" le entrego Lupin un diario de tapa dura y negra con el nombre de Tom Ryddle.

"Entonces Tom, ¿algo mas que decir antes de despedirnos?"

El ser fantasmal de Tom Ryddle apareció desde el suelo y dijo con ira "¿crees que te rogare por misericordia?"

"Nunca esperaría eso de ti" dijo Severus mirándolo de soslayo.

"Te ofrezco un trato a cambio de que devuelvas el libro."

"Parece que después de todo si que es importante para ti pero entre mas trates de hacerme cambiar de opinión, mas estoy convencido en destruir este diario, así que lo siento"

"Te arrepentirás de esto, te haré pagar, esta es una promesa." Luego Tom ya no volvió a hablar.

"Entonces adiós" e inmediatamente Severus enterró el colmillo fuertemente el las paginas del diario y una luz se escapo de sus hojas, la misma luz salia del pecho del fantasma, hasta que ete desapareció entre gritos.

"Ya que han terminado con esto, por que no se dirigen a la enfermería, Señor Lupin le encargo que escolte al Señor Snape. Luego hablaremos largo y tendido" dijo Dumbledore mientras lanzaba un hechizo y despetrifcaba a Marlene y la dirigía a su oficina.


	17. Chapter 17

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. Pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 17

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su oficina comiendo uno de sus característicos dulces de limón, mientras pensaba sobre la aventura de sus estudiantes habían tenido en la cámara de los secretos y le resultaba interesante pensar que se estuviera perdiendo algo importante sobre los acontecimientos, pero no podía llegar al punto. Habían pasado dos días desde que Severus Snape había salido de la cámara de los secretos y según Pomfrey hoy seria dado de alta de la enfermería del colegio y tendría que visitar su oficina, pero algo sobre este chico le parecía muy extraño a Dumbledore, como si el chico fuera el que estuviera en control de la situación, lo que le parecía muy gracioso y lo descarto inmediatamente, después de todo el era Albus Dumbledore quien se había enfrentado durante su vida a grandes magos tenebrosos, que podría significar un pequeño estudiante para él.

Severus estaba bajo la observación final de Madame Pomfrey quien revisaba sus brazos con mucho cuidado para corroborar que todo estuviera bien.

"Bueno todo está en su sitio, puede irse ahora señor Snape y sepa que tuvo mucha suerte, de todas las tonterías que he visto durante mis años como enfermera de Hogwarts, mira que enfrentarse a un Basilisco, que tontería más grande" dijo Pomfrey.

"Gracias señora Pomfrey, le estoy muy agradecido por su cuidado" Dijo Severus muy educadamente.

"No es nada solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. El profesor Dumbledore lo está esperando, así que sugiero que le haga una visita después de salir de aquí" dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Al salir de la enfermería Severus noto que Lily estaba lo esperando y con unas notables ojeras por no poder dormir del miedo que había sentido cuando pensó las cosas terribles que podría haberle pasado a Severus en esa cámara terrible había tenido pesadillas estos dos días.

Severus que había notado su cara de preocupación y luego alivio se acerco y dijo "¿Todo en orden, Lily?"

Lily después de tres días por fin soltó una sonrisa y lo abrazo "todo está en orden"

"Bien entonces acompañame a la oficina de Dumbledore" dijo Severus y así los dos pusieron rumbo hacia la gárgola de piedra.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio y sentada en un sillón como estaba también la profesora Mcgonagall quien ni siquiera miraba a Severus aunque se podía ver que estaba furiosa con el chico, o eso fue lo que pensó Severus al entrar en la oficina junto con Lily. También estaba Fawkes quien estaba sobre la percha de oro junto a Dumbledore.

"¿Como lo hicisteis?" pregunto Mcgonagall aun con mala cara.

"Lo cierto Minerva es que a mí también me gustaría escuchar la historia sobre como lo lograron." Dijo Dumbledore quien miraba a Severus directamente a los ojos, Severus supuso que estaba tratando de usar Legeremancia, así que compartimento su cerebro y solo le mostró puras chorradas utilizando la Oclumancia. Aunque ya sabia que este anciano ya sabia muchas cosas al meterse en la cabeza de Lupin y Lily, por lo menos los puntos importantes sobre él como y por que había descubierto como entrar a la cámara estaban ocultos. Severus sabia que esta era la mayor duda del anciano y al parecer hoy no conseguiría respuestas, por lo menos no de su boca.

Severus se acerco a su baúl, lo abrió y saco el sombrero seleccionador junto con el diario destruido de Tom Ryddle y lo coloco sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore mientras narraba una historia convenientemente elaborada en su tiempo en la enfermería. Aunque sabia que tales cosas Dumbledore no sé las tragaría, pero aun así los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Conto había viajado con Hagrid al bosque prohibido y escuchado a el semigigante y Aragog hablar sobre una bestia dentro del castillo por lo que empezó a investigar, que se entero de los gallos de Hagrid los cuales estaban siendo masacrados por alguien, que investigo en la biblioteca sobre esto hechos y que había preguntado a Myrtle la Llorona como había muerto, entre otras cosas para que su historia fuera creíble.

"Así que hiciste todo eso quebrantando un montón de normas" dijo Mcgonagall ahora incluso más furiosa, Severus temía el castigo.

"¿Pero como demonios consiguió salir con vida con vida señor Snape?" Pregunto Mcgonagall.

Severus narro como fue la batalla durante unos minutos. Lily por su parte estaba embelesada escuchando la historia con total atención y Mcgonagall esta asombrada con la forma en que el niño había derrotado a la serpiente Dumbledore escuchaba en silencio.

"¿Entonces como esta Marlene?" pregunto Severus cambiando de tema.

"Me alegra informarle de que la chica se ha recuperado completamente, ya ha regresado a sus clases y su vida normal." Dijo Dumbledore " pero lo que más me intriga es como Voldemort logro ingresar al colegio y hechizar a la señorita Mckinnon sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta."

" Fue el diario el que la hechizo", dijo Lily apuntando al diario sobre la mesa de Dumbledore

"Ahora esto tiene más sentido, por supuesto Ryddle es probablemente el alumno más talentoso que ha tenido Hogwarts a mi parecer, y con este diario hizo un trabajo soberbio, aun en su época de estudiante ya era sobresaliente." Dijo Dumbledore mientras sostenía el diario en sus manos. "Le di clases hace mucho tiempo y siempre fue sobresaliente en todos los temas luego cuando de graduó le seguí la pista dándome cuenta de que se reunió con todo tipo de magos tenebrosos y empezó a caminar cada vez más cerca de la oscuridad, abrazándose a ella hasta tal punto que cuando surgió como Lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible, casi nadie se dio cuenta de que Lord Voldemort estaba relacionado con el apuesto y sumamente inteligente muchacho Tom Ryddle."

"Profesor Dumbledore ¿que pasara con Marlene?" pregunto Lily a quien no le interesaba tanto la historia de Voldemort y por el contrario estaba más preocupada por su amiga.

"Ahora que te refieres a eso llegue a la conclusión de que no habrá castigo para ninguno de ustedes y eso incluye a la señorita Mckinnon, después de todo Lord Voldemort ha logrado engañar a magos más viejos y sabios así que no es de sorprender que la señorita Mckinnon halla tropezado esta vez" dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

"Entonces profesor si eso es todo nos iremos" dijo Severus dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin esperar una confirmación.

" Lo siento por lo que paso con tu varita, ¿necesitas que te ayude a conseguir otra?. Pregunto Dumbledore.

"Gracias por su preocupación pero tengo una segunda varita" dijo Severus, aunque eso usted ya lo sabe. Esto ultimo solo paso por su mente y no lo comento.

En el almuerzo ese mismo día, en el gran comedor las noticiás habían volado. Todos los estudiantes hablaban sobre un chico de Gryffindor que se había enfrentado a un Basilisco, y de boca en boca el chisme continuo creciendo. Cuando Severus y Lily por fin llegaron al comedor todos dejaron de hablar y apuntaron sus miradas a los dos aunque más específicamente a Severus. Hablaban entre susurros con sus compañeros más cercanos, Sus compañeros de la casa de Gryffindor se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir al nuevo héroe, Los hermanos Gideon y Fabian Prewett vociferaron "nuestro héroe ha llegado después de su gran aventura en la fosa más oscura de este castillo y nos ha traído la luz de la esperanza", entre otras chorradas más, a lo cual la mayoría de los estudiantes empezaron a reír.

Por otro lado estaban James Potter y Sirius Black particularmente callados y comiendo sus almuerzos tranquilamente hasta que James comento en voz alta. " Vamos chicos, no creo que toda esa historia sea más que un niño tratando de inventarse algo para llamar la atención de todos, después de todo que un niño pueda acabar con un Basilisco es imposible ¿no lo creen?" James estaba decidido a ensuciar el nombre de Severus.

Lily le dirigió una mirada mordaz al chico envidioso y tomo la mano de Severus y juntos tomaron lugares en el comedor de Gryffindor y comenzaron con su almuerzo, lo curioso es que todos en la mesa habían ignorado los comentarios de James Potter lo que le hizo aún más furioso, se preguntaba por que nadie lo escuchaba cuando ciertamente estaba diciendo la verdad y los otros estaban equivocados totalmente. Sirius estaba vez tampoco lo apoyo solo siguió concentrado en su almuerzo aunque de mal humor.

Por otro lado en la mesa de Slytherin había cierto chico de cabello rubio que lo miraba fijamente, no era otro que Lucius Malfoy, quien fue el encargado de traer el diario de Tom Ryddle a Hogwarts siguiendo las ordenes de Lord Voldemort y aunque el plan había iniciado con éxito y había llevado el plan de acuerdo a sus ordenes al final había fallado y ahora él y su padre Abraxas Malfoy tenían que recibir su castigo, después de todo el señor tenebroso nunca perdono ninguna equivocación por parte de sus súbditos y mientras pensaba cuantos Cruciatus estaría recibiendo, más observaba con odio al chico Gryffindor Severus Snape y pensaba en formas de hacerlo pagar y ahora que le quedaban pocos meses para graduarse tendría que inventar algo rápidamente. Por otro lado Virgilio que estaba jugando con una bola de estambre mientras estaba a la altura de los tobillos de Severus sintió que alguien estaba apuntando una mirada peligrosa contra su dueño por lo que se subió a la mesa y se erizo con la cola levantada con su mirada fija en Lucius Malfoy, esto alerto a Severus quien estaba cortando salchichas en trozos con los cubiertos, su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin y le dio un asentimiento a Lucius luego volvió la vista a Virgilio y le ofreció las salchichas que había cortado, el gato olvido a Lucius y su cara se estrello contra el plato comiéndose las salchichas a una velocidad sorprendente.

"Tu siempre me salvas Virgilio" dijo Severus mientras acariciaba a Virgilio." Ahora sabia que el ultimo trimestre del año escolar no seria tan fácil de llevar, el sabia que Lucius Malfoy era un tonto cuando se trataba de improvisar, pero cuando planeaba era bastante mordaz en sus movimientos, ahora sospechaba que como en su anterior vida Malfoy se encargo de que el libro entrara en Hogwarts.

En ese momento una lechuza aterrizo junto a Virgilio y le entrego una carta, era la lechuza de los Prince y sabia que nada bueno pasaría ahora, ya que se le había enviado un vociferador que se abrió rápidamente por si solo cuando Severus solo lo toco.

" ¡SEVERUS SNAPE COMO TE ATREVES A ENFRENTARTE A UN BASILISCO!"

"¿ACASO PENSASTE EN NOSOTROS? MIRA QUE LANZARTE COMO UN LOCO HACIA UNA FIERA TAN PELIGROSA."

"QUE SERIA DE NOSOTROS SI TE PERDIÉRAMOS."

"SI HAY UNA Próxima VEZ QUE INTENTES HACER ALGO TAN PELIGROSO TE REGRESAREMOS A CASA Y NO TE DEJAREMOS VOLVER."

"Estamos muy aliviados que estés bien cariño. Solo nos preocupamos mucho"

El vociferador se rompió en pedazos mientras los otros estudiantes se reían de Severus aunque a este no podría importarle menos las burlas, unos que se reian particularmente fuerte fueron James Potter y Sirius Black.

"Este mensaje fue enviado en conjunto por su abuela Karen y su madre, la parte de los gritos era de Karen mientras el final fue de su madre.

"Supongo que lo merecía" dijo Severus a Lily que asentía y trataba de no llorar ya que ella también se había sentido así el día que el entro a la cámara de los secretos.

"Creo que deberías enviar una carta pidiendo disculpas por tu comportamiento" le aconsejo Lily mientras volvía a la normalidad después de evitar que cayeran sus lagrimas.

"Lo haré"

"Entonces ¿has hablado con Mckinnon?" dijo Severus tratando de distraer a Lily a la cual no quería ver llorar.

" Si hable con ella antes de que el director la enviara a casa para unas vacaciones de recuperación ya que sus padres querian tenrla cerca para ver si en realidad estaba bien y ahora prometimos intentar ser amigas de nuevo, también me dijo que te pidiera perdón por su comportamiento, que ella se disculparía personalmente de nuevo cuando volviera, que estaba muy agradecida por lo que habías hecho por ella."

Así pasaron unas Semanas desde el incidente del Basilisco, nadie hablaba de ese tema lo que a Severus le sentaba muy bien, no disfrutaba al ser el centro de atención. Ahora se dirigía a sus clases particulares con Hagrid en su choza, Spinnel se había retirado del colegio después de un incidente con los centauros quienes ahora no lo querían dentro del bosque por alguna razón desconocida por lo que Hagrid había tomado el puesto de Guardabosque y guardián de las llaves, aunque para Hagrid no representaba un gran cambio teniendo en cuenta que ya hacia todo estos trabajos desde mucho tiempo atrás.

"Oh, Severus bienvenido, ven tomemos un poco de te" dijo Hagrid con su particular acento mientras tomaba la tetera que colgaba sobre el fuego de la chimenea y servia dos tazas una para cada uno. "Hoy tendremos nuestra clase más difícil hasta el momento, por primera vez estarás ante un animal fantástico de máxima peligrosidad aunque claro como siempre te he dicho la clave para manejar este tipo de animales es encontrar una forma de calmarlos, pero basta de cháchara sígueme." Hagrid estaba entusiasmado por mostrarle a su alumno su nueva adquisición así que lo llevo al bosque prohibido donde tenia viviendo al animal.

"Fluffy" grito Hagrid cando llegaron un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, cuando Severus recordó al perro gigante de tres cabezas que casi le arranca una pierna y se asusto un poco pero no retrocedió, si algo había aprendido en su año estudiando con Hagrid es que no puedes mostrar cobardía con los animales y mucho menos con los mágicos, eso solo les daría más motivos para atacarte. Pronto se escucharon una serie de ladridos y un pequeño cachorro de tres cabezas salio detrás de unos matorrales y se lanzo sobre Hagrid dándole un par de lengüetazos con sus tres cabezas compitiendo por su atención.

" Hagrid no pensé que en los terrenos del colegio tuviéramos perros gigantes de tres cabezas, según leí en la Guía que recomendaste no se suelen ver fuera de Grecia." Dijo Severus mientras se acercaba a Hagrid y Fluffy. Por supuesto que el colegio no tiene perros gigantes de tres cabezas, de hecho este es mio no del colegio, lo conseguí de un viajero que visito Hogsmeade hace un año y me dijo que ya no lo podía cuidar ahora que estaba envejeciendo no tenia la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo y escuchó por otro amigo mio que tengo el espacio suficiente para tenerlo después de todo este perro necesita mucho espacio sobre todo en su etapa de crecimiento" Hagrid ahora masajeaba a Fluffy y este se tiro al suelo dando vueltas.

"¿crees que podría traer a Lily para que lo vea?, después de todo la mayoría de los magos pasan toda su vida sin ver uno y me gustaría mucho mostrárselo." Dijo Severus cuando abandono toda idea de miedo y se acerco junto a Hagrid y también empezó a acariciar al can.

"Claro pero hazlo en secreto, lo ultimo que quiero es que un estudiante chismoso sepa que tengo una perro de tres cabezas."

Después de hacerle un hechizo simple a una hoja de pergamino con un mensaje para Lily diciéndole si se podría acercar a la cabaña de Hagrid cerca del bosque prohibido por que quería mostrarle algo, Severus lo envolvió entre sus manos y luego salio un pequeño colibrí en dirección al colegio donde Lily estaba. Después de que ella llego y se le fue presentado Fluffy pasaron toda la tarde de ese día estudiando juntos a este maravilloso animal y tomándose unos refrigerios que preparo Hagrid aunque no eran precisamente exquisitos tampoco estaban mal. Severus que había estado jugando más de cerca con Fluffy tenia la túnica rasgada por varias partes así que antes de regresar al colegio Lily las reparo y se despidieron de Hagrid.

"Lily debes mantener en secreto todo el tema con Fluffy, después de todo el colegio no sabe de su existencia" dijo Severus mientras junto con Lily se apresuraban al castillo.

"Esta bien pero ¿como es que Hagrid te invito a conocer a Fluffy?, después de todo no recuerdo que fuerais más que solo conocidos"

"Sobre eso, recuerdas que hace un tiempo dijiste que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo contigo y que aveces desaparecía, bueno lo cierto es que convencí a Hagrid para que fuera mi profesor en lo relacionado con animales fantásticos. Esto también tendrá que ser un secreto después de todo, el colegio no sabe de esto."

"Y yo pensando que ya estaba súper ocupada con los deberes y tu vas y tomas otra clase" dijo Lily con tono burlón.

"Por cierto ¿por cierto que has estado haciendo durante este tiempo que te deje un poco apartada?" pregunto Severus a una Lily.

"Bueno lo usual, ya sabes cumplir con el montón de tareas de las clases, aprender a usar una pluma y tintero adecuadamente, caligrafía ya que la profesora Mcgonagall siempre rebaja mi nota por esa tontería, ah y también pasar tiempo con Marlene y Pandora de hecho creo que fue bueno tener un poco más de espacio para hacer cosas con otras personas ya que sentía que dependía mucho de ti, aunque antes no me daba cuenta" dijo Lily.

"Me alegra oír eso, y dime ¿alguien te ha molestado?"

"Pues lo usual, Potter y sus tonterías."

"¿Te hicieron algo grave?" pregunto Severus " por que si lo hicieron los haré pagar"

"No nada grave solo no me deja en paz y el junto con su amigo Sirius, tratan de hablarme siempre y en ocasiones casi me han obligado a unirme a ellos aun cuando les digo muy claramente que no, claro nunca me he unido pero es fastidioso estar todo el tiempo repitiendo lo mismo."

" Esta bien me encargare de esos chicos por ti, les dejare bien en claro lo que significa el rechazo y pasara un tiempo hasta que se les olvide, aunque ciertamente volverán, después de todo en cabezoneria no les gana nadie."

"Tranquilo Sev, solo tengo que decirles cada vez, que no me interesa juntarme con ellos hasta que me dejen tranquila."

"Esta bien pero que quede claro que no confió en esos dos, si sobrepasan su limite solo tienes que decírmelo y les enseñare una lección." Dijo Severus.

"Gracias, pero cambiando de tema. ¿Que harás durante las vacaciones?" Pregunto Lily.

"Pues mi abuelo me dijo que me dará clases durante el verano así que estudiar un poco en la mansión y descansar. Pero me encantaría visitarte, ¿puedo?" le pregunto Severus cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor."

"Claro que puedes, pero mi familia planeo un viaje a parís de dos semanas a principios del verano así que tendrá que ser después de eso."

"Bueno entonces lo arreglaremos a través de cartas" dijo Severus.

Los días restantes del año escolar habían terminado y una multitud de jóvenes caminaban hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts. Severus charlaba con un nuevo amigo que había conseguido en sus últimos días de colegio, no era otro que Frank Longbottom quien iba solo un año por delante de Severus y asistía a la casa Gryffindor, también era el padre del chico que lo sacaba de quicio en su vida anterior por ser un incompetente en casi todo excepto en herbología, pero su padre era un tema diferente, se habían reunido a practicar un poco de duelo mágico y Severus había notado que Frank era muy talentoso en eso por lo que las reuniones se hicieron más frecuentes, incluso Severus había compartido con el su propio hechizo Palalingua y Frank le regalo un pequeño retoño de una planta extraña llamada Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Tiene un maravilloso sistema de defensa que consiste en unos furúnculos, por los cuales expulsa un líquido verde oscuro, el cual sale a chorro y tiene olor a estiércol podrido" Explico Frank Longbottom.

"Ya tengo una idea en quien podría usarla" dijo Severus a los dos chico más adelantados del grupo, no eran otros que Sirius Black y James Potter, quienes estaban molestando a un Slytherin de primer año.

"Tu venganza es horrible amigo." Dijo Frank, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Severus ya que había escuchado muchas veces a esos chicos meterse con otros, haciendo bromas que rayaban en el bullying, a el no le agradaban.

Mientras el tren se dirigía rumbo a la estación King Cross en Londres Severus ataco con su nueva planta en el cubículo donde estaban James y Sirius que dormían, cuando la planta dejo salir todo ese liquido putrefacto, Severus nunca se había reído tanto al verlos salir corriendo con un olor a alcantarilla y todos los otros chicos se burlaban con ls narices tapadas mientras las victimas corrían hacia el vagón de los prefectos ya que se estaban ahogando con su propia pestilencia. Severus recogió su planta le lanzo un hechizo limpiador para quitarle toda la porqueria y se la llevo de regreso al cubículo que compartía con Frank, Marlene, Pandora, Alice y Lily donde conversaron hasta que el tren se detuvo, había llegado a King Cross y ahora tomarían caminos separados hasta el próximo año escolar, excepto por Lily y Severus que habían acordado reunirse en las vacaciones.

Después de saludar a los Evans y despedirse de ellos dejando a Lily atrás, al fin se encontró con su abuelo que al parecer había llegado un poco tarde y apenas había entrado a la estación se dirigieron a un lugar fuera de la vista de los muggles y se aparecieron.

Severus no se dio cuenta que una chica Slytherin lo miraba muy fijamente, se veía en su cara que quería hablar con él pero los padres de la chica llegaron rápido y la acompañaron junto con su hermana mayor fuera de la estación y luego también desaparecieron.


	18. Chapter 18

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Todos los derechos de los personajes, lineas reconocidas de la trama, luegres, etc. Pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 18

Severus y su abuelo se aparecieron cerca de la mansión Prince ya que no podían entrar directamente gracias al encantamiento Fidelio así que se acercaron esperaron que la barrera los dejara ingresar. Severus extrañaba las vistas en este jardín y en el fondo la mansión donde sabia que podía estar tranquilo sin temer que nadie lo atacara, esta sensación nunca se la brindo su antigua casa en Spinner End y mucho menos Hogwarts, si bien era cierto que el colegio era seguro hasta cierto punto, también los adolescentes pueden llegar a ser tan o mas crueles que los adultos por lo que siempre se debe estar alerta, su vida pasada se lo había enseñado, Severus tomo un gran respiro y olfateo el aroma de las plantas y una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

"Bienvenido de vuelta Severus" dijo su abuelo Archivald quien parecía estar de muy buen humor por la llegada de su nieto. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la mansión donde su abuela Karen y su madre Eileen lo recibieron.

"Ven aquí Severus" lo tomo su abuela Karen con un gran abrazo, "Sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando el director Dumbledore me envió una carta donde decía que te habías enfrentado a un Basilisco, ¿como pensaste que era una buena idea hacerlo?" dijo la abuela Karen mientras su abrazo se apretaba mas.

"Lo siento" Severus dijo estas palabras con el corazón, sentía cierta vergüenza por no haberse preocupado por lo que podrían sentir sus familiares, aunque no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, ya que en su mente el creía que para eso había vuelto a empezar su vida para tratar de lograr la felicidad y para derrocar al sicópata Voldemort.

"Por cierto hoy tu madre y yo preparamos una gran cena de bienvenida así que ve a ducharte y ponte una ropa mas bonita, mira esas fachas pareces uno de esos muggles rebeldes y además también has crecido mucho, los pantalones te quedan cortos suerte que te hemos comprado ropa nueva tu madre y yo." La abuela Karen estaba de muy buen humor de tener a Severus de vuelta y saber que tendría a su querido nieto en casa todo un verano era como un sueño que jamas podría háber pensado que pasara.

Después de bañarse, encontró en su closet un traje de sastre gris con una pajarita azul junto con unos mocasines a juego, y aunque bien no era lo que el elegiría comprar o usar, después de todo su familia se había tomado el trabajo de comprarlo para el así que por supuesto que se lo pondría con gusto. Después de ponerse su traje y su inútil intento de peinarse, bajo al comedor para la cena.

La mesa del comedor estaba llena de todo tipo de carnes como pollo, pato, conejo, ciervo, res y todas perfectamente preparadas también había pan que se veía muy fresco, seguido de puré de papa y por ultimo un bonito pescado ahumado en el centro de la mesa que era muy fragante, en Hogwarts ciertamente había comido cosas deliciosas, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esta comida seria aun mejor.

Después de sentarse a la mesa con su familia y devorar este manjar de los cielos como el lo describió, agradeció a su abuela y madre por el esfuerzo.

"Por cierto, Eileen como has estado veo que estas mas gordita antes estabas en los huesos" dijo Severus a su madre.

"Hijo tengo que agradecerte por haberme sacado de esa casa, estoy segura de que yo sola no habría podido y ahora la verdad es que estoy muy feliz y ahora no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome hace todos esos años por que me llevo a tener el mejor hijo que pude desear." Eileen había dicho todo lo que ocultaba en su corazón lo que representaba que su recuperación iba por buen camino.

Archivald dejo caer unas lagrimas silenciosas al ver su familia reunida y feliz. "¿Que pasa querido, por que lloras?" dijo Karen quien también tenia lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

Todos se acercaron al asiento que ocupaba Archivald se dieron un gran abrazo." Por cierto abuela, creo que tu comida ha superado a Helga Hufflepuff estuvo muy delicioso." Con ese comentario Severus logro levantar el animo de todos mientras reían un poco.

La primera noche en la mansión Prince no fue tan cómoda como Severus pensó que seria ya que había tenido sueños sobre su vida anterior. Sus sueños lo llevaron a la noche de desesperación que tuvo el día que rompió su relación de amistad con Lily en su vida pasada, recordó como se le rompía el corazón en pedazos todo ese sufrimiento que había sentido rompia como una ola cuando golpeaba un dique, pero lo mas extraño es que también había una sombra con ojos ambarinos y pupila vertical que lo miraba desde las sombras en el dormitorio de Slytherin en el que sufría su perdida, fue un sueño tan vivido que cuando Severus despertó estaba llorando lagrimas silenciosas sin control.

Severus fue al baño y se lavo la cara y luego bajo a la biblioteca pues sabia que sus horas de sueño esa noche habían terminado y no quería revolcarse pensando en ese sueño que lo hacia tan deprimido. No quería pensar en lo que Lily le había hecho, Severus sabia que se había equivocado ese día al decirle sangre sucia, pero ella no tuvo ningún tipo de contemplacion en abandonar su amistad como si nunca hubiera significado nada y en el fondo Severus quería pensar lo mejor de Lily pero sabia que era muy posible que ella deseara terminar su amistad mucho antes de eso, después de todo quien querría tener a un amigo de Slytherin amargado, oscuro y sumamente problemático en vez de al siempre popular, divertido y guapo James Potter y su banda de animadores. Pensando en que Lily tenia en su naturaleza ese tipo de comportamiento Severus decidió distanciarse un poco mas de ella para evitar un mayor daño colateral, por que si ella se lo volvía a hacer en esta vida el ya no podría soportarlo. Así que el pagaría por sus errores y arrepentimientos de su vida pasada y ya vería si un futuro junto con Lily era posible aunque mentiría si dijera no lo deseara.

Severus leyó un libro sobre hechizos del siglo quince mientras estaba recostado en un gran sillón muy cómodo en la biblioteca y por ultimo se quedo dormido hasta la mañana sin darse cuenta y esta vez no tuvo mas sueños.

Al despertar noto a su abuelo leyendo el Diario el profeta en un sillón frente a él.

"Parece que ahora siempre aparecen los Mortifagos en este diario."

"¿Hicieron algo grave ahora?" pregunto Severus a su abuelo mientras se levantaba y colocaba el libro de hechizos en su lugar en la estantería.

Una gran foto de Abraxas Malfoy estaba en la primera página del diario.

"El exministro de magia Nobby Leach ha sido diagnosticado con una misteriosa enfermedad que se sospecha ha sido inoculada en el y que al parecer aun no se ha descubierto una cura además la investigación del departamento de aurores ha llegado a la conclusión que la enfermedad le fue implantada durante sus años en puesto de ministro y los sospechosos se han reducido a un pequeño numero de personas, la lista de posibles sospechosos de complotar para derribar al exministro Leach, entre los que se encuentra Abraxas Malfoy un reconocido seguidor de quien tu sabes desde sus años en Hogwarts y además un acérrimo defensor de la idea de la nobleza de la sangre, no seria una locura que una persona así quisiera sacar del tablero al ministro Leach por ensuciar todo en lo que el cree ya que después de todo Nobby Leach en un nacido de muggles que ha traído un cambio en la políticas del ministerio muchas de las cuales perjudican a la antiguas familias de magos en pro de un gobierno mas igualitario, algo en lo que pensar..." Leyó Archivald a su nieto.

"Y yo preguntándome porque Lucius Malfoy no hizo nada en mi contra en estas ultimas semanas y resulta que esta tratando de mantener un perfil bajo debido a esto." dijo Severus a su abuelo.

"¿Te metiste en problemas con un Malfoy?"

"Algo así, aunque yo lo describiría como que interferí en uno de sus planes y estoy seguro de que estoy en su punto de mira y una venganza llegara tarde o temprano" respondió Severus.

"Eso me preocupa mucho, después de todo no desearía que te contagiaras de esta misteriosa enfermedad que tiene el ministro."

"Eso es algo para tener en cuenta, no lo había pensado, suerte que ahora Malfoy ya no estará estudiando en Hogwarts, este año fue su graduación y no creo que se arriesgue compartiendo un plan de ataque contra mi con otros, no creo que ese sea su estilo" dijo Severus.

"No esta demás tener mayor precaución Severus, no sabemos si podría enloquecer e intentarlo." Comento su abuelo

"Eso es cierto, prometo tener cuidado. Cambiando de tema ¿me enseñaras Alquimia abuelo.?"

"Eso depende, si veo que estas preparado para iniciar después de todo se necesita un gran conocimiento en pociones y transformaciones y eso es solo para empezar."

Después de una semana de examenes por parte de Archivald a los conocimientos de Severus, le ofreció varios libros sobre metafísica y filosofía que eran temas en los que le faltaba aprendizaje acordaron que dentro de un mes comenzarían las clases. Archivald estaba mas que sorprendido en lo bueno que era el conocimento de su nieto en pociones y encantamientos donde vio que su talento sobresalía.

Severus apenas había rasgado la cascara de la filosofía y estaba tan perdido, pero también cada vez estaba mas fascinado por los grandes mentes que había tenido la humanidad y cada vez estaba mas seguro de que no era la magia lo que en principio moldeo el mundo tal y como lo conocía, sino que la filosofía ciertamente ocupaba este lugar con hegemonía absoluta se podría decir que los magos existían por que primero existió la filosofía y si Severus era antes un come libros insaciable ahora había aumentado otro nivel y aunque los magos habían tenido filósofos muy reconocidos como Merlin, Flamel, Paracelso y Dzou Yen, y aunque estos tres eran muy versados en temas filosóficos solo Dzou Yen tuvo verdaderas ideas revolucionarias tanto en magos como muggles, aun así estaban muy superados por los muggles, por ejemplo Platón, Aristóteles, Sócrates, Marx, Nietzsche entre otros.

También estaban los temas Metafísicos que eran los mas importantes para el estudio mágico y alquímico que podía ofrecer la filosofía pues trataba de preguntar y responder nociones fundamentales con las que se entendía el mundo, como entidad, ser, objeto, existencia, propiedad, relación, casualidad, tiempo y espacio. Todos podrían llegar a una teoría sobre como había regresado en el tiempo y por que.

Severus estaba como poseído con tantos pensamientos plasmados en los libros de esta biblioteca que su abuelo pensaba que podría terminar loco, así que lo obligo a parar con su lectura y pasar un tiempo en familia, además de comunicarse con sus amigos de Hogwarts.

Severus escribió una carta para Remus para preguntarle como había ido la transformación en hombre lobo de este mes, y si necesitaba mas poción para aliviar el dolor. Entre otras cosas. También le escribió una carta a Lily para ver si sus padres estaban de acuerdo en que la visitara, ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el inicio de las vacaciones así que era probable que la familia Evans ya hubiera vuelto de su viaje. Al final le dio una gran ronda de comida a Paco su pequeño Mochuelo Patagón y lo envió en su primer viaje a casa de Remus. Terminado con eso salio hacia el comedor donde el almuerzo estaba listo y comenzó a comer junto a su familia.

Por la tarde fue a forjar un rato ya que eso le permitía dejar su mente en blanco por un tiempo y concentrarse en movimientos sistemáticos de golpear con su martillo el metal caliente. Hasta que termino haciendo una pequeña escultura de Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore y quedo una versión muy realista y absolutamente hermosa claro que tenia un color metálico oscuro, nada que ver con el bonito carmesí del ave original, Severus por primera vez había notado que tenia talento artístico, claro el creía que las pociones eran un arte, pero el sabia que era bueno en ellas por que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para aprender, en cambio este arte era como si hubiera estado allí desde su nacimiento solo que nunca se había dado cuenta.

"Eso te quedo hermoso hijo" Eillen entro al taller que tenia Severus, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la decisión de hablarle a su hijo tomando la iniciativa en mucho tiempo, de hecho a Severus se le hacia difícil recordar la ultima vez que hablo con Eileen sin que el tuviera que preguntarle cosas y que ella solo se limitara a contestar lo suficiente.

"Me alegra que te guste. Aunque esto fue como si estuviera poseído y no se si me saldrá tan bien una próxima vez." Dijo Severus mientras daba los últimos retoques a la ave.

"¿Lo hiciste sin magia verdad?" Severus la miro y asintió, "sabes, tu padre también tiene un talento parecido al tuyo aunque solo se lo vi antes de casarnos, una vez que fuimos a la playa hizo un gran castillo de arena muy detallado." Dijo Eileen con una pequeña sonrisa como recordando los buenos tiempos.

"¿lo extrañas?" pregunto Severus mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"El corazón quiere lo que quiere, espero que algún día lo entiendas hijo."

"Creo que saber a lo que te refieres m-madre." Hacia mucho tiempo que Severus no habían usado esa palabra por lo que se atoro un poco en la garganta.

"Así que hay una chica que ha atrapado el corazón de mi querido príncipe mestizo." Dijo Eillen un poco sorprendida pero feliz."¿me quieres contar sobre eso.?"

"Esta bien madre, pero no empieces a burlarte." Severus comenzó a contarle sobre Lily, como se conocieron cuando tenia nueve años en un parque en Cokeworth, como descubrió que ella era una bruja y los problemas que había tenido con su hermana Petunia, luego sobre sus dos años en Hogwarts y como el sabia que era probable que ella no tuviera los mismos sentimientos por el. En algún momento uno de los Elfos domésticos de la mansión, en este caso una elfina llamada Viví les trajo el te de la tarde mientras conversaban.

La elfina Vivi espero que terminaran de hablar y cuando madre e hijo se despidieron apareció frente a Severus con ojos esperanzadores.

"Joven maestro esta humilde servidora quiere pedirle un favor" dijo Vivi con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

"¿Que seria ese favor Vivi?" le pregunto Severus.

"Esto, me preguntaba si le gustaría tomar como su sirviente a mi hijo Buba, el es un elfo domestico que aunque joven ha pasado por todo el entrenamiento para servirlo lo mejor posible según los estándares de la familia Prince. Por favor Joven maestro cumpla el deseo de Vivi."

"Buba" llamo Severus y un elfo domestico muy joven apareció frente a él, tenia mucho mas cabello que cualquier elfo que el había visto nunca, las orejas estaban un poco caídas y tenia un estomago gordito como todos los elfos de la mansión Prince que a diferencia de la mayoría de las otras familias mágicas donde estas criaturas eran escuálidas, pálidas y en los huesos, se veían muy saludables y no estaban en los huesos por maltratos o falta de tiempo para comer.

"¿Joven maestro, hay algo que necesita de Buba?."

"De hecho te llame por que tu madre aquí presente quiere que te convierta en mi sirviente, pero quiero saber que piensas tu." Buba miro a su madre y ella le asintió para que respondiera. "Joven maestro para Buba seria un placer y honor que lo aceptara como su sirviente." Severus miro a los dos elfos y le pregunto a Vivi "¿Mi abuelo sabe sobre esto?" La elfina respondió "por supuesto joven maestro lo primero que Vivi hizo esta mañana fue pedirle permiso al maestro y el le dio permiso a Vivi y a su hijo para hacer esto."

Severus recordó el problema de Lucius Malfoy con Dobby su elfo domestico que se había cansado de su constante maltrato y lo traiciono avisando a Harry Potter sobre el plan que Lucius tenia contra el y contra Hogwarts. Sabia que criaturas como los elfos domésticos eran increíblemente fieles a sus amos y se horrorizo al pensar que tipo de tratos recibió Dobby para que le surgiera el deseo de revelarse contra Lucius. Decidió que debería tratar a su futuro elfo domestico lo mejor posible para que el corazón de Buba nunca pensara en traicionarlo, ya que sabia que era difícil ocultarle secretos a sus propios elfos domésticos.

"Esta bien Buba haremos un contrato, pero tengo una condición y es que me gustaría que tuvieras un salario adecuado para que puedas comprar ropa ya que no me gustaría que mi elfo domestico se mantuviera con harapos, además también podrías comprarles a tus padres algo bonito, ¿que te parece?"

"Señor por favor no nos insulte dijo Vivi", ella nunca había recibido ningún premio por su trabajo aparte de un lindo lugar para vivir y comida abundante lo cual la hacia muy feliz de pertenecer a la familia Prince, ya que había escuchado de otros elfos pertenecientes a otras familias los tratos recibidos y todo tipo de maltratos, ella pensaba que había tenido mucha suerte de haber nacido como elfo domestico de la familia Prince y no necesitaba nada mas.

"Este tema no esta a discusión o Buba acepta o no hay trato, de hecho pienso que ustedes han hecho tanto por nosotros los Prince que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes." Dijo Severus sus palabras eran verdaderas, de hecho en su vida anterior nunca tuvo un elfo domestico a su servicio por que rechazaba la idea de esclavismo y prefería hacer las cosas con sus propias manos en lugar de ser un maldito holgazán como Lucius. Pero en esta vida estaba mas ocupado que nunca así que un poco de ayuda extra no le vendría mal, pero el no aceptaría un esclavo, el trataría a Buba como un empleado de confianza.

"Mamá creo que el joven maestro no nos ha insultado, creo que solo ha hablado con la bondad que hay en su corazón." Buba dijo esto entre lagrimas por tener tan buena suerte. A Buba le encantaría que joven maestro Severus se convirtiera en el verdadero maestro de Buba, así que acepto sus condiciones." Severus lanzo un hechizo ritual y Buba oficialmente se convirtió en un elfo domestico a su servicio.


	19. Chapter 19

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Todos los personajes, lineas de la trama reconocidas, lugares, etc. pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 19

En una gran mansión ubicada muy cerca de la ciudad de Liverpool y perteneciente a la familia de sangre pura Black tres hermanas y sus padres estaban desayunando, los padres eran Cygnus Black y Duella Black, la hija mayor era Bellatrix Black una Slytherin que hace unos años se habia graduado de Hogwarts y era muy conocida por ser cruel al tratar con los nacidos de muggles dentro del colegio, lo curioso es que para Cygnus ella era su orgullo y estaba muy de acuerdo con sus ideales a Duella por su parte no parecia importarle mucho sus hijas asi que solo desayunaba silenciosamente. La segunda hija era Andromeda Black y era muy silenciosa cuando estaba en casa, aunque odiaba a su padre y hermana mayor profundamente y no veía la hora de graduarse conseguir un trabajo y largarse de esta mansión que ella creía que era ponzoñosa. Por ultimo estaba la mas Joven Narcissa Black igualmente hermosa que sus hermanas mayores y mientras desayunaba tenia un gran enfrentamiento en su cabeza.

Cuando llego a Hogwarts fue elegida en la casa Slytherin como se esperaba de toda su familia así que no fue una gran sorpresa, allí conoció a Lucius Malfoy que iba dos años por delante en los cursos y con el que compartía ideas afines sobre la pureza de la sangre y poco a poco se fueron acercando, ella creía que era el amor de su vida, pero el problema comenzó el año pasado cuando un estudiante de segundo año de Gryffindor despertó su curiosidad, el Joven Gryffindor era un muy talentoso mago y aunque no era tan guapo como Lucius y faltaba su sangre pura, aun así producía que su curiosidad despertara, algo que solo Lucius anteriormente había logrado y por eso ella no sabia como sentirse, incluso le había escrito unas cartas anteriormente pero al final se había arrepentido y no las envió. Ella había decidido que debía conocerlo mas de cerca y ver que pasaba pero no había tenido las agallas por que sabia que Lucius lo despreciaba aunque ella no sabia por que. Pero eso cambiaría ahora que Lucius se había graduado de Hogwarts ahora podía acercarse a Severus Snape y tratar de conocerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en la vez que lo vio hacer su entrenamiento cerca del lago una mañana, Severus tenia la estatura de un chico de cuarto año y un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso y su cabello negro se agitaba con los vientos que llegaban desde el bosque prohibido mientras el hacia movimientos parecia un baile muy extraño. (Me imagine la tecnica de Gryffindor un poco como un baile ceremonial al estilo de cuando Aang y Zuko hacen la danza del dragon en Avatar). Antes de que sus mejillas se colocaran rojas ella decidió que debía terminar con su desayuno y salir de allí rápidamente.

Al llegar a su habitación saco un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta a Severus y esta vez estaba decidida a enviarla mojo su pluma con abundante tinta y plamo sus pensamientos en la carta.

Querido Severus

Se que tal vez ni siquiera sepas que existo, y tal vez jamas nos hablemos aparte de esta carta pero por alguna razón quería escribirte.

Estoy escribiéndote por que quiero ser tu amiga cuando iniciemos el próximo año en Hogwarts, aunque tal vez no sea bien visto ya que estoy en Slytherin y tu en Gryffindor dos casas que se odian entre si y aunque al principio también creía que los Gryffindor eran unos imbéciles que se merecían todo nuestro odio, pero fue distinto contigo, muchas personas piensan que solo eres un genio pero yo he notado que trabajas muy duro y no se te llena la cabeza con alabanzas como el resto de chicos de Gryffindor.

Lo que quiero decir al final es que me gustaría que me escribas algunas cartas y que podamos ser amigos cuando comience el año escolar.

Besos de Narcissa Black

Después de meter el pergamino en un sobre de carta con una elaboración muy bonita llamo a su búho de orejas largas y envió la carta a Severus. Luego se puso nerviosa e insegura, pensaba que tal vez no debería haberla enviado.

El búho de Narcissa viajo desde Liverpool hasta Londres y rápidamente llego a un lugar que Archivald había encantado para que llegaran las cartas en vez de ser enviadas directo a la Mansión ya que existía el encantamiento Fidelio que impedía a las aves acercarse, Buba quien estaba encargado de las cartas llego y recogió algunas cartas de los búhos, los alimento y rápidamente se apareció en la Mansión Prince y repartió las cartas a los miembros de la familia, la carta de la chica Slytherin llego a manos de Severus mientras leía las noticias publicadas en el profeta.

Después de leer la carta Severus recordó a Narcissa Black y pensó que antes de volverse una Malfoy ella era muy amable con el y lo aconsejaba para que tratara de evitar las provocaciones de los merodeadores y en algunas ocasiones incluso curo heridas causadas por esos indeseables de Gryffindor. Aunque Severus era un mortifago estaba furioso con Lucius Malfoy por haber engañado a Narcissa al no contarle que era un mortifago antes de casarse con ella. De hecho el la consideraba una amiga cercana y también recordaba como ella era mucho mas inteligente que Lucius y eso lo hizo reír.

"Como se le ocurre enviarme una carta, acaso no penso que si su hermana Bellatrix se daba cuenta de esto enloquecería." Severus no pudo evitar tener pensamientos pesimistas respecto a esta carta, así que empezó a escribir una respuesta inmediatamente para decirle que estaba de acuerdo con el envió de cartas pero que tenia que tener cuidado con su hermana por que si se daba cuenta de que se enviaba cartas con un mestizo estaba seguro de que Bellatrix no la perdonaria y lo minimo que le haria serain algunos cruciatus.

Querida Narcissa

He leído tu carta y me pone de buen humor que quieras que seamos amigos, aunque no entiendo el motivo de por que querrías eso.

Que sepas que si te he notado anteriormente, pero se que eres muy cercana con Lucius Malfoy al que por alguna razón no le agrado mucho y empiezo a pensar en que no solo es por que soy de Gryffindor, pero eso no importa, si tienes problemas con la clase de pociones puedes enviarme cartas y te ayudare en lo que pueda con tu tarea ya que es un tema que domino ampliamente si se me permite decir.

Severus Snape.

Posdata: ten cuidado al enviar cartas, que tus padres y tu hermana mayor no se enteren de que te comunicas con un mestizo, no quiero que te metas en problemas.

Después de darle unos bocadillos a Paco su mochuelo, lo enviaría con la respuesta a la carta de Narcissa en dirección a Liverpool no sin antes advertirle que sola la entregara cuando Narcissa estuviera sola a lo que el ave asintió.

El verano había transcurrido a ritmo lento y ahora Severus estaba a mitad de sus vacaciones en las cuales había hecho muchas cosas como visitar la casa de Lily para almorzar y pasar el rato haciendo tareas de Hogwarts o simplemente conversando, Lily le contaba todo sobre su viaje y como se había divertido en el museo que visito con su familia y como su relación con Petunia se había arreglado un poco en este viaje, y hasta lo llevo a una peluquería y lo hizo hacerse un corte de cabello, así que por primera vez lucia un cabello agradable a la vista aunque el no permitió que cortaran mucho así que solo fue estilizado. Lily estuvo muy sorprendida cuando el peluquero termino con el corte de cabello, ella nunca pensó que Severus podría llegar a ser un poco guapo solo con un corte de cabello bien hecho.

Archivald estaba pensando con que temas debería empezar las clases de alquimia para su nieto. "Tal vez gemología y sus propiedades así como su transmutación." siguió divagando hasta que Severus entro en su laboratorio.

"Hoy iniciaremos con temas centrados el transmutaciones, en lo textos que te di estaban todos los temas que necesitas para lograrlo, convertirás este tronco de madera en Zircon, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites pero recuerda que no se trata de solo cambiar su apariencia sino que debe s cambiar su naturaleza intrínseca, o por decirlo de forma mas fácil debes hacer un Zircon totalmente real." Con todo dicho Archivald empezó a leer algunos libros mientras Severus investigaba como debía lograr esto. Investigaba cada uno de los elementos que componían el tronco del árbol y como desbaratarlo y arreglarlo para cambiar sus propiedades a unas que le permitieran llegar a hacer un Zircon, paso una semana y había logrado desbaratar todos los elementos y verificaba en una tabla periódica muy complicada como volver a unirlo, otra semana paso y frente a él había un Zircon de color azul sin pulir solo una piedrita pequeña. Severus estaba exhausto pero muy reconfortado por haber dado el primer paso en alquimia.

Esa misma noche Severus volvió a soñar con otro recuerdo de su vida anterior, En el sueño estaba en Diagon Alley comprando materiales para unas pociones que debía completar como una tarea para su monitor, quien se aseguraba de que Severus tuviera el conocimiento que necesitaba un maestro de pociones, mientras escogía algunas plantas vio en la calle a la pareja de James Potter y la ahora llamada Lily Potter, Lily tenia un abdomen que sobresalía lo que indicaba un embarazo, en el sueño Severus sintió como si se le revolvieran las entrañas al darse cuenta de esto, un gato negro de ojos color ambarino paso por los tejados de la calle y observo a Severus, El sueño cambio bruscamente y ahora estaba en la mansión Lestrange junto con un grupo de Mortifagos, entre ellos Mulciber y Avery. Lord Voldemort les hablaba.

"La próxima semana necesito que ataquen la casa del auror Benjy Fenwick, ya que decidió unirse a la orden del viejo estúpido esta bien que pague con su vida por ello." Voldemort dijo mientras sonreía cruelmente. "Rodolphus te encargare este grupo tu los lideraras y me traerás la cabeza de ese estúpido colgada de un pincho, confió en que no me defraudaras." Sin mas que decir Voldemort desapareció de la escena y el pequeño grupo de mortifagos con Severus entre ellos planearon el ataque a Fenwick. En esos momentos Severus había perdido la poca luz que quedaba dentro de él, y al recordar a Lily Embarazada de un hijo de Potter le entraba una ira ciega y solo quería hacer daño a alguien y por casualidad su maestro lo había buscado en el momento justo, así que no pensó mucho y llevo a cabo las ordenes de su señor.

Los Mortifagos prepararon varias escenas de asesinatos muggles con la esperanza de que Benjy Fenwick asistiera a una y tuvieron suerte al segundo intento, al verlo inmediatamente atacaron al grupo de tres aurores del ministerio quienes superados en numeros intentaron aparecerse pero los hermanos Lestrange se ensañaron con Fenwick impidiéndole irse y por ultimo Rabastan logro impactarlo con un Cruciatus y luego Rodolphus con un movimiento ágil de su varita le corto la cabeza del cuello, el resto de mortifagos se reían en la escena, Severus reacciono y estaba espantado y pálido, se preguntaba a si mismo ¿como fue que llego a este lugar?, no una mejor pregunta seria ¿por qué llego a este lugar?. Mientras Severus pensaba en esto Rodolphus ordeno que todos lanzaran el hechizo bombarda contra el cuerpo de Benjy, Severus no tenia otra opción que hacerlo.

Severus despertó con sudor rodando por todo su rostro. Últimamente había tenido estos sueños que le recordaban sus errores, aparecían para atormentarlo y siempre tenían algo en común, aparecía un extraño gato negro espiando. Como ya no podía dormir mas esta noche Severus se levanto y fue a la biblioteca para investigar si este gato significaba algo importante.

"Un gato que se aparece en sueños." Dijo Severus en voz baja mientras ojeaba libros sobre la naturaleza de los sueño y libros sobre animales mágicos hasta que llego a un libro sobre criptozoologia inglesa e irlandesa que poseía unas ilustraciones asombrosamente realistas y encontro una pagina donde se describía detalladamente una criatura que se parecia mucho a el gato en sus sueños, era el Caith Sith.

"Caith Sith

De las muchas criaturas que incluso grandes magizoologos no han podido constatar su existencia este gato negro se lleva el primer puesto, El gato hada que puede convertirse en un humano mágico; con magia muy parecida a la de las Veelas, mientras esta en su forma felina se dice que se esconde entre las sombras y solo se muestra cuando quiere entregar algún mensaje, pero es increíblemente tímido para hacerlo, por este motivo se sabe que si pierdes tu oportunidad de comunicación jamas lo volverás a ver. también es conocido como el verdadero rey de los gatos, por lo menos en las islas británicas."

"Así que Caith Sith, pero como saber lo que quiere o necesita." Penso Severus.

De repente una hoja de pergamino escrita muy bellamente apareció frente a Severus flotando en el aire.

"Parece que has encontrado mi identidad."

"Solo tuve suerte." escribió Severus suavemente.

"Bueno me alegra, eso hará mi trabajo mas fácil, la verdad es que me fue entregada una tarea la cual consiste en vigilarte ya que se ha descubierto que has roto las leyes de la naturaleza, es decir has vuelto."

"¿Sabes por que pude hacerlo?" Pregunto Severus.

"No lo se, pero según los registros dejados por mis ancestros esto había ocurrido una vez antes."

"¿Puedes contarme quien fue el otro que pudo volver?"

"Su nombre era Salazar Slytherin, ¿Curioso verdad?"

"¿por que despierta tu curiosidad?" pregunto Severus escribiendo rápidamente en el pergamino.

"Claro, se me olvidaba que ustedes los magos británicos creen que el abandono Hogwarts por diferencias con el resto de fundadores, pero nada mas apartado de la realidad."

"¿Si no fue por eso entonces por que dejo Hogwarts?"

"Ves, también despertó tu curiosidad. Pero no te lo contare, al menos no hoy. Me contactare contigo nuevamente ya que hoy me he esforzado mucho por mantener mi cobardía bajo control y no huir como esta implícito en mi naturaleza." Con eso dicho el pergamino se incendio en una llama azul.

Después de pensar hasta el amanecer del día siguiente sobre lo que sucedió Severus recibió cartas de sus amigos de Hogwarts, Lupin le contaba que había visitado a Potter junto con Pettigrew para asistir a un juego de Quidditch profesional y algunas cosas que a Severus francamente no le importaban, Narcissa también escribió contándole lo aburrida que es la mansión y que le gustaría que iniciara pronto el año escolar, por ultimo recibió una carta de Frank Longbottom diciéndole que había conseguido que una chica llamada Alice también perteneciente a Gryffindor aceptara ser su novia y se regodeaba por ser afortunado y pensaba que Severus estaría envidioso, una carta que a Severus le pareció muy se olvido de la problemática noche que había tenido.

El resto del verano Severus continuo con sus estudios de Alquimia bajo la supervisión de Archivald quien le había comprado un equipo de alquimia muy costoso para que pudiera seguir estudiando por su cuenta en Hogwarts ya que el día de inicio de clases se acercaba rápidamente.

La noche anterior al inicio de la escuela los Prince tuvieron un gran banquete, con todo tipo de delicias, Eileen ahora se veía contenta y entrada en kilos de mas, cosa que hubiera sido imposible si aun viviera con Tobías. "Madre estoy muy feliz de que hayas mejorado, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía en tan buen estado." Dijo Severus mientras miraba a Eileen a los ojos. "Severus tu eres un muy buen hijo." Dijo Eileen entre lagrimas, después de un rato y habiéndose calmado le dijo a su hijo, "¿Entonces estas feliz de volver a Hogwarts?" mientras sus abuelos prestaban atención a su conversación Severus respondió. "La verdad no lo se, por un lado tener que aguantar el bullicio de los Gryffindor y por otro estar cuidándose las espaldas de los Slytherin caídos, no parece que este sera un buen año." Con las palabras de Severus, Eileen recordó sus años en el colegio y estuvo mas que de acuerdo con su hijo, aunque ciertamente a ella le toco una época peor al tener que compartir espacio con el mismísimo Voldemort o como lo llamaban en ese tiempo Tom Ryddle, recordó que sus primeros años fueron muy divertidos e interesantes pero en algún punto de su quinto año todo empeoro mucho cuando Tom comenzó a sobresalir y a imponer sus pensamientos dentro de la casa Slytherin, ella perdió a varios amigos por ese loco al que ella nunca le creyó una palabra. "Sabes Severus tu generación tuvo muy mala suerte, nunca estuvieron en un mundo sin el contaminante que es quien tu sabes." Después de charlar sobre otros asuntos por hora la familia de cuatro se separaron ya que eran horas adecuadas para ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente Archivald saco del garaje un Bently T1 de color negro, y llevo a su familia a la estación King Cross donde se despedirían Severus, lo hicieron de la manera muggle para evitar ser rastreados lo mas posible ya que salían de casa por primera vez desde que habían colocado el encantamiento Fidelio sobre la mansión. Aunque sabían que Voldemort posiblemente se había olvidado de ellos no era una mala idea ser precavidos. Severus salio con su baúl de Hogwarts hecho equipaje de mano con un hechizo y con la jaula donde se encontraba su mochuelo Paco mientras Virgilio lo seguía de cerca, los metió en el auto y espero que las dos mujeres de la casa subieran al auto y salieron en dirección a Londres. Después de dos horas llegaron a la estación y se despidieron, el tren comenzó su viaje.


	20. Chapter 20

**RENUNCIA DE RSPONSABILIDAD: **Todos los personajes. lineas de trama reconocidas, lugare, etc . Pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 20

El año escolar comenzaba en Hogwarts como siempre lo había hecho desde su fundación, pero el ministerio de magia británico estaba muy preocupado al enterarse recientemente que habían estado criando pequeños mortifagos durante años. El consejo de sabios, también conocido como el Wizengamot había tenido una docena o mas de reuniones con respecto a cerrar Hogwarts, ya que no podían controlar una casa como Slytherin, por lo menos querían que los jóvenes magos se mantuvieran mas aislados y por ende menos susceptibles a encontrarse con las ideas de Voldemort, o eso afirmaban la mitad de los representantes en el consejo, mientras que la otra mitad estaba en desacuerdo lo que llevaba a discusiones muy acaloradas.

Dumbledore quien era el director de estas reuniones obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de cerrar el colegio y sabia que Voldemort estaba detrás de esto, ya anteriormente intento cerrar Hogwarts con el ataque a los estudiantes por parte del Basilisco y ahora de nuevo había tomado una ruta de enfrentamiento indirecto con él, ambos trataban de quitarse poder mutuamente y atacar sin perder oportunidad, y al parecer Voldemort deseaba el castillo de Hogwarts aunque el no sabia el motivo.

Después de otra acalorada discusión que nuevamente no llego a un consenso Albus Dumbledore salio junto con Barty Crouch y su amigo de toda la vida Elphias Doge, los tres estaban trabajando juntos para mantener unidos a los integrantes del Wizengamot que no apoyaban el cierre de Hogwarts y protegerlos de ataques por parte de Voldemort ya que sabían lo que pasaba si ibas en contra del Señor Tenebroso.

"Entonces Elphias has estado en contacto con los patriarcas de las familias que te encomendé" pregunto Dumbledore a un anciano que parecía tener la misma edad que el.

"Sobre eso, he contactado con los Parkinson y lo Potter y estuvieron de acuerdo en cambiar a sus delegados en los asientos del Wizengamot y elegir algunos que nos apoyen." El viejo mago con una túnica café con un cuello envuelto en piel de oso le respondió a Dumbledore mientras avanzaban hacia la oficina privada de Dumbledore en el ministerio mientras Crouch iba detrás de ellos.

"Eso es bueno, después de todo no podemos tener gente en el Wizengamot que sea neutral en un tema que es de suma importancia" dijo Dumbledore

"Pero, sobre los Prince, la verdad es que no pude encontrarlos." Dijo Elphias.

"No importa, has hecho un buen trabajo." Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

"Señor Crouch, espero ataques de lo mortifagos hacia los miembros de Wizengamot, así que debe toma todas las precauciones necesarias para que sus aurores sobrevivan." Los tres hombres hablaron sobre planes de contingencia para evitar el peor de los casos que Voldemort les podía plantear durante un buen rato hasta que se despidieron.

Albus Dumbledore hace años se había enfrentado a un mago oscuro muy poderoso, Gellert Grindelwald de quien entendía sus ideales y por algunas razones estaba de acuerdo con muchos de ellos, pero sin embargo con Voldemort nunca supo nada importante aparte de que fue uno de los estudiantes mas brillantes que Hogwarts jamas tuvo, cada vez que pensaba que empezaba a conocerlo un poco cambiaba sus métodos de operación, aunque últimamente noto que se había vuelto extremadamente cruel hasta con sus seguidores, por algún motivo el mago anciano sabia que se estaba perdiendo algo importante, sentía como si Voldemort ya estuviera en control de todo, por lo que ya no necesitaba mas mascaras, como si su valentía hubiera aumentado, pero Dumbledore sabia que ciertamente ese no era el caso, ahora dependía de la información que posiblemente Slughorn tenia sobre Tom Ryddle. Dumbledore uso los polvos floo y llego rápidamente a su oficina en Hogwarts hoy tendría que recibir a los nuevos estudiantes.

Severus ahora parecía un estudiante de quinto grado había crecido mucho en estas vacaciones y tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, y si no fuera por su larga nariz ganchuda y sus dientes torcidos seria un hombre muy guapo para todas las chicas. Aunque se veía muy raro entre todos los demás estudiantes de tercer año que eran de tamaño normal para su edad. Mientras los estudiantes viajaban en el tren Severus se encontró con Lily pero ella estaba charlando con sus amigas Marlene y Pandora y no quiso molestarlas y después de saludarlas busco un compartimiento vacío y se sentó, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que alguien entrara, era Narcissa.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" pregunto la niña de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros.

"Claro" dijo Severus ofreciéndole el lugar frente a él con las manos y luego cerrando la puerta, " Sabes me sorprendió que me enviaras cartas."

Narcissa sonrió un poco y dijo. " De hecho no se que bicho me pico, solo quise hacerlo."

"¿entonces te sirvió el libro que te envié para completar tu tarea?" Pregunto Severus.

"Claro, me salvaste un montón de trabajo porque tendría que buscar en un montón de libros hasta poder encontrar todos esos materiales de poción." Narcissa respondió y en ese momento Paco empezó a Ulular bellamente, al parecer tenia hambre, Sacándolo de su jaula Severus empezó a darle unos bocadillos de carne que su madre le había empacado.

"Es tan pequeño y hermoso nunca había visto este tipo de búhos" dijo Narcissa.

"No son muy comunes en Europa, son de la patagonia una zona en Argentina cerca del polo sur." Dijo Severus mientras le daba un pequeño trozo de carne seca al ave.

"Por cierto se me olvido preguntarte si esta bien hablar libremente en el colegio, ya sabes que nuestras dos casas están en contra mas que nunca." Dijo Severus

"Claro, esos es cierto pero no quiero esconder nuestra amistad, así que no importa." Dijo Narcissa.

"Esta bien entonces. Es solo que me preocupa como puedan reaccionar tus compañeros de Slytherin mas radicales, no quiero que te hagan daño." Dijo Severus un breve silencio después continuo. "Debes decirles que solo te ayudo con temas de pociones ya que crees que soy muy bueno en eso."

" Oh, esa es una buena idea" dijo Narcissa asintiendo, puede que al Slytherin en ti se le haya ocurrido.

"No tienes idea." Dijo Severus y los dos empezaron a reír, en ese momento entraron James Potter y Sirius Black en el compartimiento de manera altiva.

"Mira lo que tenemos James, mi loca prima tratando de hacerse amiga de quejicus"

Con una sonrisa desdeñosa James respondió. "Pero que desagradable, uno pensaría que un Gryffindor podría hacerlo mucho mejor, ¿no es así quejicus?"

"Entonces ahora que dieron su punto de vista sobre esta reunión por que no desaparecen de aquí antes de que los hechice." Dijo Severus con una voz particularmente helada, el estaba furioso y no entendía por que esos dos chicos siempre trataban de perseguirlo.

James recordó que nunca habían podido ganar contra Snape y tomo a su compañero de fechorías por la solapa y lo saco del compartimiento no sin antes decir "Cuidate Quejicus no siempre estaremos huyendo de ti. Tal vez deba decirle a Evans con quien te juntas ahora, lo mas seguro es que no le guste."

Cuando los dos merodeadores salieron, Narcissa comento. " Ahora parece que el que tiene problemas con sus compañeros de casa eres tu Severus."

"Supongo que de alguna manera siempre tendré problemas con esos dos, aunque eso no importa."

"Por cierto Severus ¿que clases optativas elegiste?" pregunto Narcissa con curiosidad.

"Elegí Adivinación, Runas Antiguas y Música Muggle." Dijo Severus.

"Oh, eso es extraño, no creí que elegirías Adivinación y mucho menos te tome como un amante de la musica." Dijo Narcissa.

"De hecho Señorita Black, hasta hace un año o dos no me gustaba la música, pero por que había escuchado solo música hecha por magos y debo decir que si hay algo en lo que somos superados por los muggles totalmente es la música. Y acerca de adivinación la escogí por que ya soy muy bueno con los números así que no necesito aritmancia, y si hay algo que no entiendo solo lo buscare en la biblioteca."

"Que haremos con nuestro joven genio." Dijo Narcissa como una pequeña burla. "Entonces también me uniré a Música Muggle así podremos pasar un rato juntos en la clase."

"Entonces deberás conseguir un instrumento musical, para practicar." Severus le dio varios consejos adicionales hasta que a los dos les entro una ola de sueño así que decidieron tomar una siesta hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Cuando el Expresso de Hogwarts arribo a las cercanías del colegio Severus y Narcissa ya se habían colocado su uniforme y estaban listos para salir del tren allí se encontraron con Frank y Alice que daban ganas de vomitar por estar tan acaramelados y también Lily y sus amigas Marlene y Pandora quienes saludaron a Severus mientras este les presentaba a Narcissa.

Al tomar el carruaje que los llevaría al castillo, Lily se acercó a Severus y se recostó en su hombro y le pregunto sobre las clases que había elegido, el le respondió y ella también se anoto en Música Muggle pero las otras clases eran distintas, ella eligió Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

"Que mal que no estemos juntos en las optativas, pero por otro lado me alegra mucho que tomes tus propias decisiones sin que importe que no estemos juntos, así tendrás la oportunidad de ser una gran bruja en el futuro. Además podremos pasar tiempo en las otras clases." Severus estaba feliz de que Lily fuera independiente al igual que el, en ese momento recordó que en su vida anterior había copiado las clases optativas de Lily aunque a él no le gustaba estar en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora pensaba que fue muy tonto por hacer cosas así.

Al anochecer entraron en el gran comedor y tomaron asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor después de despedirse de Narcissa. Mientras esperaban el inicio de la selección de nuevos estudiantes, Lily dijo "Severus se que es un poco cruel preguntarte esto pero, ¿por que te relacionaste con Narcissa Black.?"

Severus sabia que a Lily no le gustaba nada que viniera de los Slytherin pero de todas formas respondió con firmeza aunque sabia que posiblemente su respuesta no seria del agrado de Lily. "Porque me parece que es una buena chica."

"Pero es una Slytherin." Argumento Lily. "Sabes que ellos apoyan a quien tu sabes."

Pandora y Marlene también estaban escuchando su conversación y con sus caras demostraban que estaban de acuerdo con Lily.

"Te equivocas en generalizar a toda la casa Slytherin como seguidor del sicópata, algunos de ellos son buenos chicos, por ejemplo Andromeda Black es todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor Bellatrix Black y odia todo lo relacionado con los magos tenebrosos, lo que quiero decir es que la mayoría son chicos con la mala suerte de haber nacido en esta época y han sido contaminados."

"Supongo que puedes tener razón, pero no bajare mi guardia contra las serpientes." Dijo Lily.

"Haces bien en mantener la guardia, después de todo los ataques de las serpientes pueden ser silentes y no me gustaría que te hicieran daño." Dijo Severus mientras acariciaba un poco el cabello de la pelirroja.

"Me van a hacer vomitar con su coqueteo." Comento Marlene, al escucharla Lily se puso roja como un tomate.

Los profesores entraron al gran comedor y ocuparon sus asientos, Dumbledore entre ellos también se veía como siempre, un anciano despreocupado, Miro a hacia las cuatro mesas y cuando paso por la mesa de Gryffindor se quedo unos segundos mirando a Severus este último se dio cuenta de la mirada del anciano y lo miro de vuelta luego asintió y siguió escuchando a Lily y sus amigas sobre algún tema relacionado con chicos guapos que Marlene había iniciado.

Después de la selección de nuevos estudiantes para las diferentes casas. Dumbledore se levanto y hablo desde su atril.

Alumnos de Hogwarts, es un honor comunicar que la escuela abre sus puertas una vez más ante todo aquel que esté dispuesto a estudiar en este colegio, los secretos de la magia y la hechicería. Debo anunciar a los alumnos de primer año, y recordar a los demás, que el bosque prohibido no es seguro, sobre todo si estáis solos. Quiero dar también la enhorabuena, a los alumnos recientemente seleccionados para sus casas, e incitar la obediencia a sus respectivos prefectos. Los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch deben pasar por mi despacho cuando tengan su equipo completo, y comunicar la solicitud del campo con un poco de antelación para los entrenamientos. Por último, no tengo nada más que decir en este momento, que desearos suerte en vuestros estudios, y que tengáis una saludable cena de bienvenida.

Al dar dos palmadas ante las extensas mesas que albergaban a un millar de estudiantes, apareció el banquete de la primera cena en Hogwarts. Miles de platos dorados, llenos de comida, elegantes vasos de cristal y cubiertos se materializaron a lo largo de las cuatro grandes mesas.

Después de que todos comieron Dumbledore volvió a levantarse y presento los nuevos profesores.

"Como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tenemos a el señor Edward Brown."Y por ultimo nuestra nueva profesora de Adivinación Cassandra Trelawney." Los dos profesores fueron recibidos entre pequeños aplausos.

Severus estaba muy sorprendido por ver a esta experta en maldecir a la gente y si estaba aquí eso significa que una profecía fue hecha y sentencio a alguien a enfrentarse a Voldemort y por eso ingreso al colegio antes de tiempo. "Supongo que debo hacerme con esa profecía. ¿Pero como?, ¿y debo?" Severus ya había tenido la desafortunada experiencia de tener que lidiar con una de sus profecías y por ello había perdido todo lo importante para el y no quería repetir el mismo destino, además él sabia que si no se enteraba de que se trataba la nueva profecía era menos probable activarla, su experiencia con Voldemort se lo demostró.

"Por ahora creo que me enfocare en destruir el anillo de los Gaunt, después de todo es el único otro Horrocrux del que soy totalmente consciente de su existencia." Pensó Severus mientras el Banquete de Bienvenida llegaba a su fin.

De vuelta en los dormitorios, Severus, Frank y Remus se encontraban contando historias sobre sus vacaciones y Peter Pettigrew se unió en algún momento, Frank sacaba pecho por haberse conseguido una novia.

"Soy el único y verdadero hombre en esta habitación." Decía Frank Longbottom, Severus volteaba los ojos y Remus Lupin comento. "Apuesto que solo se han tomado de las manos." Frank se quedo en silencio y respondió. " ¿Como lo supiste, acaso eres un vidente.? Los otros tres muchachos comenzaron a reír mientras Frank terminaba de decir. "Supongo que esa es la envidia de hombres sin pareja." Una risa mas estridente sonó, sobretodo de Pettigrew y Lupin.

Después de un rato se fueron a dormir, para estar listos para las clases del día siguiente.

Severus se despertó antes del amanecer y salio a hacer sus ejercicios rutinarios cerca del lago como siempre y después de terminar fue a la cabaña de Hagrid para saludarlo.

"Hola Hagrid."

"Hola Severus bienvenido de nuevo a la escuela." Dijo Hagrid con su distintivo acento.

"¿Has practicado los hechizos que te dije que deberías aprender?."

"Claro, de hecho me tomo un buen tiempo pero creo que ya los controlo." Hagrid comento mientras arrojaba maíz en el corral de gallinas que tenia junto a su cabaña.

"Bueno, ahora te enseñare uno que te ayudara mucho con tu trabajo, aunque es posible que no lo puedas aprender, ¿Has escuchado de Patronus?." Pregunto Severus a lo que Hagrid asintió con la cabeza.

"Vi a Dumbledore usarlo una vez, ese fénix era hermoso." Comento Hagrid.

"Bueno te explicare como lanzarlo aunque dependerá de la suerte de poder lanzarlo con éxito. Después de todo necesitas un recuerdo de felicidad autentica y duradera."

"El encantamiento Patronus o Expecto Patronum es uno de los encantamientos defensivos más famosos y poderosos conocidos en el mundo mágico. Es un hechizo sumamente complicado y extremadamente difícil de realizar, que genera una fuerza de energía positiva parcialmente tangible conocida como Patronus o espíritu guardián. Es la protección principal contra dementores y lethifolds, ante los cuales no existe otra defensa.

Después de una extensa explicación sobre el movimiento de la varita y la forma correcta de pronunciar el encantamiento. Hagrid levanto su Varita de un metro y dijo

"[Expecto Patronum]" y entonces un oso gigante salio pero rápidamente se extinguió.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante Hagrid, ahora solo necesitas distinguir cuanta magia debes permitirle para formarlo por completo, recuerda que un Patronus perfecto solo lo será cuando puedas mantenerlo de cuerpo completo de forma natural."

"Oh fabuloso, es un Oso Kodiak, recuerdo cuando mi padre y yo vimos uno en uno de nuestros viajes." Comento Hagrid ignorando lo que Severus había dicho antes.

"Hagrid te enseñe este hechizo en el caso de que en tu trabajo en el bosque te encuentras con dementores, así que no dudes en usarlo aunque creo que no tengo que recordártelo ya que los has visto muy de cerca durante tu estadía en Azkaban."

"Estoy muy agradecido Severus" dijo Hagrid con gran amabilidad.

"Bueno Hagrid ahora te he enseñado casi todo lo referente a Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, pero te faltan los hechizos imperdonables, pero se que no te gustaría que yo te enseñara sobre ellos, así que debes conseguir un maestro que te enseñe a enfrentarte a ellos, estaba pensando en que tal vez Slughorn o Mcgonagall puedan ayudarte, aunque con el primero tendrás que ofrecerle algo a cambio como materiales de pociones y con Mcgonagall tendrás que dar explicaciones sobre como aprendiste hechizos avanzados y ya sabes que no quiero que se sepa que te enseñe."

"No te preocupes, creo que conseguiré otro maestro, de hecho ya tengo a alguien en mente te encantará conocerlo mi amigo Newt Scamander, aunque una visita tendrá que esperar hasta navidad, creo que el podrá enseñarme sobre las maldiciones imperdonables sin decirle a nadie nuestro secreto."

"No sabia que eras amigo del señor Scamander." Dijo Severus un poco sorprendido.

"Si de hecho nos mandamos muchas cartas y yo le ayudo mucho con sus problemas con los Bowtruckle que han sido sacados de sus bosques por culpa de la deforestación humana, los instalo en el bosque prohibido donde tienen la oportunidad de seguir viviendo sus vidas en tranquilidad."

"Esta bien luego vendré para que me sigas enseñando sobre criaturas mágicas." Dijo Severus quien luego se fue trotando pues tenia que ir a tomar un baño y luego ir a clase de encantamientos y tenia el tiempo justo. Hagrid se despidió con una sonrisa muy amable.


	21. Chapter 21

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todos los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, Lugares ficticios. Perteneces a la escritora JK Rowling**

CAPITULO 21

Lily se levanto después de unos lengüetazos de Manchas el Kneazle que le había regalado Severus, "Que pasa manchas acaso tienes hambre." Dijo Lily mientras levantaba a su gato en el aire con las manos extendidas hacia arriba, " Esta bien espera que tome un baño y luego iremos a desayunar pequeño glotón."

Cuando Lily termino de bañarse y se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación vio que Severus salia del baño de chicos también recién bañado, pero solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos unas zapatillas de baño y una toalla sobre su hombro, todo su torso musculoso estaba descubierto, y aunque otros niños también realizaban las mismas practicas al salir del baño, por alguna razón Severus logro que se acelerara su corazón y su cara se puso roja, por lo que aparto la vista y rápidamente se fue a su habitación. Lo que ella no sabia era que Severus noto su comportamiento, pero para su alivio a Severus nunca se le pasaría por la mente que su mejor amiga pensara que tenia un cuerpo mas que deseable.

"No recuerdo haber hecho algo malo para que Lily me ignore." Pensó Severus quien rápidamente ingreso en su habitación y se puso su uniforme.

Cuando Lily entro en su dormitorio se dirigió a su cama y planto su cara en su almohada y se tapo por unos segundos mientras pensaba. " Lily eres una idiota, solo es Sev, tu mejor amigo, deben ser las malditas hormonas adolescentes." Lily trataba de convencerse a si misma mientras rodaba por la cama sin poder sacarse a Sev de la cabeza hasta que escucho a su gata maullar por lo que recordó que tenia que alimentarle por lo que se puso su uniforme el cual siempre le había quedado bien. Mientras hacia esto Pandora quien también se estaba poniendo el uniforme se reía del comportamiento de su amiga.

"Estoy lista Vamos Manchas es hora de desayunar." Manchas salto a sus brazos y juntas salieron hacia el gran comedor. "Vamos Lily apuro Pan dora" y así las dos chicas salieron hacia el gran comedor. En el camino se encontraron con Remus quien se veía en su peor estado desde que lo conocían, sabían que su amigo estaba enfermo pero no sabían que tan mal estaba y cuando intentaban preguntarle el no les respondía y cambiaba el tema.

"Parece que tuviste una recaída grave Remus." Dijo Pandora mientras se sentaba en el gran comedor y servia su desayuno.

"Si de hecho hoy me siento peor que las anteriores veces pero no hay de que preocuparse lo peor ya paso." Respondió Remus mientras comía una gran cantidad de tocino y salchichas.

"Ten, No puedes comer carne todo el tiempo y menos si estas enfermo." Dijo Lily mientras le pasaba un plato con cereal de Avena y fruta porcionada y le quito la carne que estaba comiendo.

Remus quería discutir sobre eso pero al parecer las dos chicas no cambiarían de opinión, además de que hacían esto con la amabilidad de su corazón, así que acepto de mala gana comer cereal en vez de la carne deliciosa, aunque no aparto la vista del plato de carne que antes había estado comiendo.

En ese momento Severus llego y Lily también le preparo cereal de avena con fruta, en su cara también se veía que quería comer tocino.

"Buenos días Lily, Lupin Y Pandora." Dijo Severus mientras tomaba una cuchara y comía su desayuno.

"Buenos días." respondieron los tres.

"Por cierto Lily ¿que paso mas temprano? iba a saludarte pero me ignoraste y huiste, ¿hice algo mal?." Pregunto Severus mientras Pandora dejo escapar una pequeña risita pero no comento nada, hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta que a Lily empezaba a gustarle Severus.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso, pero no hiciste nada malo" dijo Lily con su cara empezando a enrojecerse. Severus asintió y rápidamente cambio de tema.

"Esta bien, chicos me gustaría enseñarles un encantamiento que me enseño mi abuelo en las vacaciones, entonces ¿me preguntaba si les gustaría seguir con los entrenamientos de defensa contra las artes oscuras este año también.?" Severus los miraba esperando una respuesta.

Lily miro a Remus y luego a Severus, "claro, pero me gustaría que mis dos amigas también estuvieran dentro del grupo.", Lily se refería a Marlene y Pandora.

"Por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando se tomen el entrenamiento en serio" Dijo Severus mientras observaba a Pandora, no pudo evitar recordar que ella era una Gryffindor totalmente extraña y también recordó que no tuvo un buen final ya que intento crear un hechizo pero al parecer le fallo y le exploto matándola instantáneamente.

"Y tu Remus, ¿te nos unes este año también?"

"Claro, de hecho el año pasado hacer eso fue muy divertido."

"Muy bien entonces, Lily te encargas de tus amigas. Yo también quiero invitar a Frank y Alice. ¿Alguien se opone?" Severus los miro pero nadie levanto la voz así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. " Entonces iniciaremos el domingo por la tarde." Con eso todos terminaron su desayuno y se dirigieron al aula de pociones donde tenían clase junto a los Slytherin.

Rumbo a la clase de pociones Pandora tomo a Lily del brazo y la alejo un poco del grupo.

"Entonces Lily ¿piensas decirle a Severus que te gusta?" Pregunto Pandora con una sonrisa.

"Como te diste cuenta, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ¿acaso sabes Legeremancia? si eso debe ser sabes leer la mente."

"Por supuesto que no, es solo que es difícil no darse cuenta y sabes estaba detrás de ti cuando saliste del baño y viste el cuerpo musculoso de Severus, vi como reaccionaste, además siempre se mantienen muy unidos como si fueran inseparables."

"Pero es Sev, mi mejor amigo." Dijo Lily débilmente. Pensaba que tal vez si el no sentía nada romántico por ella le dolería mucho.

"Te dejare pensarlo, pero que sepas que hay algunas chicas a las que también les gusta. Así que no tardes tanto en decidirte." Pandora se adelanto y dejo que Lily pensara por su cuenta.

Al terminar la clase de pociones Severus y Lily fueron a dar un paseo por el castillo mientras esperaban que iniciara la clase de adivinación con la nueva profesora Cassandra Trelawney a la que Severus tenia que asistir y Lily por su parte tenia el resto del día libre.

"¿Entonces que hechizo quieres enseñarnos? y no digas que espere hasta el domingo, si de algo sirve ser tu mejor amiga es para momentos como estos." Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

"Oh, así que la señorita Evans tira de contactos para acceder a información clasificada." Dijo Severus con sorna.

"Vamos Sev solo dímelo."

"Esta bien, ¿has escuchado sobre el encantamiento Patronus?" Severus espero una respuesta.

"Ni idea." respondió Lily.

"Bueno no me extraña, la verdad es que es muy poco practico y casi ningún mago se toma la tarea de aprenderlo, pero es muy útil, sobretodo en este momento oscuro en el que vivimos. Te lo explicare, el encantamiento Patronus es uno de los encantamientos defensivos más famosos y poderosos conocidos en el mundo mágico. Es un hechizo sumamente complicado y extremadamente difícil de realizar, que genera una fuerza de energía positiva parcialmente tangible conocida como Patronus o espíritu guardián. Es la protección principal contra Dementores y Lethifolds, ante los cuales no existe otra defensa."

"¿Hablas de dementores como los de Azkaban? y ¿que son los Lethifolds?"

"Bueno si, las dos criaturas son increíblemente oscuras y tienen un comportamiento muy siniestro. Los Dementores son seres horribles de gran estatura, cubiertos por una capa de color negro. Son temidos porque se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación. También son conocidos por brindarle a los humanos una de las formas mas crueles de morir los magos la llaman el beso del Dementor con el cual te sacan el alma y se la comen."

Lily estaba mas que asustada y asqueada al oír sobre tal criatura, pero siguió escuchando la explicación de Severus.

"Sobre los Lethifolds no se mucho solo información que leí en libros. [El Lethifold es una criatura mágica carnívora y muy peligrosa. Su aspecto se asemeja al de un manto negro alrededor de la mitad de una pulgada de espesor, aunque se hace más gruesa si el Lethifold recientemente ha digerido a la víctima. Se desliza por el suelo y otras superficies en una forma desconocida de locomoción en busca de su presa, los seres humanos. Ataca a su presa por la noche, cuando el objetivo está dormido y se ahoga y lo digiere en su cama. La única forma de protección contra un Lethifold es un Patronus. Otros hechizos como Desmaius no funcionan.]" Severus leyó de memoria la información de un libro que estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela.

"Aunque nuestro principal temor son los Dementores nunca se sabe cuando uno de los lunáticos mortifagos podría traer una de esas criaturas al país, así que no esta demás aprender un poco sobre ellas."

"Estoy de acuerdo Sev, ahora enseñame a tu guardián." Dijo Lily

"No, ya he hablado demasiado y si las fuerzas del orden y la justicia se dan cuenta soy hombre muerto."

"Ah, esas son lineas de una de las películas que le gustan a papá." Dijo Lily mientras se reía.

Mas tarde ese mismo día en clase de adivinación, Severus encontró un lugar en la mesa donde estaban Pandora y Marlene las amigas de Lily aunque por lo menos había veinte pequeñas mesas circulares que estaban hacinadas en su interior, todas ellas rodeadas de sillones de cretona y pequeños pufs Todo estaba iluminado con luz tenue, carmesí. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las muchas lámparas estaban cubiertas con buandas de color rojo oscuro, era sofocante el calor y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea atestada estaba emitiendo una especie de pesado y enfermizo perfume, ya que se calentaba una olla grande de cobre, los estantes que se ejecutaban alrededor de las paredes circulares, talones de velas, un sinnúmero de bolas de cristal de color plateado y una enorme variedad de tazas de té.

"Buenos días y bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación, mi nombre es Cassandra Trelawney y mi trabajo es guiarlos a ustedes que eligieron estudiar la adivinación, el más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertirles, en primer lugar que si no tienen la vista, es muy poco lo que voy a ser capaz de enseñar. Los libros se pueden tomar solo como referencia en este campo."

Haciendo una pausa para mirar a todos los estudiantes uno por uno hasta que completo su recorrido por el aula, definitivamente tenia comportamientos muy extraños. Esta bruja era también muy anciana, posiblemente mayor que Dumbledore por varias décadas y al igual que su tatara nieta llevaba gafas gruesas.

"Hoy iniciaremos con Tesomancia, mas conocido como el arte de leer las hojas de te para predecir acontecimeintos próximos."

Con eso dicho la anciana profesora Trelawney saco su varita y las teteras y las tazas de te levitaron por el aula y a cada uno de los estudiantes les llego una taza, y solo una tetera por mesa. Pandora leyó las hojas de te de Severus, Severus leyó las hojas de te de Marlene y Marlene las de Pandora.

"Bien ¿que ves en la mía?" pregunto Marlene a Severus, mientras este daba vueltas al libro para asociar. En ese momento la profesora Trelawney se acerco al trío y espero la respuesta de Severus.

"Bueno Marlene tiene una cruz que significa una prueba y sufrimiento, también hay un sol que significa felicidad, pero también hay una Luna lo que significa que Marlene encontrara a alguien que le gusta y esto la hará feliz por un tiempo, pero ella sabrá que no esta correspondida lo que hará sufrir su corazón y por un tiempo estará en desarmonia interna." Dijo Severus mientras miraba a su compañera de clase.

La Señora Trelawney tomo la taza de Marlene y vio que lo que Severus dijo tenia sentido así que asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y paso a la taza de Severus en manos de Pandora.

"Estás preocupado, niño. Mi ojo interior ve más allá de tu cara de valiente la alma atribulada en su interior. Y lamento decir que tus preocupaciones no son infundadas. Veo tiempos difíciles para ti, por desgracia ... Más difícil ... Me temo que lo que tú temes realmente ocurrirá tu enfrentamiento con el vendrá según tus deseos y deberás estar preparado o el te arrasara pues las equivocaciones no serán bien vistas ese día." Aunque fue una profecía de las normales, Severus sabia de que estaba hablando la profesora Cassandra Trelawney.

"Eso mismo iba a decir yo." Dijo Pandora y todos en la mesa sonrieron. Por supuesto Severus fue cuidadoso y utilizo el hechizo Muffliato para que solo los de la mesa escucharan las predicciones. Pronto la clase termino.

Cuando llego el domingo todos los invitados se reunieron con Severus. Estaban Frank, Alice, Marlene, Pandora, Remus y Lily.

"Bueno el encantamiento que aprenderemos hoy es el Patronus, un escudo de energía positiva que es imprescindible si te enfrentas a un Dementor o un Lethifold, Ahora cierren los ojos y piensen en el recuerdo mas feliz que puedan recordar, y este recuerdo tiene que ser significativo. Dejen que esa felicidad los llene... ¿lo tienen?" pregunto Severus que parecía un profesor mas que nunca.

"Si" dijo Marlene mientras Pandora y Lupin asentían en silencio, Frank y Alice se miraban ente ellos y sonreían, por ultimo Lily recodaba los momentos que paso con su mejor amigo Sev en el parque cerca de su casa cuando aun no tenían diez años.

Severus continuo "Muy bien, ahora levanten las varitas y repitan muy claramente [Expecto Patronum]" todos en la sala empezaron a recitar el encantamiento, el primero en iluminar su varita con una luz azulada fue Remus.

"Bien hecho Lupin, para ser tu primera vez es sorprendente, ahora concentrate y continua lanzándolo, si no notas mejoría eso significa que el recuerdo que elegiste no es lo suficientemente feliz y no funcionara, y eso va para todos."

Varias semanas después todos los chicos y chicas del grupo podían hacer un Patronus casi corpóreo por lo que Severus estaba muy contento, solo que esta vez algo cambio con el patronus de Lily, ahora ya no era una cierva, Severus suponía que esto era por que aun no se había enamorado de James Potter que tenia por Patronus un ciervo con una gran cornamenta para presumir. Ahora Lily tenia por Patronus a un gato muy bonito y por ese motivo el Patronus de Severus también era un gato solo que de otra raza, lo que podría significar un poco mas de independencia a diferencia de su vida anterior donde Lily lo era todo para el.

Pandora tenia como su Patronus un conejo que saltaba ágilmente por toda la sala, Marlene tenia una Cigüeña, Remus como era de esperarse tenia un Lobo y Frank y Alice tenían una pareja, un caballo y una yegua de raza Mustang.

Durante este tiempo Severus también comenzó a preparar la poción Felix Felicis en un pequeño laboratorio que la sala de los menesteres le había permitido utilizar. Felix Felicis, también llamada Suerte líquida, es una poción mágica. La Felix Felicis hace al bebedor un ser afortunado un cierto tiempo, condicionado a la cantidad tomada, durante el cual todo aquello que intente o emprenda tendrá un resultado exitoso. No se tiene que abusar tomándolo, ya que su exceso provoca vértigo, imprudencia y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Es una poción prohibida en competiciones tales como el Quidditch, en elecciones, exámenes u otras competencias organizadas. Tomar esta poción en grandes cantidades puede resultar tóxica. Es muy difícil de preparar, con desastrosos efectos si se erra en su elaboración y se necesitan seis meses de preparación antes de estar lista para el consumo. Lo cierto es que Severus había olvidado una poción tan útil y mas en estos momentos.

Lily y Narcissa descubrieron que Severus tenia un pequeño laboratorio de pociones y ellas también querían participar en la preparación, así que Severus las guio para que no tuvieran ningún accidente, el no sabia que a las dos chicas les gustaba tanto elaborar pociones, por lo menos en su vida pasada eso no era así, él sabia que Narcissa prefería una vida privilegiada y solo criar a su hijo Draco en vez de trabajar como un obrero en un laboratorio de pociones. Y Lily al final escogió una vida muy parecida. Al final Severus se enfoco en enseñarles a preparar tres pociones las cuales eran poción multijugos, poción agudizadora de ingenio y por ultimo les enseño filtro de paz.

Las dos chicas estaban muy animadas durante sus clases privadas con Severus y se volvieron muy cercanas, cosa que habría sido impensable para Severus si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

"Hey, Sev por que no invitas a Narcissa a nuestros encuentros para practicar hechizos, creo que le gustaría venir." Dijo Lily.

"Eso es verdad, pero que pensaran los otros después de todo ella es de Slytherin y no me gustaría que le hicieran comentarios hirientes, créeme los Gryffindor saben hacer eso." Severus comento.

"No lo sabremos si no lo probamos, además hemos elegido buenos chicos en nuestro grupo." Lily siempre tan confiada añadió.

Así, unas Semanas antes de Halloween Narcissa se unió al grupo de practica de hechizos y el único que coloco una pega fue Frank aunque solo al principio, luego de conocerla cambio de opinión y la recibió como una mas.

El año escolar continuo rápidamente y ya se estaba acercando el día de Halloween, por lo que el castillo estaba en preparaciones para el banquete, Hagrid al igual que todos los años estaba ocupado con su huerto de calabazas las cuales luego se utilizarían para decorar el gran comedor, los estudiantes castigados también lo ayudaban con el huerto. Por otra parte los ataques de los mortifagos no cesaban y en el diario el profeta casi todos los días tenían la portada, muchos muggles habían sufrido ataques y el gobierno muggle ya no podía soportarlo mas, fue una suerte que el ministro muggle llegara al final de su gobierno y el nuevo fue mucho mas comprensivo con la situación que obviamente no podía controlar por lo que solo brindo la ayuda que podía y dejo que se encargara de todo el ministro de magia.

Pero una cosa muy curiosa paso este año que Severus pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, dos chicas de Hufflepuff le habían pedido que se convirtieran en novios, lo que Severus educadamente rechazo pero por alguna razón Lily y Narcissa dos chicas con las que Severus pasaba mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta de esto y se pusieron nerviosas y furiosas a la vez, Severus pensó que las chicas en el colegio se estaban volviendo locas. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que estuvieran celosas.


	22. Chapter 22

RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todos los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, Lugares ficticios. Perteneces a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 22

En el aula de música habían muchos estudiantes y la mayoría tocaban la guitarra eléctrica el instrumento más popular en los últimos años, pero a Severus no le gustaba particularmente, se le hacía un instrumento ruidoso, el prefería las guitarras acústicas, aunque nunca aprendió a tocar una. En la primera clase de música a la que asistió se le asigno un Ukelele, que era una guitarra pequeña con solo cuatro cuerdas y era uno de los instrumentos más fáciles de aprender a tocar y poco a poco también se le enseño partitura musical.

Lily y Narcissa por otra parte ya habían recibido clases de música mucho antes de venir a Hogwarts, Narcissa lo hizo por que era lo que se esperaba de un descendiente de la familia Black y Lily vivía en una casa donde la música era muy importante, sobretodo para su madre por lo que sabían mucho sobre este tema, seria la primera vez que serian profesoras de Severus por lo que lo trataron estrictamente, las dos juntas le daban clases en su tiempo libre, Para Severus era muy divertido. (la clase de música no toma en cuenta que en que curso estas, así que hay estudiantes desde el tercer año hasta el séptimo.)

"Oye, ¿Sev por que no asististe a clase de música hoy?." Pregunto Lily a su amigo.

"No dormí muy bien anoche, tuve una pesadilla y luego un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que ni siquiera asistí a la clase de herbología, aunque después de preparame una poción para el dolor de cabeza ya estoy mejor." Respondio Severus.

En ese momento llego Narcissa con quien últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo y por este motivo ella había tenido muchos problemas con los Slytherin, los cuales le exigían que parara con las amistades que había hecho con ese par de Gryffindor, entre ellos estaba su primo Regulus Black que estaba preocupado por su prima. Pero Narcissa se divertía mucho con Severus y Lily así que no les presto atención.

Pasaron mucho rato hablando entre los tres sobre muchas cosas.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo el maestro de música nos puso un trabajo muy importante para la nota final, tendremos que dar un concierto en el banquete de Halloween, lo bueno es que podemos formar grupos, ¿entonces se unirán a mí?" pregunto Narcissa.

"Que problemático, pero ya que no puedo evitar este trabajo, creo que es algo bueno tenerlas a ustedes dos para formar el grupo."

"Sev, no se dice grupo se dice banda." Dijo Lily mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Narcissa y Severus no pudieron evitar reír.

"De hecho ya tengo la canción perfecta. Aunque Severus tendrá que aprender a tocar la batería, mientras Narcissa se encarga del bajo y cantar. Por otro lado yo tendré que tocar la guitarra eléctrica, ¿algún problema con esto?." Pregunto Lily al final.

Narcissa y Severus negaron con la cabeza ya que sabían que no podían oponerse sin primero librar una batalla contra Lily quien era muy mandona a veces. Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo fueron a conseguir los instrumentos para ensayar.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin un búho Real traía una carta a Regulus Black, este la recibió y la leyó y luego su cara se puso seria. El búho era propiedad de Lucius y este era el que había enviado la carta.

Regulus pensó en todas las veces que sé lo advirtió a su prima y ahora ella se había metido en problemas serios, el no entendía por que estaba tan empecinada en mantenerse junto con el chico genio de Gryffindor y para empeorar las cosas Malfoy se había enterado, Regulus sabia que Lucius estaba cortejando a su prima Narcissa desde hacia un año y mientras estuvo en el colegio mantenían casi todo su tiempo juntos, entonces que había cambiado con su prima y por que ahora ya no estaba tan cerca del odioso Malfoy.

Lucius fue muy amenazador en sus palabras escritas en la carta. Regulus estaba seguro de que esto era una amenaza seria por parte de Lucius, el había escuchado que ahora este heredero Malfoy se había unido al señor oscuro.

"Supongo que tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, y si no funciona entonces tendré que hablar con Snape." Pensó Regulus mientras salia en busca de su prima. Después de recorrer gran parte del castillo y preguntando a gran parte de los Slytherin supo que su prima estaba en el salón de música muggle y rápidamente llego allí.

Severus, Lily y Narcissa estaban ensayando la canción con la que iban a presentarse y Severus estaba teniendo problemas con la batería ya que era su primera vez tocándola y tenia la misma opinión que con la guitarra eléctrica, aunque entendía su función era un instrumento demasiado ruidoso para él. En ese momento Regulus entro y se dirigió hacia su prima quien estaba practicando con el bajo.

"Narcissa necesitamos hablar." Dijo Regulus.

"Así que ya se ha enterado de mí relación cercana con dos Gryffindor" Narcissa intuía por que su primo vendría a buscarla.

"No te lo advertí, era solo cuestión de tiempo." Añadió Regulus.

Regulus le entrego la carta que Lucius le había enviado y espero mientras ella leía.

"¡Que diablos!" dijo Narcissa mientras arrugaba la carta.

"Es cierto que tuvimos cierta amistad cuando el todavía estaba en el colegio y me gustaba pasar tiempo con el, ¿pero por que cree soy de su propiedad?"

"No lo sé, pero por como están las cosas no seria mala idea que pararas de juntarte con el chico genio y la pelirroja." Regulus le dijo a su prima ya que estaba preocupado.

"Pensé que me apoyarías en contra de ese loco."

"Lo estoy haciendo, pero debes saber que ese Lucius ya se unió al señor tenebroso y sabes tan bien como yo en lo que se convierten esas personas, de hecho cada vez que vas a casa tienes que vivir con una." Regulus coloco cara de preocupación.

Narcissa se había enterado por primera vez en esta realidad que su amigo Lucius era un mortifago, en la anterior vida de Severus ella solo se entero cuando estaba casada y viviendo en la mansión Malfoy.

"Lo sé, terminare mi trabajo de clase junto con ellos y eso sera todo, de todas formas no quiero meterlos en problemas."

"Eres tan amable Narcissa, a veces pareciera que no fueras de nuestra familia retorcida."

"Sabes, cuando me volví amiga de Lucius era un buen chico, pero al parecer su padre tuvo éxito en su adoctrinamiento." Dijo Narcissa con pesadumbre.

"Sabes prima, tengo miedo de que uno de estos días el señor tenebroso llegue a Grimmauld Place y me obligue a ser un mortifago."

"La verdad es que me imagino a la tía Walburga feliz por que su hijo fue escogido por ese loco."

"Bueno ya que te avise, termina con esta tarea de clase y separate un poco de esos chicos." Después de decir lo ultimo Regulus se fue.

Lily le decía a Severus cuando se equivocaba con el tempo, en ese momento Narcissa se acerco como si nada hubiera pasado y siguieron practicando. Lily quería preguntarle a Narcissa de que estaba hablando con Regulus, pero al final decidió que no debería después de todo si fuera importante se enteraría tarde o temprano. "Severus estas por detrás con el tempo otra vez." Dijo Lily mientras se burlaba un poco al ser estricta. " Y yo que pensé que eras un genio en todo que decepción." Dijo Narcissa con un tono burlón. Las dos se pasaron todo el ensayo criticando a Severus, aunque en tono humorístico.

Pronto llego el día de Halloween y los tres ya estaban preparados para la presentación, pero eso significaba que Narcissa tendría que separarse de Severus y Lily con quienes se había divertido mucho. "Narcissa debes hacerlo, debes separarte un poco de ellos o Lucius podría lastimarlos." La chica rubia estaba debatiendo en su cabeza la decisión que debía tomar, lo cierto era que se le hacía difícil separarse de Severus, al parecer había empezado a enamorarse del chico Gryffindor, le gustaba su forma de ser, era un chico amable, inteligente, humilde y lleno de valentía, ademas de un poco guapo. Ademas la trataba como una muy buena amiga, no le importaba que ella fuera de Slytherin. "Supongo que les diré lo que pasa luego de la presentación, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Llego a la conclusión Narcissa en sus pensamientos.

La fiesta de Halloween en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene lugar cada año el 31 de octubre. Usualmente, la fiesta de Halloween es adornada con calabazas repletas de caramelos, murciélagos, serpentinas y toda clase de adornos relacionados con Halloween. Al final suele haber algún tipo de espectáculo, puede consistir en que los fantasmas de Hogwarts salen de las paredes y hacen una formación de vuelo. Es una fiesta muy prevista por la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts que la esperan cada año. Pero Dumbledore tenia previsto que este año fuera más alegre para que sus estudiantes pudieran divertirse y despejar la mente de todas las cosas terribles que estaban sucediendo fuera del colegio, Así que preparo un concierto después del banquete donde se presentarían los estudiantes de la clase de música, el coro del sapo y la orquesta de Hogwarts.

El concierto empezó con el coro del sapo y la ya famosa canción [Double Trouble] mientras los lideraba el profesor Flitwick, luego los siguió la orquesta de Hogwarts con una hermosa interpretación de una sinfonía hecha por un mago de la época del renacimiento y por ultimo fue el turno de los estudiantes de la clase de música y música muggle.

Pronto llego el turno del grupo de Severus y los tres subieron al escenario y con miradas nerviosas empezaron a tocar la canción [Venus - Shocking blue] Severus tocaba la batería lo suficientemente bien, mientras Lily y Narcissa lo hacían muy bien con sus instrumentos y luego llego el momento de Narcissa para cantar.

"A goddess on a mountain top

Was burning like a silver flame

The summit of beauty and love

And Venus was her name

She's got it

Yeah baby, she's got it

Well, I'm your Venus

I'm your fire

At your desire

Well, I'm your Venus

I'm your fire

At your desire

El ritmo pegadizo animo a todos los estudiantes y como era de esperar los primeros que comenzaron a bailar fueron los valientes Gryffindor seguidos por los Slytherin quienes estaban complacidos por la hermosa voz de uno de los suyos, lo cierto es que Narcissa Black había sorprendido a todos con su hermosa voz. Pero esta, mientras Lily tocaba un solo de guitarra aprovecho para mirar a Severus con una mirada provocadora y una sonrisa seductora se torno en sus labios los cuales llevaban un tono rojo oscuro debido a un lápiz labial. Funciono especialmente por que Severus trago saliva y siguió mirando sus labios mientras trataba de no perder la concentración.

Her weapons were her crystal eyes

Making every man mad

Black as the dark night she was

Got what no one else had

She's got it

Yeah baby, she's got it

Well, I'm your Venus

I'm your fire

At your desire

Well, I'm your Venus

I'm your fire

At your desire

She's got it

Yeah baby, she's got it

Well, I'm your Venus

I'm your fire

At your desire

Well, I'm your Venus

I'm your fire

At your desire"

Cuando terminaron su presentación recibieron fuertes aplausos, los hermanos Prewett fueron los más bulliciosos mientras gritaban "otra, otra..." Cuando bajaron del escenario Lily abrazo a Severus y Narcissa mientras estaba muy emocionada. "Chicos fue fabuloso, después de todo parece que elegí la canción perfecta." Dijo Lily.

Severus por su parte estaba muy confundido, había pensado en Narcissa de una manera diferente a una amiga, pero eso no podía ser. Ahora estaba tratando de que Lily se fijara en él y no era como si ya no le gustara su pelirroja amiga, de hecho cada vez que la veía feliz era como si un soplo cálido se deslizara en su corazón, pero lo que sentía por Narcissa era muy parecido. "Esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de estar con Lily, deben ser las hormonas juveniles. A quien estoy engañando al parecer me gustan dos chicas, maldición por que me pasa esto a mí." Todo tipo de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Severus mientras este miraba a las dos chicas que estaban frente a él.

Narcissa y Lily salieron del gran comedor y Severus las siguió.

Severus de repente vio a Lily llorando y Narcissa la miraba mientras sus manos se posaban sobre los brazos de Lily, como Severus estaba espaciado en sus pensamientos no escucho lo que dijo Narcissa para hacer llorar a Lily.

"¿Paso algo?, ¿por que estas llorando Lily?" pregunto Severus.

"Narcissa dice que se ha metido en problemas y ya no puede juntarse con nosotros." respondió Lily mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Severus pensó un momento y pregunto a Narcissa. "¿Es por Lucius Malfoy verdad?"

"Así es, ademas esta mi hermana mayor y como no quiero que les pase nada es mejor que nos dejemos de ver y volvamos a ser solo conocidos que asisten al mismo colegio." respondió Narcissa las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Severus estaba furioso por ver a dos chicas importantes para él llorando y no poder hacer nada. "¿Sabes que Malfoy es un mortifago?" le pregunto Severus a Narcissa.

"Si, mi primo Regulus me lo dijo el otro día que me visito en la sala de música mientras ensayábamos."

"Sev, debemos hacer algo, no podemos entregarle a Narcissa a uno de ellos." Dijo Lily.

"Lily tiene razón Narcissa, si no lo paras ahora que está comenzando Malfoy creerá que de verdad temes sus amenazas y nunca te lo podrás quitar de encima, le darás el poder y control que necesita sobre ti." Severus analizo la situación un momento y continuo. " Aunque también entiendo que si seguimos con nuestra amistad tal y como hasta ahora estarás en mucho peligro, ¿que tal si le pides consejo a tu hermana Andromeda.? Sé que el año pasado se encontraba en la misma posición que tú. Si hay alguien que sabe por lo que estas pasando es ella, solo escribele una carta y luego veremos que hacer, lo haremos juntos."

Narcissa no pudo contener las lagrimas mientras asentía.

Lily abrazo a su amiga y comento. "Todo es por culpa de Voldemort." Severus lo pensó y llego a la conclusión de que Lily tenia razón, si Voldemort no existiera los Slytherin no serian tan extremistas como lo son ahora, ni tan oscuros.

"Bueno creo que deberíamos volver al gran comedor y escuchar un poco de música antes de que termine el concierto, así no pensaremos por un rato en Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix, solo seremos nosotros pasándola bien". Dijo Lily. Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa. Así que Lily se adelanto seguida por Severus y luego Narcissa, pero la chica rubia sostuvo a Severus de su túnica y se quedaron solos un momento mientras Lily avanzo sin darse cuenta.

"Pasa algo..." Severus quería continuar pero sintió los labios de Narcissa besando los suyos lentamente y a ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras se colocaba de puntillas por que Severus era más alto que ella. Sus brazos envueltos sobre el cuello de Severus y sus senos presionando sobre su pecho.

Severus no pudo hilar pensamientos y dejo que sus instintos tomaran el control, la tomo de la cintura y acepto su beso mientras la acercaba más a él, y sintió como sus labios tenían un sabor delicioso y sus senos se deformaban contra su pecho, no pudo evitar tener una erección que obviamente fue notada por Narcissa cuando algo duro la toco en el vientre. Por ultimo Severus pudo reaccionar al fin y se separo un poco de Narcissa pero no solto sus manos de su cintura.

"Creo que te amo Severus Snape" dijo Narcissa.

"Me gustas mucho Narcissa..."

"¿Donde colocaras el pero?" dijo Narcissa por que conocía a Severus bien.

"Pero también me gusta mucho Lily, quiero decir... La verdad es que la amo y por ti al parecer, siento cosas muy parecidas, pero no estoy seguro si es lo mismo que siento por Lily... Asi que no creo que seria justo contigo no decirte lo que siente mi corazón cuando tu compartes lo que siente el tuyo. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz que sientas amor por mí."

Narcissa aún lo abrazaba por su cuello y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y dijo. "Sabes, yo de alguna forma sabia que amabas a Lily, pero aun así no quise rendirme contigo aun si tenia que luchar contra mí mejor amiga por ti y no me rendiré pronto debes saberlo."

"¿Puedo besarte Narcissa?, la verdad es que me gusto mucho hacerlo."

"Claro." Respondió Narcissa y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. EL beso inicio y los dos se volvían cada vez más apasionados, Severus con su abrazo la envolvía tan cerca de su cuerpo como si quisiera absorberla, el nunca se había sentido así, de hecho era la primera vez que besaba una chica en sus dos vidas. También estaba el olor de su cuerpo que hacia se le nublaran los pensamientos aun más, olía a dentífrico, café al despertar y manzanas verdes. después de varios minutos se separaron mientras respiraban rápidamente y se miraban a los ojos.

"Severus, quiero que le digas a Lily lo que me dijiste a mi sobre amarla, quiero saber si ella siente lo mismo por ti que yo, la verdad es que me quedare más tranquila si no fuera así." Dijo Narcissa.

"Lo haré." Le aseguro Severus sin separar su mirada de los ojos de ella." Por cierto cantaste muy bien."

"Lo sé" dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa. Luego regresaron al gran comedor y disfrutaron del concierto.

Cuando termino el concierto todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes así que Severus y Lily se separaron de Narcissa.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor los dos se sentaron en los sofás individuales cerca de la chimenea.

"Lily necesito hablar contigo, es importante." Dijo Severus e inmediatamente susurro la palabra Muffliato mientras agitaba su varita. El encantamiento ahora les permitía conversar sin temor a ser escuchados.

"¿Paso algo Sev?" pregunto Lily.

"Iré directo al grano, Narcissa y yo nos besamos." Severus sabia que ahora seria difícil pero debía decir las cosas tal como son y ser valiente en temas del corazón, si en su vida pasada hubiera sido valiente tal vez no hubiera tenido una vida tan triste.

Lily sintió que se le apretaba el corazón, se sintió traicionada. "No eso no es así, Sev y yo solo somos amigos así que él puede salir con quien quiera." Lily pensó mientras trataba de no mostrar que le dolía. Se levanto y trato de salir del la sala común pero fue sujetada por Severus por el brazo.

"Dejame terminar lo que estaba diciendo." Severus estaba sorprendido de que Lily reaccionara de esta forma, "¿tal vez le gustaba a Lily?" ese pensamiento paso rápidamente por la cabeza de Severus, pero pensó que era imposible.

"Yo correspondí su beso, y me di cuenta de que ella me gusta mucho, pero a ti te amo..." Severus vio que Lily rompía en lagrimas y continuo. "Te amo Lily, también me gusta Narcissa. Y le dije eso a ella."

"¿Que quieres que haga, idiota?" dijo Lily mientras lloraba.

James Potter y Remus Lupin estaban en otro lugar de la sala común y notaron que Lily estaba llorando. Obviamente Potter quería ser el héroe en su corcel blanco y fue a buscar problemas a Severus.

"¿Lily te hizo algo este tipo?." Pregunto James.

"Potter no te metas, no es algo de tu incumbencia." Dijo Severus después desactivar su encantamiento Muffliato.

"Severus, por ahora no tenemos nada de que hablar dejame pensarlo por un tiempo." Dijo Lily ignorando a Potter y Remus mientras se fue en dirección al dormitorio de chicas.

"Parece que por fin se canso de ti." Dijo James Potter con saña a su oponente.

"Pues a ti te ignoró por completo." Dijo Severus con un tono burlesco.

Remus no participo en esta discusión pero estaba cerca por si empezaba una pelea.

Severus decidió salir y hacer un poco de forja mágica, ya que sabia que no podría dormir esta noche, así que espero que Potter se fuera hacia los dormitorios y salio de la sala común, rumbo a la sala de menesteres donde estaba la forja y todos los materiales que había traído desde fuera. De hecho como no tenia mucho que hacer aparte de aprender Alquimia. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre estudiando sobre metales, de hecho descubrió un libro escrito por Dumbledore sobre esto mismo, aunque el viejo no era un herrero como los duendes, si que era un hábil encantador de metales y creo una tinta basada en metales para hacer runas mágicas las cuales son utilizadas en las escobas voladoras contemporáneas.

Severus tenia un gran salón donde había colocado una gran cantidad de planos, por supuesto todos cifrados en un lenguaje que el invento así nadie podría robarle nada, Harry Potter le había enseñado a ser más cuidadoso. Tenia diseños técnicos muy complicados a simple vista, era como la habitación de un científico loco. Él sabia que no seria fácil enfrentar a Voldemort quien ya tenia todo el poder necesario para considerarse el mago más poderoso del mundo así que para enfrentarlo debía quitarle cosas importantes como el Avada Kedavra su hechizo favorito y más utilizado, sabia que la única forma de pararlo es con barreras físicas, pero eso solo funcionaria con magos mediocres, pero un Avada Kedavra de Voldemort es muy poderoso y solo una barrera física muy resistente podría detenerlo, y eso era lo que estaba investigando.

"Recuerdo que los muros reforzados y encantados del ministerio no fueron capaces de oponer resistencia al rayo de Voldemort cuando se enfrento a Dumbledore, y eso que eran incluso resistentes al desvanecimiento y transformaciones. Bueno ya veremos si funciona, también debo colocar hechizos de autodestrucción, no querría que si tengo éxito, esto caiga en malas manos." Los pensamientos fluían en la mente de Severus y al mismo tiempo le ayudaban a distanciarse del problema que tenia con las chicas.

Al mismo tiempo en los dormitorios de chicas de Slytherin Narcissa mientras estaba acostada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño pensaba en Severus, recordaba los besos, su abrazo, y hasta recordó como sintió sus pectorales cuando lo abrazo, y sus senos se deformaron en el a través de sus túnicas, ademas de su pene duro como una roca que tocaba su abdomen, pronto se puso muy caliente y comenzó a tocarse íntimamente y en silencio mientras recordaba todo una y otra vez. Nadie pensaría que bajo las sabanas de su cama estaría pasando algo así. La verdad es que Narcissa estaba feliz de haberse confesado, y aunque Severus al parecer amaba a Lily ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

En otro dormitorio del castillo. Esta vez el dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor estaba Lily con su amiga Pandora quien la consolaba. "¿Así que Snape, te dijo que te amaba pero al parecer sentía lo mismo por esa chica Narcissa?" pregunto Pandora.

"Si." Respondio Lily mientras lloraba ya que no sabia que hacer ahora.

"Es el chico más imbécil o más valiente que conozco, no sé por cual de las dos opciones decidirme." Dijo Pandora.

"Pandora tú siempre tienes una buena solución para todo, ¿que debo hacer ahora?" pregunto Lily.

"Bueno, primero que todo no tomes decisiones con la cabeza caliente, luego deberías hablar con Narcissa después de todo son amigas pero solo cuando estés lista y por ultimo después de pensarlo bien por un tiempo debes dejar que tu corazón decida que hacer. Es lo que se me ocurre, aunque claro a mí nunca me ha pasado una cosa como esta."

"Sabes, creo que a mí me gusta muchísimo Sev y estoy feliz que el haya sido totalmente honesto conmigo, pero me duele mucho toda esta situación."dijo Lily. Las dos chicas continuaron hablando por horas hasta que Pandora se fue a dormir y Lily se quedo despierta pensando.

En la madrugada Severus salio de la sala de menesteres en su forma de animago y avanzo rumbo a la cocina, cuando llego volvió a su forma normal, entro y vio a todos los elfos trabajando para preparar el desayuno, olía a comida recien preparada. Severus se acerco a una pequeña elfina llamada Bonny quien en su vida anterior le fue asignada cuando se convirtió en profesor. "¿Eres Bonny verdad?" pregunto Severus. "¿Necesita algo de Bonny señor?" respondió la elfina que tenia por costumbre ir directo al grano. "¿podrías hacerme un favor?, ¿le llevarías café con dos de azúcar a Narcissa Black y café con leche y una de azúcar a Lily Evans?"

La elfina lo miro y asintió, Severus sabia como era Bonny así que supo que estaba de acuerdo. "Te lo agradezco" le dijo Severus a la elfina y esta se sorprendió ya que era raro ser tratada tan amablemente por un mago.

La elfina se apareció en la torre de Gryffindor al lado de la cama de Lily, llevaba una charola con una taza de café con leche que aromatizo las cercanías y se lo ofreció a Lily quien estaba leyendo un libro ya que no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. "¿Quien lo enviá?" pregunto Lily mientras tomaba la taza, ella ya sabia la respuesta. "Un chico de Gryffindor, fue el que se encargo del basilisco. Ahora si me disculpa" con eso Bonny desapareció.

"Ese tonto siempre sabe lo que necesito." Dijo Lily mientras toma su café que le ayudaría a no dormirse en las clases de hoy.

Un rato después Bonny volvió a aparecer con otra taza de café pero esta vez en Slytherin al lado de la cama de Narcissa, quien también estaba leyendo un libro al no poder conciliar el sueño, "Lo manda el chico que derroto al basilisco" dijo Bonny y luego desapareció, no le gustaban mucho los Slytherin.

"Justo lo que necesitaba" dijo Narcissa.


	23. Chapter 23

RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todos los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, Lugares ficticios. Perteneces a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 23

Los estudiantes estaban desayunando en el gran comedor, Severus conversaba con Frank y Alice, mientras que los merodeadores estaban en una esquina hablando entre ellos. Marlene y Pandora llegaron tarde y se sentaron junto a Severus, Pandora como la más cercana.

"¿Entonces Severus eres un cerdo o solo un chico honesto?" pregunto Pandora.

"Así que Lily te contó... Bueno la verdad ahora mismo estoy confundido sobre que hacer. Es todo lo que te voy a decir." Respondió Severus.

En ese momento entro Narcissa y se sentó junto a unas amigas de Slytherin, cuando vio que Severus la estaba mirando le sonrió un poco lo miro devuelta por un momento y luego empezó a servirse el desayuno.

Luego fue el turno de Lily de entrar junto con su gato y al ver a sus amigas sentadas cerca de Severus busco un lugar un poco alejado y se sentó a desayunar mientras sentía que Severus la miraba, pero ella era un poco orgullosa y no lo miro.

"Chicas deberían sentarse con Lily, después de todo esto es mi culpa." Dijo Severus.

"Así que hiciste algo grave, ¿nos dirás?" Pregunto Marlene a quien le gustaba mucho un buen chisme. Mientras Frank y Alice esperaban una respuesta.

Severus se embutió todo lo que quedaba en su plato, tomo el resto de su café y decidió abandonar el gran comedor junto con Virgilio que estaba sobre su hombro. Justo en ese momento llegaron las parvadas de búhos que traían la correspondencia a los estudiantes y dos fueron en busca de Severus quien estaba saliendo del gran comedor, uno era Paco que le traía el diario el profeta como todos los días, y el otro era uno desconocido.

"¡Que pasada de búho!" dijo Severus, era la primera vez que veía a esta especie en vivo y en directo, era un Búho manchú y los había visto de pasada en una enciclopedia sobre Aves que estaba en la biblioteca. Este búho le entrego una carta y se fue volando después.

Mientras Severus caminaba por los corredores hacia uno de los patios al aire libre, abrió el sobre que contenía la carta y vio que era una carta del famoso magizoologo Newt Scamander, antes de empezar a leer busco un asiento y se sentó.

"Estimado señor Severus Snape.

Me he enterado por una conversación con mi querido amigo Hagrid que visitara mi familia en las vacaciones de navidad, el me dijo que estas muy interesado en los animales fantásticos y al parecer tienes el don que te permite estar seguro junto a ellos, igual que Hagrid y yo. En fin lo que quiero decir es que sera un placer recibirte en nuestra casa. Mi esposa esta ansiosa por escuchar tu historia al enfrentarte con el basilisco.

Newt Scamander.

Postdata: Hagrid se encargara de traerlo a donde vivo el 20 de diciembre."

"Ese Hagrid." Dijo Severus, recordaba que Hagrid lo había invitado, pero el nunca le dijo que asistiría. "Bueno ahora seria de mala educación no ir. Supongo que enviare una carta confirmando mi visita."

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Dumbledore. El anciano director del colegio estaba un poco frustrado pues Amelia Bones no había logrado conseguir la memoria que necesitaba del profesor Horace Slughorn y era de vital importancia tener esa memoria cuanto antes.

"Supongo que es la hora de pedirle ayuda a la señorita Evans que es la estudiante favorita de Horace." Los pensamientos nunca fueron pocos en la mente de Albus Dumbledore y esta vez era igual. "Tal vez debería utilizar al chico también, después de todo al parecer es el chico que podrá derrotarlo según la profecía que Cassandra Trelawney hizo, ademas los dos se podrían complementar muy bien y completar esta tarea. Supongo que es hora de hablar con los dos." Envío su Patronus hacia la torre de Gryffindor, más específicamente a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall pidiéndole que le llevara al Severus Snape y Lily Evans a su oficina cuando terminaran las clases.

Ese mismo día cuando eran las cinco de la tarde Mcgonagall entro en la sala común de Gryffindor y se llevo a los dos estudiantes.

"Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿estamos en problemas?" Pregunto Lily tratando de no darse cuenta de que Severus la seguía de cerca.

"No lo sé, Albus solo me pidió que los llevara con él, pero si no hicieron algo malo no deberían preocuparse."

Pronto estuvieron junto a la estatua del grifo.

"Sorbete de limón" dijo Mcgonagall y unas escaleras aparecieron mientras la estatua del grifo ascendía.

Cuando subieron las escaleras una puerta de madera con una aldaba les corto el paso. La profesora Mcgonagall toco la puerta utilizando la aldaba. "Adelante." Dijo Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Muchas gracias Minerva, ahora puedes dejarnos a solas." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Supongo que es algo secreto." Dijo Mcgonagall mientras salia de la oficina y bajaba las escaleras. Severus y Lily esperaron en silencio a que Dumbledore hablara.

"Bueno, hace tiempo que no hablábamos" dijo Dumbledore.

"Preferiría que hubiera seguido así." Severus no pudo evitar decir, porque sabia que el viejo frente a el no llamaría a nadie a menos que necesitara ayuda, lo conocía muy bien.

"¿Y por que es eso?" pregunto Dumbledore mientras una sonrisa amable se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Supongo que porque no creo que seas el tipo de persona que llame a la gente para invitarlos a un picnic." Severus insinuaba que el anciano siempre necesitaba algo cuando buscaba a otras personas para hablar. Lily no pudo evitar reír un poco por el comportamiento desafiante de Severus.

"Que chico más directo, herirás el corazón de este anciano." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Supongo que es lo que la gente llama excéntrico." Interrumpio Lily con una broma. Dumbledore y Lily se echaron a reír con fuerza por un buen rato. Severus solo observo a Lily, no espero que ella bromeara sobre él al menos hasta que solucionaran sus problemas.

"Bueno ahora volviendo a temas más serios, de hecho Severus tiene razón, los llame por que necesito que me ayuden con algo." Dumbledore se acerco a un objeto metálico en forma de plato muy grande que tenia un liquido en diferentes tonos de azul.

"¿Es un pensadero, verdad?" pregunto Lily

"Así es." Respondio Dumbledore y continuo. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa quiero que sepan que esto se trata de Tom Ryddle. Así que si hacen esto, es posible que se pongan en el punto de mira de Voldemort, por lo que entenderé si no quieren hacerlo.

"Lily creo que debemos hablar primero sígueme." Dijo Severus con cierto toque de orden en su voz. Lily asintió y lo siguio hacia la escalera fuera de la oficina. cuando estaban lago apartados Severus lanzo el encantamiento Muffliato.

"Lily, no quiero que te involucres en esto" dijo Severus.

"Lo sé Severus, sé que siempre te preocupas por mi bienestar, pero sabes que tú y yo estamos anotados en la libreta de futuros asesinatos de Voldemort, por lo menos así es desde que frustramos sus planes con el Basilisco y destruimos el diario. Así que si podemos ayudar a derrotar a ese loco deberíamos hacerlo, ademas no creo que Dumbledore nos mande a primera linea de la batalla." Lily dejo de lado sus problemas con Severus ya que este era un tema serio y los dos debían estar concentrados en eso.

"Lily a veces eres muy frustrante sabes, sé que no cambiaras de opinión diga lo que diga y de hecho esta vez supongo que tienes razón. Entonces hagamos lo que sea que necesite Dumbledore mientras este dentro de nuestras posibilidades, hagamoslo juntos." Severus miro a Lily fijamente mientras esta asentía y luego juntos volvieron a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Haremos lo que necesites siempre y cuando no sea un imposible." Respondió Severus.

"Comencemos entonces" dijo Dumbledore. "Lo primero que quiero que hagan es que vean este recuerdo." Dumbledore saco una botellita de vidrio que contenía un recuerdo y la vertió en el pensadero.

"Adelante, sumergid vuestras caras en el liquido."

Lily y Severus se acercaron y sumergieron sus caras y pronto se encontraron junto a un Dumbledore que aparentaba unos cincuenta años y camina rumbo a un orfanato muggle donde al parecer vivía Tom Ryddle.

Fue recibido por una de las encargadas y llevado a la habitación de Tom.

"Tienes visita Tom." Dijo la encargada.

Dumbledore entro en la habitación mientras Tom miraba por la ventana. "¿Como estas Tom?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

Tom Ryddle no respondió, solo siguió mirando por la ventana. La encargada los dejo solos por pedido de Dumbledore.

"¿Usted es doctor ?" pregunto Tom.

"No, soy un profesor." Respondio Dumbledore.

Severus que estaba viendo el recuerdo pensó que era muy posible que Dumbledore hubiera usado en ese momento Legeremancia en Tom.

Luego Dumbledore hablo de Hogwarts y explico de que se trataba su visita. Lo invito a asistir al colegio.

"¿Haces cosas, no es cierto Tom?... Cosas que otros niños no pueden hacer."

"Hago que las cosas se muevan sin necesidad de tocarlas, hago que animales hagan lo que quiera sin entrenarlos, hago que le pasen cosas malas a los que son malos conmigo... Los lastimo. ¿Quien es usted?"

"Soy como tu Tom, soy diferente."

"Demuéstrelo." Dijo Tom y un armario en su habitación se encendió en llamas.

"Creo que hay cosas en tu ropero que quieren salir Tom"

El niño saco una caja con un montón de cosas que había robado.

"Los robos no son tolerados en Hogwarts." Le dijo Dumbledore a Tom.

Hablaron un rato más sobre Hogwarts hasta que Dumbledore se levanto dispuesto a irse después de haber cumplido con su trabajo.

"También hablo con las serpientes, Me susurran cosas. ¿Eso es normal para alguien como yo?" pregunto Tom.

El recuerdo termino y Severus y Lily fueron empujados de vuelta y sacaron sus caras del liquido.

"¿Usted lo supo?" pregunto Lily.

"Si te refieres a si supe en ese momento que ese niño se convertiría en el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos entonces mi respuesta es no."

Severus y Lily guardaron silencio y esperaron que Dumbledore continuara.

"En su tiempo en Hogwarts Tom Ryddle se hizo afín a un maestro en particular, y ahí es donde entran ustedes." Dumbledore espero que sus estudiantes hablaran.

"Supongo que hay algo que está en poder de dicho profesor y que quiere que nosotros lo consigamos." Dijo Lily.

"Tienes razón Lily, el profesor Slughorn tiene algo que deseo con ansias, pero no lo entregara fácilmente. Así que quiero que ustedes dos se vuelvan muy cercanos a él, participen en todos sus banquetes. Estoy seguro de que estará más que encantado con eso."Les dijo Dumbledore.

Después de que Dumbledore terminara su explicación Severus y Lily se fueron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

"Lily esto es de suma importancia, no debes decirle a nadie."

"Lo sé. Cambiando de tema no creas que nuestro problema ya está solucionado, sabes que me soltaste una bomba y ahora no sé que hacer." Dijo Lily.

"Esta bien esto es mi culpa, y entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mí en cuyo caso volveremos a ser amigos como antes y no volveré a hablar del tema."

"Sabes Severus eres un idiota en todo lo relacionado con temas del corazón." Dijo Lily, ella no estaba preocupada por la confesión de amor de Severus hacia ella, de hecho estuvo muy feliz cuando lo escucho el problema era que al parecer a él también le gustaba Narcissa.

"Dejame pensar por un tiempo acerca de lo que siento por ti." Le pidió Lily a Severus.

"Esta bien, pero que no sea demasiado. Este tema no nos dejara dormir bien y seria lo mejor solucionarlo pronto." Dijo Severus.

Lily asintió al ver el punto en lo que dijo Severus y continuo. "¿Entonces te gustan dos chicas?" dijo en tono sarcástico.

"Así Parece Lily, lo siento." Respondio Severus.

Terminaron su viaje a la sala común en silencio pero lado a lado, con solo eso Severus estaba muy feliz.

Días despues Severus, Lily, Frank, Pandora, Narcissa, Regulus entre otros. Fueron invitados a un banquete del club de las eminencias del profesor Slughorn, como los chicos debían ir de traje, Eileen se tomo la tarea de enviarle a su hijo un conjunto nuevo de ropa y también le envío un hermoso vestido a Lily. Desde que Severus le contó que le gustaba Lily había iniciado a enviarle cartas a la chica y algunos dulces también, todo esto sin que su hijo se enterara.

"Estas hermosa Lily." Dijo Severus mientras el grupo de Gryffindor recorrían los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de Slughorn donde siempre se celebraba el banquete.

"Tu madre me envió este vestido" Lily estaba ruborizada, ahora era una chica de quince años y sus curvas se empezaban a pronunciar en los lugares correctos, de hecho cuando James Potter la vio con el vestido no pudo quitarle la vista de encima.

"Gracias madre, has hecho feliz a tu hijo." Dijo Severus al infinito. Pandora, Frank y Alice se echaron a reír. Era raro que Severus hiciera una broma pero cuando las hacía por lo general eran muy divertidas. Lily por otro lado se puso roja como un tomate.

Cuando vio a Narcissa también con un hermoso vestido se quedo estupefacto, por un lado estaba Lily un hermosa diosa de fuego y por otro Narcissa una hermosa diosa de oro. Cada día que pasaba estaba más confundido su corazón, que debía hacer amaba a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Los tres se sentaron juntos mientras charlaban habían decidido que pasara lo pasara en el futuro seguirían siendo amigos.

El Banquete transcurrió mientras Slughorn hacia preguntas a sus estudiantes, hablaba de cosas mundanas y hacia acotaciones divertidas. La comida ciertamente era deliciosa. Slughorn decía que estaba preparada por un chef mágico de fama mundial. Severus estaba inclinado a creer ya que la personalidad de Slughorn calzaba perfectamente con comportamientos un poco esnobistas aunque no de mala manera.

Cuando termino la comida y los alumnos se despidieron Severus le pidió a Lily que lo esperara fuera.

"Debería quedarme." Dijo Lily.

"No haré nada importante solo tanteare el terreno un poco, recuerda que tu eres la bala de plata en este plan. y yo la bala común que puede ser cambiada." Severus explico.

"Esta bien te espero afuera." Lily salio.

Severus espero que el profesor Slughorn volviera de donde sea que hubiera ido.

"Oh, Severus pensé que todos los estudiantes ya se habían marchado. ¿necesitas algo?"

"Profesor, me gustaría preguntarle sobre Voldemort. ¿como es que nadie se dio cuenta de en lo que se convertiría?" Severus saco un libro sobre sicológia de origen muggle y empezó a describir lo que había leído en el libro. Sobre psicópatas y sociopatas. La finalidad de esto era ver hasta que punto podía preguntar Slughorn sobre Voldemort.

"Al parecer es un libro magnifico."

"Lo es, y me gustaría que lo conservara. Usted no tiene un trabajo fácil siendo el jefe de Slytherin donde en estos tiempo por demás oscuros cualquier cosa puede pasar."

"Gracias, y sobre Voldemort solo te puedo decir que era un chico muy callado y comprometido con ser un mago de primera. Si el monstruo ya existía cuando asistió al colegio yo nunca lo vi."

Unos diez minutos después de que Lily lo dejo a solas con Slughorn, Severus salio y se reunió con Lily.

"¿Y entonces... Que tal te fue?" pregunto Lily a Severus.

"Bueno, no sabría decirte solo sé que cuando hable de Voldemort se puso muy nervioso, pero no importa lo que pase debemos conseguir lo que necesita Dumbledore."

"Sabes, la poción Felix Felicis que estas preparando podría sernos útil en esta misión." Lily insinuó.

"De hecho es una buena idea, como no se me había ocurrido antes y ahora que lo pienso también hay otra poción que podría ayudarnos." Dijo Severus.

"No hablaras de esa, podríamos meternos en problemas si nos descubren." Lily susurro mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.

"Si, hablo del Ungüento grasiento y solo la usaremos como ultima opción, tu la prepararas Después de todo eres la más talentosa." Para Severus seria sencillo prepararla pero quería que Lily tuviera experiencia preparando todo tipo de pociones.

Dos días después fueron llamados de nuevo por Dumbledore.

Bueno ahora es hora de ver otro recuerdo. Dumbledore saco otra de las botellitas que contenían recuerdos sobre Voldemort. Severus y Lily de nuevo hundieron sus rostros en el pensadero y aparecieron en otro recuerdo, estaban en la oficina de Slughorn donde estaban reunidos varios chicos de Slytherin y al parecer acababan de cenar junto con Slughorn.

"Bueno ya es tarde es hora de que regresen al dormitorio, no quisiera que se metieran en problemas con el profesor Dippet." Dijo Slughorn y los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron de la oficina.

La escena cambio un poco y ahora estaban solos Tom Ryddle y el profesor Slughorn.

"Estaba en la biblioteca un día, en la sección restringida y Leí sobre una magia peculiar y pensé que usted podría explicármela... Se llama según entendí Horrocrux."

Slughorn se espanto un poco y puso muy mala cara. "¿Como dices?... ¡no se nada sobre esas cosas y aunque a si fuera nunca te lo diría. Sal de aquí enseguida y no quiero volver a escucharte hablar sobre eso jamas!

Severus y Lily sacaron sus cabezas pues el recuerdo había terminado.

"¿Confundidos?" pregunto Dumbledore.

Lily asintió, pero Severus dijo."¿Este recuerdo es falso verdad?"

"Oh, formidable Severus mira que darte cuenta a tu edad. De hecho tienes razón en parte pero seria mejor decir que está modificado."

"No entendí nada, ¿alguno podría explicarme?" pregunto Lily.

"Bueno, en resumidas cuentas deben conseguir el verdadero recuerdo. Solo les diré que es el recuerdo mas importante que tengo de Voldemort, sin el no tenemos nada, sin el estamos a ciegas."

"¿Pero que es Horrocrux? y ¿Por que cambio el recuerdo?" pregunto Lily.

"Todo a su debido tiempo querida, aunque sospecho que si lográis conseguir el recuerdo os enterareis del significado de esa palabra. En cuanto a por que modifico el recuerdo supongo que fue por vergüenza." Dijo Dumbledore.

"Así que estamos sin opciones, aparte de conseguir ese recuerdo no se acepta ningún otro resultado." Severus Exclamo.

La reunión con Dumbledore termino, Severus y Lily volvieron a la sala común.

"Bueno la poción Felix Felicis estará lista despues de las vacaciones de navidad, hasta entonces solo debemos volvernos más cercanos con Slughorn." Declaro Lily.

"De hecho tú no puedes acercarte a Slughorn" dijo Severus.

"¿Por que?"

"Que pasaría si Slughorn sabe legeremancia." Severus hizo un hipótesis valida y a Lily no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. "Tranquila tú sigues siendo nuestro as en esta misión, tomate el tiempo hasta el otro año para aprender Oclumancia, después de todo debemos esperar que este lista la poción Felix Felicis. El problema es quien te pondrá a prueba utilizando Legeremancia debemos conseguir un maestro y aunque yo puedo usar ese tipo de magia no creo que sea una buena idea que yo te enseñe.

"¿Pero quien me ensenaría?" pregunto Lily.

"La verdad es que ahora mismo se me viene a la cabeza alguien que es confiable y sabe legeremancia." a Severus no se le ocurrió nadie excepto su abuelo.

"¿Hablas de Dumbledore?" pregunto Lily.

"No, Lily estamos ayudando a Dumbledore con esto, pero eso no significa que sea alguien de confianza, de hecho no confió mucho en el... Aunque es cierto que tenemos un objetivo común que es trabajar para acabar con Voldemort deberías pensar más en Dumbledore como un aliado muy fuerte en vez de un amigo."

"¿Entonces quien me ayudara? no se me viene nadie a la cabeza."

"Mis abuelos saben Legeremancia y les pediré el favor para que te enseñen. Claro, solo si tú quieres."

"Si, lo aceptare. Pero solo si prometes que no les preguntaras ni escucharas nada de lo que puedan descubrir en mi mente." Exclamo Lily con seriedad.

"Es una promesa, entonces tendrás que visitar la mansión Prince así que enviare a mi elfo domestico para que te recoja."

"Olvidaba que ahora eres un pequeño burgués." Dijo Lily con Sorna.

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones de navidad. En casa de los Evans había todo tipo de decoraciones navideñas, luces en las ventanas, en la sala un gran árbol adornaba y justo debajo una gran cantidad de regalos que el señor Evans había comprado para su familia. Al parecer Petunia sabia esforzado mucho y había un excelente trabajo con la decoración los cierto es que la casa estaba hermosa. Hoy llegaría Lily así que la señora Evans hizo una gran comida.

"Ya llego papa y tu hermana." Dijo Dahlia que era el nombre de la madre de Petunia y Lily., mientras se escuchaba el coche que aparcaba en el garaje.

Petunia puso mala cara, siempre le había tenido envidia a su hermana por poder hacer algo que para ella siempre seria imposible. "Vamos Petunia, no quiero que mis hijas se odien. Podrias hacer un esfuerzo y por lo menos no pelear."

"Esta bien mamá creo que tienes razón." Exclamo Petunia.

Lily entro a la casa y abrazo a su madre por un buen rato. "Te extrañe mucho mami." Luego abrazo a Petunia. "Te traje unos regalos que te gustaran mucho Tuney."

"Esta bien, luego me los das pero es hora de comer que está servido y es mejor comer caliente." Dijo Petunia queriendo quitarse a su hermana de encima pero esta no soltó su abrazo así que fueron las dos juntas hacia el comedor.

Después de terminar de comer se sentaron en la sala a conversar mientras el televisor estaba encendido, como haría cualquier familia muggle normal. "¡Que Petunia consiguió un novio!" exclamo Lily en voz alta. Petunia trataba de ignorar el chismoteo de su madre y su hermana. El señor Evans puso una cara agria y dijo. "¡Hum! es un idiota que se quiere robar a mi hijita, no lo permitiré." Las tres mujeres se rieron fuertemente. Conversaron hasta las diez de la noche y todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Lily preparo el desayuno para todos aunque no fue nada especial, solo un desayuno básico ya que no sabia cocinar.

"Mamá, papá. Durante las vacaciones debo ir casa de un amigo ya que sus abuelos, que son magos han accedido a enseñarme. ¿puedo ir?"

"Esta bien. Pero tu madre te acompañara, no me gusta la idea de enviarte sola a la casa de un chico." Dijo el señor Evans quien últimamente y por culpa de Petunia era muy protector de sus chicas.

"¿Es Severus verdad? note que al parecer se mudaron de Spinner End hace un tiempo." Pregunto Petunia.

"Si, de hecho sus padres se separaron y el se fue con su madre a vivir en casa de sus abuelos quienes al parecer son muy ricos. A veces las personas cambian bruscamente, creo que si lo vieras ahora te sorprenderías. Ya no se parece en nada al chico con ropas raídas de Spinner End."

El veinte de diciembre llego y en la mañana apareció Buba el elfo domestico de Severus para recoger a Lily junto con su madre. Buba toco la puerta de la salida al jardín y Petunia abrió. Ella se sorprendió al ver a una criatura bajita con ojos como pelotas de golf. "Lily, baja parece que vinieron recogerte." Grito Petunia. "Ya voy" grito Lily de vuelta.

"Encantado de conocerla señorita mi nombre es Buba y soy un elfo domestico que trabaja para Severus Snape." Le dijo Buba a Petunia mientras esta aun lo veía con recelo. "Encantanda también." Es lo único que dijo Petunia luego subió directo a su habitación y se encerró, ella sabia que no debia sentir celos, pero no podía evitarlo y se castigaba pensando que ella solo era una chica del montón mientras su hermana era una protagonista.

Lily bajo junto con su madre quien la estaba peinando. "Encantado de conocerlas. Señorita Lily Evans y señora Dahlia Evans, mi nombre es Buba y me encargaron llevarlas a la Mansión Prince donde el jefe las espera."

Dahlia no se sorprendió pues ya había viajado varias veces a Diagon Alley donde había visto elfos domésticos antes. Lily asintió y se acerco " es un placer" dijo.

"¿Podrían sujetar mis manos fuertemente?" pregunto Buba.

Dahlia se sujeto fuertemente a una mano mientras Lily hizo la mismo con la otra y luego hicieron una aparición en un lugar cerca de la mansión y como esta tenia el encantamiento Fidelio no podían entrar directamente.

Dahlia y Lily tenían ganas de vomitar pero pudieron aguantarse.

"Por favor síganme" les pidió Buba y pronto estuvieron en frente de una Mansión que aparentemente surgió de la nada.

"Fabuloso." Comento Dahlia que todavía no podía creer que había viajado una gran cantidad de Kilómetros y luego vio una gran Mansión aparecer de repente.

"Bienvenidas" Archivald, Karen, Eileen y Severus las recibieron en la puerta.

"Gracias por recibirnos." Dijo Dahlia con mucho respeto.

"Por favor entren, siéntanse como en casa." Dijo Severus.

Archivald y Eileen estaban conversando con Dahlia en la sala principal, mientras Karen trabajaba con Lily en su Oclumancia, al principio lo iba a hacer Archivald pero Karen le dijo que había cosas que las chicas no querrían que los chicos vieran.

Cuando se acercaban las doce del medio día Severus entro en el salón donde Karen y Lily estaban practicando.

"Lily, hoy ya no podre verte. Le haré una visita a un amigo de Hagrid que ya había prometido hace tiempo. Buba se encargara de llevarte a casa cuando terminen."

"Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana." Dijo Lily.

Severus se despidió luego de Dahlia, Archivald y su madre Eileen y salio junto con Buba y Virgilio afuera de la mansión y salieron del encantamiento Fidelio. Buba lo llevaría a Hogsmeade donde se encontraría con Hagrid y el señor Scamander quien al parecer tenia un trabajo que hacer en el bosque prohibido.

Mientras tanto Lily seguía tratando de sacar a Karen de su cabeza, siguiendo las pautas que había leído en el libro sobre Oclumancia que Severus le recomendó. "Entonces... ¿desde cuando te gusta mi nieto?" pregunto Karen con sorna, había visto el momento en que Severus se confeso a Lily y también que le dijo que le gustaba otra chica llamada Narcissa. "No tienes que responder si no quieres. Pero mira que es problemático ese chico. No te preocupes le enseñare a no jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, cuando regrese se va a enterar."

"Señora... Creo que lo que dijo Severus es verdad y no está tratando de jugar con nosotras. De hecho creo que fue muy valiente al decirnos la verdad y creo que ninguno de los otros chicos que conozco hubiera sido honesto en esa situación, solo se hubieran quedado con la chica más hermosa a su parecer. Aunque es cierto que fue un poquito burdo." Lily de verdad lo pensaba.

"Ven volvamos a la sala donde esta tu madre y tomemos una tacita de té mientras descansamos, más tarde continuaremos." A Karen le gustaba cada vez más esta chica que Severus había traído a casa.

Severus que estaba con Virgilio sobre su hombro y tomado de la mano de Buba le dijo al elfo domestico a donde quería ir. Se aparecieron en Hogsmeade y se despidieron luego de Buba quien volvió a la mansión. Un rato después llego Hagrid junto con un anciano, Severus adivino que debía ser Newt Scamander y al parecer venían del bosque prohibido.

"Buenas tardes Severus, te presento a mi amigo Newt Scamander." Exclamo Hagrid.

"Un placer conocerlo señor." Severus dijo.

"He escuchado mucho de ti por Hagrid y Albus. Debo darte las gracias por ayudar a Hagrid, él me dijo que le enseñaste defensa contra las artes oscuras en tiempo récord, solo te tomo dos años volver a Hagrid todo un combatiente eso es sorprendente en si mismo."

"No fue tan espectacular, todo se debió al talento de Hagrid." Argumento Severus.

Hagrid empezó a hablar. "Tengo buenas noticias, Dumbledore logro que me permitieran volver a ser un mago con varita."

"Eso es genial Hagrid." Dijo Newt y continuo "cuéntanos sobre eso cuando estemos en casa, ya sabes los tiempos que corren y no es muy buena idea estar expuestos en medio de un pueblo de magos, Tomen mis manos." Severus y Hagrid lo hicieron y se aparecieron en un prado donde a varios metros había un rebaño de ovejas, Severus no tenia ni idea de donde estaba. Pronto se encontraron una parcela escondida entre los arboles. Al parecer Newt estaba utilizando encantamientos muy poderosos para esconder la casa ya que mientras se acercaban se empezaron ver animales fantásticos que desde lejos no podían verse. Habían Hipogrifos, un clásico de la familia Scamander quienes habían sido criadores de este animal por siglos.

"Te presento a mi esposa Tina." Le dijo Newt a Severus. Tina se acerco y saludo a sus visitantes. "Detras de ella estaban Hoppy, Milly y Mauler tres Kneazle que viven con nosotros." Despues de un almuerzo, Newt llevo a Severus y Hagrid a ver los animales fantásticos que estaban bajo su cuidado.

"¡wow! ese es un Kappa, aunque lo estudiamos en defensa contra las artes oscuras es la primera vez que veo uno de carne y hueso." Severus estaba fascinado por cada criatura que veía. después de ver el Kappa que estaba flotando en un lago artificial que Newt y tina habían creado, salto un Hipocampo enorme con un salto parecido al de una ballena. Esta vez fue el turno de Hagrid para sorprenderse, entre más feo y deforme sea el monstruo más hermoso era a los ojos de Hagrid."

"Severus escuche que te enfrentaste a un basilisco, ¿podrías contarnos como lo derrotaste? mi esposo una vez se encontró con uno en sus viajes y no tuvo más remedio que huir. Nos sorprendió ver que alguien había logrado derrotar uno."

"Bueno... La verdad es que yo sabia meses antes, aproximadamente desde que empezaron las petrificaciones de los estudiantes de que era un basilisco por lo que me prepare muy bien e hice un plan. De hecho lo más difícil no fue derrotar al basilisco sino poder entrar en la cámara de los secretos me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar fonética parsel que era lo que se necesitaba para entrar. Luego prepare unas pociones para afectar su piel junto con unos estandartes viejos que quedaban en el colegio los cuales utilice para taparle los ojos, aunque esa parte no funciono muy bien." Severus continuo su relato mientras todos paseaban por la propiedad Scamander.

Pero en otro lugar de Inglaterra estaban reunidos un grupo grande de mortifagos, alrededor de ocho personas. Rodolphus Lestrange entre ellos pregunto "¿Entonces nuestro señor dice que debemos atacar a los Scamander y te puso a ti al mando Spinnel.?" Spinnel que antes se había desempeñado como guardabosques de Hogwarts llevaba una túnica típica de un mortifago y una mascara plateada en su mazo izquierda. "Correcto. El plan es el siguiente, el señor Tenebroso nos dio un pequeño centenar de sus inferís y me dijo que algunos son sus propios inventos, hay centauros, colaganchos y hasta un gigante. Por otro lado yo traje dos Pukwudgie a los que tengo bajo la maldición Imperius, ademas de una quimera. así que haremos un ataque relámpago y mataremos todo lo que hay en esa casa. Y recuerden que esta familia se enfrento a Grindelwald y sobrevivió, así que nada de bajar la guardia." Los demás mortifagos asintieron y todos se aparecieron en la cercanías de la propiedad Scamander.

En ese momento todos los Kneazle que estaban con el grupo de Severus se encresparon. Virgilio advirtió a Severus enterrando sus garras en su hombro. "¡Nos atacan!" grito Severus, todos tomaron sus varitas. "Por allá" señalo Severus cuando las siluetas de los mortifagos aparecieron mientras uno de ellos lanzo un Morsmordre, detrás de ellos había dos grandes contenedores.

"¡Ábranlos!" ordeno Spinnel. Cuando los contenedores se abrieron salieron los inferís que corrían en un grupo muy compacto hacia la casa.

Newt invoco su patronus y envió un mensaje en dirección a Hogwarts donde estaba Dumbledore. "Tina saca a Severus y Hagrid de aquí." Ordeno Newt. "No creo que debamos en cuanto bajemos la guardia esos Pukwudgie nos atravesaran con sus dardos." Advirtió Severus mientras apuntaba al techo de la casa donde estaban las dos criaturas.

Al escucharlo Newt y Tina reaccionaron rápidamente y como sabían que no había escapatoria los dos se decidieron en iniciar con los inferís, Newt grito [Epoximise] y de pronto los inferís comenzaron a pegarse entre si como si un pegamento los hubiera unido, su carga se detuvo, Hagrid y Severus estaban ocupados con las criaturas en el techo y bloqueaban sus proyectiles que eran de color rojo y se veían muy venenosos. Tina movió su varita y una Gran llamarada golpeo a los inferís, de dentro de uno de los contenedores salieron un grupo de centauros inferí que corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el grupo seguidos de los mortifagos que empezaron a lanzar maldiciones desde lejos.

[Sectumsempra] grito Severus apuntando su varita hacia uno de los mortifagos que se acercaba volando en una escoba y dio en el blanco, solo se vio un gran chorro de sangre y el mortifago que cayo de unos cinco metros de altura. Todos estaban concentrados en defenderse y esporadicamente lanzaban un contraataque.

Los inferí centauros estaban a segundos de hacer una estampida con ellos en medio, "¡Yo me encargo de los inferí, mientras tanto ustedes cubranme la espalda!" grito Tina y otro hechizo de fuego esta vez más potente, esta vez era un fuego Demoníaco con forma de un gran perro gigantesco que cargo contra los inferí y los volvió ceniza. Luego de extinguir él fue Tina se desmayo de cansancio."

Newt envió a su Swooping Evil que colgaba de su cinturón y este voló velozmente y clavo su pico en el cráneo de otro de los Mortifagos provocando su muerte, ahora quedaban seis mortifagos, dos Pukwudgie y lo que sea que estuviera todavía en los contenedores.

Momentos después una manda de Hipogrifos cayeron sobre el techo de la casa y trataron de pisotear a los Pukwudgie pero estos eran ágiles y se desvanecían y luego aparecían en otros lugares, pero eso fue de gran ayuda para los tres magos que aun se defendían.

Hagrid fue impactado por una maldición y enviado a volar y se estrelló contra la casa. Justo en ese momento mientras Severus lanzaba Protegos cada que podía devolvió uno de las maldiciones hábilmente, golpeo a Rodolphus en el brazo y este comenzó a pudrirse mientras Rodolphus gritaba en agonía y luego se corto el brazo con un movimiento de su varita y luego se desmayo.

Hagrid que se había recuperado del golpe se levanto y ataco a un Pukwudgie con un rápido puñetazo y lo estampo contra la pared, este ultimo no se levanto, mientras el otro había sido despedazado por los hipogrifos.

Momentos después salieron de los contenedores el gigante inferí y la quimera. Ahora estaban en un gran aprieto pues el resto de los Mortifagos atacaba sin compasión. Entonces en una pequeña colina apareció Albus Dumbledore y junto a el un pequeño grupo de integrantes de la orden de Fénix. Hagrid Grito de alegría "¡ahora se van a enterar!"

"¡Que no se escapen!" ordeno Dumbledore y su grupo de magos donde estaba Alastor Moody y Benjy Fenwick empezó a atacar a los mortifagos. Dumbledore lanzo un hechizo de fuego contra el gigante inferí y otro para impedirle avanzar y luego vigilo que no los emboscaran. Pero al final solo pudieron espantar a los mortifagos, pero estos antes incendiaron la casa de Newt. Sppinel por su parte recupero la quimera y se desapareció junto con ella.

Newt tomo a su esposa en brazos y desapareció después de decir que iba al hospital San Mungo a hacer revisar a Tina.

"Buenas tardes Severus, veo que por poco y no la cuentas." Dumbledore proclamo. Hagrid salio de los escombros de la casa mientras esta se incendiaba, lo bueno era que hace algunos años Newt decidió retirarse de criar animales fantásticos ya que estaba envejeciendo y no tenia las energías de antes. Los que tenia en su poder estaban en el lago artificial y no tendrían problemas con el fuego. Newt y Tina se los cuidaban a su hijo mientras este viajaba por el mundo.

"Profesor Dumbledore" exclamo Hagrid... En ese momento el Gigante que estaba siendo quemado exploto arrancando un pedazo de bosque cercano y hundiendo el suelo unos tres metros. "Maldición." Grito Alastor Moody... "¿Alguien estaba cerca de la explosión?" pregunto Moody. "No señor al parecer todos estamos bien." Dijo Benjy Fenwick. Bueno apaguen el fuego y dejemos que el resto lo solucionen los aurores porque si nos ven aquí seria problemático ya que el ministerio no apoya grupos de asalto independientes como nosotros.

"Toma mi brazo Severus." Ordeno Dumbledore y juntos se aparecieron en el centro de Londres en las cercanías del ministerio, tomaron la entrada de la cabina telefónica y bajaron, cuando entraron al ministerio fueron inmediatamente a la oficina del uso incorrecto de la magia donde estuvieron por horas, Dumbledore lo había llevado para explicar la situación de porque Severus se había visto obligado a utilizar magia, había sido emboscado por mortifagos. Despues de revisar el caso y constatar los datos el jefe de la oficina absolvió a Severus de cualquier cargo y así evito ir a juicio."

"Gracias profesor." Dijo Severus.

"Solo vete a casa por una de las chimeneas. Ya he avisado a tu madre y abuelos lo sucedido y les dije que estabas en perfecto estado pero deberías volver para tranquilizarlos." Dumbledore dijo.


	24. Chapter 24

RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todos los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, Lugares ficticios. Perteneces a la escritora JK Rowling

CAPITULO 24

Al llegar a casa y entrar fue recibido por un abrazo de Lily quien al parecer se había quedado hasta tarde al enterarse de que su mejor amigo Severus había sido atacado por mortifagos.

"Que bueno que estés bien." Susurro Lily con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Severus correspondió su abrazo por unos segundos luego limpio las lagrimas de Lily con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha mientras el resto de su mano sostenía su mejilla, parecían una pareja de novios enamorados.

"¡ejem, ejem!" Dahlia quien vio esta escena hizo sonidos para que notaran su presencia y a las demás personas allí. Lily al darse cuenta de lo íntimos que se veían se puso roja como un tomate y dejo de abrazar a Severus y retrocedió al lado de su madre, luego fue el turno de los abrazos de sus abuelos y madre. Un rato después Dahlia se fue junto con Lily Buba las devolvió directo a la casa de los Evans.

Severus se tomo el tiempo para explicarles todo lo sucedido en casa de Newt a su familia, cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir.

Mientras Severus dormía empezó a tener pesadillas, esta vez estaban relacionadas con los merodeadores que le lanzaron un hechizo por la espalda que le afeito una parte de su cabello, James Potter y Sirius Black se burlaban con estruendor y los Gryffindor los apoyaban aplaudiendo el espectáculo. Por otro lado los Slytherin ignoraron tal acto y como siempre jamas se defendían entre ellos. Narcissa se levanto y le dio una cachetada a su primo Sirius Black. "¡Maldita perra como te atreves a pegarme y hacerme quedar mal!" le grito Sirius. "Lo hice para ver si reaccionas de una vez maldito imbécil, tú y tus malditas bromas de crio me tienen harta. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, espera que le diga a la tía Walburga, ella creerá cualquier exageración que yo le escriba en una de mis cartas y por ningún motivo te creerá a ti."

Severus despertó, recordaba que lo que paso en este sueño paso este mismo año después de navidad. Se le paso por la cabeza que era raro que Narcissa reaccionara así. "Por lo que algo le sucedió durante las vacaciones de navidad y muy posiblemente tiene que ver con un tema familiar." Severus llego a esa conclusión mientras miraba la oscuridad fuera de la ventana de su habitación y el silencio de la noche lo tranquilizaba.

A la mañana siguiente luego de dormir un poco más Severus bajo a desayunar, pronto Buba entro con el correo y cuatro copias del diario el profeta, uno para cada uno en la mesa.

En la portada había una imagen de la propiedad Scamander después del ataque y en el lado derecho una pequeña fotografía de Severus junto con un articulo donde explicaba que se había enfrentado a los mortifagos y había derrotado a uno de ellos y salio sin un rasguño, era un articulo con mucho amarillismo como era de esperar del diario en cuestión.

"¡Oh! mi héroe. Supongo que eso diría Lily." Dijo Eileen burlándose de su hijo. Mientras leía de nuevo el articulo sobre su hijo. Archivald y Karen no podían dejar de reír. Severus solo pudo suspirar.

Severus vio que también había una carta y por la caligrafía escrita bellamente supo que era enviada por Narcissa. "Lo hizo, aunque le dije que no corriera el riesgo de enviarme cartas y más sabiendo que vive con Bellatrix." penso Severus mientras la bria con un abrecartas muy bonito hecho por el mismo.

La carta decía.

"Querido Severus.

Sé lo que prometí, pero algo malo paso a una persona muy querida para mi y yo no pude hacer nada. Me siento terrible y me ayudaría que nos viéramos.

Estaré hoy en la tarde en el lugar que dijiste que podría esconderme si algo pasaba.

Besos

Narcissa."

Severus recordó una conversación que tuvo con Narcissa y Lily cuando planearon continuar con su amistad un poco más furtivamente, Severus les dio la dirección de una pequeña casa en un pueblo muggle junto al mar llamado Penzance donde irían si estaban en problemas, alli habia una casa de seguridad. Esta casa era de propiedad Prince y su abuelo había estado de acuerdo con Severus cuando le pidió permiso para utilizarla.

"Lo bueno es que Narcissa ya tiene diecisiete años y sabe aparecerse, por lo que estará bien, pero tal vez esta carta no es de Narcissa..." Un montón de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Severus, "bueno si es una emboscada Virgilio podría advertirme así que no hay problema si voy junto con él."

"Saldré hoy por la tarde." Exclamo Severus a sus abuelos y madre. Archivald sabia que Severus era un chico muy independiente y podría decirle que no tenia permiso pero entendía que Severus no haría caso por lo que lo dejo ir. "Solo ten extremo cuidado, y ya que confiamos en ti sabemos que no te meterás en problemas." Le advirtió su madre Eileen seriamente.

"Prometo que no lo haré."

Lily visito la mansión esta vez sola y trabajo en su Oclumancia con Karen hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo y después de almorzar. Severus por supuesto le contó a Lily que se encontraría con Narcissa quien al parecer se habia encontrado con algunos problemas familiares e iba a verla para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien.

"No te aproveches de que este frágil emocionalmente Severus." Le advirtió Lily.

Severus sabia que Lily solo lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba enojada con él dijo. "Creo que sabes el tipo de hombre que soy Lily, jamas haría algo así."

"Más te vale, y sobre tu confesión de amor por mí, lo cierto es que desde hace un tiempo empece a fijarme en ti como un chico algo guapo y pensé que si fuéramos más que amigos... Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas Severus y me alegra que estés en mi vida." Lily saco toda su valentía para decir eso.

Severus estaba muy sorprendido, se acerco y la abrazo mientras la miraba a los ojos. "¿puedo besarte?" le pregunto a ella.

Lily asintió, El corazón de Severus estaba acelerándose y le dio un beso en los labios y se separo por un momento y la miro de nuevo a los ojos, Lily que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Severus y le dio un beso en su labio inferior mientras lo estiro un poco, Severus la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo mientras la besaba, en algún momento Lily empezó a usar su lengua como si fuera instintivo a lo que Severus respondió con la suya, el beso continuo hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y al separarse un delgado hilo de saliva muy sensual se pudo observar.

"Por dios Lily acaso me quieres volver loco." Susurro Severus cerca del oído de Lily.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana y sería genial si puedes tener la tarde libre me gustaría pasar el rato contigo."

"Por supuesto que estoy absolutamente libre." Afirmo Severus con énfasis.

Lily sonrió y un rato después Buba la llevo a su casa.

Buba se apareció en el pequeño pueblo de Penzance junto con Severus que llevaba a Virgilio en su hombro había mantenido el hechizo Sententia in Caliginis de su propia creación activado desde la primera vez ya que no era problemático hacerlo."Entonces Virgilio ¿hay algo en este pueblo que nos amenace?" pregunto Severus, su Kneazle solo negó con un gesto. Pronto entro en la casa y cerro la puerta mientras sostenía su varita en la mano. De pronto vio a Narcissa que estaba sentada en un sillón y se levanto corriendo a aabrazarlo en cuanto lo vio entrar.

"Sé que solo ha pasado una semana pero te extrañe. ¿Estas bien?... Lei en el profeta lo que paso ayer en casa de los Scamander." Dijo Narcissa mientras sentía que Severus también le devolvía el abrazo.

"Estoy bien" dijo Severus mientras el abrazo se volvía más cariñoso

"Yo también, estaba muy preocupado de que tu familia te hiciera algo después de descubrir que tenias amigos en Gryffindor."

"Bueno la verdad es que estoy castigada y no se me permitió salir, pero..." Narcissa no continuo hablando.

"¿Me contaras lo que paso?" le pregunto Severus a Narcissa mientras continuaban en su abrazo intimo.

"Lo haré pero promete que no le dirás a nadie, ni trataras de sacar provecho de lo que te voy a decir." Le advirtió Narcissa a Severus.

Severus asintió y dijo "Lo prometo"

La verdad es que ayer en la noche fuimos invitados a la casa de mí tía Walburga, según ella íbamos a celebrar algo aunque no tenia idea de que seria pero tendríamos que asistir ya que era una orden del patriarca de la familia. Todo fue normal al principio solo estábamos los Black, pero luego empezaron a llegar personalidades conocidas por ser magos oscuros. Los Malfoy por supuesto también asistieron, de pronto llego el señor tenebroso junto con un grupo de mortifagos que lo seguían. Luego de un rato el empezó a hablar y los demás guardaron silencio, entonces me di cuenta de porque estaban allí, celebrarían que nuevos reclutas serian marcados con la marca tenebrosa..."

"¿Te marcaron?" pregunto Severus mientras se puso un poco pálido y preocupado.

"No, a mi no pero a Regulus..." En ese momento Narcissa rompió a llorar en los brazos de Severus, "Es solo un niño y ... Vi como estaba asustado, mientras la tía Walburga en su locura se lo brindo al señor tenebroso. Él debe estar muy asustado en estos momentos y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."

"Buba" llamo Severus a su elfo domestico, "prepara té para Narcissa le ayudara a calmarse." luego volvio su atencion a la chica rubia que lloraba. "Es terrible Narcissa, el señor tenebroso tratara de corromper a Regulus con sus pedidos, le pedirá que mate a personas, no lo adornare, tu primo está metido en una trampa de arena y no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, no podrá ni siquiera huir. Pedir ayuda también esta fuera de cuestión, ya que el único que podría brindársela seria Dumbledore. Pero el viejo sacara beneficio de esto incluso si tiene que sacrificar a Regulus."

"¿Que hago Severus?, él es la única persona que me importa en la familia Black. Es como un hermanito para mí." Narcissa lloro aun más fuerte.

"Bueno el hecho de que el no pueda hacer nada no significa que nosotros no podamos." Exclamo Severus mientras trataba de calmar a la chica en sus brazos.

"¿Se te ocurre algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo.?" pregunto Narcissa.

"De hecho hay algo, pero primero descríbeme primero como es Regulus, hablo de su personalidad, fallas en su carácter cualquier cosa que pueda ser importante." Dijo Severus.

Pasaron más de una hora conversando. Narcissa le contó historia sobre su primo a Severus, donde lo principal era que Regulus tenia una fuerte creencia en que los sangre pura eran superiores y tambien que se llevaba muy bien con las criaturas mágicas, de hecho su mejor amigo era el elfo domestico que prácticamente lo había criado.

"Lo primero que debemos hacer es blindar su mente, tal vez así logre sobrevivir hasta que quien no debe ser nombrado sea derrotado. Yo podría enseñarle Oclumancia pero el tendrá que estar de acuerdo, así que tu tendrás que convencerlo de que se deje ayudar."

"Lo haré aunque tenga que obligarlo." Narcissa quien ya se había tranquilizado después de tomar el té que Buba le trajo, estaba sentada en el regazo de Severus mientras hablaban sobre cosas que podían intentar para ayudar.

"Gracias Severus." Susurro Narcissa mientras se acerco y beso a Severus con un beso francés muy apasionado y sintió el miembro Viril de Severus tan duro como una roca presionándose contra sus nalgas. Narcissa en el calor del momento comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Severus, pero este al recordar que no debía aprovecharse de un momento de debilidad de Narcissa la detuvo. (La Narcissa que me imagine es muy parecida a la actriz Beth Riesgraf, una mujer muy hermosa.)

"Espera." Dijo Severus mientras recuperaba el aliento pues el beso se prolongo por mucho tiempo. "No creo que debamos continuar, después de todo siento que me estaría aprovechando de ti mientras estas en un momento de debilidad" explico Severus.

"Lo entiendo, entonces volvamos a los besos." Dijo Narcissa, ella acepto ya que era posible que Severus tuviera razón en eso ella nunca pensó cuando le pidió a Severus que se encontraran que harían el amor allí.

Continuaron cariñosos por mucho tiempo, hasta que estuvieron satisfechos. "Hay una cosa que tengo que decirte y que paso hoy, Lily y yo nos besamos y ella me dijo que yo también le gustaba." Dijo Severus a Narcissa mientras la tomo en sus brazos con fuerza por si ella quería irse, quería explicarse totalmente antes de cualquier cosa.

"Sabia que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, yo siempre supe que le gustabas. Y sobre eso no me molesta compartirte con mí mejor amiga." Narcissa lo dijo después de haber pensado mucho al respecto sobre Severus, Lily y ella. La verdad es que a ella le encantaba pasar el rato con los dos y no quería que eso terminara por que las dos se habían enamorado del mismo chico y no le importaba compartir a Severus con Lily si así pudieran estar juntos.

"¿Le dijiste que me verías hoy?" pregunto Narcissa.

"Por supuesto, soy honesto con las dos chicas a las que amo." Respondió Severus, "Ella fue la que me recordó que no podía aprovecharme de ti en un momento de debilidad."

Antes del anochecer Narcissa dijo "Creo que es hora de volver a casa"

"¿Estarás bien?" pregunto Severus con voz preocupada.

"Tranquilo. A parte de Bellatrix, mi padre y mi madre no están locos y mi hermana ya casi no pasa tiempo en casa, aun así dudo que se den cuenta de que salí, después de todo no son unos padres que se preocupen mucho por sus hijas." Le aseguro Narcissa. Se besaron apasionadamente por un minuto y luego Narcissa se apareció.

"Volvamos a casa Buba" ordeno Severus a su elfo domestico y regresaron a las cercanías de la mansión Prince.

Al día siguiente y después de que Lily recibiera sus lecciones de Oclumancia, Severus la llevo de paseo por el mundo muggle, tomaron un autobús que los llevo al centro de Londres, allí los dos decidirian lo que querían hacer en su visita.

"Que tal si vamos a almorzar primero y luego podemos ir a una libreria, me gustaría comprar algunas novelas muggle para regalar en navidad. Y el resto de la tarde iremos donde tú quieras." Dijo Severus

"Claro, podríamos ir a ver una película, o a tomar un helado o..." Lily divago sobre diversos destinos a los que podían ir mientras abrazaba a Severus por la cintura y este a su vez la abrazada sobre su brazo derecho, y caminaban muy lento como cualquier pareja de novios adolescentes que estaban de paseo.

Despues de almorzar, fueron a una libreria.

"Oh mira este Sev, habla de los platillos volantes." Dijo Lily mostrándole un libro a Severus. "¿Crees en la vida extraterrestre Sev?" pregunto Lily.

"Por supuesto, no estamos solos y de hecho he pensado que es una forma teórica de explicar por que nacimos diferentes de los muggles." Respondió Severus. Pasaron una hora en la libreria donde compraron más de veinte libros, la mitad de los que compro Severus fueron para Lily, novelas románticas o de terror la mayoría, entre las cuales Severus le recomendó Cien años de soledad una novela que le había encantado cuando la leyó mientras estaba en sus años como profesor de Hogwarts y también las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes que había disfrutado leer cuando era un niño.

"Buba" dijo Severus y su elfo domestico apareció. "Lleva estos libros a casa, y estos a casa de Lily." Le pidió Severus y Buba hizo lo que se le pidió.

"Ahora soy todo tuyo, ¿a donde quieres ir?" le pregunto Severus a Lily.

"Que tal un helado mientras caminamos, tenemos mucho de que hablar."

"Tus deseos son ordenes." Severus la escolto a comprar helado y caminaron varias cuadras mientras hablaban.

"¿Entonces Lily te gustaría ser mi novia?" pregunto Severus.

"Si, me encantaría." Respondio Lily

Severus nunca pensó que esto pasaría y una alegría lo lleno.

Los dos buscaron un rincón un tanto escondido y comenzaron a besarse, Lily unto helado en la nariz de Severus y lo limpio con su lengua y Severus le respondió con un beso en el cuello mientras la apretujaba contra un muro.

"Sev la tienes muy dura, la noto en mi abdomen." Dijo Lily con un susurro al oído de Severus. Lo cierto es que ella se habia dado cuenta de que era muy osada en los temas sexuales aunque era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico.

"Que más puedo hacer así es como me pones." Dijo Severus mientras la abrazaba y la miraba a los ojos.

"Si quieres podríamos..." Insinuo Lily.

"No, por lo menos deberías cumplir diecisiete, aun eres una niña." Dijo Severus.

"¡Que serio!" exclamo Lily.

"Así soy yo" respondió Severus.

"¿Entonces si yo fuera Narcissa lo hubieras hecho?" Pregunto Lily. Un tema peliagudo apareció en la conversación, Severus se quedo en silencio por un rato.

"Si, lo haría. Lily perdoname pero eso es lo que mi corazón siente, ella es muy importante para mí al igual que tu lo eres." Respondio Severus.

"He hablado con ella sobre esto y llegamos a la conclusión de que no tendríamos problemas en compartirte siempre y cuando no haya favoritismos." Dijo Lily.

"Deberías estar agradecido de tener dos chicas que te amen tanto como para permitir esto." Dijo Narcissa apareciendo junto a Lily.

Severus miro a sus dos chicas y las abrazo mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos. Estoy muy feliz, no sabia que hacer con esto, no podía concebir la idea de tener que dejar a una de ustedes."

Despues de tranquilizarse y comprarle un helado a Narcissa, decidieron visitar una tienda de música. "Antes de entrar debo preguntarte... ¿Narcissa te gustaría ser mi novia?"

"Me encantaría" respondió y los dos se besaron tiernamente mientras Lily los observaba, pero no tenia celos de hecho había entendido en algún momento del día que estaba feliz con esta situación.

"¿Pero como nos encontraste?" Pregunto Severus a Narcissa.

" Yo convencí a Buba" respondió Lily resolviendo las dudas de Severus.

"Supongo que esto no es un sueño." Expreso Severus. Lily y Narcissa lo pellizcaron cada una en una mejilla.

Mientras estaban en la tienda de música y escuchaban vinilos para ver cuales debían comprar Severus encontró la canción que perfectamente describía como se sentía ahora y mientras escuchaba con unos cascos auriculares una sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios, una idea había aparecido en su mente, el regalo de navidad perfecto seria una serenata suya para sus novias.

"Escucha esto Cissy" dijo Lily mientras llamaba a Narcissa.

Narcissa se puso los cascos auriculares que Lily le ofreció y escucho. "Oh, esto es espectacular es la primera vez que escucho algo así." Dijo Narcissa. Estaba escuchando a la banda Sweet y más específicamente la canción [Fox of the run] mientras trataba de encontrar el ritmo para bailar."Aunque debo decir que su letra es muy violenta, pero el ritmo me gusta" argumento Narcissa y Lily asintió y le dijo. " Solo tienes que saber que la letra no se refiere a ti y estaras bien." Narcissa se empezó a reír fuertemente y dijo."Tienes toda la razón Lily."

"Chicas me gustaría que nos encontráramos en la casa de Penzance el día de navidad, donde podre darles el regalo que tengo preparado para ustedes." Severus espero que ellas dijeran algo.

"Yo iré." Dijo Lily, luego espero la respuesta de Narcissa. "Yo también." respondió Narcissa. Severus se despidió de sus dos chicas y luego le pidió a Buba que enviara a Lily a casa y por ultimo Narcissa se fue por su cuenta.

"Debo convencer a Narcissa de que se venga a vivir conmigo, no está segura con la loca de Bellatrix revoloteando cerca." Susurro Severus para si mismo, luego Buba apareció a su lado y lo llevo a casa.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con su abuela Karen quien lo recibió diciendo "Mi pequeño nieto salio en su primera cita." Y lo abrazo. "¿Como te fue?" le pregunto.

"Si hay alguien con la que no hablare de esto es contigo abuela." Dijo Severus con vergüenza.

"Egoísta." Dijo su abuela. Severus se reia un poco pero no le presto mas atención y subió a su habitación y se tiro a la cama pensando que las cosas iban especialmente bien en esta vida con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro. En ese momento la luz de la habitación se puso más tenue de lo normal, Severus tomo su varita por si pasaba cualquier imprevisto.

Una hoja de pergamino apareció frente a él y decía, "Tiempo sin vernos Severus Snape, ¿me recuerdas verdad?" Severus tomo el pergamino y empezaron a comunicarse.

"¿Me dirás que pasa y por que no te has comunicado en tanto tiempo?" pregunto Severus.

"No pude llegar a ti en Hogwarts sus defensas son muy fuertes, pero hablemos de cosas más importantes, se me ha asignado la tarea de convertirte en un mago de sangre pura. Fuiste elegido por nuestro Tótem."

Severus analizo lo escrito por el Caith Sith y dijo "No entiendo de que Tótem hablas y... ¿como es que alguien se puede volver sangre pura?... Jamas he escuchado sobre una cosa así. Y más importante ¿como sé que puedo confiar en ti?"

"Las preguntas correctas y directo al punto", de las sombras apareció un joven de cabellos negros y en sus ojos pupilas de gato junto con una larga cola muy desordenada lo curioso es que se veía muy asustado.

"Solo debes saber es que los magos de Sangre pura debieron salir de algún lado y ese lado son los Tótem. Salazar Slytherin gano el favor del Tótem de las Serpientes, por eso toda su descendencia fue querida por ellas, y contigo pasa lo mismo pero en este caso sera el Tótem de los felinos."

"Pero no veo porque debería convertirme en un sangre pura, después de todo mi descendencia seria mestiza estoy seguro de eso." Severus se había enterado por boca de la misma Narcissa en su vida anterior de que ella era una mestiza y que su madre le había sido infiel a su padre de crianza con un nacido de muggles y ella había nacido fruto de esa relación. Severus se dio cuenta de esto ya que era el porcionista y experto en heridas con artes oscuras de confianza de Lucius Malfoy por lo que hubo un momento en el que él se entero y Narcissa se lo confirmo.

"Bueno en eso tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de ello." Dijo el Caith Sith que se había calmado un poco. "Hagamos lo siguiente, conviértelas en animagos y si tienen formas felinas también se le brindara la oportunidad de convertirse en sangre pura, ¿que te parece?"

"Esta bien haremos eso, sé que es difícil para ti estar aquí así que la próxima vez que nos veamos quiero que me cuentes porque es tan importante que yo me convierta en sangre pura."

"Trato hecho" dijo el Caith Sith y desapareció cuando hizo contacto con una sombra que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

"Esto es un problema más en vez de una ayuda y porque esto no sucedió en mi vida pasada, solo fui elegido por que regrese de la muerte, o tal vez es una trampa por que hice algo que no se esperaban y quieren controlarme con un supuesto regalo." Las teorías no dejaban de aparecer en su mente. "Agradecería que esto no hubiera pasado. En que estoy pensando solo debo rechazarlo como es posible que este pensando que es una buena idea en que alguien me hechice sin yo saber nada al respecto, esta vida cómoda te ha ablandado Severus reacciona de una vez." Severus llego a la conclusión de oponerse a esto, prefería una familia sin tanto prestigio pero feliz.


	25. Chapter 25

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todos los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, Lugares ficticios. Perteneces a la escritora JK Rowling**

CAPITULO 25

Llego el día de Navidad de 1974 y Severus se levanto temprano y fue a la casa en Penzance donde comenzó a ayudar a Buba y los dos preparaban el almuerzo, como a los once y media de la mañana llego Narcissa y también se unió a ellos aunque ella nunca había tocado un sartén en su vida está disfrutando de la nueva experiencia mientras trataba de aprender.

"Jefe es hora de que vaya a recoger a la señorita Lily Evans" dijo Buba.

"Esta bien ve nosotros dos estaremos pendientes que nada se eche a perder." Dijo Severus mientras cortaba un repollo y hacia una ensalada. "Me pregunto si todo estará bien" dijo Buba y luego desapareció. Narcissa no pudo evitar reír y dijo "Creo que no confiá en que te mantengas concentrado conmigo cerca."

"Y puedes culparlo." Dijo Severus mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a Narcissa y la tomo de la cintura con las dos manos y la sentó en el mesón de la cocina y luego la beso apasionadamente. Narcissa recibió el beso y tomo la mano derecha de Severus y la llevo todo el camino hasta sus senos y lo hizo acariciarlos. Cuando las cosas se ponían calientes escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse Lily había llegado, así que salieron a recibirla.

Lily los abrazo y se dieron cuenta que Buba traía unos regalos aun envueltos, Todos abrirían los regalos más tarde.

"Huele delicioso, dijo Lily y entro a la cocina y con Buba como jefe de cocina todos ayudaron a preparar el almuerzo. Oye Cissy cuidado te cortas, debes hacerlo así, colocas una pata de gato y coges la zanahoria firmemente y cortas." Lily explicaba a Narcissa como coger correctamente el cuchillo.

Pronto todo estuvo listo y sirvieron todo en una mesa que también se ubicaba en la cocina, en algún momento Buba se había ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En el centro de la mesa había un Pizza Carbonara, había pescado, Cotillas de res al horno que se veían muy tiernas, jugo de calabaza y uva y varios tipos de ensalada.

"Está delicioso." Exclamo Lily mientras comía una porción de Pizza, Severus por su parte comió las Cotillas de res que prácticamente se derretían y Narcissa comió un poco de todo a la vez. Cuando las chicas estuvieron Llenas Severus aun comía, desde hace un tiempo el entrenamiento con la técnica de Gryffindor lo obligaba a comer grandes cantidades de comida. Pronto toda la comida se termino y los tres estuvieron satisfechos.

"Entonces ¿que quieren hacer ahora?, podriamos hacer un viaje en bote, o solo caminar por el puerto o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra."

"Viaje en bote" dijeron las dos casi al miso tiempo.

"Hay unos abrigos apropiados en el garaje vamos a buscarlos y luego nos vamos." Dijo Severus.

Un barco pesquero los recogió y los llevo a unos kilómetros de la playa, se sentían los fuertes vientos de invierno y el oleaje era algo que no permitía que estuvieran equilibrados, era toda una experiencia. Estaban empapados hasta las medias y el oleaje se sentía cada vez más fuerte y las gaviotas volaban en lo alto y hacia ruidos.

El paseo incluía ir un sitio de pesca cercano y con instrucciones tratar de pescar algo y eso hicieron. "Ahora recojan las redes" dijo el capitán del barco. Los tres jalaron las redes de vuelta al barco mientras luchaban por no perder el equilibrio. Al final lograron pescar algunos peces pequeños y luego de terminar el tour se quedaron con el capitán en el puerto asándolos a la parrilla con limón y escuchando historias de los marinos.

"Que si, un amigo de la hermana de mi prima segunda, dijo que vio sirenas una vez cerca de las costas de Francia." Dijo un marinero

"Como puede ser eso posible, imposible esas cosas no existen." Respondio otro marinero. Las conversaciones continuaban mientras Severus, Narcissa y Lily escuchaban y se reían con algunos comentarios un poco sucios, los marineros tenían un lenguaje particularmente soez.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde regresaron a la casa y tomaron duchas por turnos para quitarse los restos de agua salada del cuerpo, el agua caliente a opinión de Narcissa y Lily nunca se sintió tan bien. Cuando todos estaban en bata de baño, se sentaron al pie de la chimenea para terminar de entrar en calor y abrir los regalos. Severus no podía dejar de imaginar que debajo de esas batas de baño no había nada más que frutos dulces y benditos, estaba desarrollando una mente pervertida.

"Bueno yo voy primero." Dijo Narcissa quien entrego los regalos que trajo a Severus y Lily.

Para Severus trajo un saco de media cremallera que ella misma había diseñado y mandado a bordar de un lindo color azul marino, y para Lily un vestido negro con capucha también muy hermoso con algunos bordados metálicos negros más brillantes.

"Este vestido es hermoso, me encanta." Dijo Lily mientras lo tomaba en sus manos. " Ahora me toca a mí. Lily tomo dos obsequios y los entrego, uno para cada uno. Severus desenvolvió el suyo, y encontró unos pantalones de carga tácticos negros y una botas militares de cuero negras. Lily dijo " Narcissa y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para cambiar un poco tu forma de vestir y llegamos a la conclusión de que el estilo militar y practico te conviene mucho sobre todo considerando todo el musculo que tienes, seria un pecado esconderlo en un traje de sastre. Para Narcissa fue un bonito conjunto de ropa muggle de diseñador.

Severus entro en una habitación y se puso su nueva ropa. Cuando salio Narcissa y Lily lo miraron y sonrieron. "Que guapo estas novio mio" dijo Narcissa mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello, Lily no se quedo atrás y lo abrazo por la cintura pero desde la espalda.

"Bueno para mis dos chicas prepare un regalo que se que les gustara." Severus recogió dos cajas pequeñas de joyeria, una para cada una y se las entrego.

"Oh, es el brazalete más hermoso que haya visto." Dijo Lily. Narcissa solo asintió.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, lo cierto es me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlos. Pero no son solos brazaletes comunes y corrientes, dentro de esta pequeña caracola hay una gota de un metal liquido que pueden usar si están en problemas y perdieron sus varitas" Severus se paro detrás de Lily y levanto su brazo y apunto a una pared, una pequeña lucecita se vio y luego el muro recibió un gran golpe del tamaño de un puñetazo que causo un hoyo. "Como dije es solo para emergencias."

"Ademas de esto, también prepare algo mejor." Severus tomo su Ukelele y comenzó a tocarlo y pronto siguió el canto. [Can´t Help falling In Love.] de Elvis Presley fue la canción que eligió, describía perfectamente sus sentimientos.

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

Narcissa y Lily lloraron un poco, la serenata fue hermosa. Severus hizo la primera repeticion mirando a Narcissa y la segunda mirando a Lily. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá con Severus en el medio, Eso fue precioso Sev, es el regalo que más me ha gustado en toda mi vida." Dijo Lily, Narcissa solo le beso la mejilla y se acerco más a él y lo tomo por el brazo.

Lily tenia que regresar a casa ya que solo le permitieron salir hasta antes del anochecer, así que se despidió y Buba se la llevo después de de que ella le dio un apasionado beso francés a Severus.

Severus hablo seriamente. "Narcissa, quiero que te quedes conmigo y no regreses con los Black. Es peligroso estar allí y no soportaría que nada te pasara. Así que sé mi esposa." Dijo Severus entregándole un anillo con un bonito diamante.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza y luego abrazo a Severus y enterró su rostro en su cuello y susurro, "me encantaría" confirmando que aceptaba, Severus sintió las manos de Narcissa tocando su abdomen y levantando lentamente su saco, Severus no se quedo atrás y desenvolvió el nudo de su albornoz lentamente, pero no lo hizo caer, solo se abrio un poco y Severus alejándose un poco pudo ver su pequeña selva y más abajo su hermosa raja, los senos amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, Severus trago saliva, se arrodillo y se acerco a su cuevita e introdujo su lengua con movimientos gentiles que poco a poco ganaban velocidad.

"¡Oh! querido por favor no pares lo que estas haciendo", dijo Narcissa quien cada vez temblaba más y los jugos no terminaban de salir de su lugar más intimo, el olor era embriagador para Severus quien no encontró problema en seguir esa orden y comenzó a masajear su clítoris y ella en verdad lo sintió pues tembló y sus nalgas que estaban sujetas por una de las manos de Severus se erizaron. En algún momento habían llegado a la habitación principal y Severus recostó a Narcissa y la besaba apasionadamente y sus manos no se apartaban de sus tetas y en ocasiones apretaba sus pezones. Narcissa logro quitarle toda la ropa a Severus y vio su gran miembro que media alrededor de veinticinco centímetros y dijo sin apartar la vista "Crees que cabra dentro, es un lugar tan pequeño después de todo." Severus se excito aún más, lo que se noto en su polla luego dijo. "Nos encargaremos de eso juntos."

Narcissa abrió sus piernas y permitió que el palo de Severus se acercara amenazadoramente a su entrada más sagrada, Severus por su parte tomo las manos de Narcissa palma contra palma y juntos tuvieron sus manos estiradas hacia arriba mientras besaba la punta de su nariz. "Por favor hazlo, metemelo por favor." Susurro Narcissa, Severus dio un empujón con seguridad e ingreso en esta cueva virgen y disfruto de su calor, se quedo quieto y miro a Narcissa que se había quedado en shock y sus ojos se voltearon hacia arriba e hilos de saliva se derramaban, arqueaba su cuello hacia atrás y sabia que había sido penetrada por la herramienta de su amado y por dios si... Se sentía bien aunque también había un poco de dolor que poco a poco se desvanecía."Estas tan apretada cariño y también tan caliente." Dijo Severus en susurros al oído de Narcissa y lo dijo con una voz un poco temblorosa, pues era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Severus comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, "Viste que juntos pudimos lograr entrar en ese pequeño lugarcito tuyo." Narcissa quien estaba recibiendo sus empujones no pudo hilar palabra mientras cada vez su cuevita escurría más y gritaba. "¡AHhh! ¡AHAhh! ¡AHhh!" y en ocasiones se quedaba sin aliento y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Severus. "Por favor no pares sigue dándome caña." Grito Narcissa exigiendo palo. Severus se aseguro de seguir esa orden y empezó a penetrarla con más velocidad, podía sentir su útero contra la punta de su palo y cada vez que lo tocaba Narcissa temblaba por lo que hizo de su meta tocarlo con cada embestida.

"Algo está saliendo" dijo Narcissa y su chorro golpeo contra el abdomen y pecho de Severus, quien también estaba dejando su carga dentro de Narcissa y se detuvo disfrutando la sensación nueva para él. Cuando saco su pene el semen salio fuera de la vagina impregnando las sabanas. Narcissa sintió que un liquido caliente la lleno y dijo. "Es cálido, y me encanta como se siente dentro de mí."

Narcissa vio que el estandarte de Severus a un estaba en pie y listo para la batalla, por lo que una sensación golosa la lleno y decidió que ella no perdería contra él, se aseguraría de que se quedara abajo.

En la posición flor de Loto Narcissa subía y bajaba lentamente mientras besaba a Severus con pasión y este la cogía de las nalgas y la ayuda a subir y bajar una y otra vez y llego un momento en que sintió un orgasmo que la hizo gritar más fuerte que nunca, al final logro derrotar al estandarte de Severus después de varias horas de batalla, estaba satisfecha ya que había logrado venirse cinco veces, pero como estaba cansada pronto se quedo dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amado.

A la mañana siguiente Severus despertó temprano y preparo el desayuno para Narcissa y él y lo llevo a la cama donde desayunaron entre risas y caricias.

"Iremos a casa y te presentare con mi familia como mi prometida. Ya no tienes necesidad de volver con los Black, si hay algo que necesites solo lo compraremos así que solo tienes que decirlo."

"¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre tu familia?, no quisiera dar una mala primera impresión." Pregunto Narcissa.

"Bueno sobre eso, ellos creen que solo Lily es mi novia. Pero eso lo solucionaremos hoy, aparte de eso mi familia son buenas personas, no debes preocuparte." Dijo Severus y se levanto rumbo al baño donde empezó a tomar una ducha, pronto noto que Narcissa se unió a él limpiando sus espalda con jabón que había aplicado sobre si misma, Severus noto sus pezones duros que lo acariciaban, ademas de eso se encargo de limpiarle la palanca con sus dos manos, sosteniendo también sus pelotas. Severus disfruto de esto por un rato, luego fue su turno de ayudarla a limpiarse, se paro detrás de ella y con sus manos enjabonadas empezó a limpiar sus senos con suaves caricias mientras los levantaba poco a poco, su polla acariciaba su culo y pronto bajo su mano derecha y la ayudo a limpiar su raja siguiendo las instrucciones de Narcissa para que quedara bien limpio.

"Más tarde no me dejes olvidar que debo prepararte una poción anticonceptiva, después de todo te eche todo adentro." Le dijo Severus a Narcissa. "Ok" respondió ella mientras los dos se vestían. Severus y Narcissa decidieron estrenar su nueva ropa ese mismo día.

Al llegar a la mansión Severus entro con Narcissa y fue a el estudio de su abuelo donde Vivi le dijo que estaba seguido de Narcissa. Al entrar vio a su abuelo haciendo cálculos de Aritmancia sobre la viabilidad de un experimento y su porcentaje de ser exitoso, por lo que estaba concentrado, Narcissa y Severus tomaron asiento y esperaron en silencio, después de diez minutos Archivald termino y se dio cuenta de que tenia visita.

"Maldito niño, si no fuera por Buba no hubiera sabido donde estabas anoche." Dijo Archivald mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un puñetazo.

"Eso fue mi culpa y lo siento." Dijo Severus mientras le dolía el golpe. "Oye, abuelo tengo excelentes noticias... Estoy comprometido" Severus abrazo a Narcissa y la presento a su abuelo.

Archivald se sorprendió y le dio otro golpe a Severus "Deja de sorprenderme cada vez que apareces, ademas ni siquiera tienes edad para eso. Por otro lado trajiste una chica muy guapa... Archivald la miro de cerca y luego se presento. "Mi nombre es Archivald Secundus Prince, ¿a quien tengo el placer de conocer?."

"Mi nombre es Narcissa Black, un placer conocerlo señor." Se presento Narcissa.

"Sobre eso abuelo, deberías saber que acabo de robármela de los Black y espero que esto nos traiga problemas con ellos y con los Malfoy." Dijo Severus y después recibió otro golpe de su abuelo.

"Bueno que se la va a hacer, saldremos de esto como los Prince siempre lo han hecho."dijo Archivald y le sonrió amablemente a Narcissa, un rato después salieron en dirección al jardín donde estaban su abuela y su madre y también les contaron la noticia, Eileen separo a su hijo para hablar en privado y le pregunto. "¿pensé que Lily era tu novia?" Severus respondió. "Ella es mi novia, de hecho tengo dos novias, las amo y ellas lo saben y lo aceptaron, de hecho son muy buenas amigas."

Eileen miro a su hijo y le advirtió. "Como le hagas daño alguna de esas chicas no te lo perdonare... Pero estoy feliz por ti."

Esa misma noche celebraron la apertura de regalos un día después de navidad ya que Severus no había vuelto ayer y también celebraron el compromiso de Severus y Narcissa. Severus regalo novelas muggles a cada uno de los presentes mientras el recibió de su abuela una rara especie de planta muy difícil de conseguir.

a su madre le regalo una mascota para que la acompañe en la casa y ella se entretenga con su crianza, le regalo un cachorro de Lobero Irlandés, ella lo recibió con lagrimas, "Es precioso me encanta hijo".

Dos días después Lily volvió a la mansión y se dio cuenta de que Narcissa vivía allí y eso la alegro ya que ciertamente estaba preocupada por su amiga viviendo tan cerca de los mortifagos. Lily había avanzado mucho con su Oclumancia y Narcissa ya la sabia por que su madre le enseño antes de contarle que ella no era de sangre pura ni una Black. En la tarde Severus se reunió con las dos chicas y les pregunto. "¿Les gustaría aprender animago?"

"No veo la necesidad" dijo Lily, solo es convertirse en un animal.

"Te equivocas Lily. Te explicare, como es muy difícil y peligroso aprender esta magia antigua la gente no la toma en serio y piensan justo como tu, pero la verdad es que en el proceso aprendes mucho sobre otros tipos de magia, mejoras tu control mágico y si tienes éxito te encuentras con tu yo más primitivo y al final terminas entendiéndote mejor a ti misma." Dijo Narcissa.

"Pero la profesora Mcgonagall no explico eso en clase y tampoco escuche sobre eso en el libro que leí al respecto." Dijo Lily.

"Por eso es que las familias con un linaje antiguo dicen que son superiores, por que estan al tanto de muchos trucos y no los comparten con los nacidos de muggles." Exclamo Severus.

"Bueno entonces aprenderemos." Respondio Narcissa por las dos. Eso era lo bonito de la vida de un mago siempre había algo que hacer. Penso Severus. Ese mismo dia empezaron con estudios avanzados de transformaciones en la biblioteca, aunque no podía evitar desconcentrarse entre besos y caricias, pero la mayor parte del tiempo leyeron libros antiguos al respecto.

"El proceso es extremadamente difícil y puede provocar un desastre como mutaciones permanentes de mitad humano y mitad animal si se realiza incorrectamente. Una bruja o mago debe mantener una sola hoja de mandrágora en la boca durante todo un mes de luna llena a luna llena. Si la hoja se remueve o se ingiere, la bruja o el mago tendrán que comenzar el procedimiento de nuevo. En la próxima luna llena visible si la noche resulta ser turbia o nublada, habrá que repetir el proceso de nuevo, el mago debe escupir la hoja en un frasco bañado de los rayos directos de la luna. Al frasquito se le debe agregar uno de los propios cabellos del mago o bruja, una cucharadita de rocío plateado que no haya sido alcanzada por la luz del sol ni por pies humanos durante siete días, y la crisálida de una polilla esfinge de la calavera. La mezcla debe colocarse en un lugar tranquilo y oscuro y no puede ser perturbada de ninguna manera" Leyó Lily en voz alta.

"Lo siguiente que debe suceder es que el mago o bruja espere una tormenta eléctrica, siempre que sea posible. Durante este período de espera, el mago debe, al amanecer y al atardecer sin falta, recitar el conjuro Amato Animo Animato Animagus con la punta de su varita colocada apuntando al corazón. Cuando, por fin, haya una tormenta eléctrica, el mago debe moverse inmediatamente a un lugar grande y seguro, recitar el conjuro por última vez y luego beber la poción." Continuo leyendo Narcissa.

"Por cierto cuando lo logremos, debe ser un secreto entre nosotros ya que seria un delito que nos metería en Azkaban, si se dieran cuenta que somos animagos ilegales" les advirtió Severus a sus chicas.

Pronto llego el día de volver a Hogwarts y ahora seria el momento en que Severus esperaría el ataque por parte de los Black y Malfoy, después de todo les robo en la cara y sin contemplaciones. Severus estaba seguro de que Narcissa ya había sido vendida a los Malfoy hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora ese no era su problema, era de los Black. Él solo tendrá que preocuparse que Narcissa estuviera a salvo; por lo que le envió a Dumbledore una carta explicando la situación y pidiéndole que le permitiera a Narcissa tener una habitación individual, a lo que el viejo estuvo de acuerdo ya que lo que menos quería era tener otro mortifago saliendo de Slytherin y si esto ayudaba a que Narcissa se librara de su destino el ayudaría. Ese mismo día recibió una carta de respuesta que Paco le trajo y estuvo complacido con la respuesta.

Lily, Narcissa y Severus viajaron vía red floo y llegaron a la oficina de Mcgonagall horas antes de que el expreso de Hogwarts llegara por lo que tenían el castillo casi enteramente a su disposición, y por la tarde iniciaron una batalla de bolas de nieve cerca del lago, de repente vieron grandes tentáculos que salían del lago negro y gritos de sirena a lo lejos.

"Me pregunto que misterios esconderá este lago." Dijo Lily.

"Supongo que muchos." Dijo Narcissa.

En ese momento Severus hizo una transfiguración en la nieve y un muñeco de nieve gigante empezó a perseguir a las chicas y las obligo a dar una vuelta completa al lago corriendo mientras se divertía un poco, claro no fue nada malicioso pero ellas estaban lanzando hechizos para desactivar e muñeco de nieve pero Severus lo defendió. Al final estaban exhaustas y atacaron a Severus con un tackle lo que los hizo aterrizar sobre la nieve y el muñeco de nieve los tapo, lo cual los hizo reír a los tres.

Justo en ese momento apareció Druella Black la madre de Narcissa Y se acerco al trio guiada por Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa quien la vio primero se levanto y fue a hablar con ella en un lugar un poco apartado luego de pedirle a Severus que la dejara hablar primero en privado.

"Entonces hija, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme sobre esto?" Le pregunto Druella a Narcissa despues de darle un abrazo.

"Como te escribí en la carta, estoy comprometida con el chico que amo y sé que si me quedaba en los Black se exigiría de mí casarme por la conveniencia de la familia, ademas esta el tema de mi hermana mayor. Ella jamas permitiría que yo, al igual que Andromeda me desviara del camino, primero me mataría y luego quemaría mi cadáver."

"Hija estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero el resto no lo esta; por lo que no dudes ni por un segundo que no buscaran problemas. Sobretodo como tú dices, tu hermana Bella intentara encontrarte... Pero estoy tan feliz de que dos de mis hijas hayan podido escapar del yugo de esos fanáticos." Dijo Druella abrazando Narcissa. "Hija pasara mucho tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a ver, sé que Walburga no esta nada contenta y me culpara a mí por no haber criado a dos descendientes correctamente aunque es poco probable que me mate. Pero ahora quiero conocer al chico de los Prince y advertirle un par de cosas. Por lo que me he enterado de él es un chico muy capaz."

"Severus te presento a mi mamá" le dijo Narcissa a Severus.

"Un placer conocerla señora Black, mi nombre es Severus Snape y soy quien tiene el placer de contar con el amor de su hija." Dijo Severus a Druella mientras Narcissa se sonrojaba un poco.

"Bien, Pareces ser un buen chico así que iré directo al grano. ¿Sabes en el problema que te estas metiendo al recibir a mi hija?" pregunto Druella.

"Claro, desde antes de pedirle que se casara conmigo ya sabia que no solo estaría en problemas con los Black sino también con los Malfoy mas específicamente cuando tengo la sensación de que los Black hace un tiempo ya habían vendido a Narcissa para que se casara con Lucius."

"Eso es correcto muchacho, de hecho hace años ese compromiso se estableció entre los patriarcas de las dos familias." Druella se sorprendió de lo perspicaz que era este chico frente a ella, parecía todo un Slytherin. "Pero no te debes preocupar tanto de los Black ya que aunque son una familia de mente corta y rencorosos no son buenos para planificar cosas muy elaboradas, pero por otro lado los Malfoy son particularmente buenos en destruir cosas cuando se lo proponen. De hecho gracias a ellos es que el que no debe ser nombrado puede controlar el ministerio tan perfectamente. Te aconsejo que esperes lo peor de ellos."

"Gracias señora por su consejo, y yo le prometo que cuidare a Narcissa."

"Hasta que nos Veamos joven Severus." Druella abrazo a su hija y se despidió de ella, luego fue escoltada por el profesor Dumbledore fuera del colegio.


	26. Chapter 26

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todos los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, Lugares ficticios. Perteneces a la escritora JK Rowling**

CAPITULO 26

El tren que traía a los estudiantes de regreso después del receso de navidad llego y pronto el colegio estuvo lleno de personas de nuevo, Unas semanas después Severus asistió a clase de Adivinación donde empezarían con la manipulación de bolas de cristal para ver el futuro.

Severus como siempre se sentó con Marlene y Pandora en una mesita redonda en la parte delantera de la clase, minutos después salio la profesora Trelawney de su oficina e inicio la clase.

"Escuche que tienes dos chicas Severus, ¿pero como fue que convenciste a Lily?" pregunto Marlene con su actitud chismosa.

"Bueno lo único que te diré es que fui honesto con ellas y este tema acaba de llegar a su fin y espero que no se empiece un chisme de esto." Dijo Severus con tono amenazante.

"Claro, de que era lo que estábamos hablando, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo." Dijo Marlene colocando cara de haber olvidado algo. Y Pandora asintió varias veces estando de acuerdo con ella, la verdad es que a ellas les daba miedo cuando Severus les advertía con ese tono. Aunque también sabían que era un buen chico y no les haría daño.

Severus que trataba de descubrir el truco tuvo suerte sin quererlo y una escena apareció y aunque un poco difusa poco a poco se fue aclarando y se vio a Narcissa siendo atacada por la espalda por un grupo de Slytherin, eran Evan Rosier, Mulciber y el segundo hijo de los Crabbe. La habian sorprendido por la espalda con un hechizo aturdidor y la habian arrastrado en dirección al bosque prohibido mientras una estruendosa lluvia caía. Las imágenes desaparecieron en la bruma dentro de la bola de cristal.

Severus se paro rápidamente y corrió en dirección del bosque prohibido donde había visto que los chicos de Slytherin llevaban a su novia. Sabia que este era el momento en que está pasando su visión pues la lluvia caía tan fuerte como vio en la bola de cristal. Lo primero que hizo fue enviar su patronus con un mensaje a Hagrid para que lo ayudara, luego a Remus que era muy bueno en duelos y por ultimo a Frank.

Hagrid recibió el mensaje y salio corriendo hacia donde Severus había descrito y Remus y Frank que descansaban en la sala común de Gryffindor salieron corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

"¿Entonces que piensan hacer con mi chica.?" dijo Severus con una voz fría y amenazadora.

"Oh mira es el chico genio de Gryffindor" dijo Rosier quien era un provocador natural "Seria mejor que regresaras después de todo prometemos devolvértela cuando acabemos." Siguio diciendo Rosier con Saña.

"Parece que tendré que enseñarles una lección y les prometo que lo disfrutare." Les dijo Severus con su característica voz lenta y fría. Los hechizos empezaron a volar y en algún momento Severus logro impactar a Narcissa que estaba petrificada con un hechizo Enervate y esta recupero el control de su cuerpo, pero astutamente se quedo quieta esperando el momento para atacar, Severus se defendía con Protegos, un hechizo que era muy natural para él y les devolvía sus propias maldiciones. Pronto llego Hagrid y Gritó "Bajen sus varitas ahora." Crabbe sonrió con suficiencia y empezó a atacar a Hagrid pero no era rival para el por lo que Hagrid lo logro impactar con el hechizo vomitababosas y lo saco de combate mientras las escupía sin parar.

Narcissa se levanto y hizo un hechizo Accio sin varita y pronto su varita viajo por el aire desde la tunica de Rosier hasta su mano. Ataco a Mulciber por la espalda con un Expelliarmus pero este esquivo en el ultimo segundo, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Severus se encargara de Rosier con una maldicion de su propia invencion que hizo desaparecer varios de sus huesos.

"Espero que te guste la sensación cuando los hagan reaparecer, he oído que es extremadamente doloroso y tomara una semana que te recuperes y cada minuto sera un infierno para ti." Le dijo Severus a Rosier y luego le lanzo un Obliviate ya que no seria bueno para él que se supiera lo que acababa de decir." Mulciber también había sido derrotado por Narcissa.

Narcissa se lanzo a abrazar a Severus y comenzó a llorar. "Tenia tanto miedo" dijo ella mientras recibía un fuerte abrazo por parte de Severus. "Ya termino." Dijo Severus y luego fueron juntos donde estaba Crabbe vomitando babosas. Severus levanto su varita y dijo [Legeremens] y pronto descubrió que llevaban a Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy quien los esperaba escondido en el bosque.

Severus se acerco a Mulciber y lo empezo a patear ya que no le había pasado nada grave y no podía soportar que se fuera solo un poco hechizado, Mulciber escupió bilis con la primera patada que recibió en el estomago y la segunda lo hizo vomitar sangre y lo dejo sin aire, Severus lo dejo después. Hagrid no estaba contento con esto pero no dijo nada podía entender como se sentía Severus.

Pronto llegaron Frank y Remus, "Oh, chicos llegaron." Les dijo Severus.

"Si, aunque al parecer tarde" Frank veía a los Slytherin sufriendo y trago saliva especialmente cuando vio a Rosier.

"¿Pero que paso?" pregunto Lupin.

"Bueno al parecer querían llevarse a Narcissa hacia el bosque, incluso la atacaron por la espalda con un Petrificus Totalus." Explico Severus que le entro la ira de nuevo y esta vez pateo a Crabbe y este empezo revolcarse del dolor.

"Pero no entiendo algo ¿como te diste cuenta de que estaba en problemas?" Pregunto Narcissa quien volvió al abrazo de Severus. "Hablaremos sobre eso cuando estos tipos no estén cerca." Respondio Severus a la pregunta de su amada.

Pronto los profesores llegaron y el primero en aparecer fue el profesor Slughorn y casi al mismo tiempo llego la profesora Mcgonagall, seguida por Fillius Flitwick y vieron el desorden que se habian montado sus estudiantes.

"¿Entonces alguien nos quiere explicar los que paso aquí?" pregunto Mcgonagall débilmente pero su rostro mostraba el disgusto... ¿Minerva no crees que deberíamos llevar a los estudiantes a la enfermería primero? pregunto Slughorn e invoco unas camillas para llevarlos.

"Todos ustedes esperaran en mi oficina, tu también Hagrid." Ordeno la profesora Mcgonagall y se fue junto con Slughorn en dirección a la enfermería.

Despues de un rato de espera los profesores recibieron el parte medico por parte de Madame Pomfrey, "Bueno el que se encuentra mejor es Crabbe solo tiene que dejar salir las Babosas y sanar un golpe fuerte en el estomago, los otros dos están mas lastimados, el señor Mulciber presenta todas las costillas de su tórax con fisuras y tuve que hacerlo dormir ya que es muy doloroso y le di una poción por lo que mañana estara como nuevo. Pero el de peor estado sin lugar a dudas es el señor Rosier quien presenta varios huesos desaparecidos y su recuperación tomara semanas, ademas al parecer el hechizo utilizado no permite que sea anestesiado al menos con anestésicos normales. Al parecer el que lo maldijo quería que sufriera." Los profesores se quedaron pálidos al escuchar el ultimo diagnostico.

Cuando Mcgonagall entro en su oficina vio el enorme bulto que era Hagrid y luego a los estudiantes que encontró en el lugar de los hechos.

"Bueno Hagrid cuenta la historia tu primero" ordeno Mcgonagall.

"Minerva, creo que lo debería hacer Severus después de todo él sabe mas que yo sobre lo que paso, yo solo recibí un mensaje de él pidiendo ayuda y cuando llegue esta enfrentado a los chicos Slytherin."

"Correcto, entonces elabore señor Snape." Dijo Mcgonagall.

Bueno estaba en clase de adivinación y hoy iniciamos con las bolas de cristal, y cuando estaba viéndola de repente me mostró una escena, mi novia Narcissa atacada por los chicos que están en la enfermería e inmediatamente fui a buscarla pues se veía que estaba lloviendo igual que hoy... Severus contó toda la historia con la verdad excepto las partes donde uso Legeremancia, uso su patronus para enviar un mensaje y le dijo a Rosier lo que le hizo, aunque admitió que fue él quien lanzo la maldicion a Rosier." Dijo Severus.

"Bueno, por no comunicarselo a un profesor teniendo la posibilidad para hacerlo, estará castigado por un mes en las cocinas donde ayudara a lavar la los platos." Mcgonagall castigo a Severus solamente y a él le pareció justo.

Cuando salieron de la oficina todos se despidieron y Severus tuvo que ir rumbo a la cocina para iniciar con su castigo. Los elfos domésticos al servicio del colegio le dejaron una pila de cincuenta platos que debía lavar todos los días. Lo bueno es que esta primera vez fue acompañado de Narcissa con quien converso todo el rato mientras terminaba con su castigo.

"Entonces, vi en la mente de Crabbe, que hicieron esto por orden de Lucius Malfoy, Ese maldito al parecer aún no acepta la idea de que no lo hayas elegido." Le dijo Severus a Narcissa.

"Sabes, Malfoy era un buen chico y un buen amigo." Dijo Narcissa con pesadez.

"Lo sé, creo que los chicos de Slytherin tuvieron muy mala suerte de nacer en esta época." Dijo Severus cuando termino con su ultimo plato y juntos salieron de las cocinas.

Severus lanzo un Muffliato ya que lo siguiente seria de alto secreto y le pregunto a Narcissa sobre Regulus. "¿Entonces has hablado con Regulus sobre algo.?" Narcissa se puso seria y dijo. "Si, aceptó que lo ayudaras después de que sé lo pedí varias veces pero no quiere que te inmiscuyas demasiado en sus asunto, ademas debe hacerse en un sitio privado. Por favor Severus no lo arruines quiero que mi primo tenga apoyo y no se cierre a los demás así que sé paciente con el si hace comentarios fuera de lugar. Ya que al igual que su hermano mayor su boca suele no tener filtros y no le importa herir a la gente."

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda te lo prometo" Respondió Severus mientras tomaba a Narcissa por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente mientras la levantaba del suelo para mayor comodidad de los dos ya que el era muy alto casi alcanzaba los dos metros y todavía no había terminado la etapa de crecimiento. Justo en ese momento en los pasilos aparecieron los cuatro merodeadores, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin y al parecer ahora ya habian inventado el mapa del merodeador pues Sirus tenia un pergamino doblado en su mano y le recordaba mucho al que descubrió en posesión de Harry Potter mientras le enseñaba Oclumancia.

"¡puaj!" vieron eso chicos, Quejicus sé está besando con la prima de Sirius dijo James Potter con una sonrisa, ya que eso significaba que Lily estaba disponible, lo que él no sabia era que ella también era novia de Severus."

Lupin tomo a sus dos amigos mas problemáticos y se los llevo por la fuerza antes de que dijeran cualquier otra cosa. Severus le agradeció con un asentimiento.

Narcissa encanto un pergamino en forma de un ave de origami y lo mando en busca de Lily con un mensaje para que se reunieran y pasaran el rato juntos. Un rato después Lily aprecio y los tres se sentaron juntos en uno de los corredores del castillo por donde la gente no solía pasar y le contaron sobre el ataque a lo que ella se puso muy nerviosa pero al verlos en buen estado se tranquilizo y entre bromas y abrazos cariñosos pasaron un muy buen rato y pronto los besos empezaron y las dos chicas compartían los labios de su amado y el las trataba con igual amor y cuidado, Lily se sentó en el regazo de Severus y sintió su hombría contras sus nalgas a través del uniforme mientras este besaba apasionadamente a Narcissa y le tocaba las tetas a Lily, la escena estaba absolutamente caliente, Severus nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz.

"Por cierto Narcissa me dijo que ustedes dos ya lo hicieron y me preguntaba cuando llegara mi turno." Dijo Lily.

"Ya te lo dije Lily, por lo menos espera hasta cumplir diecisiete." Le dijo Severus a su hermosa pelirroja y continuo "¿Crees que yo no quiero hacerte el amor.? De hecho lo deseo mucho Lily y tu ahora mismo te das cuenta" dijo Severus e hizo que su pene se moviera para recordarle a Lily como estaba.

"Bueno si ella no puede esperar podrían practicar con sexo oral mientras tanto." Aconsejo Narcissa y con una sonrisa metió su mano bajo la falda de Lily comenzó a acariciar su raja.

"Bueno eso seria una solución" dijo Lily, "pero Narcissa saca tu mano, quiero que la primera persona que me haga sentir bien sea Severus." dijo Lily mientras besaba a Severus.

"¿Quieres hacer eso?" le pregunto Severus a Lily. Y ella respondió "claro"

Los tres de ellos corrieron hacia la sala de los menesteres y pidieron una habitación privada con una cama.

"¿En serio puedo verlos mientras lo hacen?" pregunto Narcissa a sus dos mejores amigos.

Lily asintió mientras se la veía tímida y dijo." Esto pasara cuando los tres vivamos juntos así que no le veo el problema." Severus que tenia cargadas a sus dos chicas una en cada mano dijo. "Lily quiero que estés segura de esto y sea cómodo para ti y Narcissa también piensa lo mismo así que si quieres que esto sea mas privado te daremos ese gusto."

"Lo sé, pero estoy segura" dijo Lily.

"Pronto la ropa de los tres fue cayendo de sus cuerpos y Severus vio por primera vez las hermosas montañas de Lily que eran enormes aun cuando solo tenia quince a diferencia de Narcissa que tenia unos senos normales y largas piernas y un trasero redondo y hermoso, Severus acaricio sus senos mientras ella estaba sentada en su pierna derecha. Narcissa por su parte estaba un poco apartada ya que quería que Severus y Lily tuvieran su tiempo especial ahora que era su primer contacto intimo aunque a ella también le quedaba poca ropa encima.

Los senos de Lily estaban erizados y ella disfrutaba de sus caricias, en algún momento se dio cuenta de que solo le quedaban la falda y las medias puestas, sus braguitas habian sido retiradas y Severus acariciaba su entrada con sus dedos y ella escurría un poco de liquido tímido.

"Creo que es hora Severus." Le dijo ella al oído. Severus la miro a los ojos por unos buenos segundos y luego la acostó en la cama mientras Narcissa veía, para ella esto era bastante excitante.

Severus empezo a darle besos en las partes de adentro de sus muslos y con calma se iba acercando a su raja y vio que ella tenia un bonito arbusto rojo bien cuidado y sus dedos lo acariciaron, luego cuando sus labios hubieron llegado a su raja el empezo a darle besos que luego se convirtieron en solo su lengua saboreándola, ella arqueaba su cuerpo y se aferraba a las sabanas mientras temblaba, era la primera vez que ella se sentía así y estaba mas que encantada especialmente cuando Severus con sus dedos acaricio su clítoris. Narcissa los veía mientras se tocaba a si misma. Lily grito a las deidades y tomo A Severus por sus cabellos y lo obligo a acercarse mas, ella no quería que el se tomara ningún tipo de descanso, no sin su permiso. "Lily sabes delicioso." Dijo Severus que estaba extasiado con su sabor y su olor y estaba decidido a que ese olor no se difuminara pronto, Lily que se levanto un poco para ver lo que estaba haciendo Severus allá abajo lo vio chupando su cueva y la imagen de eso logro excitarla a un mas y quería que Severus se esforzara mas. Al cabo quince minutos después de haber empezado ella sintió una sensación nueva fue como si un corrientazo la recorriera y luego ella ya no dijo una palabra y solo disfruto, había llegado al clímax.

"¿Te gusto?" le pregunto Severus a su chica mientras volvió a la altura de su cara y la besaba en los labio lo que la hizo saborearse a si misma y ella luego le dijo "te amo."

"Yo también te amo Lily" y la beso con un beso francés que duro unos minutos.

"Severus es mi turno ahora." Dijo Narcissa que ya no tenia prenda alguna encima. "Y dejame encargarme de tu carga también.

Severus tomo a sus dos chicas en su brazos y las levanto, "saben en este momento creo que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo." Dijo tocando sus traseros desnudos y dándoles besos esquimales a cada una, los tres sonreían y se besaban, pronto Severus solo sostenía a Narcissa con sus manos en su trasero y la levantaba para que quedara un poco mas alta que su rostro y la beso. Lily los observaba fijamente y luego empezo a quitarle el pantalón a Severus y vio por primera vez su polla erguida y gruesa, por alguna razón babeo un poco, ella supuso que fue algo instintivo, luego miro desde una distancia cercana lo que hacían y estaba mas que excitada.

"Cariño lo quiero dentro de mí." Dijo Narcissa a su prometido y mientras seguía en sus brazos sostenida de sus nalgas y con Severus de pie, ella bajo su cintura e inmediatamente lo noto, había sido penetrada de nuevo, no lo había hecho desde hacia semanas y ella estaba muy golosa. Lily vio como la cara de su mejor amiga se iluminaba y mordía sus labios, ella le pregunto a Narcissa "¿Se siente tan bien como tu cara lo demuestra.? Narcissa sin parar de subir y bajar cada vez mas rápido le respondió. "No tienes idea Lily, ni idea. ¡AHHH!" luego Narcissa se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo y Severus la observaba absolutamente excitado fijamente a los ojos y los dos no los apartaron por mucho tiempo, luego se acostaron en la cama y Severus le pidió a Lily que se acercara y con una explicación la hizo colocar su coño en su cara y empezo a saborearla de nuevo y su aroma de nuevo impregnaba su nariz. Narcissa que estaba batallando mas abajo contra su palo sintió como se le ponía mas duro y grande y grito."¡Oh si!, esto se siente tan bien que creo que enloqueceré." Ella obviamente estaba cabalgando a Severus y al parecer esto duraría mucho tiempo, Más tarde la cara de Severus fue rociada y el olor aumento aun mas en la habitación y los gritos de las dos chicas lo hicieron casi enloquecer aquello parecía el valhalla para él, lo que se demostró en su palo que al parecer creció un poco mientras estaba dentro de Narcissa lo que la hizo gritar tan fuerte que si no estuvieran en este lugar temerían ser escuchados, Lily se excito con ese grito y su cuerpo tembló y hecho un pequeño chorrito de dulzura, media hora después Lily noto que Severus estaba temblando y supo que se había venido lo que la hizo sentir aun mas excitada y se chorreo de nuevo casi al mismo tiempo que Narcissa ya que esta ultima lo hizo lo hizo cuando sintió la carga dentro de ella, los tres se vinieron a la vez y terminaron su sección por este día entre risas, caricias tiernas y muchos besos.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos salieron de la sala de menesteres y dándose cuenta que ya era tarde y la hora de la cena había terminado, "Bueno vamos a comer a la cocina no se ustedes pero me muero de hambre." Les dijo Severus y al estar de acuerdo los tres fueron a la cocina y comieron unos sándwiches con jugo de uva y empezaron hablar de lo que habian estudiado sobre la magia de animagos.

"Pero no les sorprende pensar en la persona que invento este hechizo, quiero decir de donde saco la inspiración y como supo que debía hacerse en conjunto con una tormenta eléctrica." Lily explico sus pensamientos.

"No había pensado en eso." Dijo Narcissa y continuo, "Entiendo por que la luna llena ya que es posible que esa parte fuese aplicada después de estudiar a los hombres lobo"... La conversacion fue muy estimulante ya que todos daban su punto de vista.

Despues, Severus y Lily acompañaron a Narcissa a su habitación la cual era individual y fuera de los dormitorios de Slytherin y muy cerca de la oficina de Slughorn y la dejaron allí en total seguridad ya que la habitación tenia un encantamiento que hacia que alguien que no fuera reconocido como el huésped no pudiera entrar.

Severus y Lily caminaron por los pasillos en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor y Lily hablo. "Sev, no crees que deberíamos decirle a Narcissa que estamos ayudando al director, si fuera yo quien estuviera en su lugar me gustaría saberlo." ... "Creo que tienes razón y de hecho lo había estado pensando, entonces le diremos mañana, llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda y luego entraron a la sala común que estaba vacía, los estudiantes ya estaban durmiendo pues era la una de la mañana y habian tenido suerte de no haberse encontrado con el celador, se despidieron y cada uno fue a su respectivo dormitorio.

Cuando Severus entró se encontró con Potter despierto ojeando su estúpido pergamino que en su vida anterior utilizo para encontrarlo en cualquier lugar del castillo y hacerle la vida imposible, de eso se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba planeando adueñarse del mapa pues los merodeadores se lo debían y estaba divirtiéndose pensando en todo el tiempo de trabajo que tuvieron que invertir para poder crearlo y pronto lo perderían.

"¿Entonces Quejicus, donde has estado hasta tan tarde?... ¿acaso te estas volviendo un poco rebelde? si me doy cuenta la próxima vez podría acusarte un poco, ya sabes podría ser divertido pensar en ti limpiando la sala de trofeos." Dijo James Potter con suficiencia en su voz.

Severus lo miro mientras se colocaba su pijama y dijo "Parece que te preocupas mucho por mi Potter incluso me esperas despierto, apuesto a que estabas preparando esas frases mientras lo hacías." Severus sabia que había sido visto por Potter mientras estaba con sus dos novias a través del mapa del merodeador aunque no cuando estaba en la sala de menesteres. Pero el ya tenia un plan para que esto no volviera a pasar y no le presto atención mientras se acostó y cerraba el dosel de su cama.

Lily se despertó al día siguiente y mientras hacia pereza en su cama recordó lo que había hecho con Severus y Narcissa y un tono rojizo se dibujo en sus mejillas. Despues de bañarse y vestirse estuvo lista para ir a desayunar y en su intento por hacerlo se encontró con James Potter que al parecer la estaba esperando.

"Buenos días Evans." Dijo James y se acerco un poco a ella para caminar a su lado mientras iban al gran comedor. "Buenos días Potter." Respondio ella con educación.

"Sabes me gustaría que no fueras tan formal conmigo que tal llamarme James" Potter espero su respuesta positiva con su confianza característica. "No creo que esa sea una buena idea, le contare una historia sobre una chica y esta historia es verdadera, ella era muy amiga de un chico y se tenían mucha confianza, un día el chico creyó que eran mas que amigos y cuando se entero de que eso no era verdad. Le dio muchos problemas a la chica fin. Y preferiría que seamos solo conocidos ya que he visto de que vas por la vida y no me gusta."

Potter se quedo pasmado no esperaba esto para nada y como buen Gryffindor su cabeza se nublo y sus palabras siguientes fueron para herir. "Bueno, al parecer ese chico Snape tampoco te presta atención ayer lo vi besándose con esa Slytherin Narcissa se llamaba, si creo que ese era su nombre."

"¿A que quiere llegar con su comentario? Potter." Pregunto Lily.

"Que la persona que te gusta ya tiene una chica y que deberías olvidarte de él y salir conmigo, después de todo soy mas apuesto que él y ademas de buena familia y con dinero, que te podría faltar conmigo."

"Tu solo miras mi belleza exterior, aunque eso es lo que ven todos los chicos (a excepción de Sev, pensó esta parte para ella misma) así que no es tu culpa, pero que quede bien claro entre tú y yo no habrá nunca nada." Le dijo Lily con total seriedad, ya antes se había negado a salir con él pero Potter seguía con el tema así que trato de decírselo lo mas conciso y claro que pudo y luego entro en el gran comedor y se sentó con Narcissa en la mesa de Ravenclaw para estar en un territorio neutral y poder desayunar a gusto con su mejor amiga, después de ser atacados entendieron que no había necesidad de ocultar su amistad.

James Potter fue con sus amigos y se sentó a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero por dentro estaba furioso, no entendía por que Lily no quería convertirse en su chica, cuando casi todas las otras mujeres de Gryffindor estarían mas que agradecidas por salir con él, claro eso era algo que solo él pensaba con su abundante egolatría.

Severus entro a desayunar y también se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw en medio de Narcissa y Lily esta ultima le había servido un plato de cereal y no le permitió comer carne mientras Narcissa se reía al verlo amargado y observando las salchichas de cordero pero sin atreverse a tomar unas cuantas.

Allí tambien vieron a los ya recuperados Crabbe y Mulciber, quienes al parecer no se atrevían cruzar miradas con Severus.

"Recibí una carta de mi abuelo esta mañana, al parecer los negocios han empezado a decaer y sospecho que Lucius ya ha empezado a mover sus influencias para atacarnos." Les dijo Severus a las chicas.

"Lo siento esto es por mi culpa." Dijo Narcissa.

"No lo dije con la intención de que te sintieras así, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar una solución a esto juntos, después de todo espero que mis esposas sean mujeres independientes y capaces de salir de problemas como estos sin depender tanto de mi, aunque obviamente las cuidare toda mi vida."

"Que tal si atacamos la credibilidad de la familia Malfoy, por ejemplo insinuaciones de ellos no ser verdaderamente sangre pura." Dijo Narcissa. "Elabora mejor tu idea" le dijo Lily.

"Bueno, en Slytherin se tiene por encima de todas las ideas que los sangre pura de los veintiocho sagrados son como realeza, y si se descubriera que uno de ellos al parecer no es tan noble como queria hacer parecer se sentirían insultados y tratarían de romper relaciones, esto pondría a Lucius en aprietos y nos dejaría en paz al menos por un tiempo."

"Me parece una buena idea pero como haríamos que ese rumor ganara fuerza, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada." Dijo Severus que no estaba tan versado en temas tan políticos."

"Bueno, yo creo que no hay que pensarlo mucho. Hacerlo de manera burda funcionara." Dijo Lily. Unos carteles bien colocados en Diagon Alley y con una historia lo suficientemente creíble seria un inicio. Que sientan que ellos también están siendo atacados."

"Bueno hagamos eso." Estuvo de acuerdo Severus.

Lily se encargo de la historia y los carteles que fueron hechos en el mundo muggle para evitar ser rastreados ya que había pocos lugares que se encargaran de este tipo de cosas en el mundo mágico, le había pedido a su hermana Petunia que la ayudara y que era importante y Petunia acepto. Una semana después habian aparecido los carteles en todos los lugares mágicos de Inglaterra con ayuda de elfos domésticos sin amo a los cuales Severus les pago por su trabajo y obviamente no mostró su rostro.

El resultado fue fantástico ya que esta noticia hasta apareció en el diario el profeta, aunque trataban de desmentirlo diciendo que solo habian sido invenciones de alguien con malas intenciones, pero el daño estaba hecho y la duda ya estaba plantada.

Ese mismo día Severus le contó a Narcissa el trabajo que estaban haciendo para Dumbledore y ella dijo que no debería inmiscuirse demasiado y prometió guardar el secreto.

La poción Felix Felicis estuvo lista y también el Ungüento Grasiento este ultimo lo utilizarían si fallaran esta tarde. Despues de repasar el plan Severus y Lily estuvieron de acuerdo y luego Lily tomo la poción y se puso de muy buen humor. "Creo que debo visitar a Hagrid" dijo Lily y no espero permiso y fue en dirección a la cabaña cerca del bosque prohibido. Severus la alcanzo y le dijo. "Lily ese no era el plan recuerda lo que estamos haciendo".

"Lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que debo visitar a Hagrid y que algo bueno pasara si lo hago." Respondio ella, Severus la dejo ir sola y creyó en la poción.

En su camino a la cabaña de Hagrid paso por uno de los invernaderos a cargo de la profesora Sprout y allí vio al profesor Slughorn quien al parecer estaba saqueando un poco de material para pociones desde una ventana.

"¿Son hojas de tentacula señor?. oí que son muy valiosas" dijo Lily, el profesor Slughorn salto ya que fue sorprendido por su presencia. "Si, diez galeones por hoja a un buen postor" respondió Slughorn, pero Lily a donde vas pronto anochecerá y deberías regresar al castillo.

"Sobre eso, iré a visitar a mi amigo Hagrid al que llevo un tiempo sin ver." Lily acabo con la conversacion y puso rumbo a la mansión Hagrid.

"¿Lily estas consciente de que no puedo dejarte deambular afuera tu sola.?" pregunto Slughorn, pero Lily le respondió "Entonces puede acompañarme señor" y continuo su camino seguida del profesor Slughorn que le decía que volviera al castillo en repetidas ocasiones pero al final lograron llegar con Hagrid quien estaba preparando una sopa de caracoles y los invito a pasar, la sopa a diferencia de los pasteles de roca que preparaba estaba deliciosa y Hagrid y Slughorn la acompañaron de whisky de fuego y empezaron a emborracharse y contarse historias curiosas que habian vivido y se reían estruendosamente mientras se emborrachaban. Hagrid cayo dormido y entonces solo quedaron despiertos el profesor Slughorn y Lily.

"Profesor, él sigue matando inocentes en algún lugar fuera de este castillo, incluso mientras estamos aquí es posible que sus mortifagos estén cazando a inocentes." Comento Lily.

"Creo que sé por que estas aquí Lily, pero no puedo ayudarte... Seria mi ruina." Le dijo Slughorn a Lily con cara de arrepentimiento ciertamente cargaba con un gran pecado sobre si mismo.

"Señor, podemos derrotarlo la gente olvida que él al igual que nosotros es un mago y no un ser sobrenatural podemos cambiar eso, pero depende de usted profesor, debo saber que fue lo que le dijo a Tom Ryddle aquel día. Sea valiente profesor y recuerde que el destino de todos nosotros depende de ese recuerdo en su poder y cada persona que muera sera su culpa profesor, por encubrirlo. Y deshonraría todos los sacrificios de los magos que se le han enfrentado y muerto. Sera su decisión que su muerte haya sido significativa o en vano profesor Slughorn."

Slughorn se vio inmensamente sorprendido por las palabras de su alumna favorita y casi comenzaba a llorar. "Por favor no pienses mal de mi cuando lo veas no tienes idea de como era él entonces." Acto seguido se saco el recuerdo y lo envaso en un tubo de ensayo y se lo entrego a Lily.

"Gracias profesor, ahora estamos un paso mas cerca de derrotarlo y prometo que su nombre nunca se mezclara con esto, así que puede estar tranquilo." Lily inmediatamente salio de la cabaña en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor para encontrarse con Severus. Al contarle que había tenido éxito los dos fueron a ver al profesor Dumbledore y los tres vieron el recuerdo verdadero.

"Estaba en la biblioteca un día, en la sección restringida y leí algo que me llamo la atención... Una magia peculiar se llama según entendí Horrocrux" dijo el joven Tom Ryddle mientras hablaba con el profesor Slughorn. "¿como dices?" pregunto el profesor Slughorn. Tom Ryddle repitió "Horrocrux, vi el termino mientras leía y la verdad es que no lo entendí." Slughorn sorprendido por aquel termino dijo. "No se lo que lees Tom, pero eso es muy oscuro... Oscuro en verdad." Tom Ryddle no le presto atención a lo que Slughorn había dicho y con su hábil conversacion lo metió de nuevo en el tema. "Y por eso le pregunto." Slughorn empezo a contarle que era un Horrocrux. "Un Horrocrux es un objeto donde una persona esconde una parte de su alma." Tom continuo conversando e involucrando a el profesor Slughorn. "Pero no entiendo como funciona señor." Slughorn no pensó claramente y respondió. "Uno divide su alma y esconde una parte en un objeto, así estarás protegido en caso de que te ataquen y tu cuerpo destruido." "¿protegido?" pregunto Tom sabiendo que estaba obteniendo la información que quería. "La parte oculta de tu alma sigue viviendo. O sea que no puedes morir." Dijo Slughorn quien estaba cada vez mas acorralado en esta conversacion. Al final los tres escucharon la idea de Voldemort de crear siete Horrocruxes ya que el numero siete era el numero mágico mas fuerte y salieron del recuerdo.

"Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de oficina y dijo "Es peor de lo que pensé."

"¿Quiere decir que tuvo éxito?" pregunto Lily.

"¡Ah, claro que tuvo éxito! y no solo uno." Dijo Dumbledore mientras le presentaba el diario de Tom Ryddle a Severus y Lily. "Esto es un Horrocrux. Cuando me lo trajiste entonces supe que era una magia diferente, oscura, muy poderosa pero hasta hoy no tenia idea de que tan poderosa."

"Pero tenemos suerte ya que ahora sabemos cuantos debemos encontrar y también que el veneno de basilisco sirve para destruirlos." Dijo Severus que hablo por primera vez desde que entro en la oficina.

"¿Si lo destruimos todos, destruimos a Voldemort?" pregunto Lily.

"Correcto." Respondio Dumbledore.

"¿Pero como los encontramos podrían estar en cualquier lado.?" pregunto Lily.

"Cierto, pero la magia en especial la magia oscura deja rastros." Dumbledore observo a sus estudiantes y continuo. "Han cumplido con su trabajo, ahora deben dejar que yo me encargue, gracias por su colaboración pero sera mas peligroso desde aquí."

"Si es lo que quiere profesor, por nosotros esta bien, pero debo decirle algo antes. Tuve una visión mientras veía a través de una bola de cristal el otro día y en ella esta usted en una casa en ruinas y se encontró con un anillo y por alguna razón usted se lo puso e inmediatamente quedo maldito, su mano se ennegreció... El caso es que creo que ese anillo podría ser un Horrocrux así que tenga cuidado y no se ponga el anillo." Dijo Severus aunque la historia de la visión se la invento, sabia que ese anillo seria el fin de Dumbledore si se lo colocaba.

"Una información muy curiosa, tendré cuidado Severus." Dumbledore los vio salir y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ya que ahora estaba mas cerca de ganar esta guerra.

Días después Severus estaba conversando con Narcissa y esta le dijo."Logre convencer a Regulus para que se reuniera contigo y te escuchara así que no lo arruines por favor." Severus vio la preocupación en el rostro de su prometida, asintió y luego dijo. "Tranquila, medire muy bien mis palabras."

Severus y Narcissa se encontraron con Regulus esa misma tarde, en un salón vació dentro del castillo. "Al parecer mi prima me delato y por eso estoy aquí para ver cuanto vale tu silencio." Explico Regulus a Severus.

"Te contare una historia escrita por un escritor muggle. Se trata de un pequeño pueblo de estados unidos que recibe una visita de alguien de origen misterioso. El caso es que llega un anciano al pueblo y abre una tienda de antigüedades de todo tipo y por curiosos que parezca siempre tenia lo que la gente en serio deseaba, pero mientras estaba allí el empezo a aprender los diferentes chismes e historias de las personas que vivían en el pequeño pueblo y seguía con su vida de vendedor normal y corriente, el caso es que cuando estuvo listo empezo a en vez de pedir dinero para vender sus productos, empezo a pedir favores a niños para que hicieran travesuras como ensuciar la ropa que se estaba secando al sol de una de las residentes que se sabia que tenia un carácter violento. Pero por otro lado estaba la historia de un hombre alcohólico que estaba decepcionado con su vida y el dueño de la tienda se aprovecho de eso y le dio un articulo que él deseaba a cambio de despellejar a un perro perteneciente a una mujer que tenia problemas mentales y de alguna manera hizo que esta mujer llegara a la conclusión de que había sido la mujer que la molestaba y que también estaba furiosa en ese momento al descubrir que sus sabanas estaban arruinadas quien había despellejado a su perro, y te imaginaras la conclusión de esta historia." Severus le hizo un resumen de un libro de Stephen King llamado "Needful Things"

"¿Entonces las dos mujeres se enfrentan y mueren por causa de los planes del anciano vendedor.?" Pregunto Regulus.

"Exacto, pero te preguntaras por que divago sobre un libro, veras si hacemos una analogía en este momento tu serias el niño que hizo travesuras a la mujer de mal temperamento arruinando sus sabanas." Respondio Severus.

"Entonces dices que Voldemort es el dueño de la tienda." Dijo Regulus.

"Así es y al parecer estas de acuerdo conmigo en que si dejamos que esa tienda siga abierta destruirá nuestro pueblo."

Regulus nunca había tenido una conversacion tan profunda con nadie y estuvo un poco admirado por la forma en que Severus se expresaba se podría decir que tenia cierto carisma."¿Pero entonces que debo hacer?, estoy atrapado desde que fui marcado." Regulus estaba muy preocupado por su futuro.

"Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me convertiría en un experto Oclumante lo mas rápido posible y si quieres yo podría ayudarte."

"Regulus si confiás en mi hazlo, creeme cuando te digo que Severus no te hará daño."dijo Narcissa

"Esta bien lo haré, pero debe hacerse absolutamente en secreto. ¿Cuando empezamos?"

Severus y Regulus quedaron en verse dos veces a la semana en la casa de los gritos, Severus le explico como acceder al pasadizo de sauce boxeador pero le advirtió que no fuera en luna llena ya que era el lugar donde un hombre lobo pasaba su noche para evitar hacer daño a la gente. Regulus acepto.

Tuvieron su primera reunión un día después y Severus le explico. "Bueno, se que sabes algo de Oclumancia pero eso no sera suficiente contra el que no debe ser nombrado, debes convertirte en un autentico maestro por lo que debes mostrarle la verdad cuando el te lo pida excepto cuando sea una verdad que amenace tu vida, ya sabes que a él le gusta saber todo sobre sus subordinados a través de la legeremancia así que le mostraras todo lo que quiere la mayoría de las veces y luego utilizaras la Oclumancia mas poderosa para momentos decisivos así evitaras que te maten. Luego está el tema de colocarte en una posición de poder luego de que te gradúes de Hogwarts por ejemplo conseguir un trabajo donde pueda utilizarte convenientemente y no te ponga en peligro al pedirte que vayas de caceria junto con otros mortifagos, se me ocurre tal vez director del diario Él Profeta pero eso tendrás que pensarlo por ti mismo.

Regulus entendió que tal vez Severus si lo estaba ayudando de verdad a pesar de que solo le daba consejos y le ayudaba a esconderse de Voldemort.

Pasaron dos años y ahora Severus y Lily estaban finalizando su quinto año en el colegio. Por otro lado Narcissa se había graduado y ahora estaba en la Mansión Prince diseñando ropa para magos lo cual se convirtió en su trabajo y sus diseños eran muy deseados por todo el país incluso las túnicas que llevaba Dumbledore eran de su creación y era muy bien sabido que al viejo mago le gustaba ser exigente con este tema.

A Severus le tomo un año enseñarle a Regulus a ser un poderoso Oclumante y en el proceso se habian vuelto muy buenos amigos, incluso lo ayudo a conectarse con Marlene y ahora eran novios. Regulus por supuesto seguía pensando que los sangre pura eran magos superiores pero al Marlene ser una también no hubo problema.

"¿Entonces como le está yendo a mi prima en su trabajo.?" Pregunto Regulus a Severus.

"Bueno al parecer muy bien aunque siempre y cuando este feliz para mi esta bien." respondió Severus.

"Bueno eso esta bien y me alegra que haya salido de los Black." Dijo Regulus. "Bueno las vacaciones empezaran aunque no quiero que lleguen." Agrego Regulus con pesadez.

"Recuerda no importa lo que pase, no te pierdas a ti mismo y haz lo posible por pasar desapercibido y a la vez no. Que vea que al igual que otros te esfuerzas por complacerlo para acercarte a él aunque al final no sea cierto." Aconsejo Severus. "Lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces." dijo Regulus. " Es verdad pero si te pasara algo no quiero pensar como lo tomaría Narcissa, ademas eres un muy buen amigo." Dijo Severus y luego se Despidieron hasta el próximo año.

Severus y Lily tomaron los polvos Floo y desde la chimenea de la profesora Mcgonagall viajaron rumbo a las cercanías de la mansión Prince.


	27. Chapter 27

**RENUNCIA DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Todos los personajes, lineas de trama reconocidas, Lugares ficticios. Perteneces a la escritora JK Rowling**

CAPITULO 27

Al llegar a la mansión Prince fueron recibidos por todos y los elfos domésticos habian preparado un pequeño banquete que disfrutaron juntos en el jardín. Severus y Lily contaron cosas curiosas que le habian pasado este año en Hogwarts que había sido muy tranquilo si se puede decir, aunque cada vez que se les entregaba el diario El Profeta veían que la guerra estaba empeorando cada vez mas y las emboscadas de los mortifagos eran mas numerosas que nunca.

"¿Entonces abuelo hubo algún problema en casa?" pregunto Severus.

"Bueno hay algo, al parecer el que no debe ser nombrado no se ha olvidado de nosotros, aún quiere que me una a él, hemos recibido cartas en numerosas ocasiones y al parecer es que quiere nuestro puesto en el Wizengamot para superar a Dumbledore en la toma de decisiones por lo que también fui contactado por el viejo barbudo." Respondio Archivald.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?" pregunto Severus quien estaba preocupado por esta situación, esperaba mantenerse bajo perfil al menos hasta que cumpliera diecisiete y el rastro fuera retirado de él.

"Bueno obviamente darle el puesto a Dumbledore, no creo que el que no debe ser nombrado sea tan caritativo como para perdonar mis anteriores desplantes. ¿No crees Severus?"

"Cariño no hables de cosas tan serias en este momento deja el tema para mas tarde y disfrutemos de esta comida." Dijo Karen mientras le servia ensalada a su esposo.

Despues de terminar el almuerzo y todos separarse, Severus se quedo con sus dos futuras esposas y prepararon la piscina que había en la mansión ya que decidieron tener una tarde de diversión y descanso, la piscina solo llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia un hechizo para que el agua estuviera tibia, Severus busco su traje de baño y se metió en la piscina esperando a Narcissa y Lily que se habian ido a cambiar y mientras pensó en lo que le contó su abuelo y ademas no sabia que tipo de tretas estaba preparando Lucius Malfoy para atacarlos y aunque habian resistido bien los ataques a sus negocios existía la posibilidad de que las fabricas de pociones fueran destruidas después de que Archivald se negara de nuevo a unirse a Voldemort.

En ese momento entro Narcissa que ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer y su traje de baño negro de dos piezas con un nudo grande a uno de los lados del bikini para sujetarlo lo demostraba totalmente, sus curvas eran espectaculares y sus largas piernas blancas se veían espectaculares, Severus no pudo apartar la vista ni por un segundo y ella bajo a la piscina y se paro frente a él esperando su abrazo, él obviamente la complació y le dijo, "Te extrañe mucho, este año se sintió raro sin ti en el colegio." Narcissa que se complació con su comentario también le dijo "Yo también los extrañe a ustedes dos." Y Beso a Severus tiernamente.

Un momento después entro Lily en su traje de baño azul claro y fue el momento de Severus de quedarse de nuevo embelesado, Narcissa que estaba a su lado solo sonrió ya que hasta hace un minuto Severus puso la misma cara cuando ella entro. "Ves te dije que te quedaría muy bien, solo mira la cara de Severus." Dijo Narcissa y Severus asintió y dijo. "Si, debes confiar en nuestra diseñadora de élite." Los tres se rieron un poco y Lily también bajo a la Piscina y los tres se sentaron dejando que el agua los cubriera y empezaron a bromear y tocarse entre ellos.

"Por cierto Severus, pronto cumpliré los diecisiete y dijiste que no me harias el amor hasta entonces y ya lo decidí, quiero que me lo hagas como regalo de cumpleaños." Dijo Lily mientras Narcissa asentía estando de acuerdo y Severus respondió, "si eso es lo que quiere una de mis diosas cumpliré su deseo." Severus la tomo en sus brazos y la beso en la coronilla mientras ella estaba sentada delante de él dándole la espalda. Pasaron un buen rato charlando y besándose hasta que sintieron que ya habian pasado mucho tiempo en el agua, luego regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse, de hecho Lily ya tenia una desde hace un año aunque no vivía allí y estaba equipada con todo lo que una chica podría necesitar, a Severus le gustaba llevar a sus chicas al mundo muggle para ir de compras y verlas felices perdiendo el tiempo en decidir que camisa comprar, él pensaba que estos eran momentos especialmente tranquilos.

Lily tenia que ir a casa antes del anochecer ya que sus padres sabían que salia ese mismo día de vacaciones y ellos siempre la esperaban, así que después de besar a su novio apasionadamente y ser arrullada un rato en su abrazo llamo a Buba para que la llevara a casa y desapareció.

Por otro lado Narcissa esperaba la noche ya que hace tiempo que no había recibido una buena clavada y la deseaba con muchas ansias. Despues de la cena familiar en el comedor sus abuelos y su madre se despidieron dejando solos a Severus y Narcissa, ambos supieron al mirarse que tendrían un enfrentamiento por la supervivencia del mas fuerte y estaban decididos a derrotar al otro. Narcissa tomo su varita y el brazo de Severus y se aparecieron en su habitación y empujo a su prometido contra la cama y los besos apasionados iniciaron mientras Severus después tomo el control y la presiono contra el colchón y empezo a masajear sus tetas mientras desabotonaba su blusa y la besaba en el cuello, Narcissa sintió cosquillas y arqueo su cuerpo y luego le saco la camisa a Severus y se encontró con sus pectorales bien definidos y los acaricio lentamente mientras bajaba sus manos lentamente hasta llegar al pantalón de Severus y con cuidado metió sus manos y tomo su palo, el cual ya estaba mas que erguido y sintió a Severus temblar por lo que una risita traviesa salio de sus labios. Pronto sobre el cuerpo de narcisista no quedaba mas que unas largas media veladas su raja estaba a la vista de Severus mientras el palo de Severus estaba a la vista de Narcissa, los dos tragaron saliva y estaban mas que excitados Severus miro como Narcissa se puso a cuatro patas y se lo enseño mas claramente mientras el veía que escurría un poco. Severus no quería perder mas tiempo y parándose detrás de ella se lo clavo con un movimiento violento, Narcissa grito de emoción como nunca antes mientras era penetrada pero no solo una vez aquellos gritos parecían una canción que si solo la escuchabas era imposible no excitarse, Narcissa estuvo en esa posición por una hora recibiendo el embate furioso de Severus y se había venido tres veces y había escurrido a su enamorado una. Luego cambiaron de posición y utilizaron la pierna arriba y Severus siguió moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo poderoso y la canción de Narcissa continuaba, sus ojos en ocasiones se nublaban de placer y se quedaba espaciada, hubo un embate en particular que la dejo atónita mientras un chorro se disparo y ella no logro reaccionar por unos minutos mientras Severus seguía clavándola muy satisfecho al ver su cara. Al final fue una noche sin dormir, casi doce horas de hacer el amor desenfrenadamente así que al día siguiente solo salieron de la habitación por la tarde después de descansar y Narcissa tenia una sonrisa inusitada que no se borraba de su cara.

"Amor estuviste increíble anoche." Dijo Narcissa a Severus mientras se estaban vistiendo después de tomar un baño. Narcissa había creado varios trajes para Severus, unos para el mundo mágico y otros para el mudo muggle y esta vez los dos se colocaron ropa del mundo muggle pues irían de visita a Cokeworth a la casa de Lily. "No, tú si que estuviste increíble y apretada de hecho me encantas cada vez mas." Severus se acerco y la ayudo a abotonar su blusa mientras ella arreglaba su cuello, una escena muy de recién casados. (Narcissa vistió a Severus como Rosinante de One Piece solo que sin el rosa y sin el abrigo de plumas.)

"¿Les dirás a sus padres el tipo de relación que tenemos?" le pregunto Narcissa a Severus y este a su vez reflexiono para responder pero no supo que hacer. "¿Crees que debería?" le pregunto él a Narcissa.

"No lo se, deberías hablar primero con Lily aunque en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo y si yo fuera su madre me gustaría saberlo." Narcissa verifico que no hubiera arrugas y dijo. "Estas muy guapo vestido así, creo que a Lily le gustara mucho." Severus la abrazo y la beso en la frente mientras acaricia lentamente su cabello lejos de su cara y le daba besos en toda la cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla, Narcissa se reía y le encantaba cuando Severus era cariñoso. "Por supuesto que me quedaría bien cualquier cosa que tú hagas para mi."

Severus y Narcissa se aparecieron en Cokeworth algo apartados de la casa de los Evans al Severus sugerirle a Narcissa esto ya que no era prudente hacer magia cerca de hogares de estudiantes nacidos de muggles o serian advertidos por el ministerio, así que caminaron. "¿Entonces donde vivías cuando estaban con tu padre?" Severus le señalo le hilera de casas de ladrillo que se veía a lo lejos y dijo. "Al final de esa calle, aunque allí no hay mas que malos recuerdos."

Pronto llegaron con los Evans y tocaron el timbre, La puerta se abrió y fueron recibidos por Dahlia la madre de Lily con un caluroso abrazo, ella sabia que eran los mejores amigos de su hija y que la trataban muy bien. "Por cierto Severus estas enorme, ¿cuanto mides ahora?" pregunto Dahlia mientras estaban en la mesa de la cocina y esperaban que Lily bajara. "Un poco mas de dos metros." respondió Severus. "Bueno tu padre también es un hombre muy alto así que era de esperarse que su hijo lo fuera" dijo Dahlia. "Si, eso creo." Para Severus era incomodo hablar de Tobias.

Petunia entro en la cocina y no reconoció a ninguno de los invitados. "¿Mamá quienes son los invitados?" Dahlia sonrió un poco y dijo. "No seas tonta hija acaso no reconoces a Severus." Petunia se quedo mirando al hombre sentado en la cocina de su casa y pensó en el niño de Spinner End y no podía asociarlo con este gigante frente a ella. "¿Estas bromeando verdad madre?... ¿como podría aquel escuálido crecer tanto?" dijo Petunia sorprendida.

"Bueno hace muchos años que no nos vemos, que tal Petunia ¿como te trata la vida?" saludo Severus y no se incomodó.

"Entonces eres tu, la verdad es que es sorprendente tu cambio aunque Lily hace unos años me lo advirtió no podía creerle." Petunia dijo, en ese momento entro Lily quien llevaba un lindo vestido de una pieza azul oscuro que Narcissa le había regalado y estaba lista para salir un rato al mundo muggle y pasarla bien con sus personas mas cercanas.

Al salir de la casa Severus pregunto, ¿A donde quieren ir mis amores? mientras tomaba a cada una de las manos y paseaban por Cokeworth, "que tal una película." Dijo Narcissa. "Lily me había estado diciendo que están muy de moda en el mundo muggle para los novios pasar el rato." Lily asintió y dijo "Es una buena idea, vamos al cine."

Despues de salir del cine fueron a cenar a un restaurante de hamburguesas, querían dar el tour completo a Narcissa por el mundo muggle, el restaurante tenia temáticas para jóvenes, como maquinas recreativas, zonas para encestar y hasta un pequeño minigolf, allí pasaron horas. "Oh, esta cerveza de raíz con una bola de helado está deliciosa, casi tan buena como la cerveza de mantequilla." Dijo Narcissa mientras un lindo bigote de helado le quedaba sobre sus labios, Severus por su parte la ayudo a limpiarse usando los suyos y se dio cuenta de que Lily también tenia un bigote así que de igual manera la ayudo.

Despues de salir del restaurante volvieron a la casa de Lily donde el señor Evans había vuelto del trabajo y los recibió a eso de las ocho de la noche y los invito a quedarse un rato mientras charlaban y escuchaban música de un tocadiscos que había en la sala. "Lily nos contó que hace unos años hicieron una presentación musical y que tú deslumbraste a todos con tu voz Narcissa." Dijo Dahlia que se había unido a ellos. "No fue mucho y seguro que Lily exagero esa historia." Narcissa recordó ese día en Hogwarts y su primer beso con Severus.

A eso de las once de la noche Severus y Narcissa se despidieron y salieron de la casa con Lily escoltándolos hasta el pórtico, Severus como sabia que no vería a su novia por unos días aprovecho y la arrincono contra un muro fuera de la vista de la casa y la presiono sobre este mismo y la beso con lengua apasionadamente por varios minutos y ella sintió su hombría tocándola a través de la ropa. Narcissa los vio mientras una sonrisita cómplice salia de ella.

"Mandame cartas todos los días, así sean cosas vanales." Le dijo Lily a Severus. "Lo prometo" le aseguro este. "Y no debes usar magia ya sabes que podrías recibir visitas indeseadas si tienes mala suerte." Le dijo Severus a Lily.

Luego Severus tomo la mano de Narcissa y se aparecieron regresando a Prince Manor donde al parecer hoy también tendrían una batalla y los dos la estaban deseando con ansias.

Al amanecer Severus despertó y se quedo mirando a hacia el techo mientras Narcissa aun dormía bajo las sabanas, pensaba que pronto debería iniciar a atacar a Voldemort, "quitarle a sus carroñeros podría ser un gran golpe "...pero no puedo hacer esto solo, de hecho necesitaría la ayuda de mi abuelo y Dumbledore y tendría que usar un trabajo que no me pertenece lo que me hace sentir terrible, pero Damocles Belby aun ni siquiera ha empezado a desarrollar la poción matalobos. Así que no me culpes señor Belby pero esto es por el bien de todos." Severus tenia una idea mas o menos establecida. Levantándose y colocándose ropa deportiva y después dándole un beso de buenos días a Narcissa que aun dormía salio a hacer sus rondas de ejercicio que ayer no hizo por estar disfrutando con Narcissa.

Despues del desayuno Severus visito la oficina de su abuelo. Archivald lo recibió con mala cara ya que cada vez que Severus lo visitaba el tendría que meterse en algún tipo de problema. "Abuelo, ahora que entiendo que somos enemigos de Voldemort ¿podemos atacarlo?." Archivald miro por la ventana la mañana lluviosa y dijo. "Di lo que piensas y no des tanto rodeo." Bueno, invente una poción después de dos años de estudio mientras estaba en Hogwarts y funciona muy bien en los hombres lobo." Archivald volvió a mirar a su nieto y pregunto con prisa. "¿encontraste una cura?". Severus negó con la cabeza. "No exactamente, aunque si podría ser la salvación para ellos. Veras, cuando se transforman ellos pierden toda la cordura y solo se vuelven maquinas de matar humanos, lo que hace mi poción es permitirle al humano dentro de ellos estar en control. Ya lo he ensayado en un estudiante hombre lobo en Hogwarts."

Severus saco la formula que tenia escrita en un pergamino y se la entrego a Archivald. "Severus puedes salir, dejame pensar un poco en nuestro siguiente movimiento ya que si hacemos algo nos colocaremos en el ojo de la vorágine y no se tú pero yo quiero ver a mi familia seguir viviendo." Severus asintió y dijo. "Esta bien abuelo, pero no se lo muestres a nadie ni siquiera a los de mayor confianza."

Pasaron días y Severus paso la mayor parte del tiempo en su laboratorio el cual estaba lleno de figuritas muy al estilo del arte Steampunk que había hecho en su tiempo libre como distracción cuando tenia la mente llena de pensamientos que no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Había logrado crear un metal liquido y con memoria que podía resistir fuertes embates mágicos y luego volver a recomponerse, pero aún no podía resistir el Avada Kedavra suyo y mucho menos pensar que podía resistir el de Voldemort y este metal le había costado casi diez años crear la teoría para fabricarlo pero aún no era suficiente, ademas había logrado crear un metal alquímico ultraliviano con el que había ideado construir unas alas que funcionarian como las de la snitch dorada y le permitiera volar y había logrado volar un poco pero necesitaba una mejor fuente de energía mágica y para eso debía aprender sobre varitologia, lo que le tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo ya que es una de las ramas de la magia mas complicadas. Este ultimo experimento era por si tuviera que enfrentar a Voldemort y este tuviera la habilidad para volar como recordaba de su ultima vida, aunque Voldemort solo mostró esta habilidad después de regresar de la muerte. Severus no quería estar en desventaja, las alas estaban sujetas a una pechera de placas con otro metal alquímico que cambiaba de forma al liquido por si había la necesidad de colocársela rápidamente, ademas esta pechera tenia innumerables runas que lo protegían de las fuerzas gravitatorias, unas que evitaban que sufriera con los frenos bruscos y otras de caída lenta por si se quedaba sin energía. Esta pechera ya funcionaba perfectamente y estaba bellamente adornada, en esto influyo mucho su talento artístico, tenia un hermoso tallado de los ojos de un gato que te observaban escondidos desde detrás de unas hojas que caían del árbol y las hojas tenia un rojo otoñal en las que el gato se mezclaba perfectamente y aveces parecía que lo veías pero no era cierto. Todo esto al estilo del arte japones de hacer tatuajes. Las alas por su parte también eran rojas. Aunque todo este trabajo era para la guerra la verdad es que Severus nunca se había divertido tanto creando cosas.

Narcissa entro en el laboratorio trayendo bocadillos a Severus ya que había pasado mas de diez horas dentro sin salir a buscar comida y los vio en la forja martilleando una nueva muestra de metal y purificándolo, él llevaba un overol y unos guantes de trabajo hecho de piel de dragón para evitar quemaduras y unas gafas de soldador de soldador para proteger sus ojos, el metal cambiaba de color con cada golpe, primero era naranja que representaba que estaba extremadamente caliente y azul cuando estaba congelado. Narcissa no sabia lo que hacia Severus cada vez que se encerraba dentro de su laboratorio pues nunca antes había entrado, vio que tenia un área para pociones, otra para la alquimia y otra para la forja mágica ademas tenia un estante lleno de libros de notas sobre sus avances Narcissa trato de leerlos pero no pudo ya que nadie mas que Severus podría leerlo ya que estaba cifrado.

En ese momento Severus se percato de que tenia visita y ademas había terminado de purificar el metal con el que estaba trabajando. "Hola cariño, ¿necesitas algo.?" pregunto Severus. "No, solo te traje unos bocadillos para que comas ya que no saliste a comer y me pareció raro ya que eres la persona que mas come de las que conozco."

"Lo olvide, la verdad es que estoy preocupado por algo." Dijo Severus mientras se sirvió un poco de té y comió algunos bocadillos. "¿Puedo saber que es lo que te preocupa?" pregunto Narcissa mientras se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un poco de té. Severus por su parte pensó un momento y llego a la conclusión de que no había razón para no contarle al menos una parte y dijo. "Bueno es posible que pronto nos metamos en problemas ya que los Prince nos involucraremos en la guerra contra quien tú sabes." Severus sabia que su abuelo no perdería esta oportunidad de dar un golpe devastador a Voldemort si podía, aunque Archivald no era nada tonto y planearía las cosas muy bien antes de cualquier movimiento.

"Bueno pase lo que pase sabes que te apoyo." Dijo Narcissa mientras se recostaba sobre él.

"Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta involucrarte a ti y a Lily en esto y en el momento que empecemos ustedes serán objetivos para hacernos daño." Dijo Severus.

"Cariño, durante los años que llevamos juntos nosotros tres nos has enseñado a como defendernos lo mejor que has podido, solo confiá en nosotras ya que no somos tan fáciles de derribar."

Paso otra semana y Severus fue llamado por Archivald a su oficina. "Lo haremos, pero debemos seguir el plan que diseñe. Primero debemos esconder una fabrica donde se hará la poción y tiene que estar muy bien escondida, los trabajadores solo serán elfos domésticos libres traídos de otros países y se les darán todas las prestaciones para que no tengan la necesidad de salir demasiado de la fabrica. Segundo contactaremos con hombres lobo que no estén con Voldemort y les daremos pruebas gratuitas de la poción matalobos así se correrá la voz entre los suyos. Tercero y parte importante es que debemos hacer pasar una ley en el ministerio para mejorar el trato de los hombres lobo basada en que ahora que existe la poción matalobos los licantropos ya no serian tan peligrosos."

Severus interrumpió alzando una mano. "Creo que también podríamos atacar a los mortifagos ocultos en el ministerio y sacarlos a la luz, de hecho yo tengo algunos nombres." Archivald se quedo pensando y luego pregunto. "¿y como es que sabes sobre ellos?" Severus respondió. "Bueno eso es un secreto pero te aseguro que la información es buena, confiá en mi."

Archivald asintió y entonces dijo. "Esta bien entonces unas interrogaciones sorpresa por parte de los aurores que están con Dumbledore serian suficientes." Severus asintió y dijo "creo que Edgar Bones y Alastor Moody serian los de mayor confianza para que no se filtre la información y podrían usar Veritaserum para comprobar la verdad." Archivald miro al astuto de su nieto y dijo. "Creo que sera importante que la ley y el ataque a los mortifagos pasen el mismo día para no darle oportunidad de reacción."

Hablaron por horas y se fijaron si se perdían algo. "Abuelo, deberíamos tener una ruta de escape y se me ocurre algo verdaderamente ingenioso, podríamos utilizar la oficina de correos muggle para ver casas que están vaciás por que sus habitantes se van de paseo o cosas así ya que los muggles tiene por costumbre cancelar su entrega de periódicos y revistas, ademas la oficina de hacienda confisca propiedades todos los días las cuales también podríamos utilizar. Claro esto solo en caso de que nos encontremos en peligro aquí en la mansión."

"Es una buena idea y nuestros elfos domésticos podrían ayudarnos con eso fácilmente. Por ahora hablaremos con Dumbledore para que nos apoye con esto y ver si tiene alguna buena idea."

La reunión de los dos Prince termino y Severus regreso a su laboratorio donde encontró a Narcissa en su forma animaga durmiendo sobre un cojín limpio y lujoso, al parecer estaba esperando a Severus desde hace mucho tiempo, Severus se transformó en su forma animaga y se acostó a su lado, Severus era un gato Lykoi de un tono como la tinta y Narcissa era una gata Bobtail Mekong blanca y con unos pocos tonos dorados alrededor de sus ojos cuando Severus vio que sus dos chicas eran animagas de forma felina supo que tendría que buscar otra excusa para esquivar a el Caith Sith. Narcissa sintió la cercanía de Severus y abrió los ojos y allí estaba acostado a su lado también en su forma animaga y ella se acerco mas para compartir el calor de sus cuerpos, desde que los tres se habian convertido en animagos habian pasado noches enteras en Hogwarts durmiendo juntos fuera de los dormitorios sin que nadie se diera cuenta y aprovechaban cada segundo para explorar, lo que era muy divertido.

Incluso Lily, Narcissa y Severus robaron el mapa del merodeador de James Potter cuando se dieron cuenta de que este ultimo los seguía desde lejos, las dos chicas estaban furiosas cuando Severus les contó que James utilizaba ese pergamino para hacerle la vida imposible a varios estudiantes de Slytherin y ellos no tenían ni siquiera la oportunidad de esconderse de los merodeadores, Lily no lo creía al principio pero los escucho un día que entro con Severus en su forma de gatita al dormitorio de chicos, aunque Lupin nunca hablo al respecto sobre estar de acuerdo con esas acciones lo cierto es que los acompañaba. Así que desde ese día no le hablo a ninguno de ellos y estuvo de acuerdo con quitarles el mapa.

Así el mapa del merodeador termino en el laboratorio de Severus en la mansión Prince bajo fuertes hechizos de seguridad ya que los tontos merodeadores no tenían idea del daño que podrían hacer si caía en manos equivocadas, aunque Narcissa y Lily podrían utilizarlo libremente cada vez que lo necesitaran.

Despues de un mes de vacaciones Lily empezo a visitar la mansión Prince continuamente ya que los tres tenían un proyecto en conjunto que estaban desarrollando. "Lily bienvenida de nuevo. Severus te está esperando en su laboratorio" dijo Eileen quien trataba a Lily como un tesoro al igual que lo hacía con Narcissa y ella también veía que su hijo al parecer se las ingenio para que funcionara estar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Gracias señora Eileen." Lily se dirigió al laboratorio y vio a su novio y su mejor amiga estudiando unos libros, entro y saludo. " Hola Sev, hola Cissy. ¿hemos adelantado algo mientras no estaba.?"

Severus que se dio cuenta que su pelirroja había llegado se levanto y la recibió con un abrazo y un beso en los labio y la hizo sentarse en su regazo mientras Narcissa y él explicaban sus pequeños avances.

"... Pero no hemos avanzado lo suficiente." Dijo Narcissa con pesadumbre en su voz.

"Bueno mientras estaba en casa se me ocurrió una idea, la gente que vive en los desiertos y se enfrentan a momentos donde no tienen agua por tiempo prolongado sufren una serie de ilusiones ópticas llamadas espejismos y si lo mejoramos podríamos usarlo para confundir magos y que disparen hacia la nada."

"Es una buena idea, aunque eso solo funcionaria la primera vez pero ciertamente eso podría salvarte la vida." Afirmo Severus, ademas es fácil de hacer. Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra y una semana después tuvieron un nuevo hechizo que habian creado juntos, al mostrárselo a su familia fueron alabados, Archivald y Karen les obsequiaron regalos raros. El hechizo funcionaba como una ilusión donde te escondías entre figuras idénticas a ti hechas después de hacer una Reflexión de la luz y era rápido de lanzar por lo que era mucho mejor que la transfiguración y si tenias suerte podrías acabar con un rival sin correr gran riesgo. Llamaron al hechizo Hermanos Ocultos y la pronunciación del hechizo era [Fratres Absconditus est]

Despues de un festejo, Buba llevo a Lily a casa y en las cercanías vieron que la casa donde vivían los Evans estaba destruida. "Severus, Buba avisale a Severus rápidamente." Lily le ordeno al elfo domestico con presteza. "Señora deberíamos volver... aquí es peligroso." Aconsejo el joven elfo domestico. "Ve ahora es una orden." Dijo Lily quien estaba con la tez pálida y levanto su varita y se convirtió en su forma animaga, un gata de raza Curl Americano de color rojo en la parte superior con ligeras manchas mas oscuras en el mismo color y blanco puro en su panza y patas. La gata se subió a un árbol desde una casa colindante desde el que pudo observar lo que pasaba en su casa. Allí vio que tenían a su padre atado con un hechizo incarcerous y lo torturaban apretándole el cuello y dejándolo respirar poco.

"Jaja, mira esto pasa por que te atreviste a enviar un engendro a nuestro mundo, quien te dio el derecho." Dijo un mortifago con una voz de mujer.

Buba se apareció de nuevo pero esta vez tres personas junto a él, Estaban Archivald, Narcissa y Severus. Lily bajo del árbol y se volvió a convertir en humana a la vista de los tres y dijo. "Sev tienen a mi papá y lo están torturando." Dijo Lily mientras las lagrimas se derramaban.

"¿A cuantos viste?" pregunto Archivald.

"Vi a cuatro" respondió Lily cuando Severus le limpio las lagrimas y le dijo. "Lily ahora es momento de ser valiente." Lily asintió. "Bueno nosotros tres pasaremos por encima de ese muro y entraremos en silencio en forma de gato, esto sera una emboscada, Abuelo te encargo que los ataques primero y que sea algo grande para que te presten atención y por ultimo Buba tú te llevaras al señor Evans de aquí y luego volverás y te llevaras a cualquiera de nosotros que pueda resultar herido."

Lily, Severus y Narcissa perdieron tamaño y aparecieron tres gatos, un Lykoi, un Bobtail Mekong y un Curl Americano y pronto saltaron sobre los muros y usaron sus almohadillas para anular el ruido del impacto, nada se escucho aparte de las risas de los Mortifagos y el esfuerzo por respirar de señor Evans.

Pronto Archivald se paro en el portón de entrada y dijo. [Bombarda Maxima] y toda la pared del frente se vino abajo y el impacto derribo a los mortifagos quienes ahora ya no reían, en ese momento apareció Buba frente al señor Evans y desapareció junto con él. Los tres gatos volvieron a su forma humana y empezaron a atacar a los mortifagos por la parte de atrás de la casa y estos últimos se escondían detrás de sus muros tratando de huir pero no podían aflojar sus escudos o serian destruidos ya que los magos que los estaban atacando estaban ciertamente tratando de matarlos, especialmente la chica pelirroja que solo usaba el hechizo Reducto y Confringo.

Severus grito [Sectumsempra] y golpeo de lleno a un mortifago y la sangre salio de su pecho, este ya no se movió, Narcissa y Lily estaban formando una dupla donde mientras Lily atacaba con saña, Narcissa se encargaba de defender.

"[Avada Kedavra]" grito la mujer mortifago y Lily se lanzo sobre Narcissa quitándola del medio mientras una bruma se estrello sobre una casa vecina y agrieto sus muros. Severus estaba mas que furioso y le lanzo un gran leon hecho de fuego demoníaco a la mortifago que por lejos era la mas poderosa de ellos. "Abuelo dejame a este mortifago y tu junto con las chicas derrota a los demás." Dijo Severus mientras esquivo otro Avada Kedavra y perseguía a la mortifago con su leon de fuego, esta llego junto al rio y se encerró dentro de una gran burbuja de agua y luego sintió la carga de fuego pero tuvo suficiente tiempo para desaparecer. Severus retrajo el fuego Demoníaco de nuevo a su varita y regreso, Archivald se estaba enfrentando a un mortifago que tenia un objeto molesto, un cuchillo volador que no dejaba de atacarlo y era inmune a desvanecerse, pero al final logro impactar al mortifago con un Reducto y este ultimo se hizo cenizas y las chicas habian derrotado a un mortifago engañándolo con su nuevo hechizo haciendo una copia que salio detrás de un muro y apunto con su varita al mortifago lanzado por Narcissa, cosa que Lily aprovecho y lo ataco por la espalda con otro Reducto. El ultimo había conseguido huir.

La Batalla termino y Severus fue a abrazar a cada uno de los miembros de su familia incluso a Archivald. "¿Están todos bien?" pregunto mientras verificaba que no estuvieran heridos.

"Estamos bien Sev." Respondio Lily, "pero mi mama y Petunia"

"Tranquila enviamos a Vivi para encontrarlas y llevarlas a un sitio seguro, que suerte que no estuvieran en casa." Dijo Narcissa que abrazo Lily, las chicas se colocaron a llorar de felicidad ya que al final todo salio bien.

Los Aurores del ministerio fueron apareciendo uno por uno y pronto hubo mas de veinte e incluso algunos de ellos pertenecían a la Orden del Fé Crouch salio de entre los otros y pregunto. "¿Fueron atacados por los mortifagos?"

"Así es joven Crouch. De hecho encontrara varios restos en forma de ceniza o impactados por maldiciones dentro de la casa, ahora si me disculpa pondré a mi familia a salvo." Respondio Archivald y luego junto con sus miembros de la familia desapareció del lugar.

Los aurores investigaron el lugar levantaron el cuerpo que quedaba y empezaron hacer las reparaciones y borrar recuerdos de los muggles que presenciaron los hechos, toda la carretera de la calle había sido destruida por el leon de fuego demoníaco de Severus y les tomo bastante tiempo reparar las cosas a la normalidad.

Por otro lado Bellatrix Lestrange, entro en la mansión de los Mulciber donde se encontraba Voldemort esperando una buena noticia de ella, Pero cuando el señor tenebroso supo que había fallado le dijo. "En estos días no puedes confiar en que las cosas vayan como quisieras, te perdonare esta vez pero si me vuelves a fallar te la cobrare por tres. Ahora retirate de mi vista." "Si mi señor." Dijo Bellatrix y salio de la habitación sin levantar la cabeza. Voldemort miraba por la ventana y le encantaba el clima que había cubierto Gran Bretaña en los últimos años, todo eran neblinas y estaban allí por causa de sus acciones lo que lo hacía sentir como un ser todopoderoso e inflaba aún mas su ego al pensar que nadie podría matarlo por que según él nadie conocía su secreto. Su sonrisa maléfica se estiraba mas y mas, el no tenia ni idea de que su caída estaba iniciando.

Dumbledore se apareció en un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton y paseo por sus alrededores y luego camino hacia la Mansión de los Ryddle pero no entro solo miro desde afuera ya que vio algunas protecciones mágicas bastante furtivas y magos normales no hubieran sido capaces de encontralas y mas importante las encontró donde no debería haber ya que era una propiedad muggle, pero llego a la conclusión de que esto era una trampa y que Tom Ryddle nunca escondería algo tan importante en un lugar que puede ser asociado a él fácilmente. Pero lo que él no sabia es que Dumbledore había descubierto después de mucho esfuerzo de investigación que el era un descendiente de los Gaunt quienes se habian escondido del mundo en Little Hangleton por suficientes generaciones como para ser olvidados.

Llegando al frente de la cabaña de los Gaunt Dumbledore desactivo todas las protecciones que vio y entro, pero como se esperaba de una casa encantada por tanto tiempo no se lo hizo fácil para avanzar, la casa se había vuelto un laberinto lleno de trampas, de repente los cuchillos podrían volar y atacarlo y luego calmarse, de repente la oscuridad inundaba todo y luego una luz cegadora aparecía cegándolo por instantes para ser atacado por un muro falso que se derrumba queriendo aplastarlo y los muros obviamente cambiaban de lugar, Dumbledore tardo toda una tarde resolviendo todos los inconvenientes que la casa le presentaba y cuando todo se normalizo se encontró en la sala de entrada, ni siquiera había avanzado tanto. Homenum Revelio fue el hechizo sin canto que Dumbledore utilizo y unas tablillas del suelo se levantaron mostrando una caja debajo del suelo. Luego con varios movimientos de su varita utilizo todos los conjuros para abrir cosas que sabia y el que funciono fue el mas violento como cabria esperarse de Voldemort Cistem Aperio. La tapa salto por los aires y desde dentro del baúl salto un gran serpiente aparentemene hecha con transfiguración que se lanzo contra el anciano. Dumbledore utilizo su varita para enviar muchos de sus hechizos de fuego y la destruyo, pero si hubiera sido lento esa cosa le hubiera arracando la cabeza. Saco un pañuelo del baúl y al desenvolverlo vio un anillo con una gran piedra negra incrustada y recordó las palabras de Severus y sabia que no debía tocarlo, así que lo metió dentro de un monedero que levaba encima y salio de la mansión y de regreso a Hogwarts.

Por otro lado en una de las casas de los Prince ubicada en las afuera de la ciudad de Manchester. Severus, Lily, Narcissa y Archivald fueron llevados por Buba y al entrar se encontraron con los Evans, Petunia y Dahlia cuidaban del Señor Evans. "Permitanme verlo." Dijo Severus que se acerco y saco un pequeño botiquín que luego se hizo mucho mas grande donde tenia muchos frasquitos de diferente tamaño y muy bien organizados. "Por favor Snape salva a mi papá, aun no reacciona desde que llego." Pidio Petunia entre lagrimas.

Severus se paro junto la cama donde estaba recostado y apunto su varita para revisar el daño interno y si estaba maldito, luego saco dos botellas, una para curar el daño causado por la maldicion Cruciatus y otro para reparar algunos huesos que estaban astillados, después de obligarlo por la garganta del señor Evans Severus espero unos segundos y luego el Señor Evans despertó.

"¿Señor Roger en que año estamos?" pregunto Severus tratando de hacer que se enfocara. "Es el sententa y seis" respondió Roger quien luego dirigió su mirada a sus tres chicas y al verlas bien dijo. "¿Puedo dormir? la verdad es que tengo mucho sueño." Severus dijo "Claro, pero antes tome esta poción, es para recuperar los músculos del cuello que están bastante inflamados." Roger tomo la botella y la bebió de un trago y luego se durmió.

"¿Entonces como esta?" pregunto Dahlia a Severus.

"Esta bien pero tendrá que descansar por una semana y beber unas cuantas pociones mas, tuvimos suerte de que no usaran ninguna maldicion complicada. Ahora siéntense ustedes dos las revisare para estar seguros de que no les han hecho nada." Dijo Severus y pronto lanzo varios hechizos contra ellas para ver si tenían algún tipo de marca de seguimiento o si tenían un maldicion de acción lenta, pero vio que estaban en excelentes condiciones. (Severus utilizo magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero ya que la había utilizado antes en Cokeworth ya estaba en problemas con el ministerio así que no presto atención a eso.)

"Dahlia, hablaremos de lo que paso hoy cuando su esposo se recupere por ahora descansen y no salgan de la casa, la cocina esta equipada con todo lo que puedan necesitar." Dijo Archivald con seriedad.

"Claro." Respondio ella y se acostó al lado de su marido.

Severus, Narcissa y Lily salieron de la habitación y la primera en hablar fue Narcissa. "Lo siento Lily creo que mi hermana fue la que hizo eso a tu padre." Las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, "la reconocí al escuchar su voz." Lily abrazo a su amiga y le respondió. "Acaso no intento matarte también, ella te lanzo un Avada Kedavra Narcissa pudimos haberte perdido." Lily abrazo a su amiga y comenzaron a llorar Severus las abrazo a las dos y las sentó en sus piernas mientras ellas lloraban todo lo que sentían.

Una semana después y con Roger recuperado totalmente la familia Prince y la familia Evans se reunieron en la casa de Manchester, Archivald y Karen explicaron la situación de guerra en el mundo mágico a Dahlia, Roger y Petunia. "Así que ustedes tienen su versión de Hitler." Dijo Petunia. "De hecho es una comparación muy acertada" dijo Karen.

Por otro lado Severus anuncio a todos que se iba a casar con las dos chicas, Narcissa y Lily después de que se graduara de Hogwarts. Roger se levanto y saco a Severus jalado por la camisa y entraron en otra habitación donde tendrían privacidad. "No puedes estar hablando en serio muchacho y ¿crees que lo permitiré?... mi hija podría conseguir cualquier hombre bueno que quisiera ¿por que tendría que compartir el amor de un hombre con otra mujer?" Roger estaba echando chispas con la mirada enojada.

"Tiene usted razón señor, Lily podría elegir a cualquier hombre que quisiera, ella es inteligente, amable, generosa y ademas hermosa. Pero no debe dudar ni por un segundo que ningún hombre la amara como yo la amo."

"Pero ya tienes otra chica." Dijo Roger.

"Asi es señor, y también la amo con todo mi corazón al igual que amo a Lily."... Severus miro directamente a Roger y continuo. "Le prometo de que me encargare de que su hija sea feliz a mi lado."

Roger era muy protector con su familia y no quería este tipo de situación pero sabia que no era él quien elegía, era su hija."Bueno conozco a mi hija y se que no cambiara de decisión sobre esto. Pero si no cumples tu promesa y la haces sufrir no responderé por mis acciones y no creas que estoy feliz con esto." Roger llego a un acuerdo con Severus y ademas pensó que este chico frente a él se había vuelto un verdadero hombre al enfrentar a todos con la verdad aunque era difícil decirla.

Al salir de la habitación vieron a Narcissa y Lily quienes al parecer los estaban espiando a través de la puerta. Roger se adelanto y solo quedaron los tres, Severus las tomo de las manos y salieron al porche de la casa y se sentaron en una silla amplia que estaba allí y charlaron por mucho tiempo sobre diferentes temas y las chicas se recostaban sobre Severus. Mientras los elfos domesticos preparaban la cena para todos.

"¿Pensé que seriamos llamados al ministerio por usar magia fuera de la escuela?" pregunto Lily que estaba un poco angustiada por este tema durante la ultima semana. Severus la acaricio en el brazo con la mano que la abrazaba y dijo. "Dumbledore se encargo alegando que no seria seguro para menores de edad asistir al ministerio cuando el tenia suposiciones de que ese lugar estaba infiltrado por mortifagos."

"¿Y eso funciono?, no se, creo que es un argumento endeble." Dijo Narcissa y Lily asintió estando de acuerdo.

"Si tienen razón pero la clave esta en el hombre que lo dijo, Dumbledore tiene cierta reputación y fue escuchado gracias a eso." Dijo Severus. Pronto el sol se oculto y la luna se veía un poco a través de la niebla que cubría la noche y fueron llamados a cenar.

Archivald que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa se levanto y dio un breve discurso antes de que comenzaran a comer. "Por haber tenido la suerte de salir indemnes de aquella situación peliaguda brindemos." Y todos brindaron con cerveza de mantequilla incluso Petunia que era una amargada estuvo feliz en ese momento.


End file.
